Alphadécagramme
by Skadia
Summary: L'Alphadécagramme, une puissance dont les Anges murmurent qu'elle a même effrayé Dieu. Et il existe, dans l'ombre, des créatures prêtes à tout pour s'emparer de ce pouvoir. Désormais les Winchester ont de nouveaux ennemis et un seul objectif: survivre. Ensemble. (Sequel de Hapy Ending)
1. Chapter 1 : Alpha

**Note :**Cette histoire est une séquelle à "Happy Ending" mais peut presque être lue toute seule...

Léger UA où Sam a fermé les portes de l'Enfer, et Castiel a été éjecté du Paradis en punition de ses crimes passé. En revanche Metatron n'apparait pas dans cet univers.

**Alpha**

Le soleil se levait sur le Kansas, l'aube était grise, brumeuse et encore fraîche. Castiel savait que bientôt la chaleur étouffante de l'été et le vent brûlant lèveraient des colonnes de poussière entre le champs et la ferme et que le monde à portée de vue deviendrait flou et jaune. Pour l'instant, le soleil commençait à colorer le champ. Personne n'y avait rien planté et il n'y poussait que des fleurs sauvages. Il entendait vaguement le bourdonnement des abeilles tant tout était calme.

Il était perché sur le perron, ses orteils recourbés sur le bord de la marche en bois et buvait son café dans une tasse bleue marquée « Don't Blink » offerte par Charlie.

Il comprenait la référence mais ne la trouvait pas amusante. Il aimait bien la tasse quand même.

Bientôt, Jude se réveillerait et il devrait rentrer pour la faire petit déjeuner, lui donner son bain et éviter si possible que Dean ne l'assourdisse avec un morceau de Metallica. Il sourit en pensant à l'enfant qui l'avait appelé si fort quelque mois plus tôt qu'il avait par la suite littéralement refusé de la lâcher. Il l'avait sortie d'un entrepôt en flammes après que ses parents aient été tués par des vampires. La petite n'en gardait pas de souvenirs mais Castiel se préparait au jour où il faudrait le lui expliquer. Il ne l'attendait pas avec impatience et heureusement la gamine n'avait qu'un an tout au plus. Elle avait marché trois mois plus tôt coupant le souffle de Dean.

Sam avait ri.

« Tu sais, c'est normal, tout les bébés marchent ! Même toi t'as réussit! » s'était il moqué.

Castiel avait vu sur le visage de Dean les pensées et les émotions se succéder. Son amant s'en était tenu aux deux premières.

« La ferme Sammy ! Elle marche ! Elle marche ! Mon bébé est le bébé la plus awesome de la terre ! » Il avait prit leur fille dans ses bras en souriant comme un dément et était sorti de la pièce, des compliments plein la bouche et la petite ravie qui serrait ses petits bras autour de son cou. Castiel savait qu'il n'avait pas mentionné que le dernier bébé qui avait marché vers lui pour la première fois, ses petites jambes juste à moitié assurées sous lui, c'était Sam. Et que les circonstances étaient différentes alors, très différentes.

Désormais, les Winchester avaient une famille. Une famille très bizarre mais qui fonctionnait mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient eut jusqu'ici.

Il sentit les bras de Dean entourer sa taille et la chaleur de son corps contre lui quand son amant posa le menton sur son épaule et un baiser sur sa joue.

« Hello Dean »

«Tu es debout affreusement tôt. » Constata le chasseur en étouffant un bâillement dans son cou. Il porta la tasse de Castiel à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée. « Viens te recoucher. »

Castiel sourit.

« On a des choses à faire aujourd'hui. »

« Hum... Raison de plus pour se recoucher et les faire après. » Répliqua le chasseur en posant ses lèvres chauffées par le café sur le cou de son amant. Castiel soupira et vida sa tasse d'un trait , déposant hâtivement la tasse sur une desserte avant de le pousser vers le canapé.

Dean le regardait presque avec adoration tandis que l'ange s'installait entre ses jambes, laissant courir ses mains sur ses flancs, ses bras, ses épaules où le soleil de l'été avait développé toute une galaxie de taches de rousseur. Dean se débattit une seconde avec le t-shirt de Castiel pour le lui enlever, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage et il ne put s'empêcher d'y passer les mains pour les emmêler encore plus. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Castiel n'aurait jamais, jamais, mis un pied dehors bien coiffé. Il effleura du bout des doigts le flacon qui pendait autour du cou de l'ange au bout d'une chaîne d'argent. Il contenait la moitié de son âme, offerte en sacrifice pour racheter la grâce de Castiel. Une grâce que l'ange avait perdue pour lui. Presque à chaque fois qu'il la voyait s'activer sous ses doigts et projeter une douce lumière bleue, Dean avait le cœur serré. Le Castiel qu'il tenait dans ses bras était humain désormais. Désespérément humain puisqu'il refusait obstinément de récupérer la grâce que Dean lui avait offerte. Il la gardait enfermée dans ce flacon et s'en servait pour semer de petits miracles tout au long de leurs vies. Castiel l'attira à lui et l'embrassa doucement, le flacon pressé entre leurs deux torses. Les mains de Dean remontèrent le long de ses flancs, de son dos, jusqu'à ses omoplates où il effleura les cicatrices des ailes de l'ange. Castiel frémit mais ne tenta pas de le repousser. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi et même maintenant, presque deux ans après sa disgrâce il y avait encore des jours où la pensée de ses ailes perdues lui était insupportable.

Il y avait encore des jours où le poids d'une vie humaine était trop pour lui. Ces jours là, il avait besoin de Dean presque autant que de respirer, besoin de l'entendre lui assurer que tout irait bien, qu'il serait là, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Ce matin là n'était pas de ceux où Castiel trouvait la vie humaine trop difficile. Il était plutôt de la catégorie de ceux qui s'annonçaient particulièrement bien, les mains du chasseur étaient fraîches sur ses cicatrices, apaisant un peu la douleur constante de ses ailes qui semblaient n'avoir jamais cessé de brûler derrière lui.

Castiel étendit sa grâce autour d'eux, les enfermant dans un cocon de bien être où chacun pouvait presque sentir le plaisir de l'autre et continua d'embrasser son amant.

Parce qu'il y avait aussi des matins, ou être un humain était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à Castiel.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Sam n'était pas amoureux d'Andy. Non . Mais il s'attachait peu à peu à cette fille qui l'avait abordé dans un bar un soir de Novembre. Il s'était habitué à son odeur de pomme et parfois, quand il dormait seul, elle lui manquait. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'elle lui ouvre la porte un crayon entre les lèvres, un stylo entre les doigts, des papiers plein les mains et … était ce un autre crayon qui retenait ses cheveux ? Elle savait combien de sucre il prenait dans son café et pourtant ils partageaient rarement leur petit déjeuner. Bien qu'ils ne dînent ou ne boivent presque jamais ensemble, il savait qu'elle détestait la tequila mais avait un goût prononcé pour le Whisky.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mémoriser l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait affiché sur son frigo et avait l'intuition que s'il était là c'était parce qu'elle même était incapable de le retenir. Même sans l'intitulé de ses cours, il aurait deviné qu'elle étudiait la littérature anglo saxonne. Sans doute parce que partout dans son appartement et même sur le rebord de la baignoire, il y avait des livres, des recueils de poèmes, annotés, écornés, pleins de marque pages. Des romans dont les pages avaient parfois été tournées si vite qu'elles s'étaient déchirées par le milieu Les étagères étaient presque vides, la vraie place des livres semblait être de traîner n'importe ou dans l'appartement d'Andy. Et quand, parfois, le matin, elle se battait avec ses chaussettes, en retard pour un cour, et qu'elle demandait à personne où bordel avait-t-elle perdu son recueil de Yates, il le lui tendait sans un mot.

Parce que Sam s'était tellement habitué à la présence d'Andy dans sa vie qu'il savait où elle perdait ses livres. Et quand elle se mettait debout sur le canapé pour le remercier d'un baiser (dans cette configuration, c'était elle qui devait pencher la tête), il souriait et se sentait heureux.

Être heureux n'était pas vraiment une des choses auxquelles Sam était habitué. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il saisissait tout les prétextes pour ne pas s'attacher à Andy. Sans doute pour cela qu'il débarquait chez elle tard le soir et partait tôt le matin désormais. Elle ouvrait la porte l'air ensommeillée, et le laissait entrer. Et chaque fois, il avait envie de demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi le laissait elle entrer dans sa vie et dans son lit en sachant qu'il serait parti avant presque qu'elle se réveille ?

Ce matin là, tandis que ses mains trouvaient leur position naturelle sur les hanches de sa partenaire, la question le frappa plus fort que d'habitude accompagnée d'un soupçon d'agacement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle était au dessus de lui et il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il fasse plus que deviner sa petite silhouette. Mais il la connaissait par cœur désormais, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il savait où ses cheveux châtain s'arrêtaient, juste au dessous de ses clavicules, il savait sans avoir besoin de les toucher là où les os saillaient sur ses épaules et la rondeur de ses bras musclés à force de porter des plateaux pleins de verres. Il connaissait la courbure peu naturelle de son poignet, le creux de ses reins et les vieilles cicatrices sur ses jambes. Il en avait déduit qu'elle avait été une enfant téméraire. Il n'avait plus besoin de lumière pour la voir, et il imaginait son air agacé et perplexe tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre sa question.

« Pourquoi tu me laisses revenir ? » Clarifia-t-il.

« Oh tu veux dire... Pourquoi je t'ouvre mon lit alors que tu m'ignores depuis deux putain de semaines ? » Répondit elle d'un ton acide.

Il savait qu'elle le connaissait assez pour deviner qu'il hochait la tête, ou du moins s'en douter au bruit de ses cheveux frottant contre l'oreiller. Et il savait qu'elle allait éluder la question par un commentaire sarcastique.

« Parce que tu es un très bon coup, Winchester. »

Voilà. Commentaire sarcastique. Il soupira et remonta ses mains de ses hanches à ses seins, quitte à être un bon coup... Elle lui attrapa les poignets et les tint éloignés d'elle.

« Et parce que je veux que tu restes.» Dit elle doucement en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser, emprisonnant ses mains entre leurs deux corps.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu reviens ? »

Il ne savait pas. Il ne dit rien.

Sam n'était pas amoureux d'Andy, il s'en empêchait de toute ses forces. Parce que son amour ne promettait que du malheur et des souffrances. Pourtant, il s'attachait à elle et aussi agréable que soit ce sentiment, cela lui faisait peur.

ù*ù*ù*ù***ù*ù*ù*ù

« Toi, moi, salle d'entraînement, maintenant ! » Dit Charlie en pointant Sam du doigt par la porte de la cuisine du bunker des hommes de lettre.

Il était dix heures du matin, Sam venait d'arriver de chez Andy, Dean, Castiel et Jude venaient d'arriver de leur ferme et manifestement, Charlie sortait d'une nuit blanche. Elle passait beaucoup de nuits blanches ces derniers temps.

Sam haussa les sourcils au dessus de son deuxième café de la journée et interrogea son frère du regard. Dean leva les mains en l'air. « Me demande pas mec, mais la dernière fois qu'on m'a parlé comme ça... »

« Je veux pas le savoir. » soupira Sam précipitamment en se levant.

« Ça te concerne aussi Dean ! » cria Charlie depuis l'escalier. Le chasseur soupira et suivit son frère. Charlie et Sam s'étaient tellement habitués à vivre ensemble qu'ils ne s'exprimaient même plus avec des phrases entières quand ils se parlaient l'un à l'autre ce qui plongeait souvent Castiel dans une perplexité sans fond jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait pitié de lui et lui redise la phrase avec tout les mots à la bonne place. Dean ne se souciait pas vraiment de comprendre de quoi ces deux geeks parlaient. La plupart du temps ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Vivre loin les uns des autres ne les avait curieusement absolument pas séparés. En fait, Dean avait l'impression d'être plus proche de son frère et de Charlie que quand ils vivaient tous ensemble dans ce même Bunker. Sam attribuait ça au Lien qui les unissait.

Dean n'était toujours pas sur d'apprécier cette histoire de Lien qu'ils avaient déniché plusieurs mois auparavant dans les archives des Hommes de Lettre. Ils prétendaient que des humains étaient capables de lier leurs âmes si fort qu'elles en devenaient indissociables les unes des autres. Malgré ses réticences, Dean ne pouvait pas vraiment réfuter cette théorie puisque Castiel portait en permanence la moitié de son âme autour de son cou. Il ne pouvait pas non plus réellement nier le fait qu'il savait toujours précisément où étaient les trois autres et il lui était difficile d'ignorer qu'ils avaient tous conscience, à chaque instant du moindre danger planant sur chacun d'eux.

Ils ne chassaient jamais tous ensemble, quelqu'un devait rester vivant pour veiller sur Jude quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ils savaient tous, même séparés par des milliers de kilomètre quand l'un des leurs était en danger. C'était pratique, bizarre et terrifiant. Et Dean faisait des rêves qui n'étaient pas tout à fait des rêves. Il préférait éviter d'y penser.

Dans la salle d'entraînement Charlie tendit un revolver à Sam, le poids de l'arme lui indiqua qu'elle était chargée.

« Je veux comprendre comme ça fonctionne »

« Quoi, les flingues ? »

« Non le Lien ! » répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux comme si la remarque de Dean l'exaspérait. « Sam, tu vas tirer sur Dean et on va voir si j'arrive à te désarmer ! »

« T'es cinglée ? » brailla Dean au moment où Sam protestait « Ça va pas ? »

Charlie grogna. « Vous avez une meilleure idée ? »

« Ouais » grogna Dean « c'est moi qui tiens le flingue ! »

Sam roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Charlie, il y a d'autres moyens pour explorer le Lien . »

« Je vous laisse avant que ça devienne sexy ? » proposa Dean en récupérant discrètement l'arme de la main de son frère.

« La ferme » dirent ils en même temps. Soudain il y eut un coup de feu et il ne venait pas de l'arme de Dean. Charlie n'eut pas le réflexe de plonger à terre mais elle s'y retrouva quand même tirée violemment par le col par Sam.

« Cas qu'est ce que tu fous ? » éructa Dean en se redressant. L'ange tenait une arme à la main et souriait.

« Elle a eut une bonne idée » dit Castiel en pointant l'arme sur Sam . « Bien sur, je ne pourrais pas tirer sur toi mais sur Sam, je peux... et elle aura presque autant de mal à me désarmer que lui... »

Sam regardait alternativement Charlie et Castiel qui avaient le même sourire de dingues et roula à terre quand Castiel tira encore en sa direction.

« Vous êtes totalement cinglés ! » Cria-t-il en se protégeant les oreilles de ses mains.

« C'est pour la science Sammy ! » Dit Dean en suivant des yeux Charlie qui s'était jetée sur Castiel. Elle attrapa son poignet et tenta de le tordre sans succès. Castiel prit son front entre ses mains et pressa deux points juste derrière ses tempes, tenant toujours Sam en joue.

« On dirait que tu n'essayes même pas ! » Dit il en pressant si fort sur sa tête qu'elle se mit à gémir de douleur.

« J'essaie » Grogna-t-elle en lui envoyant un coup de genou dans le ventre. La douleur fit froncer les yeux à l'ange sans l'empêcher de tirer un nouveau coup de feu dans la direction approximative de Sam.

« Cas tu ne sais pas viser ! » hurla celui ci en tentant de contourner l'ange.

« Ça le rend encore plus dangereux. » constata Dean en se mettant hors champ, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« T'as perdu l'esprit ? Il va me tuer ! »

« Mais non. » Dean donnait l'impression de beaucoup s'amuser. Charlie était à la limite de mordre le poignet de Castiel quand il la repoussa d'un simple revers de main et l'envoya bouler trois pas plus loin. Il ajusta sa visée sur Sam qui leva la main.

« Cas... Mec... c'est un entraînement hein ! »

« Je sais, Sam. » dit il en pressant lentement la détente.

D'un coup, Dean eut une vision extrêmement claire de la situation et de ce qui n'allait pas. « Sam ! Donne lui l'ordre de te sauver ! »

« Quoi ? »

« FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! » cria-t-il en voyant Castiel plisser des yeux et raidir son bras.

« Charlie ! » cria Sam. D'un coup toute l'attention de la jeune femme fut focalisée sur lui. « Sauve moi... » Sam se serait senti parfaitement ridicule s'il n'était pas si inquiet. A cette distance, même Castiel n'arriverait pas à le rater. Charlie se jeta sur l'ange avec une telle vitesse qu'il ne la vit pas venir, l'élan aidant, elle le déséquilibra et s'arrangea pour le faire tomber sur la main qui tenait le revolver. Castiel glapit de douleur et lâcha l'arme tandis que Charlie et lui roulaient par terre. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Charlie lui tenait toujours le bras mais cette fois ci tordu douloureusement dans le dos. Elle était ramassée sur elle même au dessus de lui et souriait largement.

« Tu vois... » dit elle à Sam. « Ça marche. »

Sam hocha la tête en soupirant tandis que Dean ramassait l'arme.

« Comment tu as su qu'il fallait que je lui donne l'ordre ? » demanda -t-il à Dean.

« Aucune idée... » Dean essuyait distraitement l'arme «Mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de nous faire tirer l'un sur l'autre... »

« D'autres que moi ont essayé et à ma connaissance ça n'a pas marché» dit Charlie en aidant Castiel à se redresser. « Ça va ? »

« Je vivrai. » Dit il en époussetant son pull.

Charlie commença à babiller en tapant des choses dans son ordinateur. « Si on compile les résultats des précédentes expériences et celle d'aujourd'hui... »

Dean roula des yeux « Vas y Hermione, qu'est ce que ça nous apprends ? »

«Rien. » dit Charlie d'un air dépité en affichant plusieurs graphiques dont Dean ne voyait absolument pas l'utilité. Sam rit et Castiel plissa les yeux en se massant le poignet.

«Non je crois qu'il y a quelque chose à explorer... » Dit il en s'approchant pour regarder l'écran par dessus son épaule. « Tu n'as pas pu me désarmer jusqu'à en recevoir l'ordre direct. »

« Oui et ? »

« En décembre dans l'entrepôt... c'était un ordre direct aussi non ? »

Charlie hocha la tête en regardant Sam.

« Et il venait de moi. » Constata celui ci.

« C'est peut être ça le schéma, il faut un ordre direct pour activer le Lien. »

« Si c'était ça, j'aurais eut ma tarte ce matin ! » grogna Dean.

« La tarte n'est pas une question de survie Dean. » répliqua Castiel avec un air exaspéré.

« Ça dépend pour qui. »

« Tu n'es pas mal nourri et de toute façon les tartes ne sont pas un apport nutritif suffisant... » Expliqua patiemment Castiel comme si Dean avait cinq ans. Charlie et Sam étouffèrent un rire. Le chasseur soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour se calmer.

« Bref quand moi je donne un ordre à Charlie elle ne l'exécute pas ! »

« Apparemment ça ne marche qu'en cas de danger imminent... » intervint Charlie. « Rééssaie quand l'un de nous est sur le point de mourir... » proposa-telle.

« Fabuleux... est ce qu'on peut finir la matinée sans menace imminente ? » supplia Sam. « J'ai vraiment pas assez dormi pour ces conneries ! »

C'est alors que quelque chose interpella Dean. Il se tourna vers Castiel, de la panique dans les yeux. « Où est Jude ? »

«En haut, avec Lady. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais amener un bébé ici ? Avec des armes ? » répondit l'ange d'un ton scandalisé. Du moins aussi scandalisé que Castiel en était capable.

Jude s'avéra parfaitement saine et sauve, installée au milieu du tapis du salon en train de faire la course avec Lady. Le petit chient gagnait et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Dean retint discrètement l'animal par une patte au début de la course suivante pour que le bébé gagne.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Il n'y avait ni son ni lumière . Aucune couleur n'existait dans cet endroit, il n'y avait ni air, ni sol. Il n'y avait pas non plus de pieds pour le fouler et pourtant l'espace infini était surpeuplé. La Créature ne se déplaçait pas, elle ne respirait pas, elle existait. Cela elle en était encore capable. La Créature tenait en respect les choses qui partageaient son espace, les choses avaient peur d'elle et elles avaient raison. Une seule entité n'avait pas peur. L'Autre avait vu trop de chose, était d'une détermination trop implacable pour être impressionnée. Cela en faisait un allié de choix.

« _La puissance générée par la destruction d'une âme est immense. Celle générée par la destruction du Lien entre deux âmes est bien plus grande encore._ » La Créature s'exprimait bien qu'elle n'eut pas de corps pour produire un son, malgré le fait que rien dans cet espace ne pouvait porter ses paroles. Elle était et s'exprimait avec les rémanences de son Être.

_« Les garçons seront faciles à séparer. »_ dit l'Autre. Cela n'avait pas non plus de corps, cela existait par la seule force de sa volonté et s'était fait connaître à la Créature là où les Choses se contentaient de se terrer loin de sa présence. L'Autre n'avait pas peur et cela plaisait à la Créature.

_« Toutes les circonstances sont réunies. Il ne manque qu'un élément pour les faire basculer. »_ acquiesça la Créature. Et Elle savait exactement qui, et comment.

Les Choses se retirèrent à la recherche d'un refuge qui n'existait pas, d'une ombre salvatrice qui ne viendrait pas tandis que la joie féroce de la Créature se répandait au dessus d'elles.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Charlie était parfaitement contente de faire les recherches, confortablement installée dans le Bunker, entourée par des piles de livre et de tasses tachées par des fonds de thé. C'était un arrangement parfait. Elle restait en retrait tandis que les garçons partaient à la chasse. C'était de loin l'attitude la plus rétrograde qu'elle ait jamais eut mais il était strictement hors de question qu'elle s'aventure encore à croiser une créature surnaturelle. Elle n'avait pas aimé ce qui en avait résulté la plupart des fois ou cela s'était produit. L'ennui c'était que cette situation la désignait automatiquement comme Baby Sitter de Jude quand ses trois compagnons partaient en chasse.

Charlie avait peur qu'elle s'étouffe dans ses petits oreillers. Elle avait peur de la laisser tomber, de la brûler avec l'eau du bain ou le lait de son biberon. Elle approchait le bébé avec un luxe de précautions qui faisait toujours rire Sam.

Elle l'entendait presque lui expliquer que si l'enfant avait du mourir, ça aurait été fait depuis très longtemps considérant qu'elle vivait alternativement dans un bunker plein d'armes ou dans une vieille ferme pleine de courants d'air. La voix de Dean dans son oreillette la fit sursauter.

« Charlie, j'ai besoin d'informations sur un certain... Mark Melaskos ? »

« Yep.. » dit elle en mettant les mains au dessus de son clavier. « Dis moi tout... »

C'était définitivement une très bonne combinaison, elle faisait les recherches et ils s'occupaient de la partie qui impliquait du sel, des coups de feu et des vieux os.

Ouaip. Une combinaison parfaite. Sauf pour la partie bébé. Mais Charlie s'améliorait avec le temps. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle donna à Dean les informations dont il avait besoin avant de retourner vérifier pour la millième fois au moins si Jude dormait toujours. Jude ne dormait pas. En fait Jude n'était... nulle part...

Charlie sentit la panique l'envahir violemment, le bébé n'était pas dans son berceau. Elle se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite en regardant partout.

« Jude... Jude... » appela-t-elle comme si le bébé allait lui répondre. Elle fit le tour de la chambre à pas précautionneux comme si Jude était assez petite pour qu'on lui marche dessus par inadvertance. Elle chercha sous le lit, sous la commode et sous l'armoire sans y trouver trace du bébé (ah si, un chausson...). Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre en continuant d'appeler le nom de la gamine d'une voix de plus en plus paniquée. Elle entendit les aboiements de Lady et bifurqua d'un coup vers la salle de bain au bout du couloir où elle entra juste à temps pour... trouver Jude endormie sur une serviette tombée en boule par terre. Lady jappait à ses cotés sans la réveiller, une de ses longues oreilles de cocker couvrant à moitié l'enfant. Soulagé, Charlie ramassa le bébé et la serviette encore légèrement humide et sourit. La serviette avait l'odeur du savon de Castiel. Elle recoucha l'enfant enroulée dans la serviette dans son berceau qu'elle traîna jusque dans sa propre chambre. Sur sa table de chevet trônaient une fleur qui n'existait dans aucun livre que Castiel lui avait offert le noël précédent, ainsi qu'un petit élan d'opale, cadeau de Sam qu'elle effleura des doigts avant de se coucher. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sam appela pour la rassurer sur leur sort.

« Problème réglé. » dit il.

« Tant mieux... dis à Castiel qu'il manque à sa fille. » répondit la jeune femme en vérifiant d'un œil embrumé de sommeil que Jude dormait toujours dans son berceau.

« On se relaye pour conduire... On devrait être là dans huit ou neuf heures »

« Okay . » bailla-t-elle « Apporte moi des beignets à la cannelle. »

A l'autre bout du fil elle entendit Sam rire un peu et Dean approuver bruyamment la mention de beignets.

Ce fut Castiel qui la réveilla le lendemain matin en la secouant doucement. L'ange avait l'air fatigué, son pull et ses mains étaient pleins de terre. Charlie le serra quand même dans ses bras avant de se lever. Il sentait la cannelle.

« Tu as mangé mes beignets ? »

« Il t'en reste. »

Elle sourit et le laissa réveiller sa fille tandis qu'elle tanguait, mal réveillée jusqu'au salon où Sam et Dean venaient de jeter leurs sacs par terre.

« T'aurais pu nous faire du café fillette ! » L'accueillit Dean. Sam roula des yeux et serra rapidement son amie dans ses bras. Charlie sourit.

« Bonne chasse ? »

« Yeup. » répondit Dean en lui tendant une boite de beignets entamée. Charlie se servit et s'assit sur le canapé le temps d'achever de se réveiller tandis que Castiel faisait son entrée, une Jude ronchon d'avoir été réveillée dans les bras.

A travers ses yeux embrumés, elle vit le visage de Dean s'éclairer et il ouvrit les bras à la petite qui le considéra un long moment avant de jeter ses petits bras autour de son cou en déclarant : «Apa ! » d'une petite voix joyeuse.

Charlie décida de ne pas mentionner l'incident du bébé vadrouilleur. Après tout... elle commençait à s'améliorer pour ce qui était de s'occuper de Jude.

ù*ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Dean avait mal aux mains, au dos, aux épaules et dans environ chaque muscle de ses bras. Quand il s'allongea enfin dans son lit à la fin de la journée, il dut le faire par étapes tant ses vertèbres le lançaient en reprenant doucement leur alignement naturel. Il se dit qu'il commençait à se faire trop vieux pour ces conneries les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du piège à rêves qui se balançait au dessus de lui, poussé par la brise qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Les chasses aux fantômes et conduire toute la nuit... Tout ça devenait vraiment épuisant. A l'étage du dessous, il entendait Castiel faire dîner Jude dans le salon de la ferme.

« Une cuillère pour Dean, une cuillère pour Lady... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la cuillère pour Lady ? Parce qu'elle t'a battue à la course ? «

Dean sourit en fermant les yeux. Les voix commençaient à lui parvenir comme de très très loin.

« Tu sais, bientôt c'est toi qui la battra à la course... Et puis il faut savoir être bon perdant... enfin... sauf en cas de danger de mort... » continua Castiel. Dean fronça les sourcils en tentant de se lever pour l'empêcher de raconter n'importe quoi à cette pauvre gamine mais il n'arriva pas à bouger ses jambes. Trop fatigué.

Plus tard, il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement, il sentit Castiel lui retirer ses chaussures et son pantalon avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui. La dernière réflexion de Dean avant de s'endormir tout à fait fut qu'à un moment de sa vie, il aurait déjà planté quelque chose dans le corps de quiconque le toucherait en plein sommeil Une question de réflexes.

Cette fois ci, c'était très réconfortant de sentir la main de l'ange se glisser dans la sienne quand il se coucha, et de s'endormir ensemble.

Dean sut qu'il rêvait presque tout de suite. Les rêves avaient une texture particulière, sans goût , avec des couleurs curieusement vives ou ternes.

Il voyait Sam, dormant dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une pièce pleine de livre, une fille blottie dans ses bras. Une micro fille plutôt. Tellement petite, tellement maigre que Dean se demanda quel âge elle avait et à quand remontait son dernier burger. Et juste au dessus de la fille, une créature de cauchemars. Des ailes membraneuses grises, déchiquetées, lui permettant difficilement de voler. Un corps presque reptilien , et une tête sans yeux ni nez, presque uniquement composée d'une gueule en forme de ventouse pleine de crocs luisants , posée sur la tête de la micro fille.

La créature ne faisait aucun bruit, n'avait aucune odeur, impalpable, intangible... et Dean se réveilla en sursaut avec la certitude de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Il se prit la tête à deux mains tentant de clarifier ses pensées. Il sentit Castiel se réveiller à coté de lui, vaguement conscient que quelque chose était en train de se produire. L'ange posa la main sur son épaule et le Lien s'activa sans que Dean sache si son compagnon l'avait fait exprès ou non.

Un bref instant ils partagèrent leurs pensées, leurs certitudes avant que Castiel ne rompe le contact.

« Il se passe... quelque chose d'étrange. » commenta l'ange.

Dean hocha la tête, il se battait avec un pressentiment, quelque chose d'excessivement important qui devait être formulé en cet instant précis et qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il posa sa main sur celle de Castiel pour l'empêcher de bouger, l'empêcher presque de respirer pour lui donner juste quelques secondes de plus pour effleurer son pressentiment du bout de sa conscience et le ramener à lui, l'analyser, le retenir...

« Cas... »

L'ange serra sa main pour lui indiquer qu'il l'écoutait.

« Quoi qu'il arrive... je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, d'accord. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas ça ! »

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean sut qu'il allait répondre que c'était évident. « Ce n'est pas évident Cas... je veux que tu te souviennes de ça d'accord ? Souviens t'en ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant dans la pénombre avant que Castiel ne s'approche de lui pour l'embrasser doucement, brisant l'instant, ramenant Dean à la réalité, hors de son pressentiment et hors de son rêve. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

« Je me le rappellerai. » Promit il en attirant le chasseur à lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*ù

Charlie se réveilla à la troisième sonnerie de son téléphone et il lui fallut encore deux sonneries pour se rappeler qui et où elle était et pour compter mentalement ses membres et ses orteils.

Elle tendit le bras vers le portable et grogna une salutation peu aimable.

« Un vrai rayon de soleil. » commenta Dean d'une voix fatiguée.

« J'ai mal dormi. »

« Moi aussi. Garth vient d'appeler. »

« Hum ? »

« Il connaît un type qui collectionne les apocryphes et qui lui a dégoté un truc intéressant sur le Lien. »

« Il collectionne les quoi ? » demanda Charlie en se redressant, puis elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller décrétant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de sortir du lit de suite.

« Les apocryphes. Des bibles interdites par le Vatican qui contiennent soit des erreurs soit des informations qui n'auraient pas du être retranscrites. »

« Ah. »

« Bref, Garth vient de nous envoyer quelques pages que tu devrais lire. »

« Ok... » grogna-t-elle. Elle roula sur le coté pour récupérer son ordinateur et lire le message de Garth. Elle parcourut les versets traduits en se frottant les yeux. « Un Alphadécagramme, c'est comme ça que les religieux appellent l'union de quatre âmes humaines ? »

« Apparemment. » répondit Dean. « C'est la configuration la plus courante du Lien, et ce qui affecte les uns... »

« Affecte les autres... » acheva Charlie en lisant le même verset que Dean. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre sourire au bout du fil. « Je vois pas ce que ça veut dire... »

« Sam est au Bunker ? »

« Non... Il est chez Andy... Pourquoi tu demandes ça... Oh … Oh merde ! » Cette fois ci elle entendit Dean rire franchement au bout de la ligne. Si ce qui affectait les uns affectait les autres membres du Lien, cela signifiait que Sam avait passé une nuit mouvementé, mouvementant celle de ses compagnons. Charlie se frotta encore les yeux pour essayer de se débarrasser des images mentales qui l'assaillaient. « Il y a des choses que je préférerais ne pas savoir. » geignit elle.

« Moi aussi ma sœur, moi aussi...Garth nous enverra la suite dès que son contact aura finit de traduire les versets, en attendant, dis au playboy de me rappeler quand il répondra, il a éteint son téléphone. »

Charlie hocha la tête et raccrocha.

Finalement, elle se leva. Au point où elle en était, se rendormir ne lui servirait qu'à rêver de Sam s'envoyant en l'air. Lien ou pas Lien, elle préférait s'éviter ça.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dévoreur d'âme

2)Dévoreurs d'Ame

On n'obtiens jamais de réponse embarrassante à une question qu'on n'a pas posée. Andy vivait selon ce credo et jusqu'ici cela lui avait réussit. Sauf en ce qui concernait Sam Winchester. De tout les hommes du monde il avait fallut qu'elle tombe sur le seul qui était déterminé à apporter des réponses qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître à des questions qu'elle ne voulait pas poser, sur des sujets dont elle préférait ignorer soigneusement l'existence. Ils avaient basé leur relation sur une règle simple : ne pas poser de question. Règle qu'ils enfreignaient régulièrement parce qu'on ne fréquente pas quelqu'un pendant des mois sans jamais rien lui demander. Elle savait qu'il y avait une question qu'il se retenait fréquemment de lui poser. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui donner la réponse non plus. Pourtant, ce matin là, il lui demanda. Elle le maudit un long moment de l'avoir prise par surprise, au moment où elle se réveillait, encore trop groggy pour avoir l'esprit clair et se cacher derrière son sarcasme. Manifestement il commençait à la connaître un peu mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

Il ne posa pas sa question avec des mots, juste avec le regard concerné et inquiet qu'il avait presque toujours quand il la regardait et qui lui donnait envie de lui faire fermer les yeux. Elle aurait voulut qu'il la regarde comme s'il ne savait pas qu'à un moment de sa vie, un démon avait pris possession d'elle.

Il l'avait deviné tout seul, et depuis il y avait entre eux cette question jamais posée. Pourquoi m'as tu choisit moi ? Pourquoi as tu pris le risque ?

Ce matin là, elle lui fournit la seule réponse qu'elle avait.

«On ne peut pas passer sa vie à avoir peur. » dit elle doucement. C'était ses premiers mots de la journée et sa voix était encore rauque. Il avait la tête sur sa poitrine, elle caressait ses cheveux, sentait ses mains immenses et chaudes sur son ventre. Tout était si calme qu'elle pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs deux respirations et presque sentir le cœur de Sam battre contre sa hanche. « Un jour tu dois décider si tu préfères vivre ta vie loin de tout danger et attendre sagement la mort, ou si tu peux faire un acte de foi... Un jour tu dois décider qu'avoir peur ne t'empêchera pas de souffrir, alors autant prendre le risque de trouver quelque chose de bon en chemin... » continua-t-elle. Il se redressa sur un coude pour se mettre à hauteur de son visage.

« C'est plus de courage que n'en ont la plupart des gens. » Dit il.

Elle secoua la tête. « La plupart des gens ignorent juste à quel point ils sont heureux. J'ai été quelqu'un de bien toute ma vie Sam, j'ai pas beaucoup menti, jamais volé, rarement triché. J'allais à la messe et je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne. J'étais une bonne fille et ça ne m'a pas évité d'être possédée par un démon. »

Elle leva une main pour écarter une mèche de ses yeux, Sam avait de beaux yeux, si seulement ils pouvaient la regarder avec moins de pitié...

« Alors à quoi ça me servirait d'être prudente ? Il arrive de mauvaises choses, sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Ce n'est pas une punition, c'est seulement injuste. Et je veux pas vivre en ayant toujours peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver... Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'arriver de pire de toute façon ? C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisit dans ce bar... Parce que je me suis dit qu'en prenant le risque... peut être que tu serais une bonne chose dans ma vie. »

Sam sourit doucement, et avant qu'il ne l'embrasse , elle vit un peu de l'inquiétude diminuer dans ses yeux.

« Viens dîner chez moi un soir. » Réclama-t-il. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui demandait, mais ce fut la première fois qu'elle accepta. Elle mit cela sur le compte de l'heure matinale.

ù*ù*ù*ùù*

Chaque matin, après le petit déjeuner partagé en silence, ou dès qu'ils étaient tout les deux de retour au Bunker, Charlie et Sam s'entraînaient. Ce matin là, ils avaient convenu d'utiliser le Lien ou du moins d'essayer. Charlie ferma les yeux en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon serré. Sam ne savait pas se battre à la loyale, même pas contre elle et plus d'une fois il avait faillit lui arracher la tête en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Les siens n'étaient pas assez longs pour qu'elle puisse faire de même ce qu'elle trouvait particulièrement agaçant !

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, tentant chacun d'éclaircir leurs esprits pour sentir le Lien. Ils en avaient discuté, savaient à quel moment ils le ressentaient le plus, savaient comment cela se matérialisait pour chacun d'eux. C'était cet état d'esprit qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre pour se connecter l'un à l'autre. Cela aurait été profondément dérangeant si ça n'avait pas été aussi confortable. C'était comme s'ils connaissaient chacun l'esprit de l'autre depuis toujours. Ils avaient conscience que cela représenterait une force phénoménale et une faiblesse. Raison pour laquelle ils s'entraînaient.

« Prête ? »

Charlie hocha la tête et Sam fonça sur elle. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire au moment précis où il le décidait, ils bougeaient encore assez lentement pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à leurs attaques. Plus tard, leurs attaques deviendraient plus instinctives, augmentant la difficulté. Elle le bloqua et il ressentit vaguement la douleur que cela lui provoqua. Elle pris appui sur ses épaules pour pouvoir monter son genou jusqu'à son plexus solaire et il la contra, ayant vu venir l'attaque. Elle recula d'un pas et tenta un coup de poing que Sam attrapa dans sa main avant de la lui tordre dans le dos. Il sentit à travers elle le déséquilibre venir juste avant qu'elle ne tombe et la rattrapa avant que ses genoux touchent le sol. La proximité raffermit leur connexion et Charlie sut exactement où frapper pour le déséquilibrer, il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter qu'elle lui avait mis un coup de pieds vicieux sur une cheville, elle roula sur elle même, son poing toujours prisonnier de celui de Sam. Elle savait exactement comment il allait réceptionner sa chute, il savait quel mouvement elle prévoyait pour le plaquer au sol et ils agirent en parfait synchronisation, achevant leur chute l'un en face de l'autre, chacun une main sur la gorge de l'autre, haletants.

« Cool... » souffla Charlie avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais. »

Il pressa, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de Charlie, lui coupant la respiration tandis qu'il comprimait la trachée. Elle eut une demi seconde de panique et il relâcha sa prise.

«N'aie pas peur... utilise le Lien pour te libérer. » Ordonna-t-il calmement. Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il serrait de nouveau. Le Lien s'activa si vite qu'il fit presque lâcher prise à Sam, la main de Charlie vola jusqu'à son cou et elle pinça sauvagement le muscle entre le pouce et l'index du chasseur, tendu à l'extrême autour de sa gorge. Le réflexe fut instantané, Sam lâcha prise et de l'autre main, Charlie lui saisit le coude, le pliant dans un angle anormal et douloureux. La douleur les relia un court instant avant que Charlie desserre son étreinte. Sam ramena sa main à lui et se mit à la masser. Il souriait.

« C'est... dingue... » Dit il.

« Ouais » croassa Charlie « Mais la prochaine fois que tu fais ça sans me prévenir, je te flingue ! »

Sam sourit et l'aida à se relever, la connexion faiblissait maintenant qu'ils ne se concentraient plus mais l'entraînement était concluant. Le Lien était comme une entité propre qui luttait pour sa propre survie. Il s'activait dès que l'un d'eux était en danger et leur permettait des prouesses incroyables. Il les connectait les uns aux autres et Charlie et Sam savaient qu'ils partageaient la certitude qu'ils pouvaient s'en servir quand bon leur semblait avec un peu d'entraînement.

Et ils trouvaient cela très excitant.

« Tu crois que ça a d'autres applications ? » demanda Charlie en sortant de la salle d'entraînement.

« Aucune idée... mais j'ai bien envie de le découvrir. »

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

La Créature avait mis un temps infini à les retrouver. Tombées dans l'oubli, incapable désormais d'exister sans une impulsion de vie, les entités étaient devenues presque inutiles. Leur raison d'être avait disparu plus d'un millénaire auparavant, entraînant leur mort. Ou du moins une forme de mort. Les registres de l'Enfer et du Paradis n'avaient pas de place réservées pour les monstres, et encore moins pour ceux ci. La Créature avait puisé dans les réserves de son être pour les ranimer, pour leur redonner un semblant de pouvoir. Les entités s'étaient réveillées, avait senti ce pour quoi elles avaient été conçues et avaient émis un faible signe de vie.

La Créature aurait sourit si elle avait eut un corps. Les entités avaient une tâche, un but, et la Créature savait exactement comment les guider pour l'atteindre. Elles les berça, les nourrit de l'essence d'autres abominations qui erraient dans cet espace inexistant qu'ils occupaient. Les entités devinrent fortes.

Cela lui prit un temps infini et lui coûta ses dernières forces. La Créature savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas seule au résultat qu'elle souhaitait, aussi fit elle appel à l'Autre. L'Autre était loyal, fidèle. La Créature pouvait avoir une confiance raisonnable en l'Autre.

La Créature mit tout ce qui restait d'elle quand, l'espace d'un très bref instant, elle creva le voile entre les mondes. L'espace d'une demi seconde, toutes les réalités s'effacèrent avant de reprendre leur place dans l'Univers. L'espace d'une demi seconde rien n'exista et tout exista en même temps.

Juste assez de temps et d'espace pour que les deux Dévoreur d'Âme surgissent de partout et d'ailleurs. Ils ne crièrent pas pour saluer leur liberté. On ne pouvait les voir ni les toucher, encore moins les sentir. Mais ils existaient et c'était bien suffisant.

Ils se mirent à la recherche de leur proie. Une âme parmi des milliards, une âme ordinaire. Celle ci et pas une autre.

L'Autre avait un œil sur eux et une partie de lui maintenait avec précaution la Créature qui n'existait presque plus dans un état immobile qui était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas la laisser mourir tout à fait.

Castiel s'éveilla en sursaut, sa grâce émettait une lueur bleue qui éclairait faiblement la chambre, au dessus de Dean, le piège à rêve accroché à une poutre du plafond tournait rapidement sur lui même.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Dean en se redressant sur un coude.

« Je ne sais pas... c'était comme... »

Le téléphone de Dean se mit à vibrer par terre interrompant l'ange en pleine phrase.

« Tu as senti ça ? » demanda Sam au bout du fil. « C'était quoi ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit l'aîné en interrogeant Castiel du regard. L'ange secoua la tête, sa grâce s'était éteinte.

« Charlie l'a senti aussi apparemment. » Dean entendit la voix de Charlie à travers le portable, plus faible parce qu'elle parlait de plus loin.

« C'était quoi ça ? » grognait elle en boucle.

Dean leva les yeux vers le piège à rêves, la pierre de Jade scintillait mais elle perdait peu à peu de son éclat.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Charlie plus distinctement. Sam avait du mettre le haut parleur.

Dean se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Ça veut dire qu'il faut que Garth se magne de nous ramener l'apocryphe parce qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres... et j'aime pas les trucs bizarres. » dit il.

Il raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Trop tard dans la nuit pour se rendormir. Il se leva en soupirant, autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

« Je vais faire du café. » dit Castiel en se grattant la tête.

Dean hocha la tête en se levant à son tour. « Je vais faire un tour. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Garth et l'enfant seront là dans... » Castiel fit un rapide calcul mental. « trois heures ... »

« C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour réfléchir. »répondit le chasseur en commençant à s'habiller.

Depuis six mois qu'ils vivaient dans cette vieille ferme qu'on leur avait léguée, Dean et Castiel avaient décidé d'y accueillir des enfants victimes du surnaturel. Le mot s'était répandu. Les enfants et les adolescents arrivaient les uns après les autres, généralement en compagnie de Garth et restaient quelques jours à la ferme en attendant que le chasseur leur trouve un endroit pour vivre ou simplement le temps qu'ils se sentent capable de retourner dans leurs familles. Des familles où le surnaturel resterait sans doute un tabou pour toujours.

Les gosses, presque sans exception, arrivaient terrifiés et réticents à toute forme de consolation. Cet état s'améliorait ou s'empirait quand ils voyaient Jude et une ou deux fois, Dean s'était retenu de balancer une paire de claques à des gamins qui avaient fait des commentaires désobligeants sur deux hommes qui élevaient un bébé. Castiel ne s'en préoccupait pas, Dean soupçonnait qu'il ne comprenait pas le sarcasme de certains propos des adolescents qu'ils accueillaient. Le môme qu'ils recevraient aujourd'hui était jeune et d'après Garth, attendait juste que sa maman sorte de l'hôpital après une rencontre fortuite avec un esprit vengeur.

Castiel fit couler son café en regardant l'aube se lever par la fenêtre de la cuisine avant d'aller voir si Jude dormait encore. Il la trouva, gazouillant dans son berceau en train de mâchouiller les oreilles d'un lapin en peluche. Il sourit en la prenant dans ses bras. Plus tard dans la journée, il faudrait s'occuper d'un autre enfant, et puis se pencher sérieusement sur les événements bizarres des derniers jours... cette perspective n'enchantait pas Castiel. Mais les yeux bleus de Jude requéraient toute son attention et il décida de ne se consacrer qu'à elle pour les prochaines heures.

« Apa ! » déclara-t-elle en lui montrant le lapin qu'elle tenait fermement par le cou.

« Oui bébé, moi aussi j'ai bien as faim ? »

« Apa... »

« Oui … évidemment... tu as toujours faim toi... », il prit bébé et lapin en peluche dans ses bras et descendit prudemment les escaliers avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. « On mange et ensuite, au bain... » proposa-t-il .

« Apa. » déclara-t-elle solennellement.

« Tu sais... il va falloir que tu apprennes à dire autre chose un jour ou l'autre. » fit Dean en faisant son entrée dans la cuisine. Castiel assit Jude dans la chaise haute.

« Je croyais que tu devais réfléchir ? »

« Café d'abord. » décréta Dean en se dirigeant vers la cafetière comme branché sur pilote automatique.

« Cas ! » couina Jude en essayant d'attraper le t shirt de Castiel quand il passait à sa portée. Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris, au dessus de sa tasse de café.

« Ça vient bébé. » promit l'ange en commençant à écraser une banane dans une assiette après avoir mis du lait à chauffer.

« Pourquoi lui c'est Cas et moi j'ai pas droit à un vrai nom ? Hein ? » demanda Dean en se penchant vers Jude, son café à la main.

« In ! » déclara-t-elle en tendant ses petites mains vers lui.

Castiel se mit à rire derrière lui tandis que Dean embrassait leur fille. « In » répéta-t-elle sérieusement. Castiel se servit un café et s'assit sans bruit à la table de la cuisine pour regarder son amant et sa fille converser par monosyllabes sans les déranger. Il avait fallut des mois à Dean pour accepter Jude comme sa fille. Le chasseur avait cette conception idiote que les parents d'un enfant sont ceux qui le conçoivent. Mais jour après jour, Castiel avait vu son opinion changer, se muer peu à peu en la certitude que les parents d'un enfants, étaient ceux qui se réveillaient la nuit pour changer les couches et faire chauffer les biberons. Ceux qui mettaient des pansements aux bobos et étaient récompensés par un mot d'une syllabe qu'ils étaient seuls à pouvoir comprendre.

Castiel n'en avait pas parlé à Dean, il attendait que son compagnon comprenne tout seul, mais le « apa » qui avait été le tout premier mot de Jude les désignait indifféremment l'un et l'autre, désignant pour elle la sécurité et l'amour bienveillant qu'elle ressentait quand elle était avec eux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était quand même absurdement heureux d'entendre sa fille l'appeler Cas. Et plus heureux encore de voir Dean tenter de lui faire prononcer son nom correctement.

« répète bébé... D... D... In... »

« In ! » s'obstina l'enfant

« Désespérante. » commenta le chasseur avant de lui donner le biberon que Castiel venait de lui préparer.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Les Choses volaient, flottaient, se déplaçaient entre deux plans de l'existence où le temps et l'espace n'existaient pas. Elles étaient aveugles, dépourvues de sentiments. Elles avaient une mission. Elles cherchaient des âmes.

Les âmes avaient leur propre lumière, la seule qu'elles pouvaient voir.

Les âmes avaient leur propre odeur, la seule que les Choses pouvaient sentir.

Les deux âmes qu'elles traquaient avaient leur propre saveur. La saveur du premier repas après une éternité de famine.

L'une des choses se percha à distance de l'âme qu'elle traquait, trop lisse, pas encore assez écorchée pour qu'elle puisse s'en emparer. Mais la Chose avait déjà attendu très longtemps, elle pouvait attendre encore.

La seconde Chose traqua l'âme qu'elle cherchait un peu plus loin. Elle était couturée de cicatrices, comme un objet brisé que quelqu'un aurait patiemment et amoureusement recollé de son mieux mais où les fissures étaient encore visibles. C'était une âme immense et forte, et pourtant extrêmement vulnérable et la Chose fondit dessus, planta ses dents entre les fissures, et doucement, se mit à prendre des forces avec une férocité qui était ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'un sentiment.

ùù*ù**ù*ù*ù*

Dean s'éclipsa après le petit déjeuner, sa tasse de café refroidissant dans une main. Il contourna la serre à laquelle il manquait encore des éléments mais où Castiel faisait quand même pousser une quantité incroyable de fleurs. Dean ne connaissait rien aux fleurs mais il était à peu près sur que certaines n'existaient pas avant que l'ange les invente. A distance de la serre, il devinait le bourdonnement des abeilles. Il ne s'approchait jamais de la ruche que l'ange avait installé à distance des fleurs et fit une note mentale de rappeler au gamin de ne pas s'en approcher. Le mois précédent, un ado avait donné un coup de pied dedans et Dean ne savait toujours pas qui était le plus dévasté. Le môme, à qui Dean avait retiré patiemment une vingtaine de dards de la peau, ou Castiel qui avait passé tout le temps de l'opération à rappeler au gamin que chaque dard était une abeille morte...

Castiel était peut être un tout petit peu trop attaché à ses abeilles... Le chasseur contourna la grange, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Il devrait se procurer d'autres voitures. Une ou deux, et les retaper à temps perdu. Il s'assit prudemment sur le capot et sirota son café les yeux dans le vague. De temps en temps,le vent lui apportait l'odeur de la terre sèche.

Il tenta de clarifier ses idées, enveloppé par le goût du café, l'odeur de la terre et le silence autour de lui.

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Tout avait commencé avec ce Lien que Charlie et Sam prenaient un plaisir fou à explorer dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Et Dean savait exactement quand le Lien s'était noué pour chacun d'eux l'année précédente.

Il se souvenait des cauchemars qu'il faisait après sa rencontre avec un fantôme... des visions d'horreur de son séjour en enfer. Castiel avait pratiqué un sort sur lui pour les lui faire oublier avant de disparaître.

Il se souvenait de chaque menace qu'il avait proférée à l'encontre de Charlie avant de se mettre à la recherche de l'ange. Il se souvenait aussi de la période qui avait suivit le départ de la jeune femme du Bunker. C'était là que le Lien s'était manifesté presque pour la première fois. Quand l'absence de Charlie les avait rendus tout les trois moroses comme un hiver pluvieux. Ce qui affectait l'un affectait les autres.

Une seconde gorgée de café qu'il n'avala pas tout de suite. Ses pensées retracèrent le cour des événements jusqu'au Noël où Charlie était revenue parmi eux. Elle avait offert à Dean le piège à rêves qui pendait toujours au dessus de sa tête la nuit. Ce n'était qu'une vieille légende Indienne et un tutoriel trouvé sur Internet. Mais parce qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui, pour le protéger de ses cauchemars, l'objet avait fonctionné. Et depuis les rêves de Dean étaient... différents.

Pas terrifiants et épuisants comme ils l'étaient avant. Beaucoup plus réalistes, beaucoup plus réels. Dean n'avait pas envie de l'admettre à voix haute, encore moins devant ses amis. Mais il savait au fond de lui que la plupart de ses rêves étaient prémonitoires. Il le savait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux et voyait le piège à rêve luire au dessus de lui. Cela avait un rapport avec le Lien et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Dean avait passé toute sa vie à chasser des créatures surnaturelles, et cette histoire de Lien c'était beaucoup trop de surnaturel dans sa propre vie à son goût. Ça le rapprochait beaucoup trop des créatures qu'il chassait, la frontière entre l'ennemi et lui même devenait trop floue ces temps ci.

Mais après tout, il avait dépassé cette frontière depuis très longtemps et il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de tirer le meilleur parti de tout cela.

Une troisième gorgée de café presque froid maintenant.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Sam de ce qu'il avait vu. De cette créature de cauchemars qui s'était ou allait s'attaquer à Andy. Parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'Andy, à moins que Sam se soit mis à coucher avec plus d'une femme à la fois ce qui, connaissant son frère était tout à fait improbable.

La conversation n'allait pas être plaisante et Dean avait comme un très mauvais pressentiment qui lui comprimait presque le crâne. Tout comme il avait eut ce pressentiment quelques jours plus tôt qu'il fallait qu'il laisse un indice à Castiel. Un indice sur quoi, il l'ignorait, mais un point d'ancrage, quelque chose à quoi se retenir pour... La suite.

Tandis qu'il se forçait à avaler la dernière gorgée de sa tasse, le pressentiment dans lequel il s'enfonçait maintenant qu'il était seul s'amplifia. Il ne s'agissait pas que de Castiel. Il s'agissait d'eux quatre et du Lien. Du Lien qui cherchait à le prévenir de quelque chose. Et Dean n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il détestait ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre. L'incertitude était une trop grande menace dans son métier.

Mais il fallait qu'il les prévienne, d'une façon ou d'une autre... même s'il ignorait de quoi, il fallait qu'il les prévienne et tout prendrait sens plus tard.

Dean Winchester ne se définissait pas comme croyant, la foi lui était inconnue. Mais tandis qu'il revenait à pas lents vers la ferme, il eut la certitude qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ce Lien qui lui donnait de sombres pressentiments. Le Lien œuvrait par sa propre protection. Et Dean revint auprès de sa fille et de son amant fermement convaincu que tout serait pour le mieux.

Garth et le petit garçon arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard. Castiel se chargea de faire faire le tour du propriétaire à l'enfant pendant que les deux autres se penchaient sur l'Apocryphe traduit que Garth apportait avec lui.

« Je comprends rien à tout ça...' grogna le chasseur en étalant les papiers sur la table du salon.

« Dommage parce qu'aucune des personnes à qui je les ai montrés n'avaient la moindre idée de quoi il s'agissait. » dit Garth d'un ton dépité en s'éventant avec son stetson. Dean continua à lire sans vraiment trouver de sens aux versets jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une enluminure. Une bête aux ailes de chauve souris, à la gueule pleine de crocs, sans yeux et sans museau... Il composa le numéro de Sam aussi vite qu'il le put.

« Sam... Ramène tes fesse ici, maintenant. Et embarque Charlie ça la concerne aussi... »

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Castiel tenait le petit garçon par la main et lui parlait des fleurs que l'enfant lui désignait sans prononcer un mot quand Sam et Charlie arrivèrent. Lady sauta de la voiture et fonça vers eux. L'enfant lâcha la main de Castiel avec un cri de ravissement et courut vers le petit chien. Lady s'arrêta pour l'observer avant de se dresser sur ses pattes arrières pour poser ses pattes avant sur ses épaules et tenter de lui lécher le nez même si l'enfant était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Ramener chien et gamin dans la maison fut assez difficile et quand Sam et Castiel arrivèrent dans le salon ils y trouvèrent Dean, Charlie et Garth déjà en grande conversation.

« J'ai vu ce truc en rêve... »

« Mais quel genre de rêve ? » demanda Charlie en levant le dessin à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'examiner.

« Comment ça quel genre de rêve ? »

« Tu sais, ceux qui ont tendance à se réaliser... » proposa Charlie avec un signe en direction de Garth qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

« Ouais... ceux là exactement... » grommela Dean. Charlie sourit. Elle savait à quel point le Lien mettait son ami mal à l'aise, mais à son sens, la meilleure technique pour faire entrer quelque chose dans le crane dur de Dean Winchester c'était de lui soumettre une idée puis d'attendre un temps infini qu'il l'intègre avant de finalement l'accepter. Elle se dit qu'à ce rythme, dans six mois elle réussirait à le convaincre de s'entraîner avec Sam et elle à l'utilisation du Lien.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda l'enfant dans les bras de Castiel en désignant les papiers sur la table.

« Des soucis » répondit Castiel.

« Comme les fleurs ? »

« Moins jolis que les fleurs. ». L'ange s'éloigna, l'enfant dans les bras en mentionnant quelque chose à propos de la collation de onze heures qui fit sourire Charlie.

Dean reporta son attention sur le dossier de Garth tandis qu'ils prenaient tous place autour de la table du salon. Il tendit l'illustration qu'il avait observé plus tôt à Sam

« Regarde ça. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » De l'avis de Sam, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ressemblait furieusement à un dragon si on omettait l'absence d'yeux et la surreprésentation des dents.

« Le truc dont j'ai rêvé il y a trois nuits de ça. »

« D'après l'apocryphe... Il s'agit d'un Dévoreur d'Âme. » intervint Garth en fouillant dans le dossier qu'ils étaient en train de consciencieusement étaler sur la table.

« Et qu'est ce que ça fait ? »

« Ça dévore les âmes ? » proposa Charlie la tête penchée sur d'autres versets. Dean lui jeta un regard exaspéré. « Attendez j'ai trouvé... » reprit elle en désignant un passage du bout du doigt «Et Dieu créa la Légion d'Anges appelés à détruire les âmes trop liées. Il leur donna un nom qui signifiait « Dévoreur d'âme » et les envoya en mission.» lut elle

« Ça ressemble pas vraiment à un ange. » dit Garth en prenant le dessin des mains de Sam. Castiel revenait du salon après avoir installé l'enfant et Lady sur le canapé devant des dessins animés.

«Les Anges peuvent avoir différentes formes. » répondit il. « Mais celle ci... je n'en ai jamais vu... » Il se mit à examiner le dessin par dessus l'épaule de Garth en fronçant les sourcils.

«Et tu l'as vu en rêve?» demanda Sam.

Dean hocha la tête. «Ça va pas vraiment te plaire Sammy... »

«Je t'écoute.» Sam se cala au fond de son fauteuil l'air concerné comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait une mauvaise nouvelle approcher. Dean se massa un peu les tempes le temps de formuler sa phrase dans sa tête.

« A moins que tu couches avec plus d'une fille à la fois... dans mon rêve il s'en prenait à Andy. »

« Andy ? »

« Andy. » confirma Dean. « Minuscule, brune, tout petits seins... »

« Ok , ok c'est bon... » le coupa Sam en levant les mains en l'air. « Tu as rêvé de ça ? »

Dean grogna un acquiescement. « Il était penché sur elle et... je sais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais vu que tu étais à coté, c'était pas à toi qu'il en voulait ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. » commenta Castiel en s'asseyant à son tour. « Si les dévoreurs d'âme ont été créés pour détruire les liens au sein d'un alphadécagramme... pourquoi s'en prendrait il à Andy ? »

Ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre, ce n'était pas logique. Garth se rongeait pensivement l'ongle du pouce.

« Il est peut être trop faible... » dit il doucement au moment ou Dean allait faire un commentaire.

« Trop faible ? » demanda Charlie.

Garth haussa les épaules. « Juste une idée... si j'ai bien comprit, le Lien qui vous unit n'a pas l'intention de se laisser détruire, si cette créature dévore des âmes... peut être qu'elle s'en sert comme d'un carburant, peut être qu'elle a besoin d'être plus forte avant de s'en prendre à vous ? »

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard concerné.

« Pourquoi elle ? » demanda encore Charlie.

« Parce qu'elle a été possédée. » répondit Sam. « Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas Dean. » grogna-t-il en direction de son frère. « Je sais que tu as fait des recherches sur elle il y a des mois ! »

Dean leva prudemment les mains en l'air sans nier ni confirmer.

«Qu'est ce que ça change ? » demanda encore Charlie.

« Ça la rend plus vulnérable au surnaturel. » répondit Sam en se passant les mains sur le visage.

« Et elle est proche de toi. » intervint Dean. « Je veux dire... Ne le prends pas mal Sam mais, ça t'a jamais parut bizarre qu'une fille sortie de nulle part te mette le grappin dessus comme ça ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Si c'était un plan hein ? Un plan très tordu préparé depuis très longtemps. » continua Dean.

« Et si c'était purement fortuit ? » rétorqua Sam. « Si ton rêve n'était qu'un rêve ? »

« Sam … La dernière fois que tu t'es tapé une fille et que ça s'est bien finit, c'était quand au juste ? » demanda Dean aussi doucement qu'il le put.

« Dean ! » protesta Charlie.

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? » grogna Sam en serrant les poings.

« Que tu es facilement manipulable petit frère. Et je dis pas qu'elle le fasse exprès ou qu'elle le fasse de son plein gré mais qu'est ce qui te dit que cette fille est clean ? Qu'elle ne te veut aucun mal ? »

« Elle fit quarante cinq kilos Dean ! » protesta Charlie.

« J'ai été battu par des filles de quarante cinq kilos, avec le surnaturel c'est pas vraiment la taille qui compte ! Il se passe des choses j'ai un pressentiment... Il y a quelque chose, ou plusieurs quelques choses qui ne veulent pas que notre Lien se développe... est ce que je suis le seul à penser qu'ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour nous atteindre ? » s'emporta Dean.

« Non. » dit Castiel sombrement. « Tu n'es pas le seul... »

« Vous êtes malades » fit Sam. «On a arrêté l'apocalypse, fermé l'enfer... qu'est ce que vous voulez qui nous menace ? »

« N'importe quoi Sammy ! » cria Dean « Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais dès qu'on est débarrassés d'une saloperie quelconque, une nouvelle prends sa place ! »

« Mais pourquoi ce serait elle ? » cria Sam en se levant si violemment qu'il fit tomber sa chaise. « Pourquoi ce serait forcément à cause d'elle ? » répéta-t-il les poings serrés sur la table.

« Parce que c'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! T'es incapable de choisir une fille normale ! »

Le coup partit avant que Dean puisse l'éviter et la seconde suivante il se tenait le visage à deux mains tandis qu'une violente douleur irradiait dans toute sa tête.

Il s'appuya sur la table, avant de réaliser que chaque mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien et qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus respirer. Il avait du sang plein le nez, plein la bouche et n'arrivait pas à focaliser sa vision.

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Castiel et le cri de Charlie, avant d'être cloué sur place par la grâce de l'ange. La douleur disparut, il sentit l'os de son nez se ressouder et sa vision s'éclaircit. Il se tourna vers l'évier pour cracher le sang qu'il avait au fond de la gorge et jeta un regard mauvais à son frère. Charlie et Garth maintenaient Sam chacun par un bras mais le chasseur ne bougeait plus. Il prenait juste de longues inspirations pour se calmer, manifestement sans succès. Ses poings et ses mâchoires se contractaient presque contre sa volonté et il devait se forcer à les relaxer.

Dans le salon, le petit garçon s'était réveillé et Lady s'était mise à aboyer.

« Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite. » gronda Castiel en se plaçant entre les deux frères. « Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prends mais si quelque chose essaye de rompre le Lien, il est déjà en bonne voie avec vous deux ! »

Sam s'abstint à grand peine de faire remarquer que Dean avait commencé, il n'avait plus cinq ans. Garth lâcha prudemment son bras et partit rassurer le petit garçon dans le salon.

« Je crois qu'on va rentrer... » dit Charlie en prenant Sam par la main. Elle n'aurait eut aucune chance de le faire bouger s'il n'avait pas voulut et elle le savait. « Sam... » dit elle aussi doucement qu'elle put.

Sam détourna ses yeux de Dean et sans un mot sortit de la ferme, Lady sur les talons.

« Désolée pour ça... » dit Charlie en tendant un torchon à Dean pour qu'il essuie le sang sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. » gronda Dean prêt à suivre son frère pour … il ne savait pas vraiment quoi... une conversation musclée peut être. Mais son amie le retint, pressant doucement ses mains sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Laisse le se calmer avant... j'ai pas envie que vous vous entre tuiez »

« Il m'a frappé Charlie. »

Elle lui jeta un regard sarcastique. « Une minute de plus et c'était moi qui te cognais. »

« Quoi ? » Dean était sincèrement choqué. Elle sourit gentiment.

« Ne sous estime pas les sentiments de Sam pour cette fille... ce n'était... pas la bonne façon de lui dire se faire attention... »

« Alors vas y toi, dis lui... » grogna Dean en croisant les bras.

« Je le ferai. » promit elle. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la tempe, là ou il n'y avait pas trace de sang, et tourna les talons. Un instant plus tard il entendit sa voiture s'éloigner dans l'allée.

Dean jeta le torchon sanglant dans l'évier et rejoignit Castiel, Garth et le petit garçon dans le salon. Garth était en train d'expliquer à l'enfant ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la cuisine à l'aide de sa chaussette ridicule. Dean leva les yeux au ciel mais le gamin semblait fasciné. Discrètement, Castiel glissa une main derrière Dean, sous sa chemise, et se mit à tracer de petits cercles au creux de ses reins pour le calmer. Cela lui prit du temps mais cela fonctionna. Dean mit de coté sa dispute avec Sam et ses inquiétudes pour la journée et ne s'occupa plus que de Jude et du petit Thomas jusqu'à bien après le départ de Garth.

Après avoir mis Jude et Thomas au lit, Castiel retrouva Dean au salon. Le chasseur regardait sans vraiment y prêter attention une émission sur les requins.  
"Je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une conversation." Commença prudemment l'ange en s'asseyant auprès de lui sur le canapé gris.  
" A quel sujet?"  
" A ton sujet, Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Dean."  
"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas?" grogna le chasseur en éteignant la télévision. Il se prit la tête entre les mains d'un geste las. "J'ai... tout ces trucs qui me trottent dans la tête, comme des mauvais pressentiments, des images que je n'arrive pas à contrôler et je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ou si c'est juste que je suis en train de devenir cinglé!"  
"Tu n'es pas... cinglé." dit Castiel en s'approchant pour poser une main sur son épaule. "Mais la façon dont tu t'es adressé à Sam ce matin..."  
"Je sais ça m'a ... échappé."  
"Ça n'aurait pas du t'échapper, ça ne t'échappe que quand ..."  
"Que quand?"  
"Que quand tu n'es pas toi même." compléta Castiel doucement.  
"Mais je suis moi même Cas!Je pense chaque mot de ce que j'ai dit c'est ça le problème ! Je vais parfaitement bien !"  
Castiel fronça les sourcils. " Non Dean, tu ne vas pas bien." Pointa-t-il.  
"Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Tu n'es pas à ma place!" soupira Dean agacé.  
"En effet. Mais je te connais..." Castiel leva doucement la main vers la joue de Dean "Je te connais mieux que je ne me connaîtrais jamais moi même... et l'homme que j'ai vu ce matin... ce n'est pas toi."  
"Bien sur que si c'est moi !" grogna Dean en repoussant sa main. "J'ai juste... Je suis fatigué d'accord? Fatigué parce qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose se met à rouler droit dans nos vies il faut qu'une saloperie surnaturelle vienne tout gâcher! J'en ai assez d'être... d'avoir toujours peur pour ceux que j'aime... j'en ai assez de ne pas savoir quoi faire et..."  
"Ce n'est pas toi !" Le coupa l'ange en saisissant son visage à deux mains pour le forcer à le regarder. "Le Dean que j'aime nous connaît. Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour nous même s'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher... Ce n'est pas toi Dean , il y a quelque chose qui..."  
"Ou peut être que c'est réellement moi Castiel." Grogna Dean en serrant les mains autour des poignets de l'ange. "Peut être que l'homme que tu aimes n'existe pas et que tu ne peux juste pas supporter ce que tu vois !"s'emporta-t-il en le repoussant à nouveau avant de se lever du canapé pour faire les cent pas dans le salon.  
"Non." protesta Castiel sombrement. "Je sais qui tu es, je sais quel homme tu es et ce n'est pas l'homme que je vois !"  
Dean posa ses mains sur le dossier du canapé, Castiel vit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans le tissus, ses jointures rougir sous la pression.  
"Si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois Cas, tu peux prendre ta fille sous le bras et partir. Je ne te retiendrai pas." Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne les pense et il les regretta aussitôt mais déjà trop tard.  
Castiel ne flancha pas, ne cilla pas. Pas un atome de lui ne trahit l'apocalypse que ces mots déclenchèrent en lui. Son cœur manqua un battement, puis le suivant, sa gorge se noua, tout en lui se crispa de douleur tandis qu'une certitude horrible l'emplissait violemment.  
_"Il ne m'aime plus." _  
Dean avait fermé les yeux en soupirant, mal à l'aise, furieux contre lui même, malade rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Castiel avait raison , quelque chose clochait chez lui... et il venait juste de détruire toutes les chances qu'il avait de donner raison à son amant.  
"Est ce que c'est ce que tu veux?" Demanda Castiel doucement, les yeux baissés sur ses poings serrés entre ses genoux. Il s'était ramassé sur lui même, les épaules voûtées comme s'il cherchait à s'enrouler sur lui même. Il avait oublié, depuis le temps, ce qu'était la douleur. Pas la douleur physique. La douleur de l'âme, cette impression qu'il n'aurait plus jamais chaud, que son cœur ne pulsait plus désormais qu'un sang glacé qui ne charriait aucune vie. Cette impression d'être mort à l'intérieur, piégé dans un corps désespérément accroché à la vie, Dean la ressentit au moment ou l'ange leva la tête vers lui, le dévisageant de ses yeux bleus totalement secs et pleins d'une détermination farouche. C'était la détermination à faire ce qui était juste et à rester fort. Mais Dean n'y vit que la confirmation qu'il venait de tout détruire entre eux.  
"Tu veux que je parte?" demanda Castiel en le regardant.  
Et d'un coup, tout abandonna Dean. Ses jambes, ses bras, son cœur lâchèrent presque au même instant et il s'effondra littéralement.  
"Non.. Non non non" murmura-t-il en contournant le canapé pour se rasseoir près de son amant. Il prit son visage à deux mains, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire et par la douleur qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleus. "Jamais... ne pars jamais!" réclama-t-il  
"Tu as dit que tu ne me retiendrais pas..;"  
"Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... j'ai eut tort, j'en pense pas un mot." s'excusa Dean en collant son front contre le sien, il sentait l'Ange perdre pieds peu à peu. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques, leurs cœurs battaient mal, désynchronisés pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
"Ne redis jamais ça... ne redis jamais des choses pareilles si tu ne les pense pas!" réclama Castiel en s'accrochant désespérément aux mains de Dean. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de prendre une inspiration profonde sans y parvenir. " Parce que je le ferais Dean, si tel est ton souhait je partirai !"  
Dean secoua la tête en fermant les yeux très fort, il aurait voulut pouvoir fermer ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite, revenir en arrière et s'empêcher de dire ce qui venait de lui échapper. Ses mains se crispèrent autour du visage de son amant mais il n'osait pas le relacher de peur qu'il ne lui échappe.  
"J'ai besoin de toi Dean..." murmura Castiel . "J'ai besoin de toi comme les fleurs ont besoin d'eau et de soleil... Mais si c'est ce que tu veux... je partirais si tu me le demandais..."

« Je suis désolé Cas... Je suis désolé... » bafouilla Dean en serrant l'ange contre lui."Ne pars pas... ne m'écoute pas... » Il enfoui son visage au creux du cou de son amant respirant comme pour la dernière fois son odeur de soleil. « Tu as raison... quelque chose ne va pas... j'ai besoin d'aide... j'ai besoin de ton aide Cas..."  
L'ange sourit doucement et l'embrassa, un baiser désespéré. Aucun des deux n'avait rouvert les n'avaient pas besoin de voir la dévastation sur le visage de l'autre, la panique dans leur baiser suffit à les renseigner sur leurs sentiments.  
"Tant mieux... Parce que si un jour tu devais ne plus m'aimer... Je ne suis pas sur que je pourrais vivre encore." murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, ses mains agrippées à la veste du chasseur comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Dean ne s'éloigna pas, le serra contre lui fort, excessivement fort, comme s'il voulait fondre leurs deux êtres en un seul.  
"Ne pars pas." murmura-t-il à son oreille. " Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas... J'ai besoin de toi."

Invisible, impalpable et silencieux, le Dévoreur d'âme perché sur l'épaule de Dean s'étira, profitant de son moment de faiblesse pour se couler lentement entre les creux de son âme et l'empoisonner peu à peu.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Sam n'adresse la parole à Dean. Désormais, Castiel venait seul ou avec Jude pour analyser l'Apocryphe avec eux. La situation agaçait Charlie d'autant qu'à travers le Lien elle ressentait le mal être des deux frères et par voie de conséquence celui de Castiel. Ce qui affectait l'un affectait les autres et ils n'avaient pas trouvé le moyen de s'extraire de cette empathie.

L'odeur du café et un besoin pressant réveillèrent Charlie. Elle avait mal aux bras et une marque rouge sur le front qu'elle tenta de dissimuler avec sa frange ébouriffée avant de venir réclamer sa part du petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. C'était dans des jours comme celui là qu'elle était profondément jalouse des cheveux de Sam qui ne donnaient jamais l'impression d'avoir fait la fête sans lui toute la nuit.

Sam l'accueillit en levant sa propre tasse, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, et Lady se mit à japper entre ses jambes. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« Tu veux me faire plaisir ? »

« Pas particulièrement, non. » se moqua-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de café à l'écart de son clavier.

« Sam... » ronchonna-t-elle.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Appelle Dean. »

Sam soupira. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire ils le savaient tout les deux. Dean n'avait pas à faire le premier pas alors que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Il n'avait fait qu'essayer de le prévenir. C'était d'ailleurs bien le problème...

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en silence et Sam composa le numéro de son frère avant de se donner le temps de changer d'avsis. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Commencer par s'excuser sans doute...

«Sam ? »

« Je suis désolé. » furent les premiers mots qu'il réussit à articuler.

« Je sais. »

Il y eut un silence génant puis Dean soupira.

« Ecoute Sammy... je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça... c'est moi qui suis désolé j'ai.. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ces temps ci... »

Sam ne sut pas trop quoi répondre et ce fut encore Dean qui reprit la parole. «J'ai comme... comme ce pressentiment que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver... et je sais pas ce que c'est et ça me rend dingue Sammy ! »

Sam hocha la tête bien que son frère ne puisse pas le voir.

« Sam essaye juste de … D'avoir confiance en moi. »

« J'ai confiance en toi Dean. »

« C'est bien. Continue. » se moqua son frère. Sam sentit un peu de sa tension quitter ses épaules. Il sourit et se reprocha mentalement ce qu'il allait dire juste avant de prendre la décision de le dire.

« Andy vient dîner demain soir au Bunker... viens la voir... s'il y a quelque chose d'anormal chez elle... j'imagine que tu t'en rendras compte plus vite que moi. »

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil tandis que Dean pesait soigneusement les mots de son cadet. Sam n'avait jamais admis à voix si haute que Dean avait raison, en tout cas pas avant qu'il y ait des morts. C'était un acte de confiance autant qu'une excuse.

« Je suis sur qu'elle est très bien Sammy. » Dit il.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

« Sam... »

Andy essayait de se maquiller ce qui ne lui était pas facile étant donné qu'elle n'était pas habituée à cette activité, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder dans le miroir, plus le reflet de Sam que le sien. Il avait les yeux clos, les bras autour d'elle, et se concentrait pour refermer le bouton du jean de la jeune femme sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais que la partie excitante d'un vêtement c'est quand on l'enlève, pas quand on le met ? » demanda-t-elle en éloignant la brosse à mascara de son œil.

« ET ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en la dévisageant à travers le miroir. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, les mains de Sam ne quittèrent pas la ceinture de son jean.

« Et si tu continues à vouloir m'habiller tu vas être obligé de m'enlever toutes mes fringues d'ici pas longtemps... » Sourit elle en l'attrapant par les cheveux pour le faire se pencher et l'embrasser. «Et on va être en retard... »

Il avança d'un demi pas avant de la soulever par les hanches pour l'asseoir sur le bord du lavabo et glissa ses lèvres dans son cou. Son parfum sentait la vanille.

«Ou alors on peut faire ça vite. » Proposa-t-il, ses mains s'activaient déjà à déboutonner la chemise qu'il venait de passer plusieurs minutes à boutonner les yeux fermés.

« Excellente idée... »

Ils arrivèrent quand même à l'heure pour le dîner et furent accueillis par un air de jazz et la voix de Dean qui hurlait à Charlie, depuis la cuisine, de changer la musique avant de faire fuir toute la création et lui avec.

Charlie passa presque sans les voir, en chaussettes et les bras chargés d'assiettes en braillant une insulte.

«Oh... désolée... » s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant en voyant Andy et Sam interdits sur le seuil. Elle tendit une main à Andy en calant sa pile d'assiette contre sa hanche. « Charlie. » se présenta-t-elle « Petite sœur adoptive... et lesbienne... pas une menace... » babilla-t-elle de plus en plus gênée par l'absence de réaction d'Andy. « Et je commence à être très mal à l'aise... »

Andy rit et lui serra la main. « Comme ça on est deux. » dit elle avec un grand sourire avant de tenter de la décharger de ses assiettes. Charlie secoua la tête et les tendit à Sam. « Il va s'en occuper... Reste pas planté là Sam ! »

Dean arriva ce moment là en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon. « Charlie c'est pas de la musique ça c'est un instrument de dératisation ! Bonsoir. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Andy en lui tendant la main. Le geste était moins naturel que celui de Charlie et son sourire beaucoup plus forcé quoique toujours charmant. Elle était vraiment toute petite. Sam se racla la gorge et Dean lâcha la main d'Andy.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de passer un examen ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas le regarder.

« Parce que c'est le cas. » intervint Castiel qui arrivait, Jude dans les bras. « Estimez vous heureuse, d'habitude l'examen complet nécessite une blessure à l'arme blanche. »

« Castiel ! » protesta Sam.

« C'est mon nom. » Indiqua l'ange en tendant la main à Andy qui avait l'air perplexe. «Et elle, c'est Jude. »

Charlie se dit qu'elle aimait bien Andy quand celle ci tapota maladroitement la tête du bébé comme si elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Puis elle donna un coup de coude à Sam.

« La table ne va pas se mettre toute seule Bigfoot ! » se moqua-t-elle.

ù*ù*ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Pendant un instant au cour du dîner, Dean eut l'impression de voir ce qui aurait pu être. Ce qui aurait du être, dans un monde idéal.  
Dans un monde où les membres de leur famille n'auraient pas disparu les uns après les autres, il aurait eut l'occasion de voir plus souvent le sourire heureux de Sam qu'il surprit tandis qu'il se pensait seul avec Andy. La façon dont il fermait à moitié les yeux pour l'écouter lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, et sa manière de pencher la tête sur le coté, comme pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux.  
Si les choses avaient été différentes, Dean aurait vu souvent et depuis très longtemps, une main toute petite en comparaison de celle de Sam, ramper entre eux et venir se loger dans la paume de son frère.  
Pendant un instant au cour du dîner, alors que Sam et Andy étaient restés seuls à table, Dean les vit comme deux adolescents pour qui la majorité du reste du monde comptait pour du beurre.  
C'était à la fois joli à voir, amusant, et très triste. Triste de voir qu'après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Sam ne pouvait pas se résigner à ne pas s'attacher. Sans doute qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces et peut être que, même s'il serrait très fort la main d'Andy sous la table, il était persuadé qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux de cette fille. Mais Dean connaissait son petit frère. C'était triste de savoir que Sam avait été privé de ce genre de scènes presque toute sa vie. Triste de le voir s'abandonner complètement à une joie simple, ne serait ce que pour quelques secondes d'intimité. C'était triste et terrifiant de les voir si proches et d'avoir cette certitude au fond de lui que quelque chose allait horriblement mal tourner.  
Dean posa la tarte sur la table et Sam et Andy s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Castiel et Charlie suivirent apportant assiettes et cuillères pour l'un et digestif pour l'autre et Dean décida de se taire, au moins pour l'instant. Peut être après tout que rien ne se produirait, peut être que cette fois le destin leur laisserait un peu de répit. Il décida de laisser à Sam autant de répit qu'il le pouvait. Il serait toujours temps de sauver les meubles quand les choses tourneraient mal... comme toujours.

Sam avait fait faire le tour du Bunker à Andy. Pour une raison qui lui échappait mais qui avait sans doute beaucoup à voir avec la discrétion de Castiel, Dean s' était abstenu de le mettre mal à l'aise durant le dîner.

Charlie avait tenté de mettre Andy à l'aise et avait lamentablement échoué. Mais dans l'ensemble tout s'était correctement déroulé. Andy avait rit en voyant Lady.

« C'est ton chien ? » avait elle demandé à Sam en la prenant dans ses bras. Le cocker battait de pattes en l'air et tentait de lui lécher le nez. « Je t'aurais plus vu avec quelque chose de plus gros. »

Charlie avait bâillonné Dean avant qu'il ne fasse une réflexion de mauvais goût et Sam avait juste sourit. « Je tiens déjà bien assez de place sans rajouter un gros chien. »

Il termina la visite par la longue salle des archives au sous sol où Andy se mit à éternuer à cause de la poussière.

« Et là c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant une porte blindée. Elle passa ses doigts sur les gravures dans l'acier. Sam aurait préféré qu'elle ne remarque pas cette pièce.

« On appelle ça le donjon. »

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Le donjon ? Vous jetez des gens là dedans ? »

Sam sourit. « Non... toute la pièce est conçue pour retenir les démons prisonniers, donc on appelle ça le donjon, mais on ne l'a jamais utilisé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Jamais eut besoin... Mon frère et moi avons fermé les portes de l'enfer juste après avoir emménagé ici. On a pas revu un démon depuis. »

« Je peux voir ? » demanda-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un œil par la meurtrière de la porte. Sam lui ouvrit et elle avança précautionneusement dans la pièce sombre, sursautant quand elle percuta une table dans l'obscurité. Sam alluma la lumière et elle frémit une seconde fois, promenant son regard autour d'elle. Après réflexion, Sam se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du l'emmener ici. Elle promenait ses doigts le long des chaînes avec une fascination teintée d'horreur et s'approcha des râteliers vides où il était beaucoup trop facile d'imaginer un nombre invraisemblable d'outils pointus et douloureux. Les rangées d'étagères qui contenaient auparavant des substances dont elle n'avait pas idée mais qu'elle imaginait manifestement. Chacun de ses pas la rendait de plus en plus pâle.

« Vous avez fermé les portes de l'enfer tu as dit... » dit elle d'une voix tremblante en s'approchant du siège aux accoudoirs duquel pendaient des menottes en fer engravées de symboles cabalistiques.

« Oui. Avec tout les démons dedans... Ils ne feront plus de mal à personne. » Répondit Sam en faisant quelques pas dans le donjon. Il la vit hocher la tête doucement.

« Sors moi d'ici. » Réclama-t-elle comme si elle était incapable de bouger, trop fascinée par la chaise.

Il la prit doucement par les épaules et la dirigea vers la porte, lui masquant les yeux de sa main quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les détacher des menottes. Il éteignit et referma la porte derrière lui tandis qu'elle faisait quelques pas vers l'escalier. Elle tremblait et s'effondra à genoux sur les premières marches. Sam se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur les marches.

« Je suis désolé.» S'excusa -t-il « Je n'aurais pas du te montrer ça... »

« J'aurais pas du demander c'est tout... » dit elle d'une voix faible. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine, laissant les battements du cœur de Sam l'apaiser peu à peu.

« Je suis désolé » Répéta-t-il. Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et son pouce caressait doucement son bras, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de repousser la nausée qui la prenait par vagues. Derrière ses paupières closes elle voyait la chaise. C'était si facile d'imaginer un démon enchaîné là, un sourire vicieux sur le visage tandis qu'un bourreau aux traits flous lui faisait subir elle ne savait quelle torture. Elle frissonna et Sam raffermit sa prise sur elle.

« Et pourtant c'était des gens... » murmura-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« C'était des gens... Les démons, avant... c'était des gens... et les corps qu'ils possédaient... C'était des gens aussi... des gens comme moi qui n'avaient rien demandé... » Elle avait envie de pleurer. Sam l'entoura de ses deux bras et pose un baiser sur son front.

« Ils ne te feront plus de mal. » Promit il. Il la sentit hocher la tête et se mettre à pleurer, comme des larmes qui venaient de très loin, attendant d'être versées depuis très longtemps. Il entendit des pas en haut de l'escalier et la voix de Castiel qui mourrait en les voyant, l'ange s'éclipsa presque sans un bruit, Andy ne l'avait pas entendu, elle sanglotait presque sans bruit le visage pressé contre le torse de Sam.

« Ramène moi chez moi. » Réclama-t-elle finalement.

Quand ils sortirent du bunker, ils ne virent pas la chose. Ne sentirent rien peser sur eux. Sam reconduisit Andy jusqu'à sa porte, attendit qu'elle soit de l'autre coté de son pallier pour se pencher et l'embrasser en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement et l'attira à l'intérieur. Ils n'eurent aucune conscience de la chose qui se penchait sur Andy tandis qu'elle s'endormait, son angoisse calmée par la proximité de Sam. La chose aux ailes parcheminées s'insinua en elle par les failles de son esprit secoué par le sommeil et les larmes. Elle rampa jusqu'aux recoins de son âme, s'y agrippant de toute la force de ses crocs et s'y logea, invisible et insoupçonnable. Elle se mit à prendre des forces. Lentement.


	3. Chapter 3: Louve

Louve

Une nouvelle semaine d'été passa dans une chaleur étouffante. Une adolescente succéda à Thomas à la ferme et repartir avec Garth sans avoir prononcé un mot au grand désespoir de Castiel. Charlie continuait de passer ses journées et une partie de ses nuits à compulser les archives du Bunker dans l'espoir d'y trouver des informations sur l'Alphadécagramme sans succès.

« Pourquoi ça t'obsède à ce point ? » Demanda Sam un soir en lui prenant son dossier des mains pour la forcer à s'arrêter de lire. Elle haussa juste les épaules. Il continua à ramasser les dossiers dont elle s'était entourée sans écouter ses protestations en attendant qu'elle daigne lui répondre.

« J'ai une personnalité obsessionnelle c'est pas ma faute. » Se défendit elle en croisant les bras.

« Dégagez moi cette table on peut plus manger ici ! » Ronchonna Dean en apportant des assiettes pleines de chili con carne. Ils avaient repris une routine passant du temps indifféremment au Bunker ou à la ferme comme s'ils avaient simplement deux maisons qu'ils se partageaient à quatre. Dean et Castiel n'avaient pas de nouveau pensionnaire et Dean avait décrété que Jude devait voir son oncle au moins une fois de temps en temps.

« Enfin, Dean... elle me voit tout le temps... » Avait sourit Sam en prenant la gamine des bras de son frère.

« Pas assez. Elle supporte encore ta tronche ! »

Sam avait roulé des yeux.

Dean posa les assiettes pleines sur la table en menaçant Charlie d'en renverser sur ses dossiers si elle ne les rangeait pas immédiatement. La jeune femme s'exécuta en gromelant qu'on la brimait. Sam parcourait distraitement un dossier qui traitait des démons.

« Castiel ? » demanda-t-il «Qu'est il arrivé à Crowley une fois que je l'ai guéri pour fermer la porte d l'Enfer ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ta question, Sam. Crowley est mort... »

« Non... son corps... enfin son réceptacle était déjà mort mais le démon... une fois guéri qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Dean s'assit à table et tira sur la manche de Castiel pour qu'il en fasse autant, Charlie revenait de la bibliothèque et interrogea Sam du regard. Il était toujours debout, son dossier à la main.

« Une âme... les démons ne sont que des âmes corrompues à force d'être torturées. » répondit Castiel pensivement. « J'imagine qu'après avoir « guéri » Crowley il est juste redevenu une âme. »

« Alors il est au Paradis ? Ce salopard est au Paradis ? » grogna Dean en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans un haricot.

« Non... son âme était en enfer avant de devenir un démon... elle doit encore expier ses péchés, j'imagine qu'il est au Purgatoire actuellement... »

Sam hocha lentement la tête.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça Sammy ? » demanda Dean « Et assieds toi s'il te plaît tu es trop grand vu d'en bas. »

Sam s'assit en repoussant son dossier loin de son assiette. Il mangea une bouchée de chili extrêmement épicé avant de répondre.

« Je me demandais dans quelle mesure on ne pourrait pas en soigner plus... »

« Pardon ? » s'exclamèrent Dean et Charlie en même temps avant de se regarder l'un l'autre distraits par leur synchronisation.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ? » Demanda calmement Castiel en reposant sa fourchette et en se penchant vers Sam ses yeux bleus fixés sur le chasseur. Sam haussa les épaules.

« Une chose que m'a fait remarquer Andy... c'était des gens avant... Ça pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre nous, spécialement Dean et moi... et si j'en ai les moyens... si je pouvais les sauver... »

« Non Sam... » Dit Dean pensivement. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais n'oublie pas que s'ils sont devenus des démons c'est qu'ils étaient en enfer en premier lieu ! Il y avait forcément une raison à ça... c'est comme si tu voulais gracier tout les condamnés à mort ! »

« Est ce que toi tu avais mérité d'aller en enfer, Dean ? » demanda simplement Sam le ton un peu durci.

Dean haussa les sourcils et fit la moue sans répondre, il reporta son attention sur son chili. A coté de Sam, Charlie s'était arrêté de manger.

« De toute façon... après tout ce que vous avez fait pour fermer les portes de l'enfer, je ne crois pas que ce serait très judicieux de les rouvrir. » Dit elle.

« On ne peut pas les rouvrir. » pontifia Dean. Il leva les yeux vers Charlie qui avait baissé la tête sur son plat. « Oh non... ne me dis pas que... » La jeune femme hocha la tête. « Oh merde... »

« Je n'ai pas tout comprit. » Intervint Castiel

« Tu connais un moyen de rouvrir les portes de l'enfer ? » Demanda Sam perplexe. Charlie hocha la tête .

« Je suis tombée dessus en faisant des recherches sur l'Alphadécagramme... Mais c'est un sortilège très compliqué auquel j'ai rien comprit. Et ils disent qu'il faut une clef et un sacrifice humain volontaire et je sais plus quoi... »

Dean soupira et pointa sa fourchette sur Charlie. « Tu trouves ce dossier, tu le brûles et tu emportes cette information dans la tombe est ce qu'on est d'accord ? » ordonna-t-il

Elle hocha la tête.

« Mais avec la puissance de l'Alphadécagramme on pourrait sans doute... » commença Sam.

« Sam, j'ai dit non ! » S'emporta Dean. « On ne fait aucun sacrifice humain pour rouvrir les portes de l'enfer et surtout pas pour jouer les médecins auprès des démons ! Point final ! »

« Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! »

« Si Sam ! Quand tu as des idées stupides j'ai des ordres à te donner parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un t'empêche de faire n'importe quoi au moins une fois de temps en temps ! »

Sam soupira en roulant des yeux, jeta sa fourchette dans son assiette et se leva de table. Charlie tenta de le retenir mais il repoussa sa main et disparut. Quelques instants plus tard ils entendirent Lady japper et la porte du bunker claquer. Le chien arriva en couinant et Charlie lui grattouilla les oreilles pour la réconforter.

« Ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. » dit Castiel, le seul d'entre eux qui avait finit son assiette.

« C'est la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eut et il avait déjà mis la barre très haut. » grogna Dean. Son chili avait refroidit et il n'avait plus d'appétit. Il repoussa son assiette.

« Tu es dur avec lui. » it Charlie doucement comme si elle réprimandait un gros animal contre lequel elle n'aurait pas osé élever la voix.

« Il a faillit en mourir ! » cria Dean en se levant à son tour, toisant Charlie de toute sa hauteur. «Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas dans quel état ça l'a mis de sauver rien qu'un seul démon et il voudrait tous les sauver ? Merde c'est pas à nous de faire ça ok ? On a largement fait notre part du boulot ! »

Charlie avait haussé les sourcils et cessé de mâcher sa bouchée quand Dean s'était levé.

« D'accord » Dit elle simplement. « D'accord. Pas de mission sauvetage de l'Enfer, j'ai comprit. » Sourit elle . « Mais il faut vraiment que tu te calmes. »

« Je suis calme ! »

« Ah bon ? S'étonna Castiel. « Tu avais l'air plutôt en colère il ya a juste un instant. »

Dean soupira, Charlie gloussa. « Ça va je suis calme ! » répéta Dean. Il ne l'était pas réellement, il était inquiet. Inquiet pour Sam, inquiet de ce que son frère pouvait avoir en tête et de quelle stupidité allait en découler. Il tenta de lui téléphoner tandis que Castiel et Charlie débarrassaient.

« Ici Sam Winchester, je ne suis pas joignable, laissez moi un message. »

Dean raccrocha et resta es yeux dans le vide à se ronger les sangs jusqu'à ce que la frange de Charlie bloque son champ de vision. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

« Castiel dit que tu ne vas pas bien. »

« Vous parlez de moi dans mon dos maintenant ? »

« On parle tout le temps de toi dans ton dos. »Se moqua-t-elle. « Il s'inquiète pour toi et moi aussi. »

« Moi, je m'inquiète pour Sam. » Éluda Dean.

Charlie eut l'air agacée. « Il ne s'agit pas de Sam pour l'instant. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Dean soupira encore et se frotta le visage de la main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone. Il ignorait ce qui n'allait pas c'était bien ça le problème. « Je suis fatigué je crois...Je fais ces rêves et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent dire... et j'ai en permanence ce pressentiment que... »

« Que quelque chose d'horrible va se produire. » Acheva-t-elle. Il la regarda surpris.

« C'est Cas qui t'a parlé de ça ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non... j'ai le même pressentiment et je crois qu'il vient de toi. » Elle s'assit à coté de lui à table. « Le Lien fonctionne dans tout les sens même quand tu ne le veux pas... ce qui t'affecte m'affecte aussi... et... et je partage ton mauvais pressentiment sans savoir ce que c'est. »

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il. Il n'utilisait jamais le Lien consciemment contrairement à Charlie et Sam et était donc beaucoup mois réceptif à son pouvoir. Il ressentait très peu les émotions de son frère et de son amie alors qu'il ressentait presque douloureusement celles de Castiel... c'était sans doute une question d'ouverture à l'autre, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il devait désormais se concentrer très fort pour sentir le Lien entre lui et Sam, à moins que son frère ne se soit volontairement fermé à lui après leur dernière dispute.

« Hé... hé reste avec moi ! » réclama Charlie en posant sa main sur la joue du chasseur tandis que Castiel revenait de la cuisine. «Tu sais que tu es en sécurité avec nous, hein ? »

Dean haussa les sourcils avec un sourire moqueur. « J'ai pas besoin d'être protégé gamine. »

« Peut être que si. » Dit elle gentiment. « Et peut être que tu t'en rendrais compte si tu n'étais pas si occupé à être un crétin arrogant et nombriliste. ».

Dean sourit et aucun des deux ne répondit à Castiel qui demandait à Charlie pourquoi elle l'insultait. Ce n'était pas une insulte, c'était des mots d'amour mais ce concept était encore étranger à l'ange et Dean n'avait pas le courage de le lui expliquer ce soir.

Mais quelque chose dans l'usage des mots de Charlie faisait écho en lui. Elle avait parlé avec les mots inspirés par le Lien, renforcé par le contact physique. Il saisit sa main et posa doucement ses lèvres dessus sans la quitter des yeux, souriant quand il la vit rougir.

« Toi aussi tu le sais... que tu es en sécurité avec nous, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est ce que font les membres d'une famille, non ? Se protéger ? »

Dean hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

Charlie se leva d'un bond, sa main toujours dans celle de Dean et attrapa Castiel par la manche. « Assez d'émotions pour ce soir, Castiel, trouve nous de la bière et toi Dean viens te faire botter les fesses ! »

Dean sourit en se levant. « Il faut que j'enlève mes fringues ? » proposa-t-il avec un rictus. Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et Castiel s'arrêta net en chemin pour la cuisine. La jeune femme tendit une manette à son ami en roulant des yeux.

« Dans tes rêves Winchester ! »

Dean eut vaguement conscience du soulagement de Castiel qui repartait en direction de la bière et saisit la manette.

« A quoi on joue ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Tu vas voir... Juste, méfie toi des bananes... et des tortues. » Dit elle en allumant l'écran où une piste de course multicolore s'afficha. Dean sourit et prit la bière que lui tendait Castiel. Ils tentèrent d'expliquer l'intérêt du jeu à l'ange mais celui ci décréta très vite que Jude aimerait beaucoup ces couleurs et que ça allait trop vite pour d'abord pourquoi le personnage de Charlie était il un champignon ? Comment un champignon était il censé conduire ? Quel genre de champignon c'était d'abord ? Une amanite ? Les amanites sont toxiques pourquoi ce personnage avait il l'air si gentil ?

Charlie riait et perdit une partie en essayant de répondre aux questions de Castiel. Quand sa curiosité à propos du champignon fut rassasiée, il se pencha vers Dean et lui demanda pourquoi il avait choisit le personnage de la princesse. « Le plombier te ressemble beaucoup plus. » Dit il.

Charlie eut du mal à retenir un gloussement hystérique. «Parce que tout au fond de lui, Dean est une princesse » répondit elle à sa place. Le chasseur tenta de la foudroyer du regard sans quitter l'écran des yeux, il tournait la manette comme un volant à chaque virage, se levant même légèrement du canapé quand le virage était trop serré et hurlant de frustration à chaque fois qu'il tombait de la piste arc en ciel. Il jeta sa manette de frustration et partit chercher une seconde bière pour chacun d'eux. En tendant la sienne à Castiel, il se pencha vers lui . « Et la couronne me va très bien. »

Castiel sourit, attendit que Dean se soit rassit à coté de lui pour se lover dans sa chaleur et peu à peu, s'endormir au son du jeu vidéo et des exclamations de Charlie et de son personnage qui faisaient « Woohoo » en même temps.

Sombre pressentiment ou pas, l'instant était parfait et il en rendit grace au ciel.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait conduit ici, sans doute l'agacement. Ce qu'il ignorait totalement c'était pourquoi il était devant la porte d'Andy plutôt que dans un bar, plutôt que de conduire sans but toute la nuit, pourquoi il lui avait semblé évident de venir la retrouver quand il avait besoin d'être calmé. S'il avait été totalement honnête la réponse aurait été évidente. Mais Sam avait une longue pratique dans l'art de se mentir à lui même. Il leva la main pour toquer à la porte à la seconde où la jeune femme l'ouvrait en trombe, son téléphone à l'oreille. Elle lui rentra littéralement dedans avant de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Attends une seconde » Dit elle à son interlocuteur avant de s'adresser à Sam. « T'as pas l'air bien ... » constata-t-elle en guise de salutation

Il haussa les épaules et elle reprit sa conversation en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« J'arrive, et je suis accompagnée. » Dit elle dans le téléphone avant de raccrocher. « Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus concerné en repoussant les cheveux de Sam qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

« J'ai été mieux. »

Elle eut un très grand sourire qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

« Alors, tu as bien fait de passer ce soir... »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que ce soir, je vais bouleverser ton monde ! » Décréta-t-elle en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui bander les yeux avec son foulard. Il se laissa faire, un peu perplexe, se laissa guider par la main dans l'escalier de son immeuble et pousser dans une voiture le nez pris par l'odeur de vanille qui se dégageait du foulard.

« On va où ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est plus une surprise si je te le dis Big Boy. »

Sam ne demanda plus rien, par habitude il comptait les secondes entre les virages et tentait de se repérer en fonction de la vitesse. Cela ne l'aida pas beaucoup et il était complètement perdu quand elle arrêta la voiture et le prit par la main pour le guider, lui signalant quand il risquait de trébucher.

« Attention marche... » Prévint elle avant qu'il ne pose le pied sur un sol particulièrement instable. Ce n'était pas un bateau, il ne sentait aucune odeur d'eau.

« Andy... Je suis pas sur d'aimer ça ! »

« Mais si … »

Elle cria quelque chose à quelqu'un, il la sentit gesticuler à coté de lui. Le sol se mit à bouger dans un grincement métallique et Sam dut résister à l'envie d'arracher le foulard qui lui bandait les yeux tandis qu'elle le faisait s'asseoir sur un siège dur et froid.

« Prêt ? » Fit elle tandis qu'il sentait un souffle d'air frais sur son visage. Il hocha la tête et elle retira le foulard. Pendant un instant il ne comprit pas ou il était, regardant la structure métallique autour de lui sans comprendre. Puis il vit les lumières de la ville étalés sous eux qui s'éloignaient lentement tandis que leur nacelle atteignait le sommet de la grande roue. Il se mit à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un sourire de gosse heureux et surpris qu'Andy ne lui avait jamais vu. Un sourire immense qui lui creusait des fossettes et lui faisait briller les yeux. Et il se mit à rire. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, n'avait jamais vu sa tête rejetée en arrière dans une pure expression de joie. Il se pencha par dessus la rambarde en tentant d'identifier des bâtiments à leurs lumières en sautillant comme un petit garçon, faisant dangereusement bouger la nacelle.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant au dessous d'eux la fête foraine aux manèges fermés et aux lumières éteintes. Il était presque minuit et tout était lugubre autour d'eux en dehors des lumières multicolores de la Grande roue.

Andy sourit. « Je suis une fille pleine de ressources. » Répondit elle en se penchant vers lui pour réclamer un baiser. Elle ne prêta pas attention à leurs mouvements tandis que leurs sourires s'effleuraient, ne remarqua même pas qu'il passait les mains sous ses fesses pour la faire asseoir à califourchon sur lui pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Elle regarda rapidement sa montre et sourit en s'écartant légèrement de Sam. « Prêt à être époustouflé ? » demanda-telle en posant les mains sur les épaules du chasseur. Il sourit.

« Tu as mieux en réserve ? »

Andy hocha la tête, absurdement fière d'elle et de la joie étonnée qu'elle avait fait naître sur le visage de Sam. Elle leva une main à hauteur de leurs yeux et leva l'index en l'air.

« Compte avec moi Sam. Un » Elle leva le majeur

« Deux » compta Sam, « Trois. »

Andy claqua des doigts et en dessous d'eux la fête foraine s'éclaira d'un coup tandis qu'une musique leur parvenait assourdie d'en bas. Entre les baraquements apparurent des gens dont Sam ne distinguait qu'à peine les silhouettes mal éclairées par les lumières clignotantes des manèges. Il regarda Andy avec quelque chose comme de l'admiration dans les yeux, un sourire immense toujours plaqué sur le visage.

« Tu as planifié tout ça ? »

« Non. J'ai juste un très bon timing et la chance que tu sois passé ce soir... » Avoua-telle

« C'est quoi ça... » Demanda-t-il en en penchant légèrement pour voir la fête s'animer sous eux.

« Ça, c'est la première MidsummerNight party de l'université du Kansas. » Exulta Andy en ouvrant grand les bras pour embrasser la fête qui commençait à se dérouler en bas. La roue se mit à tourner et ils redescendirent lentement. « Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas fait la fête Playboy ? » Demanda-t-elle en se relevant des genoux de Sam.

« Longtemps. »

« Alors c'est l'heure de te rattraper ! » décréta-telle tandis que la nacelle touchait terre au milieu d'un immense vacarme d'étudiants braillards et de musique festive. Quelqu'un leur tendit des gobelets rouges pleins d'une substance alcoolisée qui importait peu. Ils se regardèrent boire avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule main dans la main.

Quand la grande roue repartit, emportant avec elle d'autres couples et des groupes d'amis, elle emporta avec elle la volonté de Sam de ne pas tomber amoureux de cette fille.

Andy souriait, autant d'excitation que d'ébriété. Elle ne sentait pas le Dévoreur d'Âme, enroulé autour d'elle qui s'abreuvait de chacun de ses sentiments, devenant plus fort plus résistant à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Sam. Devenant plus dangereux à chaque que son cœur accélérait quand il la touchait. Prenant un peu plus possession d'elle quand, tard dans la nuit, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et la fête elle se demanda tristement ce qui avait fait disparaître le sourire à fossettes de ce garçon qu'elle voyait pour la première fois dans l'éclairage médiocre des manèges.

Et, très doucement, le Dévoreur commença à étendre son emprise sur Sam. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais avec une certitude totale. Aucune âme n'est indestructible si l'on sait où griffer pour la déchirer. Et le Dévoreur d'Âme savait.

ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

L'été s'achevait doucement et Castiel voyait disparaître le soleil et la chaleur avec un peu de tristesse. Il aimait toutes les saisons, l'été pas plus qu'une autre. Il appréciait les fleurs que l'été faisait s'ouvrir dans le champ et l'odeur particulière de la terre très sèche. Il aimait les taches de rousseur que le soleil déposait sur les épaules de Dean et l'incapacité de son amant à travailler longtemps avec un t shirt durant cette saison. Il aimait avoir chaud, cela le faisait sourire. Mais l'été apportait avec lui des orages violents et Castiel détestait ça. Passées les premières gouttes de pluie sur le toit et l'odeur de la terre mouillée, les éclairs le faisaient frémir, la foudre le terrifiait. Parfois, il se disait qu'il devrait prétexter sa peur de l'orage pour se blottir contre Dean mais cela ne le rassurait quand même pas. Il avait la certitude dérangeant (probablement parce qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux en observant l'humanité pendant des millénaires) que si les humains s'étaient mis à s'inventer des dieux c'était à cause des orages. Les tempêtes exerçaient sur eux une fascination terrifiée leur rappelant à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient que des êtres éphémères à la merci des éléments. Castiel détestait qu'on lui rappelle sa propre vulnérabilité.

Aussi voyait il arriver l'automne avec sérénité.

Charlie aimait l'automne. C'était une saison douce amère où tout déclinait lentement, mais elle la ressentait comme le moment où le monde s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit. Diminuant doucement les lumières pour habituer ses yeux au noir, diminuant la température pour pouvoir se blottir sous les couvertures avec satisfaction, et s'enfonçant dans un long rêve plein de feuilles qui voletteraient quelques temps en tombant des arbres jusqu'à ce que la pluie les colle au sol et les transforme peu à peu en boue que la neige viendrait recouvrir comme un linceul.

Charlie aimait l'odeur des matins d'automne comme celui ci, la brume qui recouvrait le monde au petit matin, modifiant la texture de l'air. Elle pouvait presque la sentir à l'arrière de sa langue. Cela lui donnait envie de chocolat et de patauger dans la boue.

Pour l'instant l'élément «boue » était parfaitement acquis, Charlie en était déjà couverte et leur séance d'entraînement venait à peine de commencer. L'orage de la veille avait détrempé la terre du champ près de la ferme et Sam avait argumenté qu'on se battait rarement dans une salle d'entraînement dans la vraie vie. Donc, entraînement en plein champ. L'idée avait parut bonne à Charlie environ huit minutes, puis le combat entre eux trois avait commencé et elle avait révisé son opinion.

Castiel allait viser la tête, les yeux, tenter de la déstabiliser en la frappant à la mâchoire. Charlie le savait et elle maintenait sa tête hors de portée des coups de l'ange. Le Lien la rendait forte, rapide et lui permettait d'avoir une conscience aiguë de ce que faisaient les deux autres.

Ils pataugeaient dans la boue en se tournant autour les uns des autres. Castiel changea de cible, frappa Sam à l'épaule assez fort pour le déséquilibrer juste le temps de le faire tomber à genoux d'un coup de pied dans le dos. Charlie grimaça en sentant vaguement la douleur infligée à son ami mais profita du manque d'attention de Castiel pour le frapper au ventre, l'éloignant de Sam qui se redressa d'un bond et chargea l'ange en même temps qu'elle. Le Lien prévint Castiel de leur attaque simultanée et, sans daigner bouger la tête il déploya sa grâce autour d'eux les clouant sur place.

« Hé ! » protesta Charlie. « C'est de la triche ! »

Castiel avait un sourire très particulier quand il se battait, satisfait de lui même et prédateur. La sueur coulant de son front creusait des sillons noirs dans la boue séchée qui lui maculait le visage.

« J'ignorais qu'il y avait des règles. » Grimaça -t-il .

« Vrai... » grogna Charlie « Sam... »

« Libère nous. » ordonna Sam en souriant. Le Lien fit son travail et d'un coup la Grâce de Castiel se désactiva, Sam, sa liberté retrouvée plongea sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

« Deux contre un ? » grogna Castiel en tentant de se libérer. Sam maintenait ses bras au sol en appuyant ses genoux sur les cuisses de l'ange, il pointa un bâton contre la poitrine de son ami avec un rictus.

« J'ignorais qu'il y avait des règles. » Ironisa-t-il.

« Bien dit. » Dit Charlie derrière lui tandis qu'elle l'attrapait par les cheveux et lui plantait un bâton contre le cou. « Et je crois qu'on a atteint le point culminant de cette rencontre mes amis. » Conclut elle en faisant un pas de coté pour laisser Sam se relever. Le chasseur tendit la main à Castiel pour l'aider à se redresser.

Ils étaient en train de s'épousseter quand Dean s'approcha, Jude calé contre une de ses hanches, tenant par la main un petit garçon que Garth leur avait déposé deux jours plus tôt. Le gamin les regardait avec peur et admiration.

« Vous êtes des super héros ? » Demanda-t-il. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et mordillait son pouce pour ne pas le sucer. Quelqu'un avait du lui dire qu'il était trop grand pour ça.

« Tu crois qu'on en est ? » demanda Sam en s'accroupissant pour être plus à la hauteur du gamin. L'enfant le considéra un instant, pensif, puis regarda Charlie et Castiel avant de secouer la tête.

« Je crois pas non. » Déclara-t-il solennellement. « Les super héros ne sont jamais sales... et vous vous êtes couverts de boue ! »

Charlie se mit à rire . Elle laissa Sam et Castiel raccompagner l'enfant jusqu'à la ferme et marcha avec Dean, quelques pas en arrière.

« Tu fais des progrès. » Commenta-t-il.

« Le Lien fait des progrès,il me rends plus forte et plus rapide, mais le reste … c'est toujours juste moi... » Dit elle en grimaçant, un peu gênée.

« Il y a une meute de loups garous dans le Nebraska... J'y pars la semaine prochaine avec Sam et Cas... tentée de venir ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Plutôt crever ! Non on fait comme d'habitude, je m'occupe de Jude et des informations, vous, vous vous chargez des bestioles à grande dents. » dit elle en lui prenant Jude des bras. L'enfant s'accrocha à son t shirt, se couvrant de boue au passage.

« Tu sais... j'ai pensé à un truc » dit Charlie pour changer de sujet. « On a essayé plusieurs configurations avec Sam et Castiel en situation de combat en usant du Lien. Celle qui marche le mieux c'est quand Sam se sert du lien pour me donner un ordre direct... »

« ce qui fait de toi la seule personne sur qui il a de l'autorité » Se moqua Dean en sortant du champ.

« La ferme. » grogna Charlie. « On a aussi remarqué que rien ne peut atteindre aucun de nous quand Cas est chargé de couvrir nos arrières, en revanche nous nous n'arrivons pas à le protéger de tout... »

« ET donc ? »

« Peut être que dans l'Alphadécagramme chacun a un rôle dans lequel il est meilleur que les autres peut être qu'il existe une configuration parfaite ou le Pouvoir est à son maximum et qu'on ne l'a juste pas encore trouvée ? »

« Pour la trouver il faudrait qu'on soit tout les quatre en danger et j'ai pas l'intention que ça se produise. » dit Dean

« Je sais, moi non plus, mais peut être que tes pressentiment c'est ce pour quoi tu es doué, non ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Tes rêves... tu avais rêvé de Jude... et tu sais toujours quand Garth va appeler, tu sais quand quelque chose va mal tourner lors d'une chasse... »

« C'est de l'instinct et trente ans de chasse ça Charlie. »

« Mais si c'était autre chose ? »

Dean soupira autant parce qu'il n'appréciait pas la conversation que de voir l'état dans lequel Jude se mettait à force de se frotter contre Charlie. Elle avait déjà de la boue plein les cheveux.

« Peut être... Peut être que tu as raison... mais je n'arrive pas à les contrôler, ni à comprendre de quoi il s'agit quand je rêve... »

« Ca viendrait si tu t'entraînais. » proposa Charlie.

Dean secoua la tête. « On y pensera plus tard. » décréta-t-il. «Pour l'instant, à la douche jeune fille ! Et emmène Jude !»

Charlie sourit à l'enfant. « Je vais essayer de pas la noyer. » promit elle. Jude lui retourna un regard plein de confiance.

« T'as intérêt. » gromela Dean.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

La Créature existait à peine désormais, et l'Autre la maintenait difficilement dans un état de réalité qui ne pouvait être comparé à la vie. Mais déjà un Dévoreur d'Âme s'était attaqué à l'âme de la jeune femme qui avait une connexion avec le plus jeune des Winchester.

C'était une proie facile, un accès royal à l'Alphadécagramme que formaient les Winchester. Le Dévoreur, une fois implantées en elle allaient se développer comme une maladie, se répandre peu à peu et les prendre tous dans leurs filets. Déjà, elles effleuraient l'âme de Sam... Et à travers lui, bientôt tout les autres.

L'aîné des Winchester s'était révélé une cible étonnamment facile. L'Autre l'aurait cru trop résistant pour le Dévoreur. Encore une fois il s'était trompé sur ce garçon. Fragile, beaucoup plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait. Il en serait d'autant plus facile de briser ses liens avec les autres, ses insécurités faisaient de lui une proie idéale.

L'Autre n'avait plus de corps, mais se souvenait d'une époque où c'était le cas. Il se souvenait de ce qu'était un sourire. Son être souriait en ce moment, mais pas de joie.

La joie n'existait pas là où était l'Autre.

Seules existaient les horreurs qui l'entouraient et à présent, un vague souvenir.

Le souvenir de Sam et Dean Winchester. Et combien les briser serait facile, combien leurs âmes seraient simples à détruire...

La Créature vivait à peine, mais elle partageait la certitude de l'Autre.

Autre part, là où était la réalité, les Dévoreurs d'âme exerçaient déjà leur influence sur l'Alphadécagramme.

Ce ne serait plus long désormais.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Dean n'aurait pas su dire où une chasse parfaitement préparée avait merdé, ni comment elle avait pu merder a ce point. Bon sang il s'agissait juste de deux loup garous dont un nouvellement transformé !

Comment ça avait pu à ce point mal tourner ?

« Cas... » Grogna-t-il en rampant vers l'ange.

« Je vais... Bien.. Je crois... » Répondit l'autre en comptant mentalement ses os, n'en trouvant aucun surnuméraire. Il faisait nuit et aucun des deux n'avait la moindre idée d'où ils étaient. Mais les loups, eux, le savaient. Dean pouvait sentir leur odeur, entendre leurs pieds faire craquer des brindilles tandis qu'ils leur tournaient autour en se demandant s'il valait mieux les mordre ou les tuer. Il ignorait où était son flingue, et Castiel ne pouvait pas faire face seul à deux loups garous avec une seule lame d'argent et sa Grâce même si pour l'instant ils s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés. Quand les loups leur avaient sauté dessus, la grâce s'était activée presque de sa propre volonté, les protégeant des morsures, mais il suffirait que l'ange perde un peu de sa concentration pour que cela ne suffise plus. Et Dean savait que la moindre attaque d'un des loups sur sa personne déconcentrerait Castiel. Il prit mentalement note que chasser avec son compagnon était une idée stupide. Ce qu'ils gagnaient en synchronisation, ils le perdaient en efficacité à force de se protéger l'un l'autre.

Ne plus chasser avec cas. Noté.

Essayer de survivre. Noté aussi.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda l'ange en se remettant debout, étendant sa grâce autour d'eux tandis qu'ils se plaçaient dos à dos. La nuit était claire et ils voyaient les deux loups leur tourner autour sous le couvert des arbres. Ils pouvaient faire ça toute la nuit en attendant un instant d'inattention de leurs proies.

« On appelle les renforts. »

La tête de Sam explosa presque sous l'impact de l'appel de son frère. Dean maîtrisait assez mal le Lien et Sam composa le numéro de Charlie en se faisant une note mentale d'obliger son frère à en apprendre plus sur le Lien et comment l'utiliser. Il s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise dans le bunker des hommes de lettre, incapable de venir en aide à Dean. Il jeta un coup d'œil au berceau de Jude et soupira de frustration tandis que la première sonnerie retentissait, quelque part dans un motel du Nebraska.

« J'ai entendu l'appel... » dit Charlie en décrochant, il y avait des bruits parasites sur la ligne, Sam en déduit qu'elle s'agitait, probablement à la recherche de sa veste, ses clefs, ses armes. « C'est toi qui devrait être là bon sang ! » Ragea-t-elle.

« C'est toi qui es persuadée que Dean a des visions ... » argumenta-t-il. Se disputer avec Charlie valait mieux que de se ronger les sangs. Il l'entendit acquiescer au bout du fil. Charlie ne voulait pas chasser, mais sa fascination pour le Lien la poussait à l'explorer de plus en plus et ils partageaient la certitude que les pressentiments de Dean et ses rêves, provenaient du Lien.

Hors, Dean avait rêvé de cette chasse. Et Charlie y était... Sam se demandait dans quelle mesure la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve prémonitoire ne les avait pas poussés à justement réaliser ce rêve... Mais s'interroger ne changerait rien au danger immédiat.

« Charlie... »

Il l'entendit presque s'arrêter sur place, il pouvait l'imaginer, ses clefs à mi chemin de la portière de sa voiture.

« Sauve les. Et revenez vivants. » Dit il en se servant du Lien autant qu'il en était capable dans son état d'agitation extrême. Elle mit une seconde à acquiescer avant de raccrocher.

Il jeta son téléphone sur la table en grognant de frustration, le bruit dérangea Jude qui se mit à pleurer dans son sommeil.

« Tout ira bien... » Murmura-t-il en tendant une main pour faire bouger le berceau. Il le disait autant pour se rassurer que pour rendormir l'enfant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant d'ouvrir son esprit à ses amis.

Castiel avait mal, quelque chose avait du se passer et Sam ignorait quoi, et il sentait l'esprit de Dean qui, peu à peu lui échappait tandis que son frère perdait sa concentration durant le combat qui l'opposait aux loups.

« Fais vite Charlie... fais vite bon sang ! » Pria-t-il à mi voix en serrant les poings.

Charlie n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite, d'instinct. Elle ne regardait pas la route, elle ne voyait pas réellement par ses propres yeux. Tout ses sens, y comprit un qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment étaient focalisés sur Castiel et Dean. Elle sentait leur fatigue, la peur qui montait lentement en eux, menaçant de la faire paniquer. Elle pila et jaillit de la voiture. Elle ne courait pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulut, ralentie par la terre meuble de la forêt et les divers obstacles qui lui barraient la route. Mais elle entendait déjà le feulement des loups et peu à peu les bruits de combats s'intensifièrent. Elle avait un revolver chargé de balles d'argent dans la poche de sa veste, un autre à un holster à sa cuisse. Cela devrait suffire.

Elle était terrifiée mais tant qu'elle n'approchait pas trop près des loups, elle pouvait les atteindre sans courir trop de risque. Et elle avait une confiance aveugle en la capacité du Lien à lui faire exécuter l'ordre de Sam.

Sans le Lien, Charlie Bradbury n'aurait rien pu faire, paralysée par la peur. Mais avec le Lien... elle pouvait sauver ses amis. Le Lien ne la laisserait pas échouer. Il les voulait tous en vie.

Ses yeux s'étaient un peu habitués à l'obscurité, elle voyait des ombres dans la forêt et hésita à appeler ses amis mais cela aurait trahi sa présence, si son odeur et le bruit de la course ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

Elle sentit le loup à travers l'esprit de Castiel, le vit bouger par les yeux de son ami et comprit qu'il l'avait sentie, qu'il fonçait sur elle. L'adrénaline déferla en elle, clarifiant ses pensées, les guidant sur un seul objectif. Son bras ne trembla pas quand le coup de feu partit et malgré l'écho assourdissant de la détonation, elle entendit presque les os du crane du loup éclater tandis qu'il s'effondrait à quelques mètres d'elle dans un couinement de chiot blessé.

Elle vit le second loup venir mais trop tard. Il attaqua par le coté, vite et violemment et se jeta sur elle. Elle roula à terre, les griffes la manquèrent de si peu qu'elles déchirèrent sa veste. Elle lâcha son revolver quand son dos heurta violemment le sol expulsant l'air hors de ses poumons. Elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle et sentit la fourrure du loup l'effleurer juste avant qu'elle voit ses yeux jaunes surmontant des crocs immenses prêts à la mordre. Elle leva un bras pour se protéger au moment ou une seconde détonation retentit. Le loup fut projeté loin d'elle avec des glapissements misérables. Charlie haletait, le sang du loup avait aspergé son visage, chaud et humide contre son front et sa joue. Elle tremblait.

Elle entendit d'autres coups de feu, d'autres glapissements. Castiel se pencha sur elle, sa grâce activée éclairait son visage en bleu. Charlie n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée de voir quelqu'un de sa vie.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'asseoir.

Elle hocha la tête tandis que la grâce de l'ange l'enveloppait à la recherche d'une blessure sérieuse. D'un coup il avisa son bras, sa manche déchirée et pleine de sang. Du bout des doigts il la releva et constata la morsure. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Charlie à cet instant précis relevait de la terreur pure.

« Non... » Fit elle d'une vois étranglée « Non … NON NON ! » Cria-t-elle en repoussant Castiel. Elle se mit à essuyer frénétiquement la morsure avec sa main, sa veste, frottant son bras contre son jean en répétant une litanie de « non » qui n'avaient aucun effet.

Castiel chercha Dean du regard. Celui ci s'avançait vers eux, le revolver de Charlie dans une main, le bas de son pantalon taché du sang du loup qu'il venait d'abattre froidement et méthodiquement et Charlie cessa aussitôt de bouger et se tut, cachant son bras au creux de son ventre en adressant un regard suppliant à Castiel.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Dean en s'accroupissant près d'eux. Du bout de la manche il tenta d'essuyer le sang qui coulait du visage de la jeune femme, mais ne réussit qu'à l'étaler d'avantage. Elle hocha la tête en tremblant, ravalant ses sanglots paniqués.

Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir, pas plus de quelques heures au mieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas penser rationnellement. A cet instant, le Lien sur lequel elle s'était tant appuyée la trahit. Dean sentit ses émotions, sa peur, sa panique. Il avait un air concerné et inquiet quand il s'écarta un peu pour l'examiner comme Castiel l'avait fait à la recherche de blessures.

L'ange la serrait toujours dans ses bras et elle sentait les efforts désespérés qu'il faisait silencieusement pour la calmer avec l'usage combiné de sa Grâce et du Lien. Mais rien ne venait à bout des flots de panique qui déferlaient sur elle chaque seconde. Puis Dean vit son bras. Il n'eut même pas besoin de voir la morsure pour comprendre et son visage perdit toute expression.

Elle vit la vie elle même déserter ses traits et fut prise d'un besoin presque viscéral de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle irait bien. Une ombre passa sur le visage fermé de Dean, comme une chose horrible pleine de crocs et de griffes étendant ses ailes au dessus de lui, plantant ses dents dans son cou. Charlie cligna nerveusement des yeux avec un mouvement de recul mais déjà la vision s'estompait.

« Dean... » commença Castiel

Le chasseur le coupa d'un geste de la main pendant que les informations se mettaient en place dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Charlie vit les émotions se succéder sur son visage, à la façon dont il serrait les machoires, fronçait les sourcils. A la façon dont ses lèvres disparurent, pincées en une ligne très fine comme s'il se retenait de hurler. Mais son instinct était plus fort encore que sa raison et avant qu'il ait atteint la fin de sa réflexion, son revolver était pointé sur le front de Charlie. (Le Dévoreur d'Âme s'introduisit dans la brèche, soufflant d'une voix qui n'existait pas des horreurs qu'il déterrait au fond des souvenirs du chasseur.)

« Dean ! NON ! » Intervint Castiel en lui saisissant le poignet, un bras toujours passé autour des épaules de Charlie. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se mit à sangloter en tremblant violemment. (Une autre brèche où le Dévoreur d'âme introduisit ses griffes.)

« Tais toi Castiel... je réfléchis ! » Cria Dean avec un regard noir pour l'ange, tenant toujours Charlie en joue.

« Je t'en prie Dean... Dean... » Balbutia Charlie. « Tu avais promis... »

Il avait promis en effet. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Il se souvenait des événements qui l'avaient amené à lui faire cette promesse. Il savait à quel point leur relation était fragile sur se sujet. Mais elle avait été mordue. Et quoi qu'il fasse, à la prochaine pleine lune... (Le dévoreur d'âme étendit ses ailes avec un cri de satisfaction inaudible.)

Il ne voulait même pas penser à la prochaine pleine lune. A la bête tueuse qu'elle deviendrait...

« Pitié... » sanglota-t-elle.

Il retira le cran de sûreté. Elle s'effondra d'un coup dans les bras de Castiel, le visage entre les mains, des sanglots misérables s'échappant d'elle tandis que l'ange renvoyait à Dean un regard où il lut l'horreur et l'incrédulité. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à l'instant ou un coup de tonnerre éclata les faisant sursauter tout les trois. (Le Dévoreur d'âme s'arracha de Dean avec un cri de victoire et prit son envol au dessus d'eux.)

Tout à coup, Dean laissa retomber son bras comme si toute force l'avait quitté, lâcha le revolver et regarda l'expression de Castiel devenir un peu plus sereine tandis qu'il se penchait sur Charlie. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais il finit par passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'arrachant à l'étreinte de Castiel pour la serrer contre lui.

« Ça va aller... » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Ça va aller... On va trouver une solution. » Promit il doucement. Elle tremblait.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Il y eut un coup de tonnerre dans cet espace que nul bruit ne venait troubler et la Créature surgit presque du Néant.

Un instant elle était mourante autant qu'on puisse l'être dans cette quasi existence, l'instant d'après, elle brûlait, s'étendait, rugissait. L'Autre regardait la transformation avec satisfaction. La Créature se redressa, s'étendit, renvoya dans l'ombre les choses qui les entouraient en sifflant.

Un premier Lien venait d'être rompu et la Créature s'abreuvait à la puissance qui s'en était dégagé. L'Autre entrevoyait entre les réalités le Dévoreur d'Âme planant au dessus du trio et drainant leur puissance à travers ses ailes et sa gueule pleine de crocs.

Dans le Bunker, Sam leva la tête plein d'un sentiment de panique et de confusion. Jude pleurait dans son berceau au Lady gémissait, blottie contre ses pieds.

Quelque chose d'horrible venait de se produire.


	4. Chapter 4: Etrangers

Etrangers

« Charlie... » dit Castiel doucement. « Je vais essayer de t'endormir, d'accord ? Ne lutte pas... On va te ramener à la maison. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en serrant son bras blessé contre sa poitrine. L'ange étendit doucement sa grâce autour d'elle, lui enjoignant de s'endormir tranquillement, repoussant les cauchemars qu'elle allait faire inévitablement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena hors de la forêt où elle avait garé sa voiture près de l'Impala. Il allait l'installer sur le siège arrière de sa voiture quand Dean le retint par le bras en secouant la tête.

« La police va trouver les corps et se demander comment ils sont arrivés en pleine forêt... on va laisser la voiture ici pour qu'ils pensent à une balade qui a mal tourné... »

«Il faut effacer les traces... » dit Castiel en raffermissant sa prise sur Charlie endormie.

Dean hocha la tête. « Occupe toi de la voiture, je vais retourner là bas et m'arranger pour que ça ressemble à un règlement de comptes. »

Castiel le regarda disparaître dans la forêt avant d'étendre Charlie sur le siège arrière de l'Impala, la couvrant de sa veste tachée de sang avant de se tourner vers l'autre voiture dont il soupçonnait d'ailleurs qu'elle était volée. Il étendit sa grâce dessus jusqu'à ce que l'objet soit littéralement « comme neuf » en réalité, il était neuf... c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Il se glissa à la place du passager à l'avant de l'Impala et attendit Dean en essayant de ne pas penser.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ne pouvait pas ne pas se souvenir du regard du chasseur tandis qu'il pointait son arme sur leur amie. C'était un regard vide, anéantis. Castiel connaissait Dean. Il le connaissait mieux que lui même et il ne savait pas quoi penser de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. C'était comme s'il avait vu l'âme de Dean se briser à l'instant où il s'était rendu compte de ce qui arrivait à Charlie. L'ange savait à quel point le chasseur tenait à elle, il savait aussi comment Dean se sentait à chaque fois qu'il lui semblait avoir faillit à la mission qu'il s'était donné de protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Et Dean avait faillit plus que jamais. Ou du moins c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait. Castiel l'observa tandis qu'il se glissait derrière le volant, jetant son glock dans la boite à gant et refermant nerveusement la portière. Il avait du sang et de la boue sur les mains et le visage. Castiel savait qu'il ne prendrait pas le temps de se laver durant leur bref arrêt au motel où ils devaient passer la nuit. Ils récupéreraient juste leurs affaires et rouleraient tout le reste de la nuit vers le Kansas. L'ange étendit sa grâce vers son amant, l'effleura, faisant disparaître la saleté mais pas la culpabilité.

Ils roulèrent longtemps, la radio diffusait des morceaux de rock classique, Dean clignait à peine des yeux, focalisé sur la route monotone plutôt que sur les mouvements occasionnels de Charlie derrière eux.

« Tu as pointé une arme sur elle. » Dit Castiel doucement après peut être une centaine de kilomètres.

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Dean soupira, se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas de bonne réponse à cette question.

« Pourquoi, Dean ? » Insista Castiel. Il savait que l'ange le regardait avec des yeux scrutateurs qui le mettraient mal à l'aise s'il n'avait pas été protégé par l'obscurité de la route. De loin en loin une lampadaire éclairait quand même les traits durcis de Castiel.

« Elle va se transformer Cas... et … Je peux pas d'accord ? Je ne peux pas la laisser devenir... ça... »

« Devenir quoi Dean ? Dis le ? »

« De venir un monstre Cas ! Tu es content ? Je l'ai dit, elle va devenir un monstre ! Et ça me tue ! » s'emporta le chasseur en cognant le volant dans un geste d'exaspération.

« C'est toujours Charlie. » dit Castiel en posant une main sur son genou. Dean fut tenté de bouger sa jambe, il ne méritait pas la gentillesse du geste de l'ange. Mais il ne s'y déroba pas, il avait besoin de la moindre once de compassion.

« Tu devrais peut être commencer par cesser d'appeler toutes les créatures surnaturelles des monstres... Peut être qu'ils t'effraieraient moins si tu leur laissait le bénéfice du doute. »

« Ça ne m'effraie pas ! » Grogna Dean. « Et le bénéfice du doute, c'est le domaine de Sam, pas le mien. »

« Alors tu as plus à apprendre de ton frère que tu ne le crois. » décréta Castiel en croisant les bras. Dean eut le sentiment que la discussion était close et ne dit plus rien.

Mais il n'aurait pas appuyé sur la détente, il le savait. Tout ses instincts lui avaient dit de le faire. Son éducation lui disait de le faire. Mais il s'agissait de Charlie.

Il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il aurait voulut le dire à Castiel, le faire comprendre à son amie. Mais il ne dit rien, serra les mâchoires et enferma très profondément sa culpabilité et ses remords. Se plaindre et s'excuser ne changerait rien au fait qu'il avait instinctivement pointé son arme sur une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il conduisit en silence le reste de la nuit et une partie de la journée suivante.

Charlie se réveillait quand ils arrivèrent au Bunker, accueillis par Sam dont l'inquiétude tordait le visage. Il pâlit en voyant le sang sur Charlie tandis que Dean la portait à l'intérieur. Elle commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras et il dut serrer les mains sur elle plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulut pour la maintenir.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Sam.

« Elle a été mordue. » répondit Castiel.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit son frère s'arrêter net et regarder Castiel avec horreur. Il détourna les yeux et descendit l'escalier vers le donjon. Charlie ouvrit péniblement les yeux et eut un sursaut de frayeur.

« Dean... Non... » croassa-t-elle en attrapant un pan de sa veste comme pour l'arrêter.

« Je suis désolé Charlie... »

Elle se débattait franchement dans ses bras à présent, tentait de le frapper, de regagner assez de conscience d'elle même malgré le sommeil pour activer le Lien et le repousser. Il pouvait sentir tout cela parce que c'était ce qu'il aurait fait lui même si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il ouvrit la porte du donjon au moment où Sam et Castiel les rejoignaient.

« Dean qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sam. Sa voix était sourde d'une colère qui commençait à monter.

« Elle va se transformer ok ? Autant qu'elle ne le fasse pas quelque part où ça nous forcerait à la tuer ! » Rugit il presque tant ce qu'il faisait lui faisait horreur. Charlie résista de toutes ses forces quand il voulut la déposer dans le donjon, comme si elle avait une chance d'en sortir à condition que ses pieds ne touchent jamais le sol.

« Tu avais promis... » Gémit elle en s'accrochant à lui.

« Je ne le fais pas pour te faire du mal Charlie... On va trouver une solution. » Promit il aussi doucement qu'il put en la posant par terre avant de refermer la porte sur elle. Malgré l'épaisseur de métal, il l'entendait encore sangloter. La main de Sam se posa sur son épaule, beaucoup trop lourde pour être un soutien.

« Tu sais qu'elle a peur de cette pièce. » prévint son frère.

Bien sur qu'il le savait, c'était à cause de lui si Charlie refusait désormais de mettre un pied dans le Donjon. L'y enfermer lui déchirait le cœur, chacun des sanglots de son amie lui faisaient mal. Mais il ne voyait aucun autre endroit où elle ne représenterait de danger pour personne durant sa première transformation. Mais Sam n'était pas du même avis, il repoussa Dean, une lueur de meurtre au fond des yeux et mit la main sur la barre de fer qui maintenait la porte fermée.

« Si tu ouvres cette porte Sam... » prévint Dean.

« Quoi ? Si j'ouvre cette porte tu feras quoi ? Tu m'enfermera dedans avec elle ? » s'emporta Sam en se tournant vers lui.

« J'ai pas de meilleure solution pour l'instant Sam ! »

« Et si elle ne se transforme pas ? »

« Elle VA se transformer ! Elle a été mordue hier et la lune est encore trop pleine pour que ça ne l'affecte pas ce soir ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils mais commença néanmoins à manipuler la barre de fer pour ouvrir la porte. Dean dégaina son revolver et le pointa sur son frère.

« Ne touche pas à cette porte, Sam... »

Castiel les regardait alternativement avec l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Sam se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux noirs de colère. De l'autre coté de la porte, Charlie était silencieuse, Castiel entendait vaguement ses ongles racler contre le métal.

« Vas y Dean... tire moi dessus, fais toi plaisir. » Railla Sam. « Tu en meurs d'envie depuis des années. »

Le bras de Dean trembla. Sam ouvrit ostensiblement la porte et l'aîné enleva le cran de sûreté du bout du pouce.

« Sam... » Prévint il. C'était une menace idiote, il n'avait pas été capable de tirer sur Charlie et il serait encore moins capable de faire du mal à Sam. Et son frère le savait. Ils le savaient tout les deux. Alors pourquoi tenait il encore son revolver pointé sur lui ?

Lentement il baissa le bras, jeta l'arme à terre en se demandant pourquoi et comment elle était devenue la réponse à tout ce qui lui échappait ?

« Et tu n'en es même pas capable... » fit Sam un pied dans le Donjon, l'autre toujours dans le couloir. « Tu en crèves d'envie pourtant... Tu crèves d'envie de nous abattre tout les deux, parce que nous sommes des monstres maintenant Charlie et moi... et que le grand, le valeureux Dean Winchester ne supporte pas les monstres... »

Sam s'était penché pour aider Charlie à se redresser, s'appuyant au mur contre lequel elle s'était effondrée en pleurant.

« Sam... »

Dean ne savait pas exactement quelle émotion dominait, la fureur, l'indignation, la trahison... il n'était plus capable de penser rationnellement quand Sam sortit Charlie du Donjon. Peut être que la culpabilité prenait le dessus, peut être que la colère qui l'aveuglait cachait autre chose. Mis tout ce qu'il voulait c'était empêcher Sam de sortir Charlie du seul endroit où elle serait à l'abri. Pour empêcher Charlie de s'en prendre à eux durant sa transformation. Pour ne pas avoir à la tuer de ses propres mains en état de légitime défense. Pourquoi Sam était il incapable de comprendre tout ça ? A quoi il servait ce putain de Lien s'il n'était pas capable d'aider son frère à sentir les choses, à comprendre que Dean ne leur voulait aucun mal, qu'il n'avait juste pas d'autre choix ?

Dean et Sam s'affrontèrent du regard et il fallait qu'il le dise, il fallait que son frère sache, comprenne qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Sam... Tu es toujours mon frère ! » Dean se sentait pitoyable.

Sam le regardait sans réussir à voir le vert de ses yeux, ses bras toujours autour de Charlie qui s'essuyait le visage avec la manche sale de sa veste. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas son frè n'était pas l'homme qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas Dean. C'était un homme obsédé par une mission qu'il s'était lui même confié, obsédé par un travail dont il appliquait sagement la doctrine idiote. Il avait faillit tuer Charlie, il avait levé son arme sur lui.

Dean n'aurait pas fait ça. Et pourtant Sam savait que c'était réellement son frère qu'il avait sous les yeux, il le savait du fond de lui même, de cette partie de lui qui n'était jamais trompée par les apparence, qui aurait pu reconnaître Dean n'importe où et n'importe quand parce que leur lien était profond à ce point. Mais ce Dean là, Sam le voyait à peine. Il avait changé.

« J'en doute. » Dit il d'une voix étranglée. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de frapper Dean jusqu'à ce que celui ci reprenne ses esprits, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne son frère.

Il entendit le Lien se rompre, comme un coup de feu que personne n'aurait tiré, et la vie disparut un instant des yeux de son frère. Il raffermit sa prise sur Charlie pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler et serra les mâchoires avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Sam... »

C'était un gémissement qui avait échappé à Dean et Charlie faillit se retourner, s'échapper de la poigne de son ami qui l'entraînait loin du Donjon pour serrer Dean dans ses bras et lui promettre que tout irait bien. Mais elle revoyait le canon du revolver, le vide des yeux de Dean... Elle ferma les yeux comme pour chasser les images et monta lentement les marches. Ni Dean ni Castiel ne cherchèrent à les retenir.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Dans les ténèbres, la Créature s'amplifia, son existence nourrie du ressentiment et de la rupture du lien entre Sam et Dean.

« C'est presque trop facile » Rugit elle tandis que le pouvoir montait peu à peu dans son être.

L'Autre sourit presque. «Ces garçons sont faciles à dresser l'un contre l'autre. »

« Oh oui. » Répondit la créature.

La Créature croyait au Destin , à la fatalité et avait de bonnes raisons pour cela. Aussi elle pensait que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'elle ait trouvé cet homme au milieu de ce nulle part. Mais c'était pratique. Même l'omniscience de la Créature aurait eut plus de mal à séparer les Winchester seule qu'avec l'Autre. Après tout, il les connaissait si bien... Il lui était si simple de tirer les ficelles de leurs ressentiments, de leurs propres insécurités pour faire se rompre le lien fraternel si fragile qui les unissait.

La Créature tourna de nouveau son esprit vers l'Alphadécagramme déjà faiblissant.

Tellement de pouvoir à récupérer encore...

Elle se mit à rugir dans le silence fait de non bruits. L'Autre sourit.

Quand Castiel entraîna Dean hors du Bunker, il n'eut aucune conscience du Dévoreur qui se penchait sur lui et, doucement, très doucement, effleurait son âme du bout des griffes, y glissant le doute et la confusion.

**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù***

Sam traîna Charlie jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et l'assit sur le lit le temps d'aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Il la débarrassa de sa veste et remonta sa manche déchirée jusqu'au dessus de son coude sans dire un mot. La piqûre de l'antiseptique sur sa peau la fit frémir.

Sam nettoya et banda la plaie sans un mot, les mâchoires serrées.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit Charlie d'une petite voix.

« De quoi ? » Il avait l'air surpris , elle désigna son bras d'un mouvement du menton. « Ce n'est pas ta faute... c'est la faute de personne... » dit il en jetant les cotons souillés de sang dans la poubelle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en repliant ses jambes sous elle et en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Tu vas te transformer. » répondit Sam. « On a encore un peu de temps avant le lever de la lune... On va te trouver un endroit sécurisé ou passer la nuit... et on va trouver une solution. »

« Dean a dit ça aussi. »

Sam roula des yeux. « Ravi d'apprendre qu'il ne dit pas que des conneries. »

« Il ne va pas bien Sam... Il n'est pas lui même... »

« Je sais. Pour ça aussi on trouvera une solution. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Charlie se rongeait les ongles.

« Tu n'as plus confiance en lui n'est ce pas ? » Dit elle doucement.

« Parce que tu lui fais encore confiance toi ? » Répliqua-t-il en se levant pour refermer la trousse de soins. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. » Dit elle comme si elle énonçait la liste des courses. « Je ne supporterais pas de perdre l'un de vous trois alors... Je suppose que je suis condamnée à avoir confiance en lui malgré tout. »

Sam soupira, exaspéré « Tu peux pas dire ça Charlie ! Ce qu'il a fait... Il t'a menacée deux fois... pourquoi tu t'accroches encore à lui alors qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre tu aurais déjà... bon sang je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais fait mais pourquoi lui tu lui pardonnes l'impardonnable ? » s'emporta Sam. Elle baissa la tête presque honteuse.

« Ne me crie pas dessus... »

Une grosse larme roula sur la joue de Charlie. Sam sentit sa colère s'évaporer. Ce n'était pas la faute de son amie et elle n'avait pas à supporter ses propres états d'âme.

« Pardon. » Gromela-t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. « Pardon. » Elle renifla une ou deux fois en repoussant la main qu'il promenait sur son dos pour la calmer.

« Ça va aller. » Décréta-t-elle. Elle l'avait dit presque autant pour se rassurer que pour se montrer brave face à lui et ils le savaient tout les deux. Il se força à sourire.

« Viens bébé loup, on va te trouver une tanière... »

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Le chemin de retour jusqu'à la ferme fut long et uniquement meublé d'un silence pesant. Castiel ne dit pas un mot quand ils arrivèrent, Dean n'entendit sa voix que quand il s'adressa à Jude pour lui raconter une histoire pendant qu'il lui donnait son bain. Le chasseur avait toujours de la terre et du sang plein les mains, son pantalon était probablement foutu, il s'en extirpa à grand peine, l'esprit à la fois vidé et beaucoup trop plein.

Il prit une douche qui ne lui fit aucun bien et mangea un sandwich qui lui laissa la bouche pâteuse avant de monter se coucher. Sur la commode, la fleur que Castiel lui avait offert au noël précédent était devenue noire et luisante comme si elle était faite du meilleur cuir. Castiel ferma doucement la porte derrière lui quand il eut mis Jude au lit et s'appuya contre le chambranle en regardant Dean. Ils savaient tout deux que s'occuper de l'enfant était ce qui le calmait le plus. Et Dean savait que c'était à cause de lui que son amant avait besoin d'être calmé. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois et le chasseur avait une boule dans la gorge qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. » Dit il d'une voix sans timbre.

Dean hocha la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Dean ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ma meilleure amie s'est fait mordre par une saloperie de loup garou voilà ce qu'il m'arrive ! » cria Dean en frappant violemment la commode.

« Ce n'est pas ça Dean... Tu t'en es pris à Sam il y a quelque jour, tu as terrorisé Charlie aujourd'hui... Bon sang tu sais combien elle a peur de cet endroit, combien elle a peur de toi, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix Cas ! »

« Bien sur que si ! C'est un Bunker, il y a des dizaines d'endroits où tu aurais pu la mettre en sécurité... et tu as choisit celui qu'elle a le plus en horreur... Il y avait un millier de façons de prévenir Sam de faire attention à Andy , et tu as choisit volontairement celle qui lui ferait le plus de mal... »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Cria Dean en serrant les poings.

« Bien sur que si ! » répéta Castiel. « je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais ça doit cesser Dean ! »

« Il ne m'arrive rien ! » s'énerva le chasseur. « J'essaie de faire au mieux, j'essaie de vous prévenir ... »

« nous prévenir de quoi ? »

« J'EN SAIS RIEN ! » hurla Dean en levant les bras en l'air d'exaspération. « J'ai tout ces pressentiments, ces rêves et je n'arrive pas à les mettre en ordre, je ne sais pas comment les interpréter ok, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on est tous en danger ! Et que les choses sont de pire en pire ! »

« Et comme d'habitude tu n'en parles pas ! Nous pourrions t'aider et jamais, jamais tu ne nous demande notre aide ! Je croyais qu'on faisait équipe Dean ! »

Les yeux bleus de l'ange brillaient de colère sous ses sourcils froncés. Il paraissait plus grand, plus imposant bien qu'il se soit ramassé sur lui même dans une position défensive.

« Comment veux tu m'aider Castiel ? Je ne sais même pas comment m'aider moi même ! » Hurla Dean.

« Parle moi pour commencer ! » Cria l'ange en s'approchant de lui pour le saisir par le col.

La réaction de Dean fut instinctive, il le repoussa de toutes ses forces, tenant ses poignets dans ses mains avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Castiel serra les dents.

« Lâche moi. » Siffla-t-il d'une voix très basse.

« Pourquoi je te parlerais ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Ça fait des semaines et tu ne m'écoutes pas ! » Cria Dean en le secouant. Castiel se redressa d'un coup, tordant ses bras dans une position peu naturelle pour faire lâcher prise au chasseur, remontant ses genoux vers le ventre son amant, lui coupant le souffle. Une de ses mains vola jusqu'à la gorge de Dean, l'autre frappant son plexus solaire. La douleur explosa dans tout le torse du chasseur et il s'effondra par terre avec une grimace de douleur. Castiel avait toujours une main serrée sur sa gorge.

« Ne lève plus jamais la main sur moi. » Feula l'ange en enfonçant ses ongles dans la gorge de Dean.

« Cas... » Croassa le chasseur sans oser bouger.

« Je t'ai tué un millier de fois sous les ordres de Naomi, ne crois pas que je ne pourrais pas le faire encore ! »

Les yeux de Dean s'arrondirent de stupeur. Castiel n'avait jamais parlé de ça... Il avait mentionné le contrôle des autres anges sur lui mais jamais dans les détails.

Dans le bref instant de silence qui suivit, ils entendirent Jude se mettre à pleurer dans sa chambre. Dean vit les épaules de Castiel s'affaisser en même temps que les traits de son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué et déçu. Il se releva et lui tourna le dos, la tête basse. Dean l'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte en l'enlaçant doucement, pressant son visage contre son cou.

« Cas... Pardon... »

« Jude pleure. » déclara Castiel impassible.

Dean le lâcha, manifestement blessé. En sortant, Castiel l'entendit murmurer. « N'oublie pas que je t'aime... s'il te plaît. » Il pinça les lèvre et fit un pas en arrière, se retournant pour regarder son amant.

« Peut être... Mais je n'aime pas l'homme que tu es devenu. » Répliqua-t-il.

Cette fois il n'y eut aucune manifestation sonore de la rupture du lien. Le Dévoreur d'âme, perché sur l'épaule de Castiel planta ses dents gigantesques dans sa poitrine, et le Lien fut simplement drainé à travers lui tandis que l'ange se détournait de Dean pour aller réconforter sa fille. Leur fille.

Le chasseur resta dans la chambre, avec une sensation de solitude magnifiée par la voix de Castiel qui parlait doucement à Jude. Castiel ne revint pas se coucher.

Ses ailes lui faisaient mal. Les humains appelaient cela des douleurs de membre fantôme cette impression d'avoir mal là où il n'y avait plus rien. Castiel avait mal aux ailes. Ses cicatrices le brûlaient, sa poitrine le brûlait, ses yeux le brûlaient. Il se réfugia dans la chambre de Jude, sortit l'enfant de son berceau et s'assit dans le fauteuil, sa fille dans les bras. Le contact du dossier en velours contre ses omoplates le fit gémir mais il ne l'évita pas. Il n'y avait plus rien là, plus aucune raison d'avoir mal. Jude dormait.

Castiel se mit à pleurer.

S'il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'avoir mal, pourquoi avait il l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur ?

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

La Créature sourit, prit forme lentement , se dota d'yeux aveugles, d'une bouche dont ne sortit qu'un cri de Victoire.

« Enfin... »

L'Autre voyait à travers lui les Winchester et leurs liens qui faiblissaient à mesure que la nuit s'écoulait. Dean couché en chien de fusil, incapable de dormir, Castiel serrant sa fille contre lui comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer comme un vieux navire.

Charlie couchée sur le coté dans une pièce nue et tapissée de matelas tandis qu'à l'extérieur, adossé à la porte, Sam veillait, attentif au moindre bruit.

L'Autre n'avait pas de cœur, pas physiquement, mais quelque part, son être se crispa de douleur. Ce qu'il faisait, ce plan qu'il avait imaginé...

C'était nécessaire, tout ceci était plus grand qu'eux, et on ne livre pas de combat sans être prêt à faire des sacrifices. Mais on avait déjà demandé tant de sacrifices à ces garçons... Il avait déjà demandé tellement de sacrifices à ses propres garçons.

La Créature se pencha sur lui.

« C'est pour le bien le plus grand. »

l'Autre hocha la tête. Le bien le plus grand ne diminuait quand même en rien les souffrances d'un seul être ou, dans le cas présent, de quatre êtres.

« Ils existaient grâce à leur lien... » dit la Créature en se dotant d'un corps. « Très bientôt, ils cesseront d'exister... ils nous rejoindrons... ce ne sera plus long. »

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù

Charlie regardait ses mains comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. « Mais tu as dit que ... »

« Je sais... » Sam était déjà au téléphone, Castiel répondit avant la fin de la première sonnerie.

« Elle ne s'est pas transformée. » Dit il hâtivement avant même que l'ange ait pu le saluer.

« Pas transformée ? Comment c'est possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas.. ça s'est déjà produit, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne se transformera pas cette nuit mais... »

« Mais tu crois qu'il y a une chance... » Dit l'ange.

« La morsure n'était pas profonde. » Se justifia Sam.

« Je ne crois pas que ça suffise. »

« Ou alors le Lien l'a protégée... je ne sais pas...mais s'il y a une chance Castiel... Une seule... »

« On fera tout ce qu'il faut . » Acquiesça l'ange.

Sam se racla la gorge, il voulait demander des nouvelles de Dean à son ami, mais les mots échangé la veille lui tournaient encore dans la tête. Il les avait ressassés toute la nuit, remâchant sa colère pour s'empêcher de dormir. A travers le Lien qu'il avait maintenu ouvert, il avait senti la détresse de Charlie plus tôt, à l'instant ou elle avait été persuadée qu'il allait la tuer, puis durant les brefs instants ou elle avait été enfermée dans le Donjon. C'était une sensation absolument horrible de ressentir la détresse de quelqu'un et de n'avoir aucun moyen de la calmer. Il avait tenté d'utiliser le Lien mais sans succès, il n'était pas assez calme pour apaiser qui que ce soit.

« Dean et moi.. allons venir. » Dit Castiel après une minute de silence.

« Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée... »

« Je ne suis pas sur que rester séparés soit une sage décision en ce moment. »

« Charlie ne va pas vouloir le voir... ni moi non plus. »

« Je sais. » répondit l'ange sombrement. « Nous sommes trois dans ce cas, mais on ne résoudra pas les problèmes chacun dans son coin. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, que Cas ait du ressentiment envers Dean c'était... difficile à concevoir. Pas inédit mais tout de même assez surprenant.

« Je ne comprends pas... » marmonnait Charlie en tentant de se recoiffer dans la cuisine où elle s'était assise au bord de la table en attendant que le café coule. Elle était pieds nus, dans un vieux jean et un t shirt trop grand pour elle que Sam soupçonnait fortement d'avoir été à lui dans une vie antérieure. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sam secoua la tête en leur servant du café, Lady jappait à ses pieds et Charlie lui servit à manger avant de s'asseoir correctement à table. La chienne se désintéressa de sa gamelle et vint se poser devant elle avec des yeux tristes. Charlie lui gratta la tête en souriant.

« Elle ne devrait pas faire ça ... » dit Sam.

« Quoi ? Lady ? »

Le chasseur hocha la tête. « Les chiens ont peur des loups garou... ils les fuient ils ne les réconfortent pas. » Il s'accroupit à coté de Lady pour la caresser aussi.

« Alors je ne suis pas... »

« Je n'en suis pas sur... » Des coups à la porte du Bunker lui coupèrent la parole avant que Castiel entre suivit de Dean. Ils étaient sombres tout les deux, seule Jude eut un mouvement d'excitation en voyant Sam et Charlie. Elle se tortilla dans les bras de Castiel, tendant ses petites mains grandes ouvertes vers Sam. Le chasseur la prit dans ses bras et l'installa au dessus de ses épaules. Elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux en babillant et Sam hochait la tête à intervalles réguliers comme s'il l'écoutait et la comprenait.

Jude fut la seule à parler pendant un long moment, meublant sans le savoir le silence tendu entre les quatre adultes.

« Donc tu ne t'es pas transformée ? » Commença Dean. Il serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre incapable de regarder Charlie ou qui que ce soit d'autre que la table sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Charlie secoua la tête.

« Et toi tu voulais la... » Commença Sam, une boue de rancœur au bord des lèvres.

« SAM, NON ! » Cria Charlie pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Elle s'était levé avec un geste de la main vers lui qui fit glapir Jude de surprise. « Arrête … C'est de moi qu'il s'agit maintenant ok ? C'est MOI qui ai été mordue, c'est moi qui vais en subir les conséquences alors j'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de vous voir vous entre tuer. T'as peut être rien de mieux à faire qu'à lui sauter à la gorge mais moi j'ai d'autres soucis ! » Cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Sam referma la bouche avec un air coupable, Dean baissa les yeux un peu plus si toutefois cela était possible. Castiel ne s'était pas assis à table, il s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte , le visage fermé et sombre. Il décroisa les bras quand Charlie se tut et s'approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule, très doucement pour éviter de lui faire peur. Elle renifla et s'apaisa un peu à son contact.

« On va trouver une solution... on va comprendre ce qu'il se passe. » Promit il. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, des yeux profonds et pleins de certitudes, les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait vécu assez pour avoir vu de pires tragédies et qui savait que l'espoir ne mourait jamais tout à fait.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. » Dit elle, son cerveau apaisé par les yeux de Castiel recommençait à fonctionner de façon logique. Il hocha la tête. « Ça s'est déjà produit... des loups garou qui ne se transforment pas systématiquement... Ou alors... Ou alors c'est autre chose... »

Elle réfléchissait très fort, fermait les yeux pour se concentrer sur une impression qu'elle avait, qu'elle effleurait du bout de l'esprit sans parvenir à la définir.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. » Dit elle encore.

« On va trouver. » Promis Castiel en serrant son épaule. Du sommet des épaules de Sam, Jude fit « Duh ! » d'un ton concerné.

Pour la toute première fois, ils virent Castiel penché sur de vieux livres que Charlie remontait méthodiquement de la salle des archives. Quand Sam vit Dean se servir son troisième whisky il envisagea de l'arrêter, de lui prendre le verre des mains et de le vider dans l'évier. Il ne le fit pas et se réfugia dans sa chambre avec Lady et l'impression tenace de se comporter comme un adolescent.

Il avait composé le numéro d'Andy avant même de s'en rendre compte.

« Hey. » dit elle doucement après deux sonneries « attends une seconde. » Il l'entendit bouger et une porte se fermer. « J'étais à la bibliothèque... ça va ? Tu n'appelles jamais en journée... »

Non, ça n'allait pas, et il se demanda pourquoi c'était vers elle qu'il se tournait. Probablement parce que les autres personnes auprès de qui il cherchait généralement de l'aide étaient la cause du problème...

« Je voulais juste entendre le son de ta voix. » dit il simplement pour éviter de répondre à sa question. Il l'entendit presque froncer des sourcils à l'autre bout de la ligne et se prépara à un commentaire sarcastique.

«Alors tu ne vas vraiment pas bien... Tu as besoin d'en parler ? »

Il eut un rictus. « Qu'est il arrivé à ta règle de ne pas poser de question ? »

« Des mois à te fréquenter. » répondit elle sèchement. « Alors ? »

Elle entendit un soupir au bout du fil et s'assit sur les marches de la bibliothèque en attendant patiemment qu'il se décide à parler. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des premiers mois où elle le faisait taire à chaque fois qu'il envisageait de lui parler de lui ou de la faire parler d'elle. Parce que ce n'était que du sexe. Cela n'aurait jamais du devenir plus que ça. Elle ne pouvait même pas prétendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle s'était vue tomber amoureuse de lui peu à peu, incapable de s'en empêcher, incapable de vouloir même s'en empêcher. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait là à lui demander de lui raconter ses malheurs. Comme si cela l'intéressait, comme si elle n'était pas terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait répondre.

Curieusement cela l'intéressait et ne la terrifiait pas. Elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas honnêtement, qu'il laisserait le pire de côté pour la protéger. Elle s'en contentait parfaitement.

Elle savait qu'il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un de presque normal dans sa vie. De quelqu'un à qui il n'aurait pas à cacher qui il était et de quelqu'un qui ne poserait aucune question à laquelle il ne voudrait pas répondre. Elle se contentait parfaitement de ce rôle.

« C'est comme si... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. « Comme si quelque part, le destin ne voulait pas que je sois heureux... chaque fois que j'essaie ça finit très mal pour ma famille et moi. »

Elle n'avait pas grand chose à répondre à ça d'autant qu'elle ne comprenait pas exactement de quoi il parlait. Elle laissa son regard errer sur les étudiants qui entraient et sortaient de la bibliothèque.

« Peut être que le destin n'est qu'un faux problème. » réfléchit elle à voix haute. « Peut être que si quelque chose est censé se produire, l'important n'est pas de l'éviter mais plutôt de s'y préparer le mieux possible. »

« C'est plutôt déprimant de devoir se préparer au pire quoi qu'il arrive... »

« Alors trouve un plan B pour transformer le pire en meilleur. S'il existe quelqu'un capable d'envoyer le destin se faire foutre... je parie sur toi. » Sourit elle. « Et je t'interdis de commenter cette phrase je sais que je suis ridicule ! »

Elle l'entendit rire. « Non... curieusement, ça m'aide. » Dit il. Cela la fit sourire.

« A ton service... Besoin que quelqu'un vienne te border ce soir ? Je peux passer avant d'aller bosser. » Elle pouvait presque l'entendre hausser suggestivement des sourcils et elle imagina le mouvement de tête qu'il faisait toujours dans pareil cas pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Pour un type immense et relativement effrayant, Sam était curieusement facile à mettre mal à l'aise. C'était une des choses qui amusaient le plus Andy.

«Est ce qu'il y a un sous entendu là que je n'ai pas comprit ? »

« Non... j'envisageais réellement de passer te border. » Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était sérieuse.

« Tu peux me rappeler à quel moment tu es devenue gentille et romantique ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Ta gueule ! »Grogna-t-elle s'attirant un regard mauvais d'un étudiant qui passait à coté d'elle. Elle lui fit signe de poursuivre son chemin en roulant des yeux.

Ils raccrochèrent quelque minutes plus tard, le Dévoreur bougea légèrement pour prendre un peu plus ses aises dans l'âme d'Andy.


	5. Chapter 5: les Limbes

5) Les Limbes

Le Dévoreur d'âme déploya ses ailes au dessus d'Andy, étendit son emprise sur son âme jusqu'à en prendre totalement possession. Il n'existait plus grand chose d'elle, elle était à peine consciente, piégée à l'intérieur de son propre corps, incapable de comprendre que qu'il lui arrivait.

Mais le Dévoreur d'âme avait été un Ange. Il avait été un être de compassion et de pitié. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Du bout des ailes, il enveloppa son âme comme dans une étreinte chaleureuse et lui promit qu'elle irait bien, lui promit du bonheur et de la plénitude pour la calmer.

L'âme d'Andy se calma presque instantanément tandis que le Dévoreur guidait ses pas jusqu'au Bunker des hommes de Lettre. Son âme ne se débattit pas quand elle embrassa Sam, elle ne cria pas quand il s'effondra à terre dans l'entrée, à moitié drainée de sa substance par le Dévoreur. L'âme d'Andy ne lutta pas quand elle effleura le front de Dean, étendant l'emprise du Dévoreur à une deuxième partie de l'Alphadécagramme.

Quand Castiel se précipita sur elle, l'âme d'Andy ne protesta pas alors qu'elle évitait un coup de poing de l'homme aux yeux bleus, refermait sa main sur son poignet et le plongeait à son tour dans l'inconscience. Le corps presque sans vie de l'ange s'effondra à coté de Dean , une expression perplexe sur le visage.

Charlie se précipita sur elle et encore une fois l'âme d'Andy ne cilla pas quand d'un seul mouvement le Dévoreur la projeta dans un espace de ténèbres où l'attendaient la Créature et l'Autre.

Puis il abandonna l'âme d'Andy, n'y laissant presque aucune trace de son passage. Elle s'écroula au milieu du salon du Bunker des Hommes de Lettre en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, le nom de Sam sur le bout des lèvres.

_« Au secours... »_

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Quand Sam ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien. Ou plutôt il vit du Rien et eut conscience qu'il ne nageait pas dans quelque chose de noir, non , il expérimentait la sensation étrange de regarder un espace rempli de vide. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau était profondément dérangée. Il posa les pieds sur un sol invisible, impalpable. Il était la seule chose qui avait de la consistance dans cet espace et pourtant il n'était pas seul.

Il chercha une arme sur lui et n'en trouva pas. Son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérèrent tandis qu'il faisait ses premiers pas dans cet univers étrange. Il réfléchissait, sur ses gardes, mais rien de tout ça ne faisait sens. Andy l'avait embrassé et il s'était retrouvé ici... Il tendit les mains devant lui, il ne voyait pas plus loin que ses coudes qui disparaissaient dans le vide obscur qui l'entourait.

Quelque chose l'attaqua, frappant à l'épaule, le faisant vaciller. Il se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien, ne sentit que le second coup l'atteindre. Quoi que ce soit c'était invisible et désordonné. Mais ça se déplaçait en cercles autour de lui et Sam put prévoir le troisième coup et le détourner. Son assaillant siffla de mécontentement et Sam se replaça en position défensive, tout ses sens totalement aux aguets mais inutiles .

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix comme venant d'excessivement loin qui l'appelait... Une voix paniquée.

« Sam...Cas... Dean... Sam... »

«Charlie... »

le Lien s'activa avec une force que Sam ne lui connaissait pas et les sifflements autour de lui augmentèrent. Le vide s'intensifia, devenant presque palpable. Sam tendit les mains devant lui. Il ignorait pourquoi mais quelque part il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il rencontra quelque chose, ce n'était ni chaud ni froid, ça existait à peine, et ça lui en voulait. Ça voulait l'empêcher d'avancer, de suivre la voix de Charlie plus paniquée à chaque nom qu'elle appelait.

Sam serra les dents et d'un coup violent porté à l'aveugle repoussa la chose qui voulait le retenir. Il entendit un cri ou peut être l'avait il imaginé, mais le sang sur ses mains, il pouvait le voir à présent. Il avança encore, déchirant du bout des ongles le vide plein de créatures invisibles, frappant à l'instinct, suivant la voix de Charlie comme un fil d'Ariane.

Quelque chose était en train de se produire à mesure qu'il prenait possession de son environnement. Il savait où il était. Il le savait au plus profond de lui, comme s'il avait hérité d'une mémoire collective en héritant du sang du démon qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était.

Où vont les monstres quand on les tue au Purgatoire?

Il déchira encore quelque chose, une chose qui se mit à hurler. Il avançait plus vite désormais, presque capable de courir en repoussant ses assaillants au fur et à mesure. S'il avait pu les voir, leur nombre l'aurait sans doute découragé, mais tout ce qu'il voyait à part ses mains pleines de sang, c'était la lueur lointaine de Charlie. Elle éclairait l'espace autour d'elle comme un phare, les ombres se mouvaient autour de son corps recroquevillé sur elle même.

« Charlie... »

Le Lien semblait les attirer l'un à l'autre, forçant les choses qui agressaient Charlie à dévoiler leurs formes hideuses qui la firent hurler de peur.

« Sam... »

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la relever.

« On est où ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

La réponse vint d'une mémoire dont il n'avait pas la connaissance mais l'absolue certitude.

« Dans les Limbes. »

« Les quoi ? »

« Pas le temps... » Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, aussi persuasif qu'il pouvait l'être. « Tu peux les battre ! » C'était une autre certitude dont il ignorait la provenance. C'était le Lien qui le lui dictait et il avait une foi absolue en Charlie.

« Mais je n'ai pas d'arme, et je ne les vois pas ! » Paniqua-t-elle.

« Je crois qu'ils ne te voient pas non plus... et tu as des armes... tu es une arme Charlie ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. «Donne moi l'ordre... » Réclama-t-elle en s'ouvrant au Lien autant qu'elle le pouvait malgré sa terreur. Sam serra les mains autour de ses épaules aussi protecteur et rassurant qu'il le pouvait. Ses yeux étaient noirs quand elle les regarda en face.

« Tue les. »

Elle hocha fébrilement la tête et lui prit la main. « Ensemble. »

Leur pouvoir se répandit en eux juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Sam déchirant un passage au milieu des abominations, Charlie les repoussant avec juste la force de sa volonté , elle les éclairait tout deux d'une lumière violente comme si elle était radioactive.

« On va où ? » Demanda Sam en la voyant marcher comme si elle pouvait s'orienter dans cet espace où il n'existait aucune direction.

« Trouver Dean. » dit elle. Elle avait la voix basse et déterminée. « Dean saura quoi faire... Protège moi, je te guide. » Ordonna-telle.

Pour la première fois, elle utilisait le lien en sens inverse en Sam sentit le pouvoir guider ses mouvements, le placer derrière elle, le manœuvrer tandis qu'il repoussait les créatures dans l'ombre, l'empêchant de commettre la moindre erreur, augmentant sa force, sa rapidité et ses perceptions.

« Wow... » Fit il en regardant le sang couler le long de ses manches. Ce n'était pas son sang et il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à le faire couler.

« Exactement ce que je me dis à chaque fois. » Sourit Charlie. Il ignorait comment elle pouvait sourire dans un moment pareil et à cet endroit, mais c'était curieusement réconfortant. Charlie n'avait pas d'arme, elle avançait, sure d'elle, le regard braqué sur le vide infini devant elle même si elle ignorait s'il y aurait un sol sur lequel poser le pied au prochain pas. Elle projetait le pouvoir né du Lien devant elle, se dégageant la voie vers Dean.

« Où est il ? » demanda Sam incapable pour la première fois depuis des mois de sentir la présence de son frère à travers le Lien.

« Perdu. » Répondit Charlie. « Tu ne le trouveras pas... votre Lien est rompu. »

« Tu peux le localiser? »

Elle secoua la tête et il sentit sa détresse à travers le lien qui les unissait. « Notre lien est rompu lui aussi... Sam... Je n'arrive pas à le trouver ! »

Les créatures s'approchèrent d'eux maintenant qu'il s'était arrêtés de marcher.

« Castiel... » Appela Sam. « Castiel, trouve Castiel ! »

Ils se placèrent dos à dos tandis que les créatures les encerclaient et d'une même voix portée par le Pouvoir se mirent à crier le nom de l'ange.

ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien. Sa grâce s'activa toute seule tandis qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur dans un espace où il ne pouvait pas différencier le haut du bas, ni la gauche de la droite. Il s'enveloppa dans sa grâce comme dans une couverture qui le protégeait des créatures qui n'allaient pas tarder à se jeter sur lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, juste de se rappeler. De vieilles légendes...

Où vont les monstres quand ils meurent au purgatoire ? Où vont les anges tombés au combat ?

Castiel n'avait jamais imaginé les Limbes, s'il l'avait fait, il ne les aurait pas imaginées comme ça. Des choses l'attaquaient et reculaient en se cognant contre le bouclier de sa grâce. Il réfléchissait.

Qui ?

Qui dans les Limbes était assez puissant pour les amener ici ?

Comment ?

Et pourquoi ?

« Castiel... » la voix était vieille, profonde et Castiel la connaissait. Il la connaissait sans l'avoir jamais entendue. Il se redressa. La réponse à sa question se matérialisé devant lui. Castiel avait attendu toute sa vie. Des millénaires durant il avait attendu cet instant. Il l'avait imaginé très différemment. Il sentit le Lien s'activer au moment ou il entendit Sam et Charlie crier son nom. La Créature bougea en direction du cri et Castiel sourit.

« Les choses ne se sont peut être pas passées exactement comme vous le prévoyiez. » Dit il en matérialisant des armes au creux de ses paumes.

Puisque rien n'existait dans cet endroit, tout était à créer et Castiel savait créer les choses. Le Lien lui fournissait le Pouvoir suffisant pour protéger ses amis. C'était son rôle. Les protéger. Il se détourna de la Créature sachant qu'elle ne l'attaquerai pas et se mit à courir, suivant le Lien qui le conduisait à Charlie et Sam. Sa grâce le protégeait, l'entourait, le faisant presque voler.

Les distances et le temps n'importaient pas dans les Limbes, il fut près d'eux le temps d'un battement de cœur. Ils étaient dos à dos et repoussaient leurs assaillants par la seule force de leur Pouvoir qui maculait les mains de Sam du sang des choses envoyées dans les Limbes pour l'éternité. Sans un mot il matérialisa des armes pour eux et les leur tendit.

Sa grâce les entoura, les protégeant pendant que Sam et Charlie effleuraient ses mains. Le Lien se fit plus fort, partageant leurs pensées, leurs certitudes l'espace d'un bref instant.

Ils comprirent.

Les yeux de Charlie s'agrandirent.

« Il savait... »

Castiel hocha la tête et leur tourna le dos faisant face aux choses qui s'avançaient de nouveau vers eux.

« Il faut le retrouver ! » Dit Sam en tirant sur une créature qu'il ne voyait pas. Un cri fit écho à sa détonation.

« C'est lui qui nous trouvera. » Répondit Castiel.

Sa foi était immense. Elle suffit à faire reculer les choses dans l'ombre et le vide.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Dean se réveilla dans un espace vide qui lui donna la nausée. Il ignorait s'il flottait en l'air ou s'il était couché sur un sol impalpable. C'était... anormal !

Il était seul et désarmé. Et s'il s'y connaissait un peu en environnements hostiles, ceci en était la parfaite illustration. Il se leva en tentant de mettre les choses en ordre dans sa tête. Mais il y avait tellement d'éléments, c'était comme si son cerveau n'était pas suffisant pour tout analyser. Là, tout de suite, il avait besoin de Sam et de ses neurones de compet', il avait besoin de Charlie et de son super pouvoir de déduction, il avait besoin des connaissances de Castiel pour résoudre ce puzzle.

Mais il était seul. Et des choses l'attaquaient, elles ne faisaient que l'effleurer pour l'instant, testant sa force et ses ré bientôt il sentait qu'elles tenteraient de le réduire en pièces. Et il ne savait pas où il était. En revanche il savait comment il y était arrivé.

Il avait rêvé du Dévoreur d'âme assez précisément pour avoir une bonne idée de ce qu'il avait fait à Andy. S'accrochant à son âme jusqu'à en faire partie intégrante, se répandant comme un virus d'elle à Sam, de Sam à lui même, de lui à Castiel, comme une infection contre laquelle ils n'auraient eut aucun traitement.

Une infection perturbant leur lien et leurs âmes, remettant en cause ce qui faisait d'eux une famille, rouvrant d'anciennes blessures, frappant au point le plus faible au moment le plus opportun. Le Dévoreur d'âme avait trouvé une faille dans l'âme d'Andy, y avait puisé sa force et de là, peu à peu les avait dressés les uns contre les autres jusqu'à briser leurs liens.

Et il n'était pas seul. Ici de l'autre coté de la barrière entre la réalité et quelque chose d'autre tout lui apparaissait beaucoup plus clair. Ses rêves, ses agissements, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines... Il n'y avait pas qu'un Dévoreur d'Âme, ils étaient au moins deux. Et l'un d'entre eux s'était agrippé à lui. Il l'avait senti quand Andy l'avait touché, avait senti ses griffes s'arracher douloureusement de son âme laissant derrière lui comme un vide.

Dean l'avait rêvé, l'avait pressenti sans vraiment le comprendre, il avait tenté d'avertir ses amis, de leur expliquer mais son âme déjà infectée n'avait pas trouvé les mots. Ou alors il ne les avait jamais eut... Ici, tout était clair, comme si une barrière mentale était violemment tombée lui laissant l'esprit plus affûté que jamais. Il l'avait su depuis des semaines. Avait entrevu ce qui allait se produire, et le Lien avait flouté ses perceptions pour les amener exactement en ce lieu en ce moment. Parce que c'était exactement où ils devaient être, c'était exactement ainsi que les choses étaient censées se produire.

Les créatures attaquèrent, il ne les voyait pas, ne les sentait pas, mais il se défendit comme il put. Des années d'entraînement. Et dans cet endroit ou tout semblait exister sans exister, avait il vraiment besoin d'armes ?

Il se retourna contre ses assaillants, donnant des coups de tout ses membres, mordant, criant sa rage et son impuissance. Il était seul.

Il détestait être seul.

« CASTIEL ! »

Mais son cri resta sans réponse. Bien sur. Il pouvait crier à travers le lien , appeler son amant, son frère, son amie... ils ne l'entendraient pas. Dean l'avait comprit sans pouvoir mettre de mots dessus en voyant Sam emporter Charlie loin du Donjon à peine quelques heures auparavant. Le Lien était rompu. Entre lui et Charlie, trop terrifiée par ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir si elle se transformait en loup garou. Entre lui et Sam, trop déçu par son comportement envers leur ami. Entre lui et Castiel...

Et d'un coup il réalisa quelque chose. Il fallait être deux dans une dispute. Et d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait l'imaginer, d'aussi profond qu'il puisse le ressentir, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Sam était et resterait son petit frère.

Il frappa une créature du coude, une autre du plat de la main et se mit à avancer dans les ténèbres.

Il aimait Castiel. Que cet amour soit réciproque ou non ce n'était qu'une question douloureuse et secondaire. Son amour n'avait pas besoin de retour pour exister de lui même.

Quelque chose le retint par les jambes le faisant tomber, il se retourna , donna des coups de pieds sans réussir à se libérer. La rage se mit à bouillonner en lui, ou qu'il soit il n'admettait pas d'être mis à terre par … par du rien... par des choses qui n'existaient pas, qui devaient être mortes depuis si longtemps qu'elles...

Il comprit d'un coup où il se trouvait.

Ce n'était pas le purgatoire ni le paradis, même pas une forme peu conventionnelle de l'enfer. C'était là où se rendaient les êtres sans âme après leur mort.

C'était ce qu'avait fait Andy ou le dévoreur d'âme qui l'habitait en le touchant. Elle l'avait privé de son âme pour l'envoyer ici. Elle était un instrument et la seule question qui restait était : l'instrument de qui ?

Qui contrôlait les Dévoreurs d'âme ?

Quelque chose le heurta douloureusement et il grogna. La chose siffla.

Dean eut la presque certitude qu'il allait mourir, définitivement.

«DEAN ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux, cela ne servait à rien, il ne voyait rien. Les choses le clouaient au sol, le frappaient sans discontinuer, la douleur augmentait de seconde en seconde, l'affaiblissant peu à peu.

« DEAN ! »

Des voix qui l'appelaient, des voix qui n'avaient aucun espoir qu'il réponde, des voix qui savaient qu'il était désormais trop tard pour cela. Mais qui continuaient d'appeler, qui continuaient de se reposer sur lui parce que c'était ce qu'il était pour eux. Celui sur qui ils se reposaient.

Les créatures mordaient à présent, avec des crocs qui le meurtrissaient sans déchirer ses vêtements ou verser son sang.

Les voix ne faiblissaient pas, ce n'était pas des cris de détresse ni des appels au secours. C'était des guides. C'était la voix de Charlie, basse, profonde, pleine d'une confiance absolue qui l'appelait quelque part, très loin, là où il pouvait la sentir se battre avec une détermination terrifiée qu'elle transcendait à travers le Lien.

C'était l'appel incessant de Sam qui lui enjoignait de les retrouver. Parce que Sam avait une foi totale en leur invincibilité pourvu qu'ils soient deux. Et Sam commençait à avoir une foi destructrice dans le Pouvoir qu'il puisait à la source du Lien.

C'était, enfin , l'appel impérieux de Castiel. C'était la voix de celui qui avait recousu son âme détruite, qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer, qui l'avait réparé et qui l'avait aimé au delà de tout ce que Dean aurait cru possible. Qui l'avait aimé au delà de tout ce que Dean se sentait en droit de réclamer.

« Dean... » la voix de l'ange n'avait prononcé son nom qu'une seule fois mais cette seule syllabe s'étendait sur toute l'éternité, dans tout les univers à sa recherche, jusqu'à ce que le chasseur entende enfin le message.

Dean ferma les yeux, laissa la douleur le déchirer de part en part, profitant de sa faiblesse pour s'ouvrir au Lien qui l'unissait toujours à ses compagnons.

Les liens vont dans les deux sens et même si Sam, Castiel et Charlie avaient rompu leur Lien avec lui, lui n'avait jamais rompu son lien avec eux. Ils étaient toujours avec lui. D'un coup, le Pouvoir déferla en lui jaillissant par toutes les morsure, par tout les coups qu'il avait reçus, irradiant de lui au delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter, comme si son corps allait exploser sous la puissance. Il se releva, la douleur disparue, les choses repoussées dans l'ombre et le Rien avec des cris aigus.

Il marcha vers ses compagnons, courut vers eux, guidé par le Lien et la certitude que s'il ne faisait plus partie de leur monde, ils étaient encore tout pour lui.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

« Il arrive. » Dit Sam en levant la tête comme si Dean allait tomber du ciel entre eux.

« Il n'est pas seul. » Répondit Castiel.

D'entre les créatures commençait à émerger une forme humanoïde dont les contours n'étaient définis que par l'absence de créature des ténèbres.

«Montre toi. » Lui enjoignit Castiel.

« Je te trouve bien sur de toi, Castiel. » dit une voix profonde et basse tandis que Sam et Charlie tiraient de nouveaux coup de feu pour dégager de l'espace autour d'eux. Ils voyaient les créatures désormais, elles étaient floues et mal définies mais déjà bien trop présentes à leur goût. Castiel s'avança de quelques pas vers la Créature.

« Je sais qui tu es... » Dit il en levant sa lame d'ange devant lui. Elle luisait en bleu, sa grâce étendue autour de lui en forme d'ailes dont chaque mouvement faisait reculer les choses dans l'ombre et créait une lueur protectrice autour de Sam et Charlie. « Et je n'ai pas peur... »

La Créature s'avançait. Elle s'était doté d'un corps humain massif et sans traits frappants, mais Castiel savait que cette apparence était loin, très loin de représenter ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Mais avant que tu ne te montres hostile, Ange Castiel, nous devrions attendre Dean. » Sourit la Créature. Sam et Charlie s'étaient arrêtés de tirer et regardaient alternativement Castiel et la Créature.

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda la jeune femme en pointant son arme sur la Créature qui sourit en levant les mains en l'air.

« Dieu. » Répondit Dean d'une voix rauque derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en même temps que Sam avec un sourire ravi qui s'évanouit dès qu'elle le vit. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Presque. » répondit Dean en avançant vers eux, il irradiait une lumière violente qui n'éclairait pas les ténèbres. Il y avait du sang sur sa veste.

« Dieu ? » Répéta Sam son regard passant alternativement de la Créature à Dean.

La Créature hocha la tête.

« Il est ici depuis deux millénaires. » Expliqua Castiel sans quitter la Créature des yeux. « Il s'est enfui après la dislocation du dernier Alphadécagramme... »

« Les Evangiles... » murmura Charlie. « Ils formaient un Alphadécagramme... »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Les anges disent que la puissance de l'Alphadécagramme effrayait même Dieu. »

La créature hocha la tête. « Les Dévoreurs d'âme ont fait un très bon travail avec ces quatre là. Mais le bruit a courut qu'ils avaient faillit me détruire … j'ai du me cacher pour assurer ma propre survie. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, crispant la main sur la garde de sa lame tandis que les choses s'enhardissaient devant son immobilité, s'approchant de plus en plus de lui.

« Et il est resté planqué si longtemps ici qu'il en a perdu sa toute puissance. » Acheva Dean en se plaçant à coté de Castiel. La Créature hocha la tête.

« Mais je dois vous remercier, grâce à vous, les choses vont beaucoup mieux ces temps ci. » Dit il en levant devant lui ses mains qui rougeoyaient. Les Choses qui l'entouraient sifflèrent et disparurent dans un grésillement. La Créature sourit. « Et maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis... Je vais pouvoir me procurer la puissance qu'il me manque pour sortir d'ici et reprendre ma place dans les Cieux. »

« Comment ? » Demanda Sam en pointant à son tour son arme sur la Créature sans prêter attention aux choses qui s'approchaient de lui en rampant.

« Vraiment... tout cela est il nécessaire ? » Demanda la Créature d'un ton las. D'un geste de la main il fit disparaître leurs armes et Charlie chancela légèrement à la perte de son revolver. « J'ai détruit une partie des liens qui vous unissaient et drainé leur puissance... devenant plus fort à mesure que la menace que vous représentiez diminuait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à briser les liens restants et la puissance que j'en récupérerai me permettra de sortir d'ici... »

« On ne va pas se laisser faire mon pote, tu le sais. » dit Dean en serrant les poings.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai pris soin de m'allier quelqu'un qui aura des arguments... Convaincants. » dit la Créature en reculant d'un pas.

De derrière lui émergea la silhouette d'un homme. Dean serra les mâchoires en le reconnaissant et Sam secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Non... »

« Bonjour les garçons. »

Charlie n'eut même pas besoin du lien pour savoir qui il était. Elle se l'était imaginé comme cela. John winchester correspondait en tout point à l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite.


	6. Chapter 6: Père

Père

La Créature avait rendu son corps à John. Quelque part à l'intérieur de lui il était fasciné d'avoir de nouveau une forme, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien senti... Bien sur les Limbes n'existaient pas d'un point de vue sensoriel. Mais il pouvait sentir ses doigts contre ses paumes, sa chemise frotter contre sa poitrine à chaque inspiration (que respirait il ? Y avait il de l'air ici ? Ce n'était qu'un réflexe auquel il finit par ne plus prêter attention.). Et il voyait ses fils.

Ils avaient vieillit. Quelque chose dans leurs yeux s'était éteint. Il se souvenait du sourire de Sam, de l'éclat joyeux quelque part au fond des yeux noisette et du froncement de son nez quand il riait. Rien de tout cela n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que deux iris sombres enfoncés dans leurs orbites, cernés, rougis.

John se souvenait de l'attitude insouciante de Dean, il la lui avait assez reprochée. A voir son aîné, l'insouciance était morte depuis longtemps. Qu'avait il subi pour briser cette part de lui ? Ou peut être John s'était il toujours mépris à son sujet ?

Dean avait l'air dangereux, ils avaient tous l'air dangereux et des ondes de pouvoir les parcouraient alternativement. Il avança d'un pas et tout les quatre se placèrent en position de combat, les yeux braqués sur lui. Dans son dos Dieu prenait de l'ampleur. Au dessus d'eux surgirent les Dévoreurs d'âme qui se mirent à décrire de lents cercles en battant doucement des ailes.

Dean regardait son père. Son cœur avait manqué un battement, puis un second. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Papa ? »

La voix de Sam était sortie étouffée. Un coup d'œil à son cadet renseigna Dean sur ses sentiments. Sam était à deux doigts de lâcher prise totalement et de s'effondrer. Ses lèvres se tordaient indiquant toutes les nuances de ce qu'il ressentait, la peur, l'incrédulité, de la colère et une infinie tristesse. Instinctivement Dean posa sa main sur le bras de son frère et secoua la tête quand celui ci tourna son attention vers lui. Le visage de Sam était tordu par quelque chose entre la douleur et la perplexité.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Gronda Dean. Il s'adressait à quelque chose qui avait la forme de John mais en aucun cas il n'acceptait qu'il s'agisse de son père. Pas ici, pas comme ça. La colère était un sentiment plus sain que le déchirement qui sourdait au fond de lui. Il s'accrochait à sa rage les poings et les dents serrés.

«On dirait que le Paradis a une politique d'immigration très restrictive à l'égard des échappés de l'enfer. » Répondit John. « Alors je me suis retrouvé ici. » Il écarta les bras pour désigner les ténèbres. Au dessus de lui les Dévoreurs d'Âme prirent un peu d'altitude.

Sam déglutit avec peine. « On ne savait pas... ». Contrairement à Dean, la colère ne prenait pas le pas sur lui. La désolation et la culpabilité le dévoraient tout entier. Pendant tout ce temps où ils ne l'avaient pas cherché, John avait été là...

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » Répondit John. Bien sur qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, lui même avait mis des éternités à comprendre où il se trouvait. Et il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que ses fils le cherchent. Ce qui était mort devait rester mort après tout.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se plaça juste devant son frère avec un regard mauvais. « Pourquoi tu es avec... ça ? » cracha-t-il en désignant la Créature du menton. Derrière lui, la forme humaine chauve écarta les bras en un geste presque accueillant, un très léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Une transaction gagnant gagnant... S'il sort d'ici, il m'en sors aussi. » Dit John tranquillement.

Sam haussa les sourcils. « Et qu'est ce que lui il y gagne ? » Demanda-t-il.

La Créature répondit avant John : «Le pouvoir... votre pouvoir. »

« Vous ne l'aurez pas. » Gronda Charlie. « Ça nous détruirait ! »

La créature hocha la tête un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. « Vous êtes déjà presque détruits de toute façon... Le Lien ne vous maintiens plus unis désormais... et il a été curieusement facile à casser... »

« Facile ? » Grogna Sam.

John sourit. « Plus encore que prévu... Tu as toujours eut très mauvais goût en matière de femmes Sammy. »

« C'est Sam » Répliqua-t-il « Et laisse Andy en dehors de ça ! »

« Elle est impliquée que tu le veuilles ou non... Sam » dit John « le Dévoreur d'âme a eut tellement de facilité à la contrôler que c'en est presque gênant. »

« Tu as fait ça... » fit Dean dans un souffle. « C'est toi qui as fait... tout ça ? Les dévoreurs d'âme, les disputes ? »

« Oh les disputes tu t'en es très bien sorti tout seul mon garçon. Tout ce que j'ai eut à faire c'est tirer sur quelques cordes sensibles. »

« Quelles cordes ? » Intervint Castiel en s'approchant d'un pas de Dean.

« Juste les plus évidentes. Celles qui le font tirer d'abord et réfléchir ensuite... Tu as toujours eut besoin de Sammy pour réfléchir à ta place Dean... »

« Taisez vous ! » siffla Charlie en s'avançant d'un pas. « Ils ne lèveront pas la main sur vous mais moi je ne vous aime pas... ne croyez pas que je vais me retenir ! » Menaça-telle

« Et quel mal pense tu pouvoir me faire jeune fille ? » Fit John avec un sourire presque gentil. Il attrapa la main qu'elle levait sur lui. « Je suis déjà mort. »

« Je suis sure que ça peut encore s'améliorer ! » Grogna-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

« Charlie... » Dit Sam doucement. « C'est notre père... »

La jeune femme recula en se dégageant violemment de la poigne de John. Derrière lui, la Créature souriait. « Et dire qu'une seule illusion est venue à bout de toute cette bravade... Une pitié, vraiment. » fit il en secouant la tête l'air sincèrement dépité.

« Une illusion ? » Releva Castiel.

« Une illusion... » Acquiesça John. « Créée par les Dévoreurs d'âme pour s'assurer que Dean détruise efficacement le Lien avec Charlie. »

« Quelle illusion ? » Grogna Dean les sourcils froncés. Il commençait à se sentir malade et un peu démuni sans le poids de ses armes.

Charlie baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Je ne me suis pas transformée... » Murmura-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Dean et releva sa manche. Sous le bandage qu'avait fait Sam, aucune trace de morsure. « Je n'ai pas été mordue... » Dit elle très doucement. Dean hocha la tête.

« Je sais... Je l'ai su en arrivant ici... »

« Tout est devenu plus clair. » Confirma Castiel et le chasseur hocha la tête.

« Rien n'était vrai alors ? » Demanda Charlie en se tournant vers John.

« Oh si, vos réactions étaient parfaitement authentiques. Assez pour briser les liens entre Dean et vous... voyez vous trois, la clef de voûte d'un édifice s'avère être son point le plus faible. Détruisez cet élément et plus rien ne tient debout. »

« Tu as fait ça... » Dit Sam d'une voix blanche. « Tu t'es associé à Dieu pour détruire tes propres fils ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il doit y avoir un Dieu au Paradis Sammy, et un Diable en Enfer. L'équilibre des choses est un mal nécessaire. »

« Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi tes propres fils ? » Sam avait une boule dans la gorge, de chagrin et de colère qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler.

« Parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre... Personne d'autre n'a votre pouvoir, et c'est ce pouvoir qu'il me faut pour sortir d'ici. » Répondit la Créature d'une voix qui venait de partout et de nulle part et se répercutait tout autour d'eux, basse, profonde et dangereuse.  
"Vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser vous emparer de ce pouvoir de notre plein gré? " Demanda Sam les poings serrés. Si il avait une certitude c'était qu'il n'aimait pas être utilisé par qui ou quoi que ce soit. Que Dieu ou son père soient impliqués ne changeait rien à sa répulsion instinctive à être utilisé comme un outil. D'autant plus quand, quelque chose au fond de lui lui criait que la rupture de leurs liens serait leur fin à tous.  
"En fait... Oui." Répondit la Créature. " Et c'est Dean qui va nous donner ce que nous voulons..."  
"Essayez donc." Dit Dean avec un demi sourire. Autour de son cou, l'amulette brûlait et brillait. John reconnut la lueur de bravade dans les yeux de son fils. Cette pointe d'insolence qui lui avait longtemps fait penser que Dean se croyait invincible. John s'avança d'un pas et regarda Castiel puis Dean.  
"Tu vas le faire pour lui, et parce que je te le demande, Dean." Déclara-t-il. Il observa les traits durs de son fils se tendre, tout son corps se contracter comme quand, enfant, il subissait une réprimande et tentait de ne pas montrer que cela l'affectait. Ses fils avaient changé, mais John les connaissait toujours. Ils étaient toujours une partie de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier, même après des siècles en enfer, même après des éternités dans les Limbes. Il ne pouvait pas les oublier.  
"Tu es mort... je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi." Gronda Dean les dents serrées. Peu lui importait qu'il s'agisse de son père, que son cœur se serre en le regardant, peu lui importaient les doutes de Sam... peu lui importait. John les avait traînés ici, leur avait causé d'incroyables souffrances. Il était l'ennemi.  
"C'est navrant parce que tu étais un bien meilleur chasseur quand tu prenais tes ordres de moi... Mais peu importe, tu vas le faire pour lui." Répéta John en désignant Castiel du menton. "Et pour eux. Une chose qui ne change pas chez toi mon garçon, c'est que tu protèges ceux que tu aimes. Tu vas le faire pour les protéger. Parce que tu sais comment les choses finissent."  
Dean serra les dents et les poings.  
"De quoi il parle?" Demanda Charlie.  
"Du destin." Répondit Dean. "Mais ce futur dont tu parles, celui que j'ai vu n'existe plus, je l'ai modifié!"

John secoua la tête. « Il existe un autre futur, celui où il n'y a aucun Dieu au Paradis, aucun Roi en enfer... je l'ai vu, et il n'est pas plaisant. »

« C'est lui qui t'a fait voir ça ? » Grinça Dean en désignant Dieu derrière John d'un mouvement du menton. « Comment tu sais que ce n'est pas un coup tordu ? Un tour pour te faire croire des choses ? »

« Il n'était pas assez puissant à l'époque pour ce genre de tours. Je suis ici depuis des années Dean, je connais les lois de cet endroit. Il n'aurait pas pu me mentir. Et d'ailleurs, ça a déjà commencé." Dit John "Vous êtes déjà en train de devenir ce que vous serez, ce que j'ai vu. Castiel est tombé, il est déjà brisé. Et toi, si tu refuses de nous accorder ce que nous voulons, très bientôt tu te rendras compte de ton erreur. Et ta mission deviendra si important que tu le perdras de toutes les façons imaginables. Et quand Sam mourra, parce que tu sais qu'il mourra, Castiel t'aura perdu aussi. Votre mort à tout les deux sera un soulagement mais vous laisserez derrière vous un monde en ruine et ce sera ton unique faute Dean."  
"Tu mens !" Intervint Sam. "Papa tu ne peux pas penser une chose pareille! Tu ne peux pas croire ça !"  
"Il faut que tu comprennes Sam!" dit John en se tournant vers son cadet, un air douloureux sur le visage. "Ceci est plus important que toi ou moi... il y a une guerre au Paradis depuis des siècles et votre ami Castiel n'y est pas étranger. Quelqu'un doit remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça et personne ne le peut à part... »  
"A part moi." Dit la Créature. "J'ai besoin de votre aide, mais si vous me la refusez, ne croyez pas que j'hésiterai à prendre ce dont j'ai besoin."  
Charlie fronça les sourcils. "Je suis presque sure que si vous aviez demandé gentiment..."  
"Non !" Intervint Castiel d'un ton dur. "Tu es parti." Dit il à la Créature "Tu nous as abandonnés, livrés à nous mêmes, tu t'es caché parce que tu avais peur de quelque chose que tu as toi même créé et qui menaçait ta toute puissance, et tu t'es terré ici, au milieu d'âmes mortes... Pourquoi devrions nous t'aider à régner à nouveau sur les cieux alors que tu as abdiqué il y a un millénaire?"  
"Parce que sinon vous serez détruits!" Cria la créature en reprenant sa vraie forme. Il était à la fois un torrent de feu et de glace, un déchaînement de puissance incroyable qui était la seule chose visible dans les Limbes pleines de rien. Son rugissement leur fit grincer les dents de douleur.  
Charlie cria de terreur et se cacha les yeux pour ne pas voir la Créature. Instinctivement les trois autres l'entourèrent, Sam posa une main sur son épaule et serra. John eut un rictus dédaigneux.  
"Vous vous reposez tellement sur votre Lien..." Il s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla devant Charlie, le visage toujours caché dans les mains. "C'est un tort..." Dit il doucement en repoussant la frange de la jeune femme du bout des doigts.  
"Ne la touche pas" Rugit Sam en repoussant la main de son père de Charlie. John eut un petit sourire.  
"Tu entends ça Charlie... Il te protège... c'est tout ce qu'ils font, te protéger parce que tu es plus faible qu'eux..."  
"Ce n'est pas vrai." Protesta Dean en posant lui aussi une main sur l'épaule de Charlie.  
"Oh si ça l'est... Ils ont beau t'avoir dressé comme un bon chien de garde, tu ne leur est pas très utile..."  
Charlie semblait pleurer, recroquevillée sur elle même, la main devant les yeux. "Et quand ils n'auront plus besoin de toi... ils feront comme les autres, ils t'abandonneront..."  
"Oh... vous croyez? " Demanda Charlie d'une petite voix en relevant la tête. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle souriait, ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat féroce et derrière elle, les deux frères se mirent à sourire aussi, leurs mains toujours crispées sur ses épaules. John eut l'air surpris. Elle ne regardait pas la Créature ou du moins tenta de s'en empêcher car elle emplissait tout l'espace autour d'eux. Charlie regardait John.  
"Vous croyez réellement que cela suffira?" Dit elle doucement. "Vous croyez qu'il suffit de me rappeler que je suis moins résistante qu'eux, moins forte, pour que je perde confiance en eux?"  
"Ils t'abandonneront Charlie, ou ils te décevront, comme ils ont déçu chaque personne qui a compté pour eux jusqu'ici."  
Charlie fronça les sourcils et se releva.  
"Vous vous êtes allié à lui... contre vos propres fils..." Les mains de Sam et Dean tombèrent de ses épaules l'une après l'autre, mais ils avaient été suffisamment en contact pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de les regarder. Elle connaissait leurs pensées, leur douleur, leur incompréhension, elle ressentait leur choc de voir leur père. Et ils avaient senti sa colère.  
"C'est un sacrifice nécessaire, un sacrifice qui vaut mieux que le sort que vous vous réservez!" Expliqua John en croisant les bras « Tu ignores ce que l'avenir vous réserve si vous ne l'aidez pas. »  
Derrière elle , elle sentait la présence de ses amis qui ne lâchaient pas leur père des yeux, partagés entre la stupeur et quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'elle ressentait à travers leur Lien. Celui de Sam plus fort que Dean, mais les deux bien présents.  
"Vous ignorez à quoi vous vous attaquez." Dit Charlie d'une voix qui devenait plus profonde à chaque mot. « Le Lien ne se détruit pas si facilement..."  
"Ton Lien avec Dean est déjà brisé petite, et pour cela il ne nous a fallut qu'un mauvais rêve"  
"C'est là où vous vous trompez." Charlie souriait sans joie.  
John haussa les sourcils et autour d'eux la Créature se mit à flamboyer.  
"Ce qui est brisé peut être réparé." Dit Dean en s'approchant un peu plus de Charlie. "Mais ça c'est quelque chose que nous avons appris sans ton aide... Papa."

John cligna des yeux, le regard de Dean, à la fois accusateur et dur était difficile à supporter. Il vit son fils poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et celle ci y jeter un coup d'œil avant de serrer ses doigts dans les siens avec un petit sourire.  
"Je peux vous détruire tous..." Rugit la créature tout autour d'eux.  
"Non, tu ne le peux pas." Dit Castiel doucement les yeux perdus dans le vague. "Parce que tu ignores tout de ce qui nous lie. Tu nous as créés tous autant que nous sommes. Tu nous as rendus capables d'amour et d'attachement. Et pourtant tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui nous lie..."  
"Cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous briser, un par un..."

Castiel sourit parce que la situation était ironique. Il était face à son Père, un Père qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qui ne l'avait créé que dans le but de servir et les avait laissés lui et les siens seuls et sans ordres. Il les avait abandonnés pour fuir, pour se cacher d'un pouvoir qui lui faisait peur lui qui était censé être tout puissant. Et ce Pouvoir, Castiel le sentait dans ses mains, prêt à jaillir, prêt à tuer.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, avait presque envie de rire. "Et il a fallut que ce soit vous deux... » Dit il pensivement « Il a fallut que ce soit vous qui ignorez absolument tout de l'amour qui mettiez au point un plan pour nous détruire... C'est amusant en fait."

« C'est stupide. » Décréta Charlie.

« Aussi. » Acquiesça l'ange. Il s'avança, repoussant doucement Dean d'un coup d'épaule pour se placer près de Charlie. Ils échangèrent un regard, le Pouvoir qui flamboyait en eux n'avait pas besoin d'un contact physique pour activer le lien. Il sentait sa colère comme elle sentait sa désillusion.

« Vous avez vraiment cru que ça marcherait ? » Reprit la jeune femme. « Je les aime plus que toute autre chose dans l'univers et vous croyez qu'il suffirait de ça pour me détourner d'eux ? Vous y croyiez réellement ? »

« Tu t'es déjà détournée d'eux. » Rétorqua John. Il clignait des yeux trop souvent, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Il lui semblait que l'ange et la jeune femme irradiaient des ondes semblables à des volutes de chaleur s'échappant d'un sol surchauffé en été. Ils déformaient l'espace autour d'eux rendant le Rien presque palpable, le déformant, le tordant à leur volonté jusqu'à repousser les extrémités de la Créature qui tentaient de se refermer sur eux. Les Dévoreurs d'Âme avaient disparu. Les choses qui les entouraient produisaient un rugissement constant en tentant de s'écarter d'eux.

Charlie se plaça en position de combat devant Sam et Dean, les mains ouvertes à ses cotés. « Cas... Tout est possible ici n'est ce pas ? Rien n'existe donc tout existe ? »

« Exact » Répondit l'ange.

« Parfait. » Gronda-t-elle... « Vous vouliez une louve, vous allez l'avoir ! » Rugit elle, ses mains transformées en immenses griffes, sa mâchoire déformée par les crocs, semblant plus grande et plus massive. Dangereuse.

« Vous avez raison , ils ont fait de moi leur chien de garde. Et ils n'en auront jamais de meilleur ! » Elle se jeta sur John qui évita ses premiers coups, pas les suivants. Il ne saignait pas, ne ressentait aucune souffrance tandis que les griffes de Charlie le labouraient, mais très loin au fond de lui, il admirait sa rage et son courage. Très loin au fond de lui, un vague reste d'humanité se réjouissait que ses fils aient trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille à ce point les protéger. Charlie s'écarta de lui en constatant que ses coups ne lui faisaient aucun mal, elle grognait. Castiel la prit par la main en secouant doucement la tête.

« Nous ne les atteindrons pas ici... » Dit il en regardant la Créature. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux, elle n'en avait pas. La Créature n'avait pas de visage, n'était qu'une forme mouvante ou chacun voyait ses propres cauchemars. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait réellement de cauchemars désormais. Que pouvait il leur arriver de pire que ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu ? Que ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre ?  
Sam et Dean se regardèrent et un demi sourire presque identique étira leurs lèvres. De leurs mains libres ils effleurèrent chacun l'épaule de l'autre. Juste une promesse silencieuse à travers le Lien fragile qu'ils tentaient de reconstruire, de parler de tout cela , une fois que tout serait finit. Juste assez pour communiquer sans mots et savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, quelle décision ils prenaient.  
"Si l'un de nous accepte de te donner ce que tu veux, nous le ferons tous..." déclara Dean en regardant Castiel qui hocha la tête. "Sinon... tu peux toujours essayer de nous détruire... Mais on est plutôt coriaces."  
Sam regardait John. "Et assez puissants pour te sortir d'ici." Dit il à son père, une nuance d'espoir dans la voix. "On a déjà fait ça." dit il en tendant la main vers lui.  
"Je sais mon garçon... mais vois tu si j'ai atterri ici c'est que l'enfer ne veut pas de moi et que le Paradis non plus... "  
"Mais une fois que j'aurai récupéré les Cieux, on écrira de nouveaux livres saints où John Winchester figure en bonne place. A vous de choisir de quel coté de l'histoire vous voulez vous tenir." Dit la Créature d'un ton un petit peu plus doux.  
Ils se regardèrent tout les quatre. Ils étaient d'accord et ils le savaient. Sam ramena sa main à lui l'air blessé.  
"Du coté du libre arbitre." répondit Castiel d'une voix millénaire. Sa grâce s'étendit au dessus de lui tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière pour se mettre à coté de Dean. Charlie prit une main de chacun des Winchester dans les siennes.  
"Tu te sens toujours protégée petite?" Demanda John en croisant les bras. La situation venait de lui échapper et il n'aimait pas cela.  
Les yeux de Charlie luisaient d'un éclat féroce.  
"Toujours." Répondit elle. "Dis leur pourquoi Castiel..."  
"Parce que les soldats protègent toujours leur élément le plus valeureux." Répondit l'Ange en étendant sa grâce autour d'eux comme deux ailes bleues luisantes, repoussant dans des coins qui n'existaient pas, les horreurs dans nom qui les entouraient.

Le Lien s'activa quand leurs mains se joignirent, connectant Sam à Charlie, imbriquant leurs pensées et leurs pouvoirs. Connectant Dean à Castiel par la seule volonté du chasseur, les rassurant tout deux en un éclair, échangeant en silence des mots d'espoir qu'ils furent seuls à entendre.

_« Nous avons traversé pire n'est ce pas ? »_

_«Bien pire. Et je me souviens que je t'aime. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. »_

Dean étendit son Lien à Charlie. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, il se contentait d'y parvenir en serrant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Les griffes dont elle ne s'était pas débarrassée lui écorchèrent un peu la paume. Elle le regarda et eut un sourire hésitant.

« Quand tu as dit que j'étais en sécurité avec vous... c'était un avertissement n'est ce pas ? » Dit elle.

Il hocha la tête. Elle serra sa main très fort.

« La prochaine fois, sois moins cryptique. » A coté d'elle, Sam eut un petit rire involontaire. Dean sourit et reporta son attention sur John et Dieu, le Lien les connectait les uns aux autres, partageant leurs pensées, leurs forces, leurs souvenirs et leurs faiblesses jusqu'à faire d'eux quatre presque un être unique.

John fronçait les sourcils, perplexe. Il leur était impossible de déterminer les sentiments de la Créature mais elle s'était retirée un peu plus loin dans l'ombre, comme si elle allait se jeter sur eux pour les frapper.

Quand la voix de Sam s'éleva, ce n'était pas réellement la voix de Sam, elle était infiniment plus profonde. «Nous sommes unis... »

« Nous luttons... » continua Charlie d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, même pas à des années lumière. Elle pressa la main de Dean qui continua instinctivement à verbaliser leur pensée collective :« Et nous ne seront jamais... »

« Détruits. » acheva Castiel. Ce fut la seule voix qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir déjà entendue, sa voix d'Ange du seigneur.  
Le déchaînement du pouvoir fut invraisemblable, les traversant chacun de part en part, disloquant presque leurs esprits dans un flash de lumière et de douleur. Ils communiquaient, se comprenaient, s'apprenaient, se connaissaient mieux que jamais, leurs âmes ne formaient presque plus qu'un où surnageait à peine leurs volontés tandis que la Créature émettait un crissement inhumain en se rétractant dans les ténèbres.

"Sam... Sors nous de là."  
C'était un ordre autant qu'une requête et Sam s'exécuta. Il ignorai où il était, il ignorait comment les sortir de là mais il fit confiance au lien, serra la main de Charlie, sachant à travers elle qu'elle tenait fermement Dean. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que Dean et Castiel s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre.  
Il eut une toute dernière vision de son père qui disait quelque chose avant que le pouvoir ne le traverse une fois de plus et les arrache tout les quatre aux Limbes.  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans l'entrée du Buker et Lady hurlait à la mort à coté de lui.


	7. Chapter 7: Unis

Chapitre 7 : Unis

Le premier réflexe de Dean, en ouvrant les yeux et en se découvrant dans le Bunker fut de chercher Castiel. Le premier réflexe de Castiel fut de chercher sa fille. Jude pleurait dans son berceau à quelques pas d'eux. Ils ignoraient depuis combien de temps ils gisaient inconscients dans le salon.

Charlie se releva en grognant.

Sam se redressa sur un coude en prenant une longue inspiration comme s'il avait plongé pendant trop longtemps. Il cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois avant de retrouver une vision claire. Il n'avait pas du rester inconscient plus de quelques minutes. Du coin de l'œil il voyait Castiel, Jude dans les bras. Lady vint enfouir son museau dans sa main en gémissant.

« Ca va... tout va bien... » Dit il à l'animal pour la rassurer en la caressant. Elle se tortilla pour rester dans ses bras tandis qu'il se relevait mais il la repoussa à terre.

Plus loin, dans le salon, Andy s'était assise, le regard vide.

« Sam... » Dit elle d'une petite voix en le voyant. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il serra les dents, tentant de ne pas se laisser dépasser par les événements, tentant de ne pas projeter sur elle sa colère ni sa peur. Il échoua. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, il l'avait saisie par le bras, remise debout violemment et la poussait vers la porte.

« Sam... Sam qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Bégaya-t-elle tandis qu'il la traînait littéralement vers la sortie.

Il n'avait pas de réponse, la colère et la douleur l'aveuglaient et elle était là et il fallait bien qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un ou quelque chose et...

« Sam ! » Cria Dean en se redressant, Charlie sur les talons. « Ce n'est pas sa faute. » Dit son frère en le saisissant par sa veste au moment ou il mettait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Sam grinça des dents en regardant son frère, l'air perdu et choqué. Charlie posa la main sur la sienne là où il serrait si fort le bras d'Andy qu'il y laisserait des marques malgré sa veste.

« Elle n'est pas responsable. » Dit Charlie doucement en repoussant sa main.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda encore Andy, cette fois en regardant Dean. « Je ne me souviens pas de... »

Le chasseur secoua la tête. « Crois moi tu ne veux pas le savoir. » Répondit il.

« Sam... »

« Va -t-en. » dit Sam entre ses dents. Il les serrait si fort qu'il avait l'impression de sentir l'émail commencer à se fendre. Il ne la regardait pas, Cherchait des yeux Castiel qui s'approchait d'eux, sa fille calmée dans les bras.

« Sam... » Répéta Andy doucement et il sentit sa main lui effleurer la joue. Il la saisit violemment et serra ses doigts autour du poignet de la jeune femme qui se mit à grogner de douleur. « Va -t-en » Répéta-t-il plus fort, plus dangereusement. Il la regarda pour la première fois et elle avait l'air... il s'attendait à de la colère ou de la peur, il ne vit que de la stupeur et un peu d'inquiétude. Elle ne bougea pas quand il lâcha son poignet.

« MAINTENANT ! » Cria-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Dean avait ouvert la porte et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle baissa les yeux, serra sa veste autour d'elle et sortit la tête basse.

Ils se regardèrent tout les quatre un instant avant que Castiel mette Jude dans les bras de Dean.

« Je vais faire du thé » Dit il.

Pour la toute première fois de leur vie, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre des mois, des années, pour parler. Pour la toute première fois, ils s'assirent tout les quatre autour de la table de la cuisine décidés à jouer cartes sur table. Charlie avait les mains serrées autour de sa tasse de thé, Sam caressait Lady endormie sur ses genoux. Castiel avait installé Jude dans sa chaise haute, l'enfant répandait sur sa gigoteuse des miettes d'un gâteau qu'elle mâchonnait sans réellement le manger. Dean les rejoignait avec un verre de whisky et en tendit un à Sam.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il à son frère avec un regard gentil que Sam ne lui avait plus vu depuis très longtemps. Il hocha la tête.

« Ça va. »

Il but une gorgée de son whisky, l'alcool s'évapora à moitié dans sa bouche avant qu'il ait le temps de l'avaler.

« Tu mens. » Dit Dean calmement. « Je sais toujours quand tu mens Sam. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? » Répondit le cadet en reposant son verre. « Même pour moi ça fait un peu beaucoup »

« Par quoi on commence ? » Demanda Charlie en ramenant ses pieds sur sa chaise, calant ses genoux contre le bord de la table, son thé serré contre elle.

« Par le début. » Dit Castiel lentement. «Les Dévoreurs d'âme nous ont envoyés dans les Limbes après avoir détruit le Lien entre Dean et chacun de nous trois. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ça c'était la partie facile de l'histoire.

« C'est quoi les Limbes ? » Demanda Charlie. « Je veux dire, j'en viens je sais ce que c'est naturellement mais... c'est quoi un genre d'enfer pour les monstres ? »

« Non » dit Castiel. « C'est plus une oubliette pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas d'âme à envoyer en Enfer ou au Paradis. »

« Alors ça veut dire que papa n'a plus d'âme ? » Demanda Sam. « Qu'est ce qu'il est alors ? »

« De la volonté. De la pure volonté. » Répondit Castiel « C'est comme ça qu'il a résisté aux tortures de l'enfer, c'est comme ça qu'il s'en est échappé ben que totalement brisé, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais pu rejoindre le paradis. Ce que nous avons vu est très très rare, c'est l'essence d'un humain qui survit sans son âme et sans vie, par sa pure volonté. »

« ouais... ça ressemble bien à papa ça... » Marmonna Dean en vidant son whisky d'un trait. Il avait envie d'être saoul pour ne pas penser à ça. Il avait envie d'oublier. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, ni des jours suivants, et pour l'instant il avait besoin d'être sobre. Dommage.

« J'ai faim. » Dit il au bout d'un moment. «Venez, on sort. »

Ils se levèrent tout les trois sans protester, comme si la moindre impulsion vallait mieux que de rester autour de cette table dans la lumière déclinante tombant des grandes vitres du Bunker. Sam prit Jude dans ses bras et elle se mit à babiller tandis qu'il se débattait pour lui enfiler son petit manteau. Il l'installa sur ses épaules le temps d'enfiler sa veste, une main toujours autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas. Curieusement la présence du bébé le rassurait, l'ancrait dans la réalité, lui rappelait qu'il était sorti des limbes. Mais il sentait encore le poids du vide et du rien qui l'avait environné peu de temps auparavant. Il sentait à travers le Lien que cela se manifestait par de la colère chez Dean, Charlie était gelée,et Castiel, extraordinairement fatigué.

Ils s'entassèrent dans l'Impala et Dean les conduisit à un diner presque vide à l'extérieur de la ville. C'était un lieu neutre qui sentait la graisse et le désodorisant bon marché. Ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes, lurent le menu sans le voir.

« Pas de salade ? » Demanda Dean en entendant Sam commander le même cheeseburger que lui et Castiel.

Sam secoua la tête.

« Pareil pour moi. » Dit Charlie en tendant leurs menus à la serveuse avec un sourire crispé. Lady se hissa sur ses genoux en jappant et elle enfouit ses doigts dans la fourrure chaude de la chienne. Elle osait à peine cligner des yeux, l'image de Dieu s'y imposait dès qu'elle était plongée dans le noir. Et elle avait froid.

« Ça va ? » demanda Dean à coté d'elle en la poussant légèrement d'un coup d'épaule. Elle hocha la tête.

« Si tout ça c'est trop pour Sam... imagine pour moi... Bon sang on était dans les Limbes... un truc dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à hier ! Et pas un truc fun non ! »

Dean passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et la serra brièvement.

« On s'y fait. » Dit il. Elle secoua la tête.

« Vous deux vous avez grandit dans les trucs bizarres... J'ai grandit chez des gens normaux moi... »

La serveuse revint avec leurs boissons, Charlie continuait de caresser Lady qui grognait de contentement.

« Et j'ai peur... j'ai tellement peur maintenant... Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » Poursuivit elle les yeux rivés sur le museau du chien. « On a Dieu aux fesses... et votre père... et je sais pas lequel des deux me fait le plus peur... »

Sam sourit en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. « Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir peur... la bas.» Dean et Castiel hochèrent la tête. Charlie baissa encore les yeux ce que Sam n'aurait pas cru possible, son front touchait presque la table.

« J'imagine que là bas, c'était moins terrifiant d'être en colère que … que tout le reste... » Dit elle doucement. Dean passa une main sous son front pour l'obliger à se redresser et à le regarder.

« Tu as été grandiose là bas. » Dit il. «Avoir la trouille c'est normal, se battre quand même, c'est grandiose. Tu es grandiose »

Elle sourit.

« Et d'ailleurs... » continua Dean en s'écartant d'elle pour atteindre le revolver passé dans la ceinture de son jean dans son dos.« Je t'en dois deux. » Dit il en déposant le Glock sur la table du diner. La serveuse qui arrivait avec leurs plats ouvrit des yeux ronds et battit en retraite derrière le comptoir après avoir déposé les assiettes sans un mot. Dean l'ignora et se tordit sur le siège pour attraper le couteau glissé dans sa botte et le déposer à coté du revolver.

Charlie observa les armes un instant sans comprendre. «Pour les deux fois ou je t'ai fait croire que je n'aurais pas préféré m'arracher la gorge de mes propres mains plutôt que de te faire du mal. » Clarifia le chasseur. « Je t'en dois deux. »

Castiel et Sam ne disaient rien, regardant Dean comme Charlie le regardait. Avec une intensité qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'osait pas cligner des yeux de peur qu'elle prenne ça comme le signe d'un manque de sincérité. Il avait la gorge sèche et était à deux doigts de réclamer que quelqu'un dise quelque chose parce qu'il n'aimait pas être observé ainsi, comme un insecte sous la lentille d'un microscope.

Charlie sourit et repoussa les armes vers lui. « Pour les deux fois ou j'ai été assez idiote pour penser que tu lèverais la main sur moi. » Répondit elle. « Mais la prochaine fois, je te refais le portrait. »

« Quand tu veux gamine. » sourit Dean avec soulagement. Elle le poussa de l'épaule et mordit dans son burger. Il semblait à Dean qu'un grands poids venait de s'évaporer de ses épaules. Mais pas encore tout le poids. Il mangea quelques frites sans y prêter attention et chercha le regard de son frère.

« Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit... » Commença-t-il. Sam fit un geste de la main , agitant un frite dans sa direction.

« Laisse tomber. » Dit il. « Ce n'était pas toi. »

« Si, c'était moi... c'était intégralement moi j'en pensais chaque mot. » Avoua Dean.

« Je sais. »

Il leva les yeux vers son frère qui souriait d'un air fatigué. « Je sais. » répéta Sam. « Et ça m'est égal... tu es toujours mon grand frère... Jerk ! »

« Bitch » répondit automatiquement Dean. Ils sourirent et mordirent dans leurs burgers avec une belle synchronisation pendant que Charlie réclamait un surnom à elle.

« Insupportable petite sœur ça ne te suffit plus ? » Se moqua Sam.

« Trop long ! » protesta Charlie en donnant une frite à Lady. Mais elle souriait parce que même flanqué de l'adjectif insupportable, c'était bon de savoir qu'ils la considéraient quand même de la famille. Elle n'en doutait pas, mais en des moments comme celui là, c'était bon à entendre.

Castiel glissa un regard vers le couffin de Jude sur la banquette à coté de lui. Elle dormait à poings fermés.

« Cas... »

L'ange releva la tête vers Dean sachant que les deux autres les observaient. « On en parlera plus tard. » Dit il. Le visage de Dean se ferma un peu mais Castiel avait d'autres préoccupations que les état d'âmes du chasseur.

« Allons nous parler de ce que nous avons vu là bas ? »

« Tu parles de Dieu ou de John ? » Demanda Charlie la bouche pleine. Dean lui tendit une serviette pour qu'elle arrête de baver des miettes sur la table. « Merchi ».

« Des deux mais à deux niveaux différents. Que votre père soit là en bas est important pour vous. » Dit il en regardant les frères Winchester. « Qu'il se soit allié à mon père est terrifiant pour toute l'humanité. »

« Pourquoi terrifiant ? » Demanda Charlie. « Il nous a créés... est ce qu'il ferait tout ça pour faire du mal aux humains ? »

« T'es sérieuse là ? » Grogna Dean. « Il s'est allié à notre père dans l'unique but de détruire quatre personnes qui pourraient menacer son projet de reprendre sa place sur le Saint Siège... qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il serait capable de faire avec tout son pouvoir ? »

« Le Saint siège c'est pour le Pape, Dean... » Corrigea Sam.

« Peu importe ! »

« Mais vous croyez vraiment qu'il aurait de mauvaises intentions pour l'humanité ? » Insista Charlie incrédule.

« Dieu n'est ni infiniment juste, ni infiniment bon. » Dit Castiel sombrement. « Les châtiments qu'il réserve à ceux qui le trahissent sont difficilement imaginables... Lucifer lui a désobéi une seule fois et vois où ça l'a mené ! »

« Oui mais nous... je veux dire les humains... »

« L'ont laissé pourrir dans les Limbes pendant deux millénaires. Que crois tu qu'il ait prévu pour nous au bout de deux mille ans à ruminer sa vengeance ? »

Charlie se tut, très pâle. « Et nous... en nous séparant de Dean nous... »

« Nous lui avons donné assez de pouvoir pour sortir des Limbes... » Confirma Castiel. « Mais sans doute pas assez encore pour reprendre sa place dans les Cieux. »

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? » Demanda Sam après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée. Il s'essuya les mains sur son jean et Dean lui tendit une serviette avec un regard exaspéré et un soupir qui disaient _« Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé avec toi ? T'es vraiment insortable ! _» Sam sourit et prit la serviette.

Castiel secoua la tête . « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas plaisant. » Dit il.

Ils partageaient cette crainte.

« Est ce qu'on va continuer à ne pas parler du fait que votre père est impliqué là dedans ? » Demanda Charlie en regardant Dean et Sam alternativement. Ils se turent tandis que la serveuse venait débarrasser en gardant un œil sur le Glock et le couteau toujours posés sur la table.

« Je vais les ranger mon cœur. » Promit Dean sans faire mine d'y toucher. Elle hocha la tête nerveusement et prit leurs commandes de desserts. Dean attendit qu'elle ait tourné les talons pour remettre les armes à leurs places.

« Il doit avoir ses raisons. » Dit Sam en vidant sa bière.

« Ses raisons ? Oh oui il a forcément une très bonne excuse pour vouloir faire vivre l'enfer à ses fils... vraiment je vois pas pourquoi il s'en priverait ! » Grinça Dean. Sam haussa les sourcils.

« Ça ne t'a pas dérangé pendant qu'il nous faisait grandir sur le siège arrière d'une vieille bagnole... »

« N'insulte pas Baby ! » Prévint Dean en pointant un index accusateur sur son frère.

Sam sourit. « Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'a jamais été un père modèle... mourir ne l'a pas changé manifestement. »

Dean serra les dents. « Il s'est servi de nous. » Grogna-t-il.

« Il s'est toujours servi de nous, Dean. » Dit Sam doucement en se penchant sur la table pour s'approcher de son frère. «Et toujours pour poursuivre ses objectifs personnels... Je n'approuve pas la méthode mais peut être qu'il a de bonnes raisons... »

« Lesquelles ? Il doit y avoir un Dieu au Paradis et un Diable en enfer ? Pour l'équilibre des choses ? » Grogna Dean pas décidé à se laisser dicter raison par son petit frère.

« Si tu y réfléchis, ça semble assez logique... les choses tendent vers un équilibre... et il n'avait pas d'autre moyen pour y parvenir que de rompre les liens de notre Alphadécagramme. »

« Alors il a appuyé sur toutes les faiblesses de Dean pour nous faire subir à tout les quatre de grandes souffrances dans le but d'assouvir ses ambitions personnelles ... » Grogna Charlie d'un ton sarcastique. «Ça ne me le rend pas sympathique et je n'ai pas confiance en lui non plus. » Castiel acquiesça gravement tandis que la serveuse apportait leurs commandes.

Il leur semblait que des mois, des années avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient partagé un dessert. Ils se regardèrent chacun une seconde avant de pousser les quatre coupes de glace au centre de la table, sur le plateau tournant débarrassé des menus et des bouteilles de moutarde et de ketchup. Ils piochèrent chacun dans le dessert le plus près d'eux, firent tourner le plateau, prirent une bouchée du suivant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'aucun des quatre ne se souvienne qui avait commandé quoi. Quoique le nappage au caramel venait forcément de Castiel. Le chocolat venait forcément de Charlie. La glace aux framboises c'était Sam, et aucun d'eux ne toucha aux petits quart de cercle en gaufre qui ornaient la dernière glace. Ils les laissaient à Dean. Tout comme ils laissaient les petits parasols multicolores à Castiel.

C'était une habitude, c'était confortable. C'était se connaître sans avoir besoin de se parler.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Dean quand ils eurent à moitié vidé les coupes. Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui. « Pour... la façon dont je me suis comporté... je sais que ce n'étais pas intégralement ma faute, mais j'ai tenté de vous avertir que quelque chose n'allait pas et … et j'ai merdé. Je suis désolé... Maintenant ils ont du pouvoir à cause de moi.. parce que je n'ai pas su vous faire assez confiance pour l'éviter... alors que je l'avais vu venir et ... »

Charlie le fit taire en poussant une cuillère pleine de glace au chocolat dans sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils comme si elle venait de le frapper.

« La culpabilité ne te mènera à rien Winchester. » Décréta-t-elle. «Tu nous as trouvés dans les Limbes alors que tu n'avais aucune chance de le faire sans le Lien, tu nous aimes assez pour ça... et nous t'aimons assez pour te pardonner tout le reste... Arrête de te flageller, c'est une mauvaise habitude. »

Sam hocha la tête. «Pense à ça la prochaine fois que tu voudras te conduire comme un connard. » Dit il en souriant. Il tendit le bras pour pêcher des petites billes de sucre multicolore qui fondaient en formant un arc en ciel dans la chantilly d'une des glaces.

Dean regarda Castiel qui sourit. « Demander de l'aide n'est pas une faiblesse, Dean. » Dit il « C'est toi qui m'a appris ça... ». Dean hocha la tête, et, juste comme ça, dans l'ambiance graisseuse d'un diner, autour de desserts, il se sentit de nouveau moins seul. De nouveau connecté aux êtres qu'il aimait le plus. Ses pieds coincés sous la table entre ceux de Castiel, comme lorsqu'ils mangeaient ensemble à la ferme. Lady couinait à coté de lui en léchant les doigts pleins de glace de Charlie pendant que Sam grognait que c'était pas étonnant que cet animal soit si mal élevée vu comment la jeune femme la gâtait.

Il fit tourner le plateau pour s'accaparer une des gaufres et se mit à la grignoter pensivement. Charlie avait raison. Se flageller ne servait à rien. Castiel avait raison, essayer de tous les protéger sans rien dire, sans rien demander était idiot. Ils étaient plus forts ensemble, plus forts que tout, probablement encore plus forts que Dieu. Et Dean n'avait pas à gérer ça seul. Ils étaient quatre, quelles que soient les décisions, les erreurs qu'ils feraient, il faudrait désormais les faire ensemble. Et cela supposait de la confiance et de l'honnêteté de la part de chacun d'eux.

Sam le regardait pensivement. « Ça fait du bien hein ? » Dit il doucement. A cet instant, Dean revit son Sammy, celui qui se trimbalait un sourire de gamin alors même que Dean avait été incapable de le garder dans l'enfance aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait du. Celui qui avait la foi. Pas en un dieu quelconque, juste un espoir indestructible que les choses finiraient bien quoi qu'il arrive. Celui qui le faisait avancer, un pas après l'autre, jour après jour depuis des années. C'était Sammy, avec son bagage émotionnel tellement pesant qu'il en devenait une force et une faiblesse. C'était son petit frère.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Castiel en prenant dans ses bras Jude qui commençait à se réveiller.

« D'avoir une famille. » Dit Dean en cherchant l'approbation dans les yeux de Sam celui ci hocha la tête. « Oui … Ça fait du bien » Confirma le chasseur en avalant le reste de son biscuit.

Et Dieu et John et toute la création pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre. Ensemble, ils étaient indestructibles.

Il les reconduisit tous au Bunker et, en descendant de la voiture, Charlie prit le couffin de Jude sans leur laisser le temps de protester.

«Je m'occupe d'elle. » Dit elle. « Vous deux, allez vous battre ou vous envoyer en l'air, ou ce que vous voulez mais je veux vous voir réconciliés quand vous viendrez la chercher ! » Elle se pencha pour embrasser Castiel sur la joue à travers la vitre baissée. «Nous allons devoir prendre soin les uns des autres maintenant. »

« C'était déjà ce que nous faisions. » Fit observer l'ange en lui retournant son baiser.

« Maintenant, encore plus. » Dit elle. Elle fit un signe de tête à Dean et s'éloigna en serrant le couffin contre elle. Sam leur fit un signe de la main et referma la porte du Bunker derrière eux.

« Il n'y a plus que toi et moi. » Dit Dean doucement en redémarrant. Castiel hocha la tête. « Il faut qu'on parle. » reprit le chasseur.

L'ange sourit doucement. «Je ne t'ai jamais entendu réclamer des discussions aussi volontairement. » Fit il remarquer en laissant ses yeux errer sur les rues mal éclairées. Il y avait des nuages, la nuit était sombre et brumeuse.

« Je n'ai jamais autant merdé à force de ne pas discuter... j'essaie d'apprendre de mes erreurs. » Se justifia le chasseur.

« J'approuve ça. » Dit Castiel. «Mais je ne veux pas discuter dans cette voiture... je ne voudrais pas y faire entrer trop de mauvais souvenirs. ». Il effleura le tableau de bord du bout des doigts comme s'il cherchait à réconforter l'objet. Dean sourit. « Je ne veux pas non plus ramener ça chez nous... »

« Alors où ? » Demanda le chasseur.

Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ils eurent le temps de quitter tout à fait la ville, les lampadaires s'espaçaient et n'éclairaient que vaguement la route. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils traversaient des champs mais il faisait trop noir pour voir plus loin que les phares sur et autour de l'asphalte.

« Arrête toi là. »

Dean s'exécuta, éteignit le moteur en garant l'Impala sur le bas coté. Les phares éclairaient les premiers mètres d'une prairie. Castiel sortit de la voiture et s'étira en faisant quelques pas dans le champ, suivit par son amant. Il faisait frais, Castiel leva le nez en l'air pour emplir ses poumons de l'air humide et sourit.

« Est ce que tu te sens vivant, Dean ? » Demanda-t-il en écartant les bras pour dégager ses poumons. Dean haussa les épaules en refermant sa veste, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il avait l'habitude des questions presque philosophiques et toujours hors de propos de l'ange.

« Je ne suis pas mort. » Répondit il.

Castiel soupira et s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe humide en tirant sur sa manche pour qu'il en fasse autant. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer au manque de lumière et pouvoir le regarder quand même. Dans la faible lueur des phares qui n'éclairaient qu'un coté de son visage, les yeux de Castiel luisaient curieusement et paraissaient noirs. Ils étaient si proches que Dean pouvait voir les repousses de la barbe de son amant qui affleuraient à la surface de sa peau comme autant de grains de sable. L'ange leva une main vers le visage du chasseur et, instinctivement, Dean ferma les yeux en soupirant, pressant sa joue râpeuse contre la paume de son amant. Il aimait être touché, caressé. Et Castiel le faisait toujours avec une tendresse et une dévotion que personne d'autre ne montrait à Dean. Personne d'autre ne laissait ainsi ses ongles crisser sur sa joue, caressant le menton, remontant derrière l'oreille pour se glisser doucement dans ses cheveux tandis que l'ange le regardait comme s'il ne connaissait pas son visage par cœur. Dean tenta de détourner le regard, presque honteux qu'on lui porte tant d'attention. La chaleur de la main de l'ange était un contraste bienvenu avec l'air frais.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça... » Son souffle commençait à former de petits nuages devant sa bouche.

« Comment penses tu que je te regarde ? »

« Comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu. »

Castiel posa son autre main sur le flacon pendant autour de son cou, activa sa grâce qui se mit à les éclairer par en dessous, avant de partir à la recherche de la main de Dean, quelque part dans l'herbe.

« Parfois, c'est une bonne chose de regarder ce que l'on aime comme si on ne l'avait jamais vu. » Dit il en portant la main de Dean à ses lèvres. « De redécouvrir toutes ces choses que l'on croit acquises, si bien qu'on ne les voit plus... » Un nouveau baiser sur ses phalanges et Dean sentit la main de l'ange se crisper un peu dans ses cheveux, approchant leurs visages au dessus de leurs mains jointes. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Castiel près de lui, sentir son odeur. Il sentait comme le soleil, et un peu le cuir aussi, comme si Dean avait déteint sur lui peu à peu. « Si bien qu'on oublie pourquoi on les aimait au début. »

Dean ferma les yeux tandis que Castiel s'agenouillait, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le lever vers la lumière. « C'est bon parfois... » Continua l'ange doucement, « De te regarder comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu et de me souvenir de ce que j'aime en toi. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, très doucement, posant à peine ses lèvres sur celles du chasseur. Dean sentait à peine l'effleurement de Castiel, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il ressentait. Trop pris par la sensation des mains aimantes caressant son visage. Trop perdu dans la sensation délicieuse qu'il ressentait et qu'il avait oubliée depuis le temps. Cette chaleur au creux de son ventre, cette impression qu'il allait se mettre à rire ou à pleurer ou les deux à la fois. La sensation délicieuse d'avoir envie de sourire et juste de murmurer « encore encore » à l'infini. Ses mains s'agrippaient à la veste de l'ange comme pour l'empêcher de s'envoler.

Quand Castiel s'écarta de lui, Dean sourit en se léchant les lèvres. « Et qu'est ce que ça te rappelle ? » Demanda-t-il. Castiel passa une main dans ses cheveux pour pencher sa tête de coté, les phares quelques mètres plus loin éblouirent Dean.

« Tes yeux. » répondit Castiel pensivement. « Je me souviens de la première fois que je les ai vus... ils pleuraient des larmes de sang. » Dean déglutit difficilement et leva les mains vers les poignets de l'ange en dégageant sa tête, écartant les phares de son champ de vision tandis que Castiel continuait de parler doucement en lui caressant le visage. « Je ne les aime pas parce qu'ils sont beaux. J'aime tes yeux parce qu'ils ont vu des choses horribles, et qu'ils regardent encore vers l'avenir. »

L'ange glissa ses mains dans les siennes, et les leva jusqu'à pouvoir les observer dans la lumière des phares. « J'aime tes mains » Dit il. « Parce que je sais qu'elles peuvent tuer et caresser... ». Il caressait les jointures du bout du pouce. C'était le contact le plus doux et le plus intime qu'ils avaient eut depuis des semaines et juste la caresse du souffle de Castiel sur lui suffisait à muer le constant désir de Dean en quelque chose de plus proche du besoin.

« Cas... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il parlait si bas qu'il lui semblait que les battements de son cœur faisaient plus de bruit que lui, que le frottement de leurs vêtements quand Castiel se rapprocha pour l'embrasser encore devint un vacarme assourdissant. Il pouvait presque entendre le sang pulser dans ses veines à une vitesse folle.

«J'aime tout de toi Dean Winchester, même cette insupportable volonté de ne jamais rien demander. » Le baiser était doux et volontaire. Castiel pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes, réclamant sans mot un accès au chasseur, comme toujours quand ils s'embrassaient. Dean entrouvrit les lèvres en prenant une légère inspiration. Il ne respirait jamais quand ils s'embrassaient, comme s'il craignait de perdre du temps à reprendre son souffle.

« Je devrais peut être te forcer à réclamer... » Dit Castiel pensivement en rompant le baiser.

« Je n'ai rien à réclamer. »

« Tu te trompes. » L'ange s'écarta doucement de lui, juste assez pour reposer pensivement ses lèvres sur le front du chasseur. Il le tenait serré contre lui comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Comme s'il pouvait exister un endroit au monde ou Dean aurait préféré être plutôt qu'entre ses bras ! «Si tu demandais de l'aide... Juste une fois, une seule fois Dean... Elle te serait accordée. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Dit Dean en se redressant un peu pour poser sa joue contre celle de son amant.

« Tu en as eut besoin... et tu n'as rien dit... Et vois ou ça nous a menés... »

Cette fois ce fut Dean qui le repoussa doucement et tourna le visage de Castiel vers les phares, il voulait voir ses traits. « Ça nous a menés ici, exactement ici, au seul endroit ou nous devons être. » Répondit il.

Castiel fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête. «L'important ce n'est peut être pas l'endroit mais les personnes que nous sommes quand nous arrivons à l'endroit ou nous sommes supposés être... je voudrais tellement être la personne en qui tu aies assez confiance pour reconnaître qu'il te faut de l'aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Castiel sourit encore, juste un léger étirement du coin de ses lèvres ou Dean eut automatiquement envie de déposer un nouveau baiser. « Pas encore assez. » Dit l'ange d'un ton grave. « Peut être que je devrais t'entraîner... » Murmura-t-il en se penchant sur lui. Ses lèvres tout près de l'oreille de Dean, ses mains abandonnant leurs places sur son visage pour caresser son torse en ouvrant sa veste à mesure qu'il descendait vers les hanches du chasseur. « Peut être que je devrais te pencher sur le capot de cette voiture que tu aimes tant, et te toucher... » Sa voix était rauque, il passa ses mains froides sous la ceinture de Dean qui ferma les yeux en soupirant. « Te caresser jusqu'à te faire gémir et crier, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te laisser jouir... »

« Cas... »

« Et peut être que je devrais me rendre à toutes tes requêtes, t'accorder tout ce que tu veux... mais à la seule condition que tu le réclames... »

Dean ravala un gémissement en sentant la main de Castiel se refermer sur son sexe et commencer à le masser doucement. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'imaginer le visage de l'ange pour le voir derrière ses yeux clos, il le connaissait, connaissait son expression grave, concentrée et le demi sourire de prédateur de son amant dans ces moments là.

« Et comme ça, peut être que tu comprendras ... » Castiel s'interrompit en sentant les mains de Dean passer sous son jean, agripper ses fesses et le rapprocher de lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il pouvait sentir Dean sourire, sentir leurs poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre se soulever et s'abaisser à contre rythme. « Tu comprendras que de moi tu peux tout obtenir... » Réussit il à articuler malgré la langue de Dean pressée avec insistance contre ses lèvres. Il perdait le fil de sa pensée et de ses mouvements maintenant que les mains de son amant se promenaient sur sa peau. Il se dit vaguement que ces mains ne devraient jamais quitter son corps. « Aie confiance en moi Dean... Repose toi sur moi... » pria-t- il en serrant un peu le poing, luttant contre son propre désir pour former des phrases cohérentes, pour faire aller et venir sa main juste un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Dean lui mordit la lèvre et il n'en sentit pas la douleur. Il sentait sa peau sous ses doigts, sa propre peau sous les doigts de son amant au travers du Lien. Il sentait le brouillard de désir et d'amour dans lequel ils flottaient tout deux et la montée du plaisir de son amant juste avant que Dean gémisse contre sa bouche, ses mains crispées sur les hanches de l'ange tandis que tout son corps était secoué de plusieurs spasmes violents.

La toute petite partie rationnelle de Castiel se rappelait qu'il aurait du obliger Dean à réclamer le plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner, mais la majorité de lui même s'en moquait. Il avait le corps de Dean pressé contre le sien, son souffle sur sa peau et c'était la seule et unique chose qui lui importait. La seule et unique chose sans laquelle il ne pourrait vivre. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait plus de facilité à cesser de respirer pour toujours qu'à s'écarter de Dean. Il aurait plus de facilité à s'arracher les yeux qu'à voir son amant s'éloigner de lui encore une fois.

« Je t'aime. »Murmura Dean, et même dans le calme qui les entourait, Castiel l'entendit à peine. « Ramène nous chez nous. »

Castiel sourit : « Et après ? »

Après … » Dean avait du mal à parler, perdu dans un brouillard de plaisir et de bonheur. Il sentait Castiel par tout ses sens et par le Lien, il était de nouveau là, pas juste physiquement. Sa grâce les enveloppait doucement, un rappel constant qu'ils s'appartenaient corps et âme. «Après... Laisse moi me reposer sur toi... je ne sais pas comment faire mais... S'il te plaît... »

Ça aurait du lui sembler idiot, ridicule. Dean Winchester ne se reposait sur personne parce qu'il devait protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne réclamait rien car qui était il pour réclamer quoi que ce soit ? Il ne demandait pas d'aide parce qu'après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas s'aider lui même, pourquoi infliger ce fardeau à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, cela lui sembla seulement difficile. C'était comme utiliser un muscle engourdi depuis longtemps... Mais ce n'était ni ridicule ni idiot, juste inhabituel de lâcher prise, juste une fois et de s'en remettre totalement à son amant. A travers le Lien renoué il sentait Castiel, son amour et sa bienveillance.

« Je t'aime. » dit il tout bas en se levant, l'ange toujours serré dans ses bras. Castiel ne répondit pas, passa juste ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa encore. C'était de loin comme ça qu'ils communiquaient le mieux.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Étrangement, Charlie ne poussa pas Sam à aller parler à Andy, pas plus que Dean. Ce fut Castiel qui le fit, un soir, ou ils étaient tous réunis à la ferme. L'ange avait son perroquet sur l'épaule en cuisinant. Il y avait un grand bouquet de fleurs oranges sur le plan de travail et tout le bâtiment sentait la soupe.

« Tu arrives à lui faire manger de la soupe ? » S'étonna le chasseur

« A Dean ? »

Sam hocha la tête et Castiel sourit. « J'ai instauré une nouvelle règle, celui qui cuisine choisit le menu. Passe moi le poivre. »

Ils entendaient les exclamations de Dean et Charlie qui, dans le salon acclamaient un exploit de Jude. C'était une scène paisible, un peu étrange dans ce qu'était devenu leurs vies depuis quelques semaines.

« Il faut que tu lui parles... A Andy je veux dire...» dit Castiel en regardant la soupe comme si c'était à elle qu'il parlait.

Du coin de l'œil il vit le visage de Sam se fermer. « Cas... »

« Tu l'as traînée la dedans Sam … je sais que tu ne lui as rien caché, je sais qu'elle savait à quoi elle s'exposait... Mais je sais aussi que tu ne lui as donné aucune nouvelle depuis notre retour des limbes... »

« J'ai besoin de temps Cas, d'accord ... ce qu'elle a fait... »

« Ce n'était pas sa faute Sam... Et ce n'est pas une excuse pour te comporter comme tu le fais avec elle. C'est mal. »

Sam eut un reniflement sarcastique. « Je sais ce que je dis Sam... Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les gens qu'on aime. »

Le chasseur ne répondit pas et Castiel n'aborda plus le sujet.

Il lui fallut deux jours de plus avant de toquer à la porte d'Andy. Elle eut l'air heureuse et surprise en lui ouvrant.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais. » Dit elle

« Je ne pensais pas revenir. » Répondit Sam. Il était inconfortablement grand dans son appartement et promenait son regard sur les rayonnages ou tout les ouvrages avaient retrouvé leur place. C'était étrange, inhabituel et en quelque sorte mal... Andy portait des vêtements à sa taille et ça aussi c'était mal. Elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui et n'osait pas bouger de la porte contre laquelle elle s'était appuyée, les mains dans le dos pour ne pas se faire mal avec la poignée.

« Alors pourquoi tu es là ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il haussa les épaules et soupira, regardant partout sauf en sa direction. « Je ne sais pas... Pour m'excuser... pour t'expliquer... je ne sais pas... »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et y posa la main pour l'inviter à faire de même.

« Est ce que tu crois que ça peut s'expliquer ? Ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Difficilement... et … ce ne serait pas plaisant. Et ce n'est pas ton combat... »

Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à dire quelque chose mais ravala ses paroles.

« Alors tu es en guerre. »

Il la regarda pour la première fois, intrigué par son ton ferme et hocha lentement la tête. « on peut dire ça oui... »

« Contre quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... contre... Non... avec... c'est pas une question de qui contre qui mais de qui avec qui. »Dit il. « Et je ne suis même pas sur de me battre avec les gentils de l'histoire. »

Elle sourit doucement et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant une seconde au toucher, au léger parfum de vanille qui se dégageait du poignet d'Andy.

« Est ce que tu aurais envie de te battre avec l'autre parti ? Et non pas contre eux ? »

Sam secoua la tête, ses cheveux effleurant les phalanges de la jeune femme. « Non. Ils essayent de me détruire... je voudrais juste... je sais pas... je crois que j'essaye de survivre. Et de ne pas tout perdre... »

« Alors tu te bats du bon coté je suppose. » Elle retira sa main et Sam se rendit compte qu'il aurait voulut qu'elle ne cesse pas de le toucher. « L'art de perdre n'est pas difficile à maîtriser. » Dit encore Andy les yeux perdus entre les rayonnages comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Il sourit. « Est ce que tu cites Bishop quand on est censés se disputer... ou se réconcilier... je ne sais pas... »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas. » Se moqua-t-elle en se levant pour chercher dans les rayonnages le recueil qu'elle cherchait. Elle revint s'asseoir, un peu plus près de lui cette fois en cherchant le poème entre les pages. « Entre autres qu'on trouve plus de sagesse dans les livres que partout ailleurs. »

« ça je le sais. »

« Non... tu cherches des informations dans les livres, jamais autre chose. Tais toi et écoute. »

Sam ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois comme s'il était de nouveau tout petit et que sa mère s'apprêtait à lui lire une histoire bien que Mary ne lui ait sans doute jamais lu d'histoire de sa vie.

« L'art de perdre n'est pas difficile à maîtriser. » Commença Andy. « Tant de choses semblent pleines de l'envie d'être égarées que leur perte n'est nullement un désastre... »

Elle laissa les mots pénétrer Sam lentement, attendit un changement dans son expression. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de cet homme mais elle pouvait au moins deviner... Deviner la vie qu'il avait du mener pour parler si simplement d'être en guerre. Deviner la souffrance derrière sa gentillesse. Deviner le vide derrière son incapacité à juste la quitter. Et pourtant il l'avait voulut. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux quand il l'avait jetée hors du bunker, à cet instant il avait l'intention de la jeter aussi hors de sa vie.

« J'ai perdu la montre de ma mère... » Continua-t-elle. « Et les trois dernières maisons que j'ai aimées... L'art de perdre n'est pas difficile à maîtriser. »

Sam l'écoutait, essayait de ne pas penser, juste d'écouter, de chercher la sagesse derrière les mots. Mais il n'y avait pas à chercher, juste à attendre qu'il s'imprègne peu à peu du poème, qu'il réveille en lui des blessures cicatrisées depuis longtemps, et, juste derrière les relents de souffrance, il y avait comme une sorte de paix induite par la voix d'Andy et sa conviction que le poème pouvait l'aider.

« J'ai perdu deux villes charmantes, et quelque royaume que je possédais... Deux rivières, un continent. Ils me manquent, mais cela n'était pas un désastre... »

Sam avait tellement perdu toute sa vie... Plus que des royaumes ou des continents, choses auxquelles il aurait attaché peu d'importance. Il avait perdu tant de gens, tant d'espoirs. Tant de rêves constamment brisés, torturés, noyés sous le flot d'horreurs qu'était sa vie... Il serra les poings et faillit lui demander d'arrêter, mais elle avait la main sur son poignet, ses ongles qui tentaient de se glisser dans sa paume et après un instant, il la laissa faire. Il avait une cicatrice dans la main toujours sensible plus d'un an après et que les petits doigts d'Andy apaisait autant qu'ils le démangeaient.

« Même te perdre toi, cette voix facétieuse, ces gestes que j'aime... je n'aurais pas du mentir mais il est évident que l'art de perdre n'est pas si difficile à maîtriser... »

Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux, Andy ne lisait plus, elle récitait, son pouce faisait de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main.

« Bien qu'il puisse paraître comme un désastre. »

Alors Sam l'embrassa, doucement et gentiment. Elle lui rendit son baiser du bout des lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé Sam, et je sais que tu ne voudrais pas m'y voir. Mais je suis de ton coté quel qu'il soit. Et tu ne me perdras pas... ça me dégoûte tu sais, et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour changer ça, pour ne pas être ce genre de fille. Mais si tu t'en vas, si tu me quittes maintenant... je serai probablement encore là quand tu reviendras.Même dans très longtemps... »

« Je ne vais pas te quitter... » Répondit il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sam lui prit le recueil des mains, le posa par terre pour pouvoir s'approcher un peu plus d'elle et la serrer contre lui. « Parce que te perdre serait un désastre. »


	8. Chapter 8: Prévenus

8. Prévenus

L'été était indubitablement finit. Les feuilles mortes commençaient à s'entasser sur les marches menant à la porte du Bunker, Jude en faisait des paquets qu'elle tentait de rapporter à l'intérieur et, chaque fois, Castiel la redirigeait dehors. Lady faisait des allers retour entre eux en jappant. L'air frais entrait dans le Bunker par la porte ouvert. D'où il était l'ange pouvait entendre Sam et Dean discuter.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison Dean, ni que je l'excuse d'aucune manière, je dis juste que pour une fois ce serait bien de prendre une décision en connaissant tout les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation. »

Castiel prit sa fille dans ses bras et la ramena à l'intérieur, ses petites mains encore pleines de feuilles tant pis s'il fallait passer le balai après. Il attendit que le chien les suive pour refermer la porte.

Il tendit l'enfant à Dean. « In ! » Couina-t-elle avec bonne humeur en ouvrant ses petits poings, parsemant l'épaule du chasseur de débris végétaux. Dean l'installa sur ses jambes, fermement serrée entre ses bras, repoussant discrètement ses mains du coude tandis qu'elle s'étirait vers la table pour attraper le verre vide de Sam.

« Je suis à peu près certain que ça peut marcher. » Dit encore le cadet.

« C'est l'approximation qui m'inquiète . » Ronchona Dean.

Charlie remontait l'escalier menant à la salle des archives, ses chaussettes ne produisant aucun bruit sur le sol de béton. Elle tenait un gros livre à la main dont la couverture était passée et poussiéreuse.

« Est ce qu'on a une pierre de vision ? »Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade le nez plongé dans les pages. C'était un miracle que Lady ne l'ait pas déjà faite tomber à force de courir entre ses jambes. Sam et Dean répondirent oui en même temps.

« Ça me plaît pas du tout. » Grogna encore Dean en posant Jude par terre. Il observa l'enfant faire des pas hésitants vers les mains tendues de Sam et le sourire momentanément distrait de son frère tandis qu'il s'asseyait par terre, ses grandes pattes à quelques centimètres de Jude pour la guider et la rassurer tandis qu'elle marchait vers la bibliothèque devant laquelle elle tomba assise avec un grand sourire fière d'elle.

« L'ennui c'est que aucun d'entre nous n'arrivera à un meilleur résultat que toi... c'est toi qui a les prémonitions. » Fit remarquer Charlie en posant le livre devant elle. Il contenait un mantra favorisant les visions prémonitoires.

L'idée était venue de Sam. Puisque manifestement, le Lien dotait Dean de la capacité d'avoir des visions, peut être serait il en mesure, en utilisant l'utilisant de voir ce que John avait vu et l'avait convaincu qu'il fallait réellement un Dieu au Paradis.

Dean voyait la logique de son frère et s'efforçait de l'accepter, pour autant l'idée ne l'enchantait pas. Il avait déjà vu le futur une fois et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Il se leva à la recherche de la Pierre de Vision qui devait être... quelque part dans une des dix huit boites d'artefacts magiques que Sam avait classées par ordre alphabétique dans la bibliothèque. Il la trouva dans la boite des V alors que lui l'aurait rangée dans les P.

« Si tu ne veux pas le faire... » commença Charlie gentiment.

Dean sourit. Deux semaines avaient passé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus des Limbes et ils étaient tous très précautionneux les uns avec les autres. Ils s'écoutaient, s'interrogeaient, faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter de se blesser jusqu'à en devenir presque timorés les uns avec les autres. La situation redevenait un peu plus normale chaque jour qui passait, mais c'était toujours curieux de voir Sam avec l'air aussi concerné par le bien être de Dean que par la sécurité de Jude.

« Je vais le faire... Si pour une fois on peut prendre une décision réfléchie j'imagine que ça ne nous fera pas de mal. » Dit il en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Castiel s'éclipsa vers la cuisine et revint avec un bol de sang qu'il faisait très attention de ne pas renverser. Jude s'approcha de la table avec un regard curieux et Dean la repoussa gentiment.

« C'est pas pour les tout petits. » Dit il doucement en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de l'enfant. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et tendit les bras vers lui. Il se pencha pour la serrer contre elle avant de la repousser doucement malgré ses protestations. « Va jouer avec Lady mon ange... » Dit il doucement.

La petite s'éloigna suivie du chien et Dean prit une grand inspiration en serrant le poing sur la Pierre de Vision.

« Allons y. »

Sam posa ses mains sur les tempes de son frère et ils fermèrent tout deux les yeux pour s'ouvrir au Lien tandis que Castiel récitait l'incantation d'une voix basse et profonde. Dean sentit la connexion se créer entre eux presque instantanément, Sam puiser dans leur pouvoir et le diriger doucement vers lui, il se força à laisser la puissance passer à travers lui au lieu de la combattre. Il avait l'impression que sa tête s'alourdissait à chaque minute.

« Vois... » dit Sam doucement.

Et Dean vit.

C'était comme un rêve, les images se succédaient comme au ralenti mais en réalité elles ne devaient pas durer plus d'une milliseconde. Et Dean ressentait, comprenait, savait tout. Exactement comme dans un rêve mais avec encore plus d'acuité, des lumières plus vives, des ombres plus denses...

Sam et Andy avaient roulé dans l'herbe , elle était au dessus de lui et le regardait avec adoration.

« Épouse moi. » Dit il en passant une main sur son épaule.

« Bien sur. » Et la scène avait beau n'avoir duré qu'une nanoseconde, elle suffit à faire sourire Dean. Il vit le temps avancer doucement et Andy portait à présent une robe bleue parce qu'elle avait décidé que le blanc c'était pour les jeunes filles vierges, et Sam était engoncé dans un costume de pingouin et Charlie frappait Dean dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de faire une réflexion. Ils étaient heureux et Dean sut tout de suite que c'était leurs derniers instants de bonheur. Avant même de voir Andy s'effondrer sans raison, avant d'entendre le cri de Sam. Avant même que la scène ne change il sut que leurs instants de bonheur étaient finis.

Il avait peine à respirer en voyant comme dans un film au ralenti Sam pousser les portes de l'hôpital de l'épaule, portant sa fiancé dans ses bras et l'air à moitié fou. Ils ne le laissèrent pas la voir tandis que des médecins l'emmenaient passer des examens, elle respirait à peine. Ils ne le laissèrent pas la voir tandis qu'ils l'emmenaient au bloc opératoire tentant de juguler une hémorragie qui n'avait aucune cause. Ils ne le laissèrent pas la voir pendant qu'elle mourrait.

Sam ne revit Andy que blanche et froide. Son visage se ferma d'un coup et à travers la vision, Dean eut l'impression d'entendre le cœur de son frère se déchirer. Castiel posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du chasseur, Charlie le prit dans ses bras tandis qu'il tombait à genoux en sanglotant. Mais il ne versa pas une larme. Il murmurait des insultes, des insanités et Dean eut la prescience de ce qui allait se passer. Quand la scène changea, Charlie tentait de retenir Sam.

« Je vais le tuer. » Dit il d'une voix presque désincarnée.

« C'est Dieu, Sam qu'est ce que tu peux faire contre lui ? »

Sam regardait son amie et elle ne voyait plus rien que de la colère dans ses yeux. « Tu vas te faire tuer... »

Et Dean sut que c'était le but. Mais Dieu avait d'autres projets pour eux et naturellement il épargna Sam. Le fit retomber lourdement du Paradis et Dean pouvait presque physiquement sentir son rire accompagner la chute de son frère. Sam était encore à l'hôpital quand le second coup les frappa.

Dean se retrouva dans le champ près de la ferme.

Il connaissait chacune des fleurs de Castiel. Il savait leurs couleurs, leurs odeurs, leurs formes. Il savait pour qui l'ange les créait, il l'avait vu améliorer sa technique pendant des mois. Elles étaient magnifiques, un reflet de l'affection que Castiel portait aux gens. Leur préférée (et ils en faisaient souvent des bouquets qui décoraient la ferme et peu importe que ce soit mièvre et lamentable, c'était joli!), était celle de Jude. De larges pétales ronds et veloutés d'un bleu très tendre au cœur de l'exact jaune pâle des cheveux de leur fille.

La petite tombe en était couverte.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer.

«Après la mort d'Andy les choses n'ont plus jamais été pareilles. » Dean se retourna en entendant la voix de son père. John se tenait un pas derrière lui.

« C'est ça qu'il t'a montré ? » demanda Dean les poings serrés en reportant son attention sur la tombe.

_« Jude Winchester _

_2013-2015_

_Take a sad song and make it better » _

« Oui. »

« C'est pour ça que tu... »

« Que j'essaye de vous faire faire le bon choix. Dean... il vous détruira, il en a le pouvoir. Après la mort d'Andy, Sam ne sera plus jamais capable de faire fonctionner le Lien, cela va augmenter le pouvoir de Dieu, et après... »

« Après il tuera Jude... »

« Oui. C'est au travers d'elle qu'il vous punit, Castiel et toi. »

« Cas... »

Dean se retourna et poussa son père hors du chemin pour rentrer dans la ferme. Castiel était assis sur le canapé du salon, une bouteille à moitié vide à la main. Il n'avait pas du se raser ni se laver depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait les yeux vides, et les gestes un peu imprécis tandis qu'il levait la bouteille à ses lèvres. Dean savait qu'il ne le voyait pas, ce n'était qu'une vision de l'avenir, il n'était pas réellement là, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux. Voir son amant ainsi et être incapable de le réconforter. Et il savait que le Dean de cette époque là en était incapable aussi, sans doute tout aussi dévasté que l'ange. John l'avait suivit dans la pièce.

« Je veux vous éviter ça, Dean. »

« Tu veux nous éviter ça, ou tu t'en sers comme d'un prétexte pour assouvir tes propres intérêts ? » Grogna Dean la gorge serrée. La bouteille était presque vide maintenant. Dean se retourna vers son père. «Je sers l'intérêt le plus grand. Les choses sont déséquilibrées depuis que Sam a fermé l'Enfer. Cette situation ne tiendra pas éternellement. Pense à ce qu'il se produira quand tout explosera ? Tout les démons de l'enfer libérés affrontant tout les anges du paradis... qui crois tu qui pâtira de cette guerre que vous aurez déclenché ? »

« On l'empêchera. » Déclara Dean les poings serrés.

« Comment ? »

Dean se retourna vers Castiel. « Je ne sais pas , mais on trouvera. »

« Ou vous pourriez accepter de nous aider à faire ce qui est juste ! »

« Ah oui ? Et qui es tu pour savoir ce qui est juste ? »

« J'ai vu cet avenir... » Dit John d'un ton triste. «Et Dean... je ne veux pas que toi et ton frère vous subissiez ça... »

« Subir quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut arriver de pire ? » Dean fit un geste désignant Castiel « De pire que ça ? De pire qu'avoir tué ma fille, ma fille ! Et la femme de Sam... Papa... tu peux avoir confiance en un Dieu cruel comme ça ? C'est ça que tu veux comme omnipotent ? »

Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte que la scène avait changé . Il se voyait de dos, penché sur Sam roulé en boule par terre. Son frère sanglotait, la trace d'un coup que Dean savait lui avoir porté commençait à rougir sur sa pommette.

« M'oblige pas Dean... » Gémissait Sam. « Je t'en prie, m'oblige pas à … C'est trop dur sans elle ! »

« Je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends ! » Cria le Dean du futur en secouant son frère. « Je t'interdis de m'abandonner ! J'ai perdu Jude, j'ai perdu Cas... Je peux pas continuer sans toi ! Sam ! »

Sam secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas Dean... »

« Assez ! » cria Dean, son cri répercuté par son double du futur. Il se tourna vers John. « J'en ai assez vu. » Il refusait de se regarder encore tenant son frère dans ses bras, essayant vainement de le protéger de tout comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Après la mort de Jude, Charlie vous a quittés et les liens qu'elle a rompu avec vous ont donné à Dieu la puissance nécessaire pour reprendre sa place dans les cieux. Tout ce qui est arrivé par la suite, vous vous l'êtes infligé à vous même. » Dit John doucement. « Dieu n'avait rien à voir avec ce que vous vous êtes fait après ça... »

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de prouver ? » Grinça Dean en s'obligeant à se retourner pour observer la scè se voyait, à peine un an ou deux plus vieux, serrant son frère contre lui. Sam respirait, pleurait, vivait. Mais il était mort à l'intérieur. Et Dean se savait mort également. L'un sans l'autre ils n'étaient plus rien, sans le Lien ils n'étaient plus rien et le Lien était détruit.

« J'essaye de vous protéger. » Répondit simplement John.

Ce fut une erreur et il le sut tout de suite. Il connaissait son fils. Il l'avait vu grandir, gardant toujours un œil sur lui même de loin. Il savait ses réactions savait quand attendre de la colère, du déni, savait ce qui le faisait rire ou le blessait. John connaissait son fils. Et quand Dean se retourna, John sut qu'il avait utilisé un mauvais argument.

« Nous protéger ? » Cria Dean en se jetant sur lui, le saisissant violemment par le col. « C'est maintenant que tu veux nous protéger ? Mais c'était avant qu'on avait besoin de toi ! Quand Sammy avait peur du noir et que j'étais seul pour le protéger des monstres. Quand j'avais quatre ans et que je pleurais dans mon lit parce que maman me manquait, tu étais là , tu étais juste à coté ! Et moi je croyais que tu ne m'entendais pas mais tu m'ignorais juste ! »

« Je voulais te rendre fort Dean, je voulais te garder en vie ! »

« En nous empêchant d'être des enfants ? » Hurla Dean en le frappant au visage.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, John ressentit la douleur, mais l'engourdissement dans sa joue n'avait rien de comparable avec le choc que c'était de voir son fils lever la main sur lui, de voir la colère dans les yeux de Dean. Il n'y avait pas une once de culpabilité dans le vert de ses yeux, uniquement une colère que Dean trouvait juste et John ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer.

« J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. » Dit il simplement en se massant la joue, Dean avait reculé d'un pas, écumant de rage.

« Et le mieux que tu pouvais c'était de nous élever sur les routes et de nous obliger à suivre tes pas dans une vengeance qui ne concernait que toi ? Quand est ce que tu as pensé à nous comme à tes enfants pour la dernière fois... papa ? »

Le mot était dur, craché volontairement comme une insulte et John se rendit compte qu'il ne lui faisait pas aussi mal qu'il aurait du. Peut être parce qu'il était mort depuis longtemps ? Mais plus probablement parce qu'il n'avait plus considéré ses fils comme ses enfants depuis ce qui semblait des éternités. Après la mort de Mary la seule chose qui importait c'était de les garder en vie. Pas parce que c'était ce qu'elle aurait voulut, mais parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter de perdre encore quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il se souvenait de peu de choses, mais la douleur de perdre Mary était toujours vivace. Jamais apaisée.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, s'autorisant pour la première fois à la reconnaître dans les traits de Dean, à chercher dans les yeux de son fils une trace de sa mère. Et cela faisait mal avec quelle facilité il y parvenait. Même la ligne dure de sa mâchoire serrée lui rappelait sa femme. Elle avait la même façon de pincer les lèvres quand elle était en colère.

C'était un sort cruel d'avoir oublié tant de choses et de ne pas avoir pu l'oublier elle. Son image l'avait suivi toutes ces années, toujours derrière ses paupières closes, toujours quelque part dans le sourire de Sam, dans les gestes de Dean. John se souvenait du brouillard qui l'avait entouré les premiers jours après la mort de Mary. Il se souvenait des larmes qu'il avait versées silencieusement, incapable de se lever aux cris de Sam, incapable de bouger même si sa vie en avait dépendu. Il se souvenait qu'il avait cru devenir fou, s'était senti perdre peu à peu pieds.

Et à présent, trente ans plus tard, il voyait les yeux de Dean comme il les avait vus ce jour lointain, pleins de larmes. Mais à l'époque c'était les larmes de terreur et de confusion d'un enfant perdu qui l'avait tiré de sa stupeur, qui lui avait fait prendre Sam dans ses bras, tenter de se rappeler de quoi avait besoin un bébé. Manger, boire, dormir. Avoir chaud.

John n'avait plus jamais eut chaud après l'incendie. Il n'avait plus jamais osé penser à ses fils comme étant sa progéniture, la somme de Mary et lui ou le fruit de leur amour. C'était trop dur de la revoir chaque jour à travers eux, trop dur de ne pas s'écrouler en suppliant qu'on la lui rende. C'était plus simple d'être dur, de se raccrocher à ce qu'il savait, à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

« La nuit où ta mère est morte. » Répondit John. « J'ai cessé de vous voir comme les fils cette nuit là. Et pourtant vous n'avez pas cessé d'être ce que je voulais protéger le plus au monde. »

«Arrête de dire que tu voulais nous protéger quand tout ce que tu as fait toute ta vie c'est nous jeter dans la gueule des monstres ! C'était toi l'adulte, pas moi, c'était à toi de t'occuper de Sammy et moi, c'était à toi d'assumer tout ça ! » Cria Dean.

« Vous êtes encore vivants c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi ! »

« A quel prix ? » Dean avait des larmes dans les yeux, une boule dans la gorge et il articulait difficilement. « Tu as poursuivi ta vengeance, tu nous as détruits tout les deux... et ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? »

« Oui. » Répondit John fermement. «J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. »

Dean renifla avec mépris. « Non. Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi mais... » Dean s'interrompit en pensant à Jude. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était autorisé à juger son père, pas sans s'en sentir coupable en tout cas. Mais il pouvait voir les choses sous un autre angle désormais. Plus comme le fils jugeant le père, mais comme un père jugeant son propre père.

« Tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé de faire ce qui était bien pour nous. Tu n'as jamais donné une vraie maison à Sam, tu n'as jamais...Toutes les fois ou j'ai été viré de l'école, bien sur que tu étais là pour me remonter les bretelles, mais tu étais où quand je devais mentir à tout le monde pour protéger Sammy et ce que tu faisais réellement quand tu n'étais pas là ? Tu étais là pour m'empêcher de faire des gamins à toutes les filles du lycée, et tu étais où quand Sam a eut son premier rendez vous ? »

« Ça n'avait pas d'importance. » grogna John. « Des histoires d'enfant, tu sais qu'il y avait bien plus important. »

« C'est ça le problème papa. Il y avait toujours plus important que nous ! » Il n'était plus en colère, juste malheureux et désabusé. « Il n'y a rien de plus important que Jude pour moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ta fille Dean. » Dit John. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Quelle importance qu'elle soit sa fille ou non ? John savait à quel point Dean aimait cette enfant. Il l'avait observé depuis les Limbes, et avait vu la douceur avec laquelle il s'occupait d'elle. Il n'avait pas élevé Dean à être doux et n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse développer ça tout seul. L'homme qu'il avait un jour été était fier , mais le chasseur trouvait que Dean s'était infligé là une faiblesse supplémentaire sur laquelle ses ennemis n'hésiteraient pas à appuyer. Il se rendit compte d'un coup que c'était l'exacte raison pour laquelle il s'était tant détaché de ses fils si vite. Pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas des cibles.

John était mort depuis longtemps et il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'il puisse ressentir une émotion comme la sérénité. Il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas qu'il ait ressenti un quelconque poids pendant tout ce temps, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque le poids disparut. Mais, en regardant de nouveau son fils, il sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Bien sur Dean avait tout les droits d'être en colère et de lui garder rancune toute sa vie. Mais au moins, John n'avait pas fait de lui une cible pour ses ennemis. Ce danger là au moins il l'avait épargné à ses fils. De cela au moins il se sentait fier. Et peu importait que ce soit précisément ce que Dean lui reprochait.

Sur ce point précis, John était en paix avec lui même.

« Elle n'est peut être pas de moi mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne lui ferai pas subir ça. » Dit Dean doucement. Mais la douceur de sa voix n'était pas destinée à John et il le savait. Dean ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit, la vision avait changé. Il l'avait changée.

Ils étaient dans le champ qui bordait la ferme, du blé sauvage y poussait, à peine plus coloré que les cheveux de la petite fille qui y courait en chassant un papillon bleu.

« Elle n'aura jamais faim comme moi j'ai pu avoir faim. Elle ne dormira jamais dans une voiture sauf si elle le réclame un jour. Et je ne lui donnerai jamais, jamais l'impression qu'elle est inutile et insuffisante. Je ne lui ferai pas subir ce qu'on a subit avec toi. »

John ne répondit pas. C'était le genre de choses que, de son vivant Dean ne lui aurait jamais dit. Peut être parce qu'il avait peur de lui, peut être parce qu'à l'époque Dean se serait senti trop coupable d'oser avoir même une seule pensée négative à propos de son père, parce que la famille était tout ce qu'ils avaient n'est ce pas ?

Mais Dean s'était forgé sa propre famille en parvenant à accomplir la tache la plus importante que John lui ait confiée. Protéger Sam. C'était le genre de choses auxquelles John avait évité de penser toute sa vie après la mort de Mary parce que se demander s'il faisait réellement les bons choix pour ses fils apportait trop de réponses auxquelles il refusait de faire face.

La petite Jude avait attrapé un papillon et le ramenait fièrement vers la maison où Castiel lui tendait les bras, assis en tailleur dans la poussière pour être à hauteur de l'enfant.

«Je me suis senti tellement... lamentable … quand j'ai su que tu avais résisté des siècles durant aux tortures en Enfer alors que moi... Quarante années et j'ai craqué... Quarante putain d'années c'est tout ce que j'ai été capable d'endurer... et j'ai passé tellement de temps à me reprocher de ne pas avoir été à ta hauteur ... »

« Dean... »

« Non, laisse moi finir … J'ai cru que c'était ma faute mais j'avais tort. » Dean ne regardait plus John , il regardait Castiel et Jude en grande conversation sur ce qu'il convenait de faire du papillon. _(« Attention ne lui froisse pas ses ailes mon ange. ») _« J'avais tort.. » Dit il lentement comme s'il terminait sa réflexion à mesure qu'il parlait. « Si la situation était inversée... Si je me retrouvais en enfer, sachant qu'ils s'en prendront à elle... J'aurais torturé, détruit, fait tout ce qu'ils m'auraient ordonné juste pour lui épargner ça. Pour lui épargner les souffrances. Pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à se sentir aussi pathétique que moi. Je déclencherais l'apocalypse une seconde fois juste pour lui éviter la culpabilité de se dire que c'est de sa faute à elle ! »

Dean se tourna vers son père, la vision commençait à se ternir.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui n'ai pas été à la hauteur papa. C'est toi qui as eut l'égoïsme de m'infliger ça. »

« Je pensais que tu serais fort Dean ! J'avais confiance en toi mon garçon !»

« Et parce que j'étais fort tu as trouvé normal de me condamner à toutes ces souffrances... des siècles durant, tu as cru que j'endurerais ça pendant toute une éternité ? Je ne sais pas si je suis flatté ou si tu es le plus gros abruti de la terre. »

« Dean... j'ai fait de mon mieux. »

« Non... c'est ton excuse depuis le début mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Si tu voulais vraiment nous protéger, tu me dirais comment éviter ça ...éviter tout ce que je viens de voir ! »

« Rendez vous à lui avant de vous attirer sa colère, c'est le seul moyen. »

Dean secoua la tête. « Il y a toujours une alternative ! On a arrêté l'Apocalypse, fermé les portes de l'enfer, sauvé le monde une paire de fois... si tu me fais confiance, fais moi confiance sur ce coup là, juste une seule fois ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois pouvoir faire ? »

« Changer le destin. » Répondit Dean.

John le regarda . Ce n'était plus un petit garçon qu'il avait face à lui, même plus son garçon. Quoi qui ait pu les lier était effacé depuis longtemps, il n'en restait que la loyauté d'un fils envers son père. Mais plus la tendresse, morte depuis longtemps, plus d'amour ni d'affection. Juste le souvenir triste et amer de ce qui aurait pu être et n'avait jamais été.

« Aide moi papa... Juste une cette fois sois là pour moi. » Dans la tête de Dean résonnait la voix de Castiel lui rappelant qu'il était en droit de demander de l'aide, alors après tout...

John sourit doucement. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être fier de l'homme que Dean était devenu, de l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui tournant volontairement le dos à la vision de son avenir dévasté pour tendre le visage vers un avenir meilleur. Et pourtant il était absurdement fier que son fils se soit formé ainsi. Peut être plus fier encore que s'il s'était senti responsable de ce changement. Dean avait fait ça sans lui, comme un homme. Et peut être que John Winchester n'avait jamais pu faire entièrement confiance à son fil de son vivant, mais d'homme à homme, juste à cet instant précis, il décida de faire un acte de foi.

« Il va aller en Enfer. C'est ça son plan. La puissance qu'il a récoltée lui permet de voyager entre les Limbes, le purgatoire, l'enfer et le paradis. Les âmes du purgatoire ne l'intéressent pas mais en enfer en revanche... »

« Il va lever une armée... » Murmura Dean tandis que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. « Il va y récupérer les âmes... des millions... il va leur promettre de les absoudre... »

John hocha la tête.

« Et avec cette armée il va reprendre le contrôle des Cieux, il ne s'attend pas à ce que les Anges l'accueillent à bras ouverts, spécialement ceux qui assurent le commandement depuis des siècles, ils ne céderont pas leur place si facilement. »

« Et les âmes de l'Enfer lui donneront assez de pouvoir pour que nous ne soyons plus une menace pour lui. »

« C'est cela. »

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. « Et merde. » Grogna-t-il.

« Il ne pourra pas faire sortir les âmes de l'enfer sans en ouvrir les portes, elles devront transiter par la terre, même brièvement pour monter aux Cieux avec lui. » Dit encore John. « Et je l'aiderai. Parce que je pense que ce qu'il fait est juste. »

« Il est cruel. » Dit Dean. « Ce n'est pas le Dieu auxquels croient les humains. »

« C'est mieux que pas de Dieu du tout. »

Dean n'était pas d'accord mais il savait qu'il ne ferait pas changer John d'avis. «Tu veux que l'équilibre des choses soit rétabli n'est ce pas ? » Sit il en faisant lentement un pas vers son père.

John hocha la tête. « Rien de plus. Un Dieu au paradis, un Roi aux enfers. Et j'aurai nettoyé un peu du merdier que j'ai contribué à créer. »

Dean hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. « Alors on est dans le même camp. Ne te mets pas en travers de notre chemin. »

« Essaye de rester hors du mien. » répondit John en lui serrant la main.

« Au revoir John. »

« J'imagine qu'on se retrouvera en enfer mon garçon. »

Dean hocha la tête. L'instant d'après, il ouvrait les yeux dans le bunker, les mains de Sam crispées sur ses tempes.

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Jude du regard. Elle n'était nulle part et la panique l'envahit.

« Jude ! » Appela-t-il en se levant brusquement déséquilibrant Sam qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Il vit la petite tête de sa fille, plus loin dans la pièce et se précipita vers elle, tombant à genoux pour la serrer dans ses bras malgré son petit cri de surprise. Il avait envie de pleurer, l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« Dean... » Il sentit Castiel s'agenouiller à coté de lui. « Qu'as tu vu ? » Demanda l'ange doucement.

« Apa ? » Fit Jude quelque part contre le torse du chasseur.

Dean accueillit Castiel dans son étreinte et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, il lui semblait qu'il tremblait.

« Promets... Promets moi que tu ne nous laisseras pas devenir comme ça... » Implora-t-il.

« Comment ? Raconte nous... »

Alors Dean raconta, sa fille toujours dans les bras, Castiel toujours à coté de lui, il leur raconta très exactement ce qu'il avait vu. C'était comme à l'époque de ses premières chasses en solo, quand il devait faire un rapport précis et exhaustif à John en rentrant le soir. Sam l'écoutait avec la même attention qu'à l'époque, quand l'entraînement militaire de leur père affûtait leur sens de la concision et du détail. Il flancha à peine quand Dean expliqua la mort d'Andy. Castiel passa une main protectrice dans les cheveux de sa fille à la mention de sa mort et Charlie serra les dents.

Il leur raconta absolument tout, dans les moindres détails, déterminé à ne rien oublier, déterminé à arranger les choses cette fois au lieu de les empirer.

« On est dans la merde. » Commenta Sam quand il eut finit. Castiel et Charlie hochèrent la tête. Mais Dean connaissait son frère et le regard qu'il avait, sa façon de poser soigneusement ses grandes mains sur ses genoux en se repliant un peu sur lui même avant de parler voulait dire qu'il avait une idée en tête. Sam le regarda dans les yeux. Même s'il n' avait pas eut de Lien entre eux, Dean connaissait assez son petit frère, il aurait comprit quand même. « Je crois qu'on peut quand même leur couper l'herbe sous le pied. » Dit Sam d'une voix soigneusement neutre.

Dean savait qu'il était le seul à comprendre et, très lentement, il hocha la tête.

« Mais on le fait ensemble, pigé ? » Dit il. Sam hocha la tête avec une moue que Dean appelait la Bitchface n°62.

« Ça me va. »

«On fait quoi ensemble ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Rien, toi et Cas vous ne faites rien, ça ne concerne que Sam et moi. » Répondit Dean en levant la tête vers elle. Castiel lui mit un coup sur la tête. Dean grogna et lui jeta un regard de reproche sans se rendre compte que, dans ses bras, Jude lançait le même genre de regard à l'ange.

« Nous sommes une équipe, Dean et quelle que soit l'idée suicidaire et ridicule que vous avez, nous ferons ça à quatre. Et je ne tolérerai aucune négociation, est ce que c'est clair ? » Informa Castiel en croisant les bras. Dean se massait le crane en roulant des yeux.

« Il doit rester quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Jude. »

« Alors vous avez intérêt à avoir un plan qui implique qu'on en ressorte tous vivants. » Décréta Charlie.

Sam se racla la gorge. « Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée de t'entraîner là dedans Charlie... C'est l'Enfer et... »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. «Tu ne m'entraînes dans rien du tout Winchester. Je saute avec vous, de mon plein gré. Et ça non plus ça ne tolère aucune négociation, vu ? On le fait ensemble ou pas du tout ! » Castiel hocha la tête et Jude se sentit obligée d'acquiescer d'un « duh ! » sonore en s'agrippant à l'amulette de Dean. Il regarda son frère qui haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« De toute façon, on aura besoin du Pouvoir de l'Alphadécagramme... »

« Alors c'est quoi ton plan ? »

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*

« Sam.. »

La nuit était tombée, Castiel avait couché Jude, Lady lovée contre elle, ils avaient dîné en parlant de leur plan. C'était au delà du suicidaire. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de leurs chances de succès, elles étaient probablement tellement faibles que leur seule chance de survie reposait dans leur ignorance totale de l'impossibilité de mener cette mission à bien.

« C'est de la folie hein ? » Dit Sam en sirotant son bourbon. Il n'en sentait pas le goût, juste l'agréable chaleur sur sa langue le distrayant des centaines de questions qui l'assaillaient. Dean s'assit en face de lui les bras croisés sur la table des cartes.

« Absolument, mais c'est pas le premier truc fou qu'on aura fait. »

« Ce sera le premier qu'on aura préparé à défaut d'autre chose. »

Dean hocha la tête.

« Sam... » Reprit il. « Avant qu'on s'engage plus avant là dedans... va la voir, profite d'elle tant qu'il est encore temps. »

Sam haussa les sourcils son verre à mi chemin de la table. Il secoua la tête et s'assit un peu plus droit comme pour donner plus de poids à l'argument qui allait venir.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.. les choses vont devenir assez moches par ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle en souffre... »

«Elle sait qui tu es. Et elle ne s'est pas enfuie à l'autre bout du pays. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être le genre qui ne voudrait pas que tu prennes cette décision pour elle. Elle a l'air d'être avec toi en toute connaissance de cause. » Dit Dean en s'appropriant le verre de son frère pour en boire une gorgée. Sam eut un petit rictus.

« On dirait que tu l'apprécie.. »

« Ça t'étonne ? »

« Ce serait bien la première fois que tu apprécies quelqu'un que je fréquente. » Sourit Sam en tendant le bras pour récupérer son verre mais Dean s'écarta hors de sa portée. Le cadet abandonna le combat et se leva pour se servir un autre verre, faisant le tour de la table pour remplir celui de son aîné.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois fréquenter quelqu'un qui te convient. » Dit simplement Dean. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment, Charlie eut le temps de passer en pull et chaussettes et de leur souhaiter bonne nuit avant que Sam reprenne la parole.

« Tu crois qu'on a une chance de réussir ? »

Dean fit tourner son verre dans ses doigts comme s'il pouvait trouver une réponse dans la couleur du liquide.

« Je crois que si quelqu'un a la moindre chance de réussir, c'est nous. Et je crois qu'on va utiliser ce truc de visions pour savoir exactement comment s'en sortir tous vivants... »

« Et régler leur compte à ces fils de pute ? » Proposa Sal avec un demi sourire.

« Exactement. »

« Ça me plaît. » Sam leva son verre et Dean se penchant pour les entrechoquer. Ils burent dans le silence confortable d'une compréhension mutuelle.

« Ne perds pas de temps Sammy... Il ne nous en reste peut être plus beaucoup. » Dit encore Dean en faisant mine de ne pas le regarder.

L'instant d'après, il ne sentait plus que le courant d'air que Sam produisait en attrapant sa veste et son portable.

« Je serai là dans quatre jours. » Dit il par dessus son épaule. Dean leva son verre et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se resservir. Il était deux heures du matin. La journée avait été longue.

Il enleva ses boots à l'entrée de sa chambre, Castiel lisait, assis en tailleur sur son oreiller, dos au mur. Dean se déshabilla et se coucha tout contre son amant. Les draps étaient lisses et frais et la main que Castiel posa automatiquement sur sa tête, douce et chaude. Quand Dean s'endormit, les bras passés autour de la taille de l'ange comme s'il étreignait un oreiller, Castiel lisait toujours.

De temps à autres, il perdait sa ligne et s'intéressait à la respiration régulière du chasseur, à la sensation de ses bras autour de lui. Il souriait, comme soulagé de le savoir toujours là, et reprenait sa lecture. Quand il finit par s'endormir, la tête de Dean posée sur son ventre, les couvertures curieusement arrangées pour les couvrir tout en laissant le chasseur respirer, il n'avait plus aucune idée du titre du livre.

ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

_« Ne perds pas de temps... »_  
Sam appuya sur la sonnette, attendit quelques seconde, appuya de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'Andy lui ouvre. Elle clignait des yeux, mal réveillée, l'air agacée.  
"Sam il est trois heures du matin !" Protesta-t-elle.  
"Fais ton sac, on s'en va." Dit il en la poussant à l'intérieur de l'appartement et vers sa chambre. "On sera de retour dans trois ou quatre jours..."  
Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste et le jette dehors. Elle se contenta de cligner encore une fois ou deux des yeux, se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'elle ne les coiffait. Elle ne demanda pas pourquoi ni ou ils allaient, ramassa juste son jean roulé en boule au pied de son lit et l'enfila en baillant. Elle jeta quelques vêtements dans un sac à dos et passa dans la salle de bain récupérer sa brosse à dent et un peigne avant de le rejoindre. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de faire du café, elle avait son pull à la main et toujours son t shirt de l'université du kansas sur le dos.  
"J'ai un examen mardi." Dit elle en s'adossant au comptoir de la cuisine en attendant que la café coule.  
"Je sais, tes cours sont là." Dit il en désignant une chemise cartonnée soigneusement étiquetée de sa main. Andy sourit.  
"J'espère que tu m'emmènes au Pérou parce que je te jure que ta manie de connaître mon emploi du temps mieux que moi commence à me faire flipper!"  
Il lui versa une tasse de café et se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture d'Andy, Sam au volant. "On va où?" Demanda-t-il en mettant le contact.  
"J'en sais rien, c'est toi qui a sonné à ma porte !"  
"Donne moi juste une direction." Dit il  
"Nord ouest."  
Ils prirent la route et ne parlèrent qu'une fois sur l'Interstate.  
"Ça t'arrive souvent, de partir en road trip en pleine nuit avec le premier venu? » demanda Sam avec un grand sourire.  
Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit son haussement d'épaules, elle avait posé les pieds sur le tableau de bord, ses bras croisés sous ses genoux. "Seulement avec toi."  
Elle tendit une main pour allumer la radio et Sam l'attrappa avant qu'elle ne la ramène vers elle et la serra doucement.  
"Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'embarques comme ça en pleine nuit?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.  
"Parce qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce qu'on fait ensemble, perdre du temps."  
"Peut être mais de mon point de vue c'est une perte de temps agréable."  
"pour moi aussi... mais..."  
"Mais?"  
"Ce n'est plus assez."  
Les lampadaires dessinaient des ronds jaunes sur la route noire, les bandes blanches luisaient dans la lumière des phares et Sam attendait un commentaire qui ne vint pas. Il attendait qu'elle le repousse, lui demande de faire demi tour et de la ramener chez elle. Il s'y attendait parce que c'était ainsi qu'elle réagissait à chaque proposition de changer les termes de leur relation.  
Elle ne voulait pas poser de questions, ni donner de réponses, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher, elle ne voulait pas faire partie de sa vie comme ça et il le savait. Ce qu'il ignorait, en revanche c'est pourquoi cela ne l'empêchait pas, lui, d'essayer constamment de se rapprocher d'elle.  
"C'est vrai" finit elle par dire." Ce n'est plus assez."  
Il détourna les yeux de la route une seconde, juste assez longtemps pour regarder son profil, sa joue pressée contre la vitre qui commençait à s'embuer, ses traits éclairés brièvement par un lampadaire orange.  
"Ça ne devait être que du sexe... ça ne devait pas devenir autre chose..." Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle même et Sam eut du mal à distinguer les mots par dessus le bruit du moteur.  
"Tu regrettes?" Demanda-t-il.  
"Non. Pas une seule seconde."  
Elle se décolla de la vitre et s'étira vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. "Réveille moi quand tu en auras assez de conduire."

Ils conduisirent alternativement toute la fin de la nuit et une partie de la matinée, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et refaire le plein. Ils traversaient de petites villes, des champs et s'arrêtaient à chaque endroit qu'Andy trouvait joli pour regarder le paysage. Sam s'assoupit dans l'après midi pendant qu'elle conduisait et elle manqua de quitter la route en prenant une photo de lui avec son téléphone. Il était agréable à regardé, sa veste serrée autour de lui, ses cheveux tombant sur son nez, le cachant presque au reste du monde.

« Les yeux sur la route. » Grogna-t-il en sentant l'écart qu'elle fit pour revenir sur sa file tandis qu'un camion les dépassait en klaxonnant. Elle sourit et accéléra. L'air frais rentrait par sa fenêtre entrouverte et elle regretta de ne pas avoir d'élastique sous la main pour attacher ses cheveux. Sam émergea de son sommeil plusieurs heures plus tard et elle se demanda comment il faisait pour dormir si bien en voiture ? Elle même était à peine capable de somnoler.

« D'accord, je sais que le conducteur choisit la musique et tout mais... Vraiment si tu veux le faire subir encore une chanson de Katy Perry, il faudra me saouler d'abord ! » Grimaça Sam en changeant la radio.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu saoul. » Répondit elle en remettant la station précédente sans quitter la route de yeux. Sam soupira exagérément en se cognant le front contre la vitre et en s'étirant. C'était un manège intéressant à voir parce qu'il n'avait pas la place d'étendre ses jambes ou ses bras, il se tordait juste dans une position bizarre et contractait tout ses muscles quelques secondes avant de se relâcher avec un grand soupir.

« Je préfère être en pleine possession de mes moyens. » Répondit il finalement.

Elle hocha la tête. Beaucoup plus tard dans la journée, Sam choisit un motel accolé à un bar et Andy sourit encore. Il lui semblait qu'en présence de Sam elle était incapable de ne pas sourire. Naturellement elle fut saoule bien avant lui, et naturellement il fit semblant de ne pas voir qu'elle buvait deux fois moins vite que lui pour compenser.

En retournant dans leur chambre, gloussant comme des adolescents, Andy se dit vaguement qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire à propos d'une chanson maintenant que Sam était saoul et plus ou moins à sa merci mais elle n'aurait pas pu se souvenir de quoi même si sa vie en avait dépendu.

Elle manqua de se couper sur la lame du couteau que le chasseur avait toujours sous son oreiller quand elle y glissa la main. Elle regarda la lame à travers sa vision brouillée par la vodka ( et la tequila et le gin et le reste elle ne s'en souvenait plus...).

Sam avait pris le temps de se déshabiller avant de venir se coucher et elle ne comprenait pas comment il tenait encore debout.

« Pose ça tu vas blesser quelqu'un. » Dit il en lui prenant le couteau des mains pour le poser sur la table de chevet.

« Tu es un serial killer en fait. » Fit elle la bouche pâteuse. Elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un trou quand le matelas s'enfonça un peu sous le poids de Sam, la tête lui tournait et elle entendait les choses comme du fond d'un puits plein d'échos métalliques.

« Je ne tue que des monstres. »

Elle se lova contre lui, soupirant d'aise en appréciant sa chaleur. Il referma ses grands bras autour d'elle.

« Mais c'est des gens quand même... Un jour c'était des gens et ils avaient une famille et...»Elle perdit le fil de sa pensée en cour de route. Elle commençait à s'endormir, bercée par la respiration de Sam et les battements de son cœur qu'elle sentait sous sa main plus qu'elle ne les entendait.

« C'était pas une bonne idée... » Dit elle doucement, les mots tombaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle ait vraiment l'intention de les dire.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Sam. Elle sentait sa main qui caressait ses cheveux doucement.

« Tomber amoureuse de toi. » Dit elle dans un soupir en fermant définitivement les yeux. Il rit doucement et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu es saoule. »

« Yeup. »

Quand elle se réveilla, des lutins perçaient des trous dans son crâne. Elle faillit se rendormir sous la douche et insulta mentalement son jean qu'elle n'arrivait pas à fermer, les yeux encore trop gonflés de sommeil et sans doute d'alcool. Les mains de Sam l'entourèrent, l'aidèrent à finir de s'habiller et il lui tendit des cachets qu'elle avala sans se poser de questions.

« J'boirai plus jamais. » Déclara-t-elle solennellement

Sam sourit. « Je suis sur que tu dis ça uniquement jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »

« Naturellement. »

Ils reprirent la route quelques heures après. Être enfermés dans une voiture les incitait à parler. Parler des nouvelles qu'ils entendaient à la radio, des musiques qu'ils écoutaient, des livres qu'ils avaient lus. Parler d'eux, de leurs envies, de leur rêves, de leurs cauchemars. Le soir venu, après avoir déposé leurs sacs dans un motel ils ressortirent pour dîner. Le petit restaurant ou ils atterrirent était chaleureux et par la vitrine ils pouvaient voir les passants se hâter de rentrer chez eux en nouant leur écharpe très serré pour se protéger du froid. Ils parlaient sans s'arrêter, un sujet en amenant un autre, un point de vue amenant une question. Ils étaient d'accord sur le principal et leurs désaccords ne menaient qu'à une joute verbale ou très vite ils oubliaient quel était le sujet. Ils continuaient quand même d'argumenter pour le simple plaisir de chercher à prendre l'autre en défaut et finissaient par rire.

« J'ai l'impression de tout faire à l'envers. » Dit Andy entre le plat et le dessert.

« C'est à dire ? »

« D'habitude, on n'attend pas un an pour dîner et discuter avec quelqu'un. «

« C'est toi qui a décidé ça ! » Fit il remarquer en souriant. « Tu le regrettes ? »

« Non... C'est juste amusant... Que tu aies commencé par être un bon coup avant même que je tombe amoureuse de toi... et ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai en plus l'impression que tu pourrais bien devenir mon ami... ça ne marche pas dans ce sens en général... ça ne marche même pas du tout en général.. »

Sam sourit et ne répondit pas tandis que le serveur apportait leurs desserts. Il regardait Andy. Elle avait les yeux cernés, avait attaché ses cheveux à la va vite et il venait de la voir dévorer un steak quasi plus gros qu'elle. Et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'est qu'elle était parfaitement adorable.

« Tu as l'air idiot. » Dit elle en entamant son gâteau au chocolat.

« Tu viens de dire que tu étais amoureuse de moi... j'ai le droit d'avoir l'air idiot. »

« C'est la deuxième fois en vingt quatre heures, tu aurais du avoir le temps de t'y habituer ! Et avant que tu demandes, oui je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit hier soir merci ! » Dit elle en pointant sa cuillère sur lui.

«Non » Dit Sam doucement, ignorant son dessert. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude... »

« Qu'on te dise qu'on t'aime ? »

« Qu'on m'aime tout court... »

Il avait baissé les yeux sur son dessert qui ne lui faisait pas envie et ne les releva qu'en sentant la petite main d'Andy se glisser dans la sienne sur la table.

« Va falloir t'y faire. » Dit elle gentiment en caressant ses phalanges du bout du pouce. « Parce que je suis stupidement, ridiculement amoureuse de toi, Sam. Et je crois que ça ne va pas me passer de si tôt. »

C'était parfait. Un moment parfait comme Sam n'en avait plus connu depuis... non, peut être en fait qu'il n'en avait jamais connu de pareil. Il était au chaud, en sécurité, et il y avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Inconditionnellement et peut être même un tout petit peu trop. Et il l'aimait aussi, et cette réalisation le fit sourire. Quelqu'un mit une pièce dans le vieux juke boxe du restaurant tandis qu'il tendait sa cuillère pour prendre une bouchée du dessert d'Andy. Pour une fois elle ne protesta pas, elle regardait un couple de personnes âgées s'enlacer lentement et se mettre à valser tandis qu'une version éraillée de la voix d'Elvis commençait à chanter une balade.

**Wise men say only fools rush in**  
**but I can't help falling in love with you**

Soudain la main de Sam fut dans son champ de vision, elle leva les sourcils. Il souriait.

« Je ne danse pas. » Décréta-t-elle.

« Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. » Dit il en lui prenant la main d'autorité. Elle se laissa guider entre les tables, beaucoup trop consciente du regard des autres clients. La plupart souriaient tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient. C'était assez étrange considérant leur différence de taille, et Andy savait qu'elle était complètement cachée par le grand corps de Sam quand on le voyait de dos. Elle posa la tête contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir les regards posés sur eux. Elle écoutait la musique en se laissant guider doucement.

**Shall I stay**  
**would it be a sin**  
**If I can't help falling in love with you**

« Est ce que la chanson est un message ? » Demanda-t-elle . Elle devait lever la tête pour le voir et sous cet angle les yeux de Sam paraissaient noirs. Elle les voyait à peine entre les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage tandis qu'il penchait la tête vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Absolument. » Andy ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'à cet instant, quand elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, agrippant ses cheveux pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser doucement.

C'était parfait. Parfait parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité de sa vie, choyée, aimée.

**Darling, some things are meant to be**

Ils firent l'amour dans les toilettes du restaurant, chacun les doigts dans la bouche de l'autre pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit mais tout du long gloussant comme des adolescents. Et c'était parfait. Ni très confortable ni très propre,mais parfait quand même. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre. Parce que les jambes d'Andy s'enroulaient juste parfaitement autour des hanches de Sam. Parce qu'elle était assez petite et légère pour qu'il la soulève et la plaque au mur. Parce que leurs corps glissaient l'un sur l'autre comme les pièces d'une machine parfaitement adaptées l'une à l'autre.

C'était parfait parce que c'était eux.

T**ake my hand, take my whole life too**  
**for I can't help falling in love with you...**


	9. Chapter 9: Piégés

Piégés

_18 Octobre..._

Sam appréciait beaucoup la façon dont les arguments d'Andy devenaient moins cohérents à mesure qu'elle perdait ses vêtements.

«De toute les filles de la terre il a fallut que je tombe sur celle qui a besoin d'un safeword juste pour du sexe normal ! » Se moqua-t-il.

« De tout les mecs de la terre il a fallut que je tombe sur celui qui pense que du sexe normal nécessite qu'on mette un réveil pour penser à manger ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Et je vois même pas pourquoi je m'embête avec ça de toute façon, tu as tout le temps envie de manger ! »

« Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? »

Oui, définitivement ses arguments ne s'amélioraient pas...et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire.

Ils étaient de retour dans l'appartement d'Andy et aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire quelles villes ils avaient vu durant leurs trois jours en voiture. Sam ne savait même plus dans quelles circonstances Andy avait eut la présence d'esprit d'étudier le cour qu'il avait empaqueté pour elle. Il avait utilisé son gel douche trois jours de suite et avait l'impression d'être un peu elle tellement il sentait la vanille. Les livres recommençaient à traîner partout dans l'appartement alors qu'ils n'étaient rentrés que depuis quelques heures, Sam devait résister à l'envie pressante de les ranger à chaque fois qu'Andy en laissait un ouvert quelque part. D'où il était, emmêlé avec elle entre ses draps, il en voyait au moins trois, deux sur la table de nuit, et un ouvert par terre dont les pages semblaient le saluer en bougeant doucement dans le courant d'air qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Sam ? »

« Hum... »

« Tu vas me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour ? Quand... je sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé au juste... » Dit elle en se retournant dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

Sam avait espéré qu'elle ne lui poserait jamais cette question mais il s'agissait d'un vœu pieux et il le savait parfaitement. Et il ne savait pas comment répondre, ça impliquait … de lui parler des Limbes, de l'Enfer, de lui remettre trop crûment en tête qui il était et ce qu'il faisait depuis très longtemps maintenant.

Elle planta ses ongles dans ses côtes pour ramener son attention sur elle. « Alors ? » Les yeux noirs de la jeune femme le mettaient au défi de ne pas lui répondre.

Sam soupira, leva les yeux au plafond et raconta. Il raconta absolument tout, même ce qui ne pouvait que logiquement échapper à sa compréhension. Peut être espérait il qu'elle cesserait de le questionner, qu'elle le laisserait gérer cette histoire et ne s'en approcherait pas plus que nécessaire.

« Est ce que... tu crois que mon âme en a souffert ? De cette histoire avec le Dévoreur ? » Demanda-t-elle à la fin de son récit.

« Non... Castiel a vérifié discrètement, il dit que ton âme est intacte, ils se sont juste servis de toi pour nous atteindre. »

« Alors... c'est Dieu et ton père qui veulent... »

« Ouvrir les portes de l'enfer, créer une armée de démons... »

Andy frissonna. « Tu peux l'empêcher ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais quand même essayer. » Répondit il honnêtement. Elle s'assit dans le lit et se pencha sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu veux dire... que tu ne sais pas quoi faire... Tu ne sais même pas si tu en sortiras vivant n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Il secoua la tête. Elle posa son oreille contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur, le bruit de sa respiration. Quand elle reprit la parole ce fut d'un ton triste : «Un jour... j'ai parlé de toi à ma mère... »

« Et ? » Demanda Sam sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Elle a dit que je parlais de toi comme si tu faisait tenir les étoiles au ciel... »

Sam sourit et l'embrassa doucement, appréciant la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses lèvres et par dessus tout la sensation que sa proximité lui procurait. Comme un immense calme, une joie bouillonnante qui lui donnait envie de sourire tout le temps. Quand il rompit le baiser, les mains d'Andy crispées dans ses cheveux se détendirent un peu, elle caressa sa joue doucement. « Si tu mourrais... les étoiles j'en aurais plus rien à faire tu sais... »

« Je ne vais pas mourir. » Promit il. Pour elle ça pouvait passer pour des paroles en l'air, une vague assertion pour la faire taire. Mais il était sérieux. Incroyablement sérieux. « Et toi tu vas dormir, tu as toujours un examen demain. »

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

_19 Octobre_

« J 'espère que tu n'as pas détruit le sort que tu avais trouvé pour rouvrir la porte ? Apparemment on va en avoir besoin... » Lança Dean à Charlie.

« Je sais pas si je suis ravie de ne jamais t'écouter ou si je m'en mords les doigts. » Soupira la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la salle des archives. Elle remonta quelques minutes plus tard avec un livre en remarquablement bon état pour son âge qu'elle déposa au centre de la table.

La double page était couverte d'une écriture serrée et lisible. Venait d'abord une longue liste d'ingrédients suivie d'un symbole où Charlie n'identifia qu'un pentacle au milieu d'une multitude d'autres signes, puis un sort rédigé en latin.

Dean se pencha sur la liste des ingrédients notant mentalement ceux qu'ils possédaient déjà, ceux qu'il faudrait se procurer et ceux qui ne lui disaient strictement rien. Par dessus son épaule, Castiel lisait la seconde page.

« Il y a un problème... Ou deux. » Dit l'ange. Sam et Charlie levèrent les yeux vers lui, Dean continuait à lire en mordillant l'ongle de son pouce nerveusement.

«La porte de l'enfer ne peut être ouverte que par la personne l'ayant fermée. »

Sam leva une main en l'air avec une moue agacée. « Winchester, présent. Quoi d'autre ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Ça doit être fait à un solstice. » Continua Castiel tandis que Dean tournait lentement son attention sur la seconde page. « Et ça nécessite le sang d'un sacrifice humain volontaire. »

Il y eut un instant de blanc et Sam croisa les bras. « Je ne tuerai personne ! Même pas un cinglé volontaire pour ouvrir les portes de l'enfer ! » Déclara Sam. Charlie hocha la tête silencieusement et se pencha pour prendre dans ses bras Jude qui s'accrochait à sa jambe en babillant. « Ces portes resteront fermées ! » Décréta encore Sam en refermant d'autorité le livre devant Dean. « Dieu n'a aucun moyen de les ouvrir de l'intérieur pour l'instant... on gagnerait du temps en prévenant les Anges de son projet ! »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Les Anges ne peuvent pas vous trouver à cause des marques sur vos côtes, et de toute façon, qui y croirait ? »

« Je me fiche qu'ils nous croient » Grogna Sam. « On les prévient c'est tout. »

Dean rouvrit le livre, en tournant les pages lentement, à la poursuite d'une idée sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots.

« John... Il avait l'air... assez sur de lui... comme s'il était certain qu'on se retrouverait en Enfer... » Dit il pensivement.

« Et moi je suis assez sur de moi, Dean, je ne tuerai pas un innocent pour ça ! Pas question ! On va trouver un autre moyen. »

Dean hocha lentement la tête.

« On peut la garder fermée non ? » Reprit Sam. « Rien ne nous oblige à rouvrir la porte ! Dieu est coincé derrière, pour l'instant il ne peut pas faire de mal ! »

« Et il ne peut pas amener son armée aux Cieux sans transiter par la Terre. » Approuva Charlie.

« Il a toujours les Dévoreurs d'âme avec lui. » Objecta Castiel. « Et maintenant il est puissant... S'il arrivait à rompre un de nos Liens, ou s'il récupérait auprès des démons assez de pouvoir... il pourrait ouvrir la porte lui même et tout ravager le temps de transiter jusqu'au Paradis. Je ne parle pas de quelques kilomètres carrés... Je parle de milliers de démons qui déserteront son armée à peine les portes franchies, je parle de la quasi destruction de la terre quand l'Enfer tout entier se déversera dessus ! »

«D'où tu sais ça toi ? »

« J'ai été un Ange, les Anges ont des légendes Sam. » Pontifia Castiel.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que si on ouvrait la porte nous mêmes les démons ne sortiraient pas ? »

« Parce qu'on ne l'ouvrirait que le temps de rentrer. Le sort arrêtera de fonctionner à la seconde où on cessera de prononcer l'incantation. »

Charlie s'assit à coté de Sam, installant Jude sur ses genoux, la gamine faisait des nœuds dans ses cheveux.

« Et une fois dedans... »

« On s'en tient au plan. » Dit Dean. Sam haussa les sourcils avec un rictus.

« Il y a quelques mois tu as faillit m'arracher la langue pour avoir mentionné ce plan et maintenant il te convient ? »

« Il y a quelque mois... les choses étaient différentes ! »

« Je ne le ferai pas Dean... Je refuse de tuer quelqu'un pour... et si ça ne marchait pas ? »

« Ça marchera. » Dit Dean fermement. « On va s'arranger pour que ça marche. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam posa ses mains sur les tempes de Dean et ferma les yeux tandis que son frère serrait la Pierre de Vision dans son poing. Il sentit le Lien s'activer quand Charlie et Castiel posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules. Dean regarda droit dans le bol de sang posé sur la table devant lui. Sam n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, la vision était déjà là. Elles venaient de plus en plus rapidement et Dean les contrôlait de mieux en mieux à mesure qu'ils utilisaient cette technique pour se préparer à ce qui les attendrait en Enfer.

Ils avaient une idée précise désormais de la configuration de l'endroit. C'était infiniment plus grand qu'ils ne s'y seraient attendus. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver comment mettre à exécution le reste de leur plan. Dean se mit à haleter, à transpirer et manqua de renverser le bol de sang en s'écartant de Sam pour mettre fin à la vision. Ils le laissèrent respirer un moment.

« Ok » Annonça le chasseur en reprenant son souffle. « C'est ce qu'on pensait, le... Le Lien, il va nous donner assez de pouvoir pour se passer de tout le rituel... il va nous falloir du sang en revanche, beaucoup de sang. Mais dans ma vision, ça marchait. On asperge les démons de sang, on récite l'incantation... en combinant ça et le Pouvoir... ça marche... » Bégaya-t-il encore hors d'haleine. Il tira sa manche sur sa main pour s'essuyer le visage avec.

Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Alors... On va vraiment... descendre en enfer et ... »

« Et guérir le plus de démons possible... Dieu ne les aura pas dans son armée... » Dit Castiel en hochant la tête.

C'était le plan dont ils avaient convenu depuis des jours, mais l'énoncer à voix haute... travailler dessus, ça semblait toujours irréel à la jeune femme.

Elle connaissait les ordinateurs, les réseaux, les sciences... toutes ces choses qui n'étaient qu'affaire de logique. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y croire pour que ce soit vrai. Et ce n'était pas terrifiant, les ordinateurs ne lui donnaient jamais l'impression qu'elle allait mourir à chaque seconde. Elle serra inconsciemment ses bras autour d'elle.

Guérir des démons. En refaire des âmes...

Elle était d'accord avec ce plan. Elle n'aimait pas tuer, refusait de tuer, alors guérir des démons dans l'ensemble c'était l'idée la plus fabuleuse du siècle. Elle aurait juste préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances. Les guérir un par un, tranquillement, doucement. Pas les armes aux poings, pas en luttant pour sa survie en Enfer, pas en affrontant Dieu et John Winchester. Tout ça c'était au dessus de ses forces d'humaine. Et elle était déjà si fatiguée...

Castiel posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. « Tu devrais aller te reposer. » Dit il doucement en la poussant hors du salon et vers sa chambre. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir... » Dit elle doucement. « Depuis les Limbes... je fais trop de cauchemars... je préfère continuer à m'entraîner. » Dit elle en se dégageant pour se rendre à la salle d'entraînement. Mais en se retournant elle se cogna presque à Dean et Sam qui les avaient suivit. L'aîné des Winchester la saisit doucement par les épaules et la dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Castiel peut te faire dormir avec sa grâce... tu es épuisée Charlie... »

« Pas du tout ! » Protesta-t-elle. C'était un mensonge et elle savait que cela se voyait. Et même si ses cernes ne l'avaient pas trahie, elle savait qu'ils ressentaient sa fatigue au travers du Lien, que cela les fatiguait eux aussi. Ce qui affectait l'un affectait les autres...

Elle s'assit sur son lit les bras croisés et Sam l'enroula dans une couverture, elle faillit protester qu'elle allait avoir trop chaud avec son pull mais se ravisa. Elle n'avait plus jamais chaud désormais.

« Demain c'est la pleine lune. » Dit elle en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller sans intention de dormir. Castiel s'était assis auprès d'elle, étendant sa grâce au dessus de sa tête comme un chat qui serait venu se lover dans ses cheveux.

Dean hocha la tête depuis le mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé.

« Tu ne te transformeras pas » La rassura Sam. « C'était une illusion souviens toi... »

Elle hocha la tête en massant pensivement son poignet là ou elle avait été si sure d'avoir vu une trace de morsure. « Parfois je le regrette. » Dit elle tandis que peu à peu la grâce de Castiel l'apaisait et qu'elle s'assoupissait. « Parfois... j'aimerais avoir des griffes et des dents pour vous protéger... » Elle ferma les yeux, elle commençait à voir des images agréables qui lui étaient soufflées par la grâce de l'ange. D'immenses immeubles de verre reflétant les couleurs rouge orangées d'un soleil couchant, des brins d'herbe d'un vert surprenant, caressés par le vent, une musique légère qui ressemblait à une vieille chanson des Beatles sans paroles...

«Pourquoi tu veux tant nous protéger ? » Demanda Sam, assis à doté de Castiel sur le lit.

« Parce que c'est ce que font les membres d'une famille... » Souffla-t-elle avant que le sommeil ne l'enveloppe complètement. « Ils se protègent. »

ù*ù**ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

_21 Octobre_

Andy sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de son visage, sa langue remontant lentement le torse de Sam allongé sous elle jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser. Il ne s'était pas rasé, son menton la piquait mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait l'odeur de son after shave, et celle de sa peau. Elle savait que si elle sortait et rerentrait dans la chambre elle sentirait distinctement l'odeur du sexe et qu'elle aurait aussitôt envie de lui refaire l'amour. L'envie ne lui passait jamais tout à fait d'ailleurs, et Sam non plus si elle en jugeait par ses mains qui la caressaient, sa bouche sur ses seins, ses jambes entre les siennes. Il aurait rampé sous sa peau s'il avait pu.

Leurs mains se crispaient sur des poignées de cheveux, les draps... leurs ongles dessinaient des stries sur leurs peaux. Andy n'avait plus conscience de grand chose en dehors de Sam et d'elle même. Elle sentait ses muscles la brûler, les ongles de Sam la faire frissonner en frôlant ses côtes... Elle n'entendait pas ses soupirs de plaisir, ne sentait pas quand elle cessait de respirer d'un coup, jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne et qu'elle expire en gémissant. Elle ne voyait que le sourire de Sam et n'avait pas la présence d'esprit de le lui faire ravaler. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée sur le dos, il lui semblait que sa peau était plus sensible que d'habitude, ou les draps plus doux. Ils avaient l'odeur et la chaleur de son amant et quand elle fermait les yeux, c'était comme s'il l'entourait toute entière et c'était merveilleux. Sam plongea sa langue dans sa bouche ouverte sur un cri de plaisir, lui coupant la respiration. Il aimait l'embrasser, la toucher, la faire sienne. C'était des moments où il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait leur arriver, qu'il ne pourrait pas la perdre. Peut être que s'il pouvait la garder entre ses bras, dans la sécurité de cet appartement parfaitement normal, peut être qu'il ne lui arriverait rien...

« Tu penses encore... » Dit elle d'une voix rauque en ouvrant les yeux .

Sam se laissa rouler à coté d'elle sans la lâcher, jusqu'à se qu'elle se trouve étroitement pressée dos à lui, tout deux allongés sur le coté. Il nicha son front à la base du cou de la jeune femme, s'emplissant de leurs deux odeurs mélangées, ses bras serrés autour d'elle, ses jambes entre les siennes.

« Désolé. » Dit il doucement. Son souffle la fit frissonner.

« Tu dis ça souvent depuis quelques temps... de quoi es tu désolé ? »

Sam ne répondit pas, posa juste un baiser à la base de ses cheveux et ferma les yeux en espérant qu'elle s'endorme.

« Tu vas le faire hein ? Tu vas rouvrir l'Enfer. » Dit elle en caressant doucement le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa poitrine. Autant pour l'espoir qu'elle s'endorme.

« Pas si je peux l'éviter. » Dit il. « Et pour l'instant je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. »

« Tu peux le contrer. » Dit elle encore après un moment de silence.

« Ah ? » Le ton de Sam était moqueur.

« Tu sais comment les démons t'appellent ? »

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils et Andy continua en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte. « Ils t'appellent l'Enfant Roi. Ils disent que tu étais destiné à régner sur l'Enfer... Que c'était le plan d'Azazel depuis le début. Mettre en place le roi des démons et l'avoir à sa botte. »

« C'est passé de mode depuis longtemps ça... »

« Le destin ne passe jamais de mode. »

Leurs oreillers se touchaient, assez larges pour qu'ils puissent se regarder sans loucher et qu'Andy ait besoin de tendre le bras pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de Sam. Le geste était plein d'une infinie tendresse et elle avait l'air triste. Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un à coté de l'autre, leurs mains s'effleurant sous les oreillers.

« Tu peux changer les choses tu sais... » Dit Andy tandis qu'ils se préparaient un petit déjeuner quelques heures plus tard. Ils ne s'étaient pas douchés, à peine rhabillés dans un accord tacite de ne pas perdre l'odeur l'un de l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas si simple Andy... je ne sais même pas... » Sam se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. « Je ne sais même pas si tout ce qu'on fait n'est pas exactement ce qu'ils espèrent qu'on fasse... On part pour une guerre dont on ignore tout...Je ne peux pas changer le destin si je ne le connais pas ! » Il s'était assis devant la petite table de la cuisine, la tête dans les mains. Andy vint se placer entre ses genoux, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, elle le prit par le menton pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Vous allez y arriver... Tu vas les sauver. Ta famille et les démons, et quand Dieu n'aura plus d'armée, plus de recours, il disparaîtra à nouveau. » Dit elle avec conviction.

« Super et après on ira tous à Disneyland ! » Grimaça Sam en repoussant sa main.

Elle eut l'air blessée et pinça les lèvres. « J'allais dire que peut être après tu me reviendrais, mais après tout c'est toi le héros, pas moi. Tu feras bien comme tu veux. » Lança-t-elle cinglante en se relevant. Elle quitta la pièce avant qu'il ait pu répondre et il entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Il faillit la suivre pour s'excuser mais se ravisa. Il but son café seul. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, propre et sentant de nouveau uniquement la vanille, elle lui adressa à peine un regard.

« Andy... » Tenta-t-il de s'excuser.

« Claque la porte en partant. » Dit elle en récupérant ses clefs sur la console de l'entrée. Elle était partie avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose. Il regarda la porte claquer si fort qu'elle s'entrouvrit de nouveau et, au lieu d'aller la fermer, jeta violemment sa tasse dans l'évier. Il se passa nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux en s'appuyant contre la table.

« Et merde... » Grogna-t-il en la frappant du plat de la main. Cela lui fit mal sans le soulager.

Il claqua la porte en partant. Dans l'évier, la tasse s'était fendue.

**ù**ù*ù*ùù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Les démons étaient des créatures faciles et relativement simples pour Dieu. Abalam était l'une des plus compliquées et pourtant Il venait de lui faire une proposition qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle ne s'était pas trouvé très souvent dans le Premier Cercle de l'Enfer, celui qui avait encore quelques caractéristiques humaines. Abalam n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'avoir été humaine un jour lointain, et elle ne reconnaissait rien de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était en enfer depuis bien trop longtemps. Cela faisait d'elle une personnalité influence ici bas mais lui causait quelques inconvénients comme d'avoir oublié l'usage des chaises. Dieu était assis et elle s'assit face à lui, imitant sa posture.

La Créature qu'elle avait face à elle la fascinait sans lui faire peur. Elle avait un corps humain, chauve, aux yeux très clairs, mais irradiait une puissance comme Abalam en avait rarement vue.

« Et qu'est ce que mes légions y gagnent ? » Demanda-t-elle. Sa voix sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, elle parlait peu en général. Ses yeux blancs suffisaient à intimer ses ordres aux démons qu'elle dirigeait, et ils avaient la faculté de terrifier les jeunes âmes qu'on lui envoyait à torturer.

« L'absolution. » Répondit Dieu.

Abalam haussa un sourcil. « Qui vous dit qu'ils veulent être absous ? »

Dieu sourit et croisa les mains sous son menton en se penchant vers elle. « Le sang sur vos mains. » Répondit il plaisamment. Abalam eut un petit sourire.

« Ils ne sont pas tous... dignes d'être libérés d'ici. » Dit elle tranquillement.

« Je vous laisse le choix de ceux que vous enverrez. »

« Deux cent légions. Il me faudra un peu de temps pour les réunir, l'endroit est grand comme vous avez pu le constater. »

« Vous avez jusqu'au Solstice d'hiver. »

Abalam se leva avec un petit sourire. « Vous les aurez avant. » Dit elle avant de disparaître dans une odeur de souffre et de fumée, regagnant son Cercle. Elle se déplaçait dans toutes les directions à la fois, ses yeux blancs dardés sur les âmes torturées qu'elle effleurait de ses membres innombrables.

Elle n'avait jamais eut de plan défini, la mort d'Alistair l'avait simplement propulsée à la place qu'elle occupait actuellement. Torturant les âmes qui lui plaisaient le plus, faisant torturer les autres. Abalam aimait le travail bien fait et pour ce qui était d'infliger de la souffrance, elle était la meilleure.

Et maintenant, en échange des deux cent légions de Démons dont elle avait le commandement, Dieu, le début et la fin de tout (paraissait il mais la fin avait une saveur particulière en enfer, quelque chose comme de l'ironie...), lui donnait les clefs de l'Enfer.

Abalamn n'avait jamais eut de plan défini, mais si elle en avait eut un, il se serait parfaitement déroulé. Une livraison spéciale allait arriver et elle avait hâte, vraiment hâte de s'en occuper.

ù*ù*ùù*ù*ù*

_25 Octobre_

Dean planta l'aiguille dans le bras de Sam assis à la table des cartes, la fit tenir avec de petits bouts de sparadrap et lui tendit une balle en caoutchouc. Le sang s'écoulait rapidement dans la tubulure de plastique reliant l'aiguille à une poche sous vide. Sam pressa une fois ou deux la balle en caoutchouc, le sang coula un peu plus vite. Il reposa son bras sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise tandis que Dean repoussait du pied Lady qui s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à la poche de sang posée par terre.

« Ça va ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Deux poche aujourd'hui, deux autres demain... »

« Hé .. hé , mollo Superman ! T'as besoin de ton sang quand même ! Deux poches tout les deux jours, pas plus. » le coupa Dean.

« Ça ne sera pas assez Dean ! Ils sont des millions... peut être des milliards là en bas ! On ne les guérira pas avec... avec juste ça ! » Grinça-t-il en désignant la poche qui se remplissait lentement à ses pieds.

« On commence par ça, ensuite on s'arrange pour améliorer la technique. » Décréta Dean. Il se passa une main sur le visage en s'appuyant contre la table.

Il avait l'impression de se préparer hâtivement et n'importe comment à une guerre dont il ne connaissait ni l'ennemi ni le terrain et cela le mettait mal à l'aise, mais c'était toujours beaucoup mieux que de regarder passer les jours en ne faisant rien.

Les visions qu'il sollicitait à répétition lui donnaient une migraine permanente que la grâce de Castiel n'arrivait pas à faire passer. Et les jours défilaient à une vitesse folle. Au bout de la grande table du salon, Castiel fabriquait des armes constituées de grâce pure. Des poignards lumineux qui semblaient particulièrement tranchants. Charlie gloussait parce que les lames bleues ressemblaient aux lames elfiques du Seigneur des Anneaux. Sam sourit en pressant encore une ou deux fois la balle de caoutchouc.

Il leur restait deux mois pour être prêts. C'était exactement le genre de situation où le temps qu'il reste semble infini et terriblement court. Il prit la première lame que Castiel venait de forger, courte, légèrement courbée, tranchante. Un équilibre parfait, la poignée semblait s'ajuster à sa main à mesure qu'il la manipulait comme si elle faisait de son mieux pour devenir un prolongement de son bras. Au bout de la table, l'ange sourit. Le flacon contenant sa grâce posé à coté de lui, le pouvoir qui s'en dégageait irradiait autour d'eux, soulevant ses cheveux, illuminant son visage concentré et ses mains. Dean n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait créer des lames d'ange à partir de sa grâce.

« Elles ne sont faites que de pouvoir... elles devraient être capable de tuer tout ce qu'un ange peut tuer. » Dit il en désignant la lame que tenait Dean. « Et je crois... je ne suis pas sur mais je crois qu'elles s'adaptent à leur propriétaire. »

Ça expliquait le changement de la poignée. Ça expliquait aussi sûrement qu'à mesure qu'il la manipulait, des inscriptions apparaissaient dessus, encore trop hésitantes pour être lues mais Dean était curieux. Castiel semblait manipuler la grâce comme s'il s'agissait de liquide en fusion, l'étalant, la modelant de ses mains avec d'extrêmes précautions. Assise à coté de lui, Charlie le regardait faire, fascinée, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants.

« Celui là, ce sera le tien. » Dit l'ange à la jeune femme et Dean aurait juré l'avoir entendue couiner avant de serrer son poing roulé dans la manche de son pull jaune sur sa bouche. Même de loin, Sam pouvait la voir sourire et frémir d'impatience.

« Il y en a au moins une qui s'amuse. » Dit le chasseur tranquillement. « Je crois que c'est bon pour celui là. »

Dean adapta une nouvelle poche vide à la tubulure et ferma hermétiquement la première. Elle était chaude sous ses doigts et il la malaxa quelques minutes pour éviter au sang de coaguler. « A partir de maintenant, personne ne se sert plus du frigo de la salle des crises, c'est là qu'on va les stocker ! » Dit il à la cantonade en montrant la poche de sang.

En revenant de la salle des crises, il récupéra Jude qui s'approchait un peu trop de la cuisine à son goût. Il l'assit à table en face de Charlie, chacune d'un coté de Castiel qui continuait de manipuler sa grâce , de plus en plus absorbé, de plus en plus concentré.

Charlie lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et l'ange s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers elle en souriant. « Vraiment ? »

« Hé, je suis toujours reine de Moondor ! » Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Jude regardait, fascinée la grâce aller et venir entre les doigts de Castiel, elle tendit la main pour la toucher et glapit de douleur, brisant la concentration de l'ange. Il prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser. « N'y touche plus, d'accord ? » Dit il doucement après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Dean remarqua seulement alors qu'il était pâle et en sueur.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Ça nécessite.. de l'énergie » Dit il en prenant une grande inspiration. « Je vais finir celle ci et n'en ferai pas plus aujourd'hui... ça épuise ma grâce. »

« Elle peut s'épuiser ? » Fit Charlie. « Je croyais que c'était comme auto rechargeable ce truc... »

« Apparemment pas. » Répondit Castiel en reprenant sa place. Il se remit à travailler en silence tandis que la poche de sang de Sam finissait de se remplir.

Dean retira le garrot et l'aiguille avant de placer un pansement sur le bras de son frère. Sam ouvrit et ferma la main plusieurs fois pour y rétablir une circulation correcte. « Je me sens bien » Dit il. « On pourrait... »

« Non Sam ! » Prévint Dean. « On ne va pas t'épuiser pour ça ! Maintenant tu te reposes et tu manges ! On prélèvera de nouveau dans deux jours. »

Sam roula des yeux mais ne protesta pas. Dean avait raison, aussi désagréable que cela soit. Castiel passa une bonne partie de la soirée à terminer l'arme de Charlie et il fallut toute la persuasion des trois hommes pour qu'elle n'aille pas se coucher avec. Quand Sam examina les deux lames le lendemain, il constata qu'elles s'étaient modifiées toute les deux. La lame de Charlie était presque aussi longue que son bras, fine et pointue. Il sourit en reconnaissant le symbole de Moondor gravé dessus. En tout petit tout autour du blason (il dut plisser les yeux pour le lire » était écrit : « L'élément le plus valeureux. » Il sourit et, intrigué, examina le couteau de Dean. Court, massif, lourd et maniable il chercha une inscription et la trouva le long du tranchant de la lame : « Le cœur de la meute ». Manifestement, les armes connaissaient bien leurs propriétaires.

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

_2 Novembre_

Andy avait passé une mauvaise journée. Une succession de mauvaises journées pour tout dire et la dernière chose dont elle avait envie c'était de trouver Sam assis sur son canapé en rentrant chez elle. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis qu'elle était partie en claquant la porte dix jours plus tôt. Elle laissa tomber son sac près de la porte et ses clefs sur la commode.

« Comment tu es entré ? »

« Forcé la serrure. » Répondit il. « Et j'ai refermé ensuite. »

Andy fronça les sourcils. « Et appeler avant de t'inviter chez moi ça t'es venu à l'esprit ? »

« Andy... » Dit il en se levant « Je suis venu faire la paix... »

« Tu aurais peut être du m'envoyer une invitation ? Parce que moi, je n'ai pas envie de faire la paix ! » Grogna-t-elle en le repoussant alors qu'il tentait de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Andy... »

« Quoi Andy ? Quoi ? » Cria-t-elle en le poussant encore. « Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas terrifiée ? Tu pars pendant des jours et je ne sais jamais, JAMAIS si tu vas revenir ! Et je garde espoir parce que j'ai foi en toi et parce que je t'aime... mais... Mais tu t'en fiches en fait ! » Sa voix avait monté d'un octave, elle était tremblante et au bord des larmes, les mots lui échappaient alors qu'elle ne voulait pas les prononcer. Sam ne s'était pas attendu à ça, pas à ce qu'elle s'effondre en pleurant sur le canapé, le visage entre les mains, ses épaules maigres soulevées par de gros sanglots. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, n'osant pas la toucher de peur qu'elle le repousse encore.

« Tu t'en fiches... » Répéta-t-elle. « Parce que je ne peux pas t'aider, parce que je ne peux pas réellement faire partie de ton monde, tu penses que c'est facile pour moi de t'attendre en me faisant croire que tu reviendras... » Elle renifla, s'essuya le nez dans la manche de son pull. « Mais c'est dur, et je suis terrifiée et... Et je sais qu'un jour tu ne reviendras pas ! »

Elle avait l'air d'un chaton mouillé et, rejet ou pas, Sam la prit dans ses bras la serrant contre lui, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne tandis qu'elle continuait à pleurer contre son épaule.

« Je suis désolée... désolée... » Sanglotait elle en boucle tandis qu'il la berçait doucement en murmurant des mots qui n'avaient pas d'importance. Elle finit par s'écarter de lui en reniflant encore. Sam gardait les mains sur ses épaules, prêt à l'attirer de nouveau contre lui si les sanglots revenaient mais elle se maîtrisa et se leva pour aller chercher un mouchoir. Quand elle revint, il lui tendit une petite boite.

« Je voulais m'excuser de... J'aurais pas du... Je ne voulais pas te blesser l'autre jour. » Dit il tandis qu'elle lui prenait le paquet des mains. En découvrant la chaîne d'or où pendait une petite étoile, elle eut un gloussement qui se termina presque en sanglot et il faillit la prendre de nouveau contre lui parce que la voir pleurer … il venait de se rendre compte qu'il détestait ça. Il l'avait déjà vue pleurer, mais cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois, elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle avait gardé enfoui pour le protéger, pour être aussi forte que possible pour lui, pour être digne de lui. Et il n'avait aucun droit de lui imposer ça, de lui imposer cette incertitude permanente, ou pire, la certitude que leur histoire finirait mal.

Parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le courage de s'avouer ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue heureuse pour eux, en tout cas pas sans combat. Et Sam ignorait s'ils étaient de taille à affronter ça ensemble ou si les épreuves les sépareraient, mais il était prêt à se battre.

Elle lui tourna le dos en lui tendant la chaîne pour qu'il l'accroche autour de son cou, son pull avala aussitôt le pendentif comme s'il voulait protéger un secret et Sam posa un baiser léger dans le cou d'Andy.

« Je sais que … ce n'est pas l'amour que tu voulais. » Dit il à son oreille en l'enlaçant. « Ni même l'amour dont tu avais besoin ou que tu mériterais... Mais je te reviendrai. Je te reviendrai toujours et je ne te demande même pas de m'attendre. Si tu es là quand je reviendrai... j'aurai de la chance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es courageuse et résiliente. » Répondit il en la faisant tourner dans ses bras, en glissant un doigt sous le collier pour prendre l'étoile dans sa main. «Parce que j'aime me réveiller à coté de toi le matin et au milieu de la nuit. Parce que tu as accepté de porter un poids dont même moi je ne voudrais pas... Et que je sais reconnaître une femme exceptionnelle quand j'en vois une. » Il avait tiré doucement sur le collier pour approcher leurs lèvres et termina sa phrase sur un baiser auquel Andy s'abandonna totalement, les yeux fermés, savourant le contact désormais familier de Sam. Son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude, propulsant dans ses veines un sang plus chaud, plus rapide. Il avait toujours des violons dans les films et elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'y avait pas de musique, pourquoi elle n'entendait que le frottement de leurs vêtements et le bruit de leurs respirations ? Et pourquoi c'était le seul son qu'elle se sentait capable de tolérer ? Elle avait toujours envie de pleurer, toujours peur, mais Sam était là. Il repartirait bien sur, mais cette fois avec la promesse de revenir. Elle pouvait vivre avec ça.

« Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau. » Dit elle en brisant le baiser à contrecœur pour se lever. Elle fouilla dans deux tiroirs avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. La boite n'était pas emballée, elle la lui tendit avec un petit haussement d'épaule. « Je pensais te l'offrir à Noël mais... maintenant ça me semble aussi une bonne occasion. »

Sam ouvrit la boite et sourit. Il ne savait pas s'il trouvait ça amusant, touchant ou très étrange qu'elle lui offre aussi une étoile. Une étoile d'or évidée, presque aussi large que son poignet, qu'Andy attacha par les lanières de cuir rouge sombre qui partaient de deux branches opposées.

«Je continue à croire... que tu peux vaincre n'importe qui. » Dit elle doucement en s'attardant sur le double nœud du bracelet jusqu'à ce que Sam prenne sa main dans la sienne.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

_3 Décembre..._

Castiel était … Tendu. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour définir cette sensation. Tout les muscles de son corps étaient crispés et rien ne pouvait dénouer le nœud au creux de son estomac qui lui coupait parfois la respiration. Les caresses de Dean n'y faisaient rien, pas plus que les sourires ou les babillements de Jude.

Garth était arrivé à la ferme pour s'occuper de l'enfant en leur absence et Dean lui répétait sans cesse les mêmes informations que le chasseur avait sans doute intégrées depuis le temps.

Dans la cuisine, Charlie fabriquait des bombes pleines du sang de Sam. Ils en avaient des dizaines à présent. Ils avaient tous appris par cœur l'incantation qui permettrait au sang d'agir comme un antidote pour démons. Ils s'étaient entraînés, ils savaient comment faire... théoriquement. Et c'était cela qui les mettait tous sur les nerfs. Ils savaient théoriquement ce qui devrait marcher, les visions de Dean leur avaient assuré que cela fonctionnerait. Mais ils ne pouvaient avoir aucune certitude. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait certifier que les visions n'avaient pas été provoquées par Dieu ou un Dévoreur d'âme...

Ils avaient des armes, Castiel s'en était assuré. Sam et Dean, de longs couteaux de chasse, Charlie et lui même des épées, le tout fabriqué à partir de sa grâce. Leurs revolvers ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité en bas.

Ils s'étaient préparée et pourtant ils espéraient tous secrètement que la porte de l'Enfer ne s'ouvrirait pas. Après tout, rien ne pouvait obliger Sam à le faire. Trouver un illuminé prêt à donner sa vie pour libérer les démons ne devait pas être difficile, pas quand Dieu pouvait utiliser les Dévoreurs d'âme sur n'importe qui...

Mais rien n'obligeait Sam à prononcer l'incantation.

Et pourtant ils étaient là, tous tellement certains que ça allait se produire que même Lady se faisait le plus petite possible dans l'espoir de se faire oublier.

« Et vous savez où ça va se produire ? » Demanda Garth les eux tourné vers Sam.

« Là où on a fermé les portes... c'est ce qui semble le plus logique. »Répondit Sam en pesant des quantités de poudre que Charlie transférait ensuite dans de petits grenades déjà à moitié pleines de sang. Il était pâle, les yeux cernés, les lèvres blanches et sèches. Charlie protestait depuis des jours qu'ils lui prenaient trop de sang et il rétorquait à chaque fois qu'ils n'auraient jamais assez de munition allant jusqu'à planter lui même le trocart dans son bras avec un regard de défi à son frère et son amie. Le soir venu, Castiel se rendait dans la chambre du chasseur, attendant qu'il soit endormi pour l'entourer de sa grâce et lui rendre autant de forces que possible. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Dean avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de faire entendre raison à Sam. Ils savaient qu'Andy l'obligeait à se reposer à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et cela faisait sourire Dean d'imaginer la micro fille forcer son géant de frère à garder le lit. Quand il était d'humeur légère, il se moquait de Sam en lui demandant si elle lui donnait du bouillon à la cuillère pour le remplumer ?

« Ta gueule. » Grognait Sam avec un petit sourire qui confortait Dean dans l'idée que c'était exactement comme ça que ça se passait.

Il ne leur restait que quelques jours avant le solstice d'hiver et Castiel en venait à espérer qu'ils passent vite, qu'au moins cette partie de l'histoire soit réglée, qu'ils sachent enfin. L'attente commençait à les rendre tous fous même si aucun d'eux ne le laissait paraître.

La neige vint couvrir la ferme et le champ et Lady et Jude décidèrent d'un commun accord que c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Castiel décida que voir sa fille jouer dans la neige et s'effondrer à quelque pas de lui après avoir trébuché était la chose la plus fabuleuse du monde et son cœur se serra à l'idée que c'était peut être la seule et unique fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de profiter de ce spectacle.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Il ne fallait pas leur laisser le choix. Dieu n'était pas omniscient comme par le passé, mais au travers de John Winchester il connaissait assez ses fils pour avoir la certitude que Sam n'ouvrirait pas volontairement les portes de l'Enfer. Et pourtant il le fallait, il Lui fallait monter aux Cieux. Abalam avait réunit ses Légions, une armée gigantesque presque invincible. Et d'autres s'étaient joints à lui volontairement. Des millions d'autres attendant sa bénédiction, le pardon de leur péchés, prêts à n'importe quoi pour échapper à l'Enfer. Plus qu'une armée, c'était un raz de marrée qui déferlerait sur le Paradis. A condition d'ouvrir les portes et cela, Dieu n'avait pas le pouvoir de le faire.

Il n'éprouvait pas d'émotions, il était bien au delà de ça. Mais s'il en avait ressenti, cela aurait été un mélange d'impatience et de colère extrêmement désagréable.

« Il n'aura pas le choix. » Dit il à John quelques jours avant le Solstice d'hiver en regardant le Dévoreur d'âme s'envoler pour une destination qu'il connaissait bien désormais. John hocha la tête.

« Il faudra que tout soit prêt à leur arrivée. Je ne veux pas leur laisser l'opportunité de réfléchir. »

Dieu acquiesça lentement. « Ils auront comprit le piège avant d'y être confronté. » Dit encore John.

« Cela les a-t-il déjà empêchés de sauter quand ils savaient se jeter dans un piège ? »

« Jamais. » Répondit John.

« Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à remonter. Profite de ton passage sur terre John Winchester. »

John hocha la tête. Dieu tendit la main vers lui. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'ouvrir en grand les portes de l'enfer, mais une âme comme celle de John pouvait passer...L'instant d'après, John était dans une église en bois délabrée et lugubre et regardait le Dévoreur d'âme s'éloigner. Il se mit à préparer la Porte.

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le solstice.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

_21 Décembre _

Le piège à rêves s'activa au dessus de la tête de Dean trente six heures avant le solstice et le chasseur se réveilla si brutalement qu'il manqua de tomber du lit, réveillant Castiel.

« Ça va ? » Demanda l'ange d'une voix fatiguée. Il n'espérait pas une vraie réponse puisque chacun d'eux vivait dans un état de tension palpable depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Mais même dans la pénombre il voyait les yeux de Dean agrandis par le choc, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration erratique.

« Je sais comment ils vont forcer Sam... » Dit il avant de repousser les couvertures, courant dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre où Sam dormait depuis que lui et Charlie avaient posé leurs sacs à la ferme. « Sam... Sam réveille toi ! » Cria-t-il en secouant son cadet. Sam le repoussa par habitude en grognant. « Appelle Andy... Appelle là tout de suite ! » Rugit le chasseur d'un ton si pressant que Sam ne pensa même pas à protester et tendit la main vers son téléphone.

Les sonneries s'égrainèrent sans qu'elle réponde en Sam lança un regard interrogateur à Dean qui le tirait par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

« C'est elle ! » Criait il. « C'est elle qu'ils vont utiliser pour le sacrifice volontaire Sam ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Grogna Sam en coupant la communication quand la sonnerie bascula sur la boite vocale d'Andy.

La silhouette de Castiel se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte, bientôt rejoint par Charlie qui se frottait les yeux et Garth qui s'enroulait dans une robe de chambre violette.

« Ils vont utiliser le Dévoreur d'âme pour la forcer à se sacrifier ! Ils savent que tu ne la laisseras pas mourir, que tu ouvriras la porte pour aller la sauver ! »

« Quoi ? mais... » Protesta Sam tandis que les mots traçaient lentement leur chemin jusqu'à sa compréhension. « Mais... elle... Non... C'est... »

« C'est ton point faible Sam ! »

Sam resta la bouche ouverte une seconde paralysé par la révélation. Pourquoi n'y avaient ils pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourquoi si tard ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi n'avait il rien vu venir ?

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé, il bouclait déjà sa ceinture, enfilait sa veste par dessus le t-shirt dans lequel il dormait, la main déjà sur le sac qu'il avait préparé des jours auparavant. «On y va. » Dit il à Dean.

Charlie et Castiel s'étaient éclipsés sans attirer leur attention, Garth avait réveillé Jude pour qu'elle les voit avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent et la petite pleurait de confusion.

Le temps que Dean s'habille, tout les autres étaient prêts. Sacs d'armes sur le dos, Charlie finissait de boucler la ceinture où pendait son épée. La lame luisait répandant une lumière fantomatique dans le salon. Elle prit Jude dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose en l'embrassant sur le front avant de la passer à Castiel et de s'éclipser. La grâce de l'ange brillait dans le noir, personne n'avait allumé la lumière et il serrait sa fille si fort contre lui qu'elle couina de douleur et de surprise.

Elle tendit les bras à Sam en pleurant quand l'ange l'écarta de lui avec un dernier baiser sur sa joue. Le chasseur la percha sur sa hanche le temps d'essuyer un peu ses larmes du bout du pouce. Dean l'entendit murmurer des paroles réconfortantes qui n'eurent aucun succès et il se retrouva avec sa fille reniflant dans les bras. Castiel avait disparu à la suite de Charlie. L'enfant s'accrochait aux lanières du sac de Dean de toute la force de ses petits poings. « In ! Apa ! » Couina-t-elle d'une petite voix désespérée.

« Je vais revenir mon ange... On va revenir bientôt je te le promets ! » Dit il en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

Mais la petite secoua la tête et se mit à hurler quand Dean tenta de la décrocher de lui pour la rendre à Garth. Il serra les dents et la posa par terre, s'éloignant avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de s'accrocher à ses jambes, avec un signe de tête pour l'autre chasseur. Lady s'était mise à hurler à la mort et quand Dean claqua la portière de l'Impala, le son du moteur ne couvrait pas les plaintes de la chienne ni celles de sa fille.

Sur le siège arrière, Sam tentait désespérément de joindre Andy, Charlie finissait de jeter leurs sacs de munition dans le coffre. La voiture vola littéralement sur la neige fraîche et s'enfonça dans la nuit laissant Garth seul aux prises avec une petite fille désespérée qui n'arrêtait pas de sangloter et un chien qui avait couru après la voiture aussi loin qu'elle avait de souffle.

Lady s'installa devant la porte, le museau entre les pattes et refusa d'en bouger tant que Sam ne serait pas de retour.

Le lendemain, Jude fit de même. Ainsi que les jours suivant.

ù*ù*ù*ùù*

La voiture d'Andy était garée devant l'église quand ils y arrivèrent de très longues heures plus tard. Sam jaillit de la voiture et disparut entre les portes de bois avant que Charlie ait coupé le contact, à coté d'elle, Dean se débattait avec sa ceinture. Castiel avait déjà les sacs pleins de sang sur l'épaule, il en jeta un à Charlie quand elle émergea de la voiture, ses bottes faisant crisser le gravier. Ils échangèrent un regard et Castiel activa sa grâce.

« Vous êtes surs de vous ? » Demanda Dean en tirant leurs lames du coffre de la voiture. L'ange et la jeune femme se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

« On fait ça tous ensemble ou pas du tout. » Déclara Castiel en tendant la main à Charlie. Elle l'effleura et activa le Lien. Dean le sentit le traverser comme un courant d'air, aiguisant ses sens, ouvrant l'esprit de ses compagnons au sien. Et d'un coup ils sentirent la détresse de Sam. Leurs pieds décollèrent du sol en même temps, Dean, plus rapide que les deux autres entra en trombe dans l'église avant eux.

Le symbole magique prenait tout le sol de la nef, quelqu'un avait repoussé tout les bancs derrière l'autel pour créer le plus d'espace possible. Ce quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière Andy, debout au centre de la pièce et le regardait presque sans le voir.

« Bonsoir Dean. » Dit John comme s'il les accueillait pour une visite de courtoisie

Dean sentit physiquement la vague d'hostilité venant de Charlie et Castiel tandis qu'ils se plaçaient de part et d'autre de lui. Sam leur tournait le dos, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement et ne regardait qu'Andy.

« Andy... Pose ce couteau... » Dit il doucement. Dean pouvait sentir la panique de son frère, il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur cogner à l'arrière de sa langue et de voir la lame luisante par les yeux de Sam. « Je sais que ce n'est pas toi... Andy... ils ont pris possession de toi... Ne fais pas ça... Andy... »

Mais la jeune femme secouait la tête, sa peau glissait lentement le long de la lame qu'elle tenait pressée contre son cou. Ses yeux étaient vides, Sam pouvait presque y voir voler le Dévoreur d'âme qui contrôlait ses actions.

« Tu peux les vaincre Sam... » Dit elle en s'approchant de quelques pas. « Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit... Tu peux changer le destin... »

« Ne fais pas ça... »

Charlie sentait la boule dans la gorge de Sam ou peut être dans la sienne, elle tenta de s'approcher mais Dean la retint, lui intimant silencieusement de ne rien faire d'idiot. Castiel avait les yeux dardés sur John.

« Papa... » La voix de Sam était suppliante. « Ne fais pas ça... Je t'en prie... Je t'en supplie... Ne fais pas ça... »

« Je n'ai pas le choix mon garçon... » Répondit John.

« On a toujours le choix... Libère la ! » Hurla Sam les poings serrés. « Libère la ! Papa... Tu as perdu maman... J'ai perdu Jess, j'ai perdu … Ne me force pas à … Pas encore … Papa ! »

« Je suis désolé Sam... » Dit John. Ou peut être était ce Andy qui parlait, Castiel n'entendait presque plus que par le Lien, assourdis par les hurlements intérieurs de Sam, par la douleur intolérable qu'il ressentait au travers de son ami. Il lui sembla voir le couteau pénétrer dans la chair de la jeune femme par les yeux de Charlie, ressentir la douleur par les sens de Dean. Ils bougèrent tout les quatre en même temps, Sam se jetant sur Andy pour lui arracher le couteau trop tard, son sang giclait déjà de son artère ouverte et le chasseur avait beau y presser sa main il savait que c'était inutile. Dean dérapa dans la poussière, repoussant son père qui s'était approché pour soutenir Andy à son tour. Elle tenta de parler mais seul un gargouillis sanglant lui échappa, elle avait les yeux braqués sur la main de Sam autour de sa hanche, comme si elle cherchait à en apprendre les moindres détails.

« Charlie ! » Hurla Dean en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sam tandis que Castiel accourait au centre de la pièce. La jeune femme se précipitait déjà vers eux, repoussant Sam loin d'Andy avec une force qui ne pouvait venir que de la panique. Castiel et elle agissaient comme s'ils partageaient le même esprit et c'était probablement le cas. Sam se laissa pousser un peu plus loin, Dean lui fourra le papier sur lequel était rédigé le sort entre les mains et le prit par les épaules en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« On va le faire... On va le faire ensemble... » Cria-t-il en secouant son frère.

Du coin de l'œil, Sam voyait John s'écarter du cercle, se retrancher dans un coin de l'église et Castiel étendre sa grâce autour d'Andy, guérissant la blessure. Le sang de la jeune femme formait une flaque sans cesse grandissante dans laquelle Charlie était agenouillée tandis qu'elle lui fermait les yeux.

« Je vais le tuer... » Feula Sam d'une voix basse et profonde en regardant son père. Dean sentait sa fureur et sa haine derrière la douleur qui l'aveuglait. « Je vais la sauver... et je vais le tuer... »

Dean hocha la tête et lui serra l'épaule. « Quoi que tu fasses, on le fait ensemble. » Dit il doucement avant de déplier le papier dans les mains de son cadet. « On va la sauver... »

Sam baissa les yeux sur l'incantation, se força à se concentrer, à se focaliser, comment lisait on ? Quelle langue était ce ? Ses yeux le brûlaient mais pas à cause des larmes, le Lien le traversait, il se mit à lire sans voir les mots, à parler sans sentir sa langue bouger. Le Lien écarta Dean de Lui, il sentit ses cheveux agités par un vent qui ne venait de nulle part. La pièce s'emplit d'une odeur de souffre. Il avait conscience de Charlie et Castiel qui récupéraient leurs sacs, de la vie qui terminait de s'échapper du corps d'Andy, de John, comme une présence à demi humaine dans un coin de la nef.

« Ensemble... » Dit Charlie en se penchant à son oreille. Elle posa la main sur son épaule et le monde s'écroula sur et sous eux.

Il y eut un bruit abominable, l'air devint suffoquant et quelqu'un poussa un cri. Sam continua de réciter l'incantation comme s'il la connaissait par cœur toujours à genoux au centre du cercle magique dont les bords s'effritaient peu à peu. La terre tremblait, les murs de la vieille église craquaient et il sentit la main de Castiel peser sur son épaule. Il devait crier à présent pour s'entendre par dessus le bruit de la terre qui s'ouvrait sous ses genoux. Le vent glacé semblait vouloir les arracher du sol mais ils commençaient à tomber , de plus en plus vite à mesure que le sol s'effondrait, s'ouvrant sur un néant terrifiant.

Ils sentirent la Créature sourire.


	10. Chapter 10 Maudits

Maudits

Ils atterrirent dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de sacs au milieu d'une tempête gigantesque. Castiel fut le premier debout, l'épée à la main, luttant contre les bourrasques violentes qui le déstabilisaient. Dean n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. Tout autour d'eux une nuée de fumées noires les encerclait, se précipitait pour s'échapper par la porte ouverte. Chacun de ceux qui le frôlaient lui provoquait une douleur épouvantable.

« Sam ! » Cria Dean à son frère qui continuait à psalmodier. Le cadet sursauta, se tut et se redressa sur les genoux, une main dans le dos de Charlie pour l'aider à se relever. Castiel avait étendu sa grâce autour d'eux comme un cocon protecteur où les démons ne pouvaient pas les toucher, mais ils étaient des centaines à voltiger autour d'eux, puissants et violents. Ils soulevaient des courants d'air contraires qui faisaient claquer les pans de leurs vestes et les cheveux de Charlie.

« Ça ne se referme pas ! » Hurla-t-elle en regardant en l'air la porte toujours ouverte, loin loin au dessus d'eux. « Pourquoi ça se referme pas ? ». Les démons faisaient un fracas épouvantable autour d'eux, des flashs de lumière l'aveuglaient.

Sam avait les yeux vitreux, la peau pâle, la main crispée sur son couteau de chasse. « Il la garde ouverte... »

« Qui ? » Hurla Castiel en tendant son épée à travers le bouclier de sa grâce, l'un des démons hurla, disparaissant au contact de la lame bleue et l'ange sourit.

« John... » Fit Dean en se redressant. « Il … c'est lui qui garde la porte ouverte ! »

Le Lien s'intensifia quand ils échangèrent un regard, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler, Castiel s'approcha de Charlie et posa son index sur son front avec un signe de tête. La jeune femme se retrouva instantanément au milieu de la nuée de démons qui s'échappait par le trou dans le sol tandis qu'en face d'elle, John maintenant la porte ouverte en psalmodiant. Le sol sous elle tremblait, s'effritait et elle s'élança l'épée en avant vers John. Elle entendait sa voix dans sa tête.

« Je suis déjà mort petite... »

« Ça peut s'améliorer » Rugit elle. L'épée traversa le cou de John sans qu'il cherche à se défendre, il souriait et psalmodiait toujours quand elle retira sa lame. Elle se mit à frapper encore et encore sans qu'il s'arrête, sans sembler lui faire de mal malgré le sang qui giclait des blessures qu'elle lui infligeait. Les démons l'entouraient , l'effleuraient, la touchaient et le Lien la traversa encore une fois, porté par la voix de Dean qui lui hurlait d'en bas de ne pas les laisser la posséder. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux, se laissa porter par le Pouvoir et repoussa en esprit toutes les créatures qui l'entouraient tandis qu'elle ramenait son épée vers elle.

Le coup suivant, elle l'asséna du plat de l'épée à John tandis que les démons s'écartaient légèrement d'elle. Elle l'attrapa à bras le corps, planta l'épée dans son ventre, la main fermement serrée sur la garde et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le trou béant et l'Enfer qui s'en échappait.

Ils heurtèrent le sol si violemment que John cessa un instant d'invoquer. Autour d'eux le combat faisait rage , les lames bleues volaient en tout sens chaque nuage noir qu'elles touchaient disparaissait presque instantanément. Une pluie de pierre leur tomba dessus et d'un coup le monde au dessus d'eux disparut, les démons s'y cognèrent dans un fracas épouvantable et Charlie se redressa vivement, arrachant son épée du corps de John. Elle la tendit devant elle pour se protéger des démons qui redescendaient en trombe, incapables de s'enfuir par la porte désormais close. Du coin de l'œil elle vit John se relever et disparaître dans le nuage noir. La grâce de Castiel s'étendit à elle et elle s'aventura plus avant dans le nuage noir, portant des coups au hasard, touchant sa cible à chaque fois tant les démons étaient nombreux.

D'un coup Castiel fut à coté d'elle, des grenades dans la main qui ne tenait pas l'épée, les yeux levés vers le bouclier protecteur que sa grâce formait autour d'eux.

« C'est le moment de voir si ça marche ! » Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des démons. Il dégoupila une grenade et Charlie l'entendit presque compter quatre secondes avant de la jeter en l'air, elle s'écarta de lui et se mit aussitôt à réciter la formule qu'ils avaient tous appris par cœur pour guérir les démons. Elle priait intérieurement pour que cela fonctionne. La grenade explosa en vol au dessus d'eux, les aspergeant tous de sang et Charlie se mit à crier le sortilège, son épée oubliée au bout de son bras, les yeux levés vers le nuage tourbillonnant de démons. Il y eut des flash de lumière, comme des trous dans le tourbillon noir qui cessa un instant de bouger avant de rugir et de repartir de plus belle.

« Ça marche ! » Hurla Sam en s'approchant de Charlie. Il lui prit son épée des mains, lui tendit un sac de munition. « Continuez... et suivez nous ! » Cria -t-il en repartant vers Dean une lame dans chaque main tandis que Castiel dégoupillait une nouvelle grenade et la jetait au hasard.

Charlie fit quelques pas de coté en l'imitant, jetant les grenades derrière eux, sans cesser de réciter le sort. Les explosions se multiplièrent, soulevant de la poussière et les cris aigus des démons, projetant du sang sur et tout autour d'eux. Castiel n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient, mais le sol était dur, il trébuchait parfois, se retenant à des murs solides qui commençaient à s'effriter sous l'assaut combiné des bombes et des démons. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au milieu du pire orage de sa vie. Comme s'il sentait chaque explosion à travers sa poitrine, chaque cri des démons dans ses os. Il se mit à courir, saisissant Charlie par la main pour rattraper Sam et Dean, projetant sa grâce aussi loin qu'il en avait la force.

« Ça va s'effondrer ! » Hurla-t-il. Les murs autour d'eux tremblaient, le sol sous leurs pieds leur faisait perdre l'équilibre, s'il y avait un plafond, il partait en morceaux au dessus d'eux les noyant dans des tourbillons de poussière.

Et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Les démons disparurent presque instantanément, les laissant baigner dans la lumière bleue de sa grâce, essoufflé, échevelés et couverts de gouttelettes de sang. Hors d'haleine Charlie s'effondra le dos à un mur branlant et promena un regard autour d'elle tandis que Dean rangeait son couteau dans l'étui à sa ceinture.

« Je regrette mes flingues. » Grogna-t-il en s'épongeant le front, étalant le sang et la poussière qui le maculait.

« A part les machins noirs puants j'ai l'impression d'être chez le dentiste... » Dit Charlie en reprenant péniblement son souffle. Ses bras, ses jambes lui faisaient mal, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser et si elle n'avait pas été complètement shootée à l'adrénaline elle se serait mise à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle toussait et crachait de la poussière qui avait un goût d'oeuf pourri.

Castiel regarda autour de lui. Il n'était jamais allé chez le dentiste mais devait admettre que l'endroit ressemblait énormément à une administration humaine.

« Les Enfer comptent sept Cercles. » Dit Sam en tendant son épée à Charlie. « Celui là c'est le premier, Crowley l'a créé pour être une gigantesque file d'attente... Mais je suppose qu'ils ont rapatrié toutes les âmes plus bas... »

Castiel s'approcha de Sam en rengainant son épée, lui tendit un sac de munitions.

« Où crois tu que soit Andy ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le visage de Sam se ferma, ils purent tous sentir la détresse l'envahir à la mention de la jeune femme. Il prit une grande inspiration en regardant droit devant lui. «On la cherchera après...Pour l'instant... c »est Dieu qui nous intéresse, et lui, je suis sur qu'on le trouvera au fin fond du septième Cercle. »

« Et on s'y rend comment ? » Demanda Charlie en se tournant vers Dean.

Le chasseur était plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux, la respiration encore sifflante. Il était pâle et en sueur.

« Par le Puits... Par là... » Réussit il à dire en pointant une direction.

Il se dirigeait à l'aide des souvenirs des visions qu'ils avaient généré pour se préparer à ce genre de situation. Les couloirs étaient vides, mortellement calmes et leurs bottes y faisaient trop de bruit. Ils avançaient dos les uns aux autres, leurs lames tendues devant eux, aux aguets. Dean les conduisit par un dédale de couloirs tous semblables jusqu'à un Puits de ténèbres. Castiel déglutit en reconnaissant l'endroit. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, la moitié de sa garnison avait déjà succombé aux démons qui les entouraient avant d'atteindre cet endroit. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'était pour sortir l'âme de Dean, l'Homme Droit, de ce Puits.

« Il traverse tout les Cercles ? » Demanda Charlie en frissonnant. Du puits remontaient des cris lointains et une vague incessante de terreur. Cela sentait le sang et la chair pourrie. Dean hocha la tête.

« Je suis la seule à trouver que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour nous tendre un piège ? » Demanda la jeune femme, une main devant la bouche pour tenter de se protéger de l'odeur.

« On a déjà foncé volontairement dans un putain de piège depuis le début, un de plus ou de moins... » Grogna Dean. La jeune femme hocha la tête et saisit la main de Sam penché au bord du trou à coté d'elle.

« Ensemble ? »

Le chasseur hocha la tête, saisit la main de Castiel et l'ange glissa ses doigts dans la paume de Dean. Ils se regardèrent une seconde. Juste pour se voir. Juste pour conserver le visage les uns des autres.

Et ils sautèrent.

La chute leur sembla durer des éternités et Charlie n'ouvrit les yeux que quand ses pieds heurtèrent durement le sol. Elle sentit le choc se répercuter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui faisant violemment claquer des dents.

Castiel secoua la main pour qu'elle le lâche. Il n'existait plus rien de même vaguement humain autour d'eux. Il sentit la panique envahir Dean à l'instant où le chasseur tombait à genoux la tête entre les mains en hurlant. Charlie avait la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri de terreur muet. L'ange se pencha sur Dean, le couvrant de sa grâce comme d'une couverture, écartant ses mains de son visage.

« Dean.. DEAN ! » Cria-t-il. « Regarde moi ! ». Mais le chasseur secouait la tête comme un enfant récalcitrant, ses paupières étroitement fermées derrière ses paumes. « Dean ! Tu es sorti de là une fois ! Tu es là pour changer les choses ! » Cria encore Castiel. « REGARDE MOI ! » Ordonna-t-il d'un coup et Sam et Charlie se retournèrent en entendant sa voix d'Ange emplir tout l'espace autour d'eux. Il faisait si noir, les sons se répercutaient à l'infini et l'ordre de Castiel rebondit autour d'eux, intimant à toutes les âmes enchaînées là, à tout les démons de le regarder. Dean ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient rouges, pleins de larmes et luisaient de terreur. Mais ils rencontrèrent les yeux bleus et froids de Castiel. Calmes comme la mer. Profonds et déterminés. Il sentait les mains de l'ange sur ses joues et sa grâce qui passait à travers lui, l'apaisant peu à peu. Et il se mit à sourire en comprenant ce que faisait l'ange. Castiel n'était pas là pour Andy, pas même pour contrer Dieu. Il avait un plan. Il en avait toujours eut un.

« Son of a bitch... » murmura Dean en se redressant, incapable de décider s'il était émerveillé ou en colère.

Castiel sourit doucement en caressant les joues du chasseur du bout du pouce.

«Je n'ai pas réellement de mère tu le sais n'est ce pas ? » Dit l'Ange d'un ton égal, ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux de Dean. Autour d'eux le chasseur voyait le dernier Cercle de l'enfer. Mais avec Castiel au milieu ce n'était plus si terrifiant. Après tout, il l'avait déjà sorti de là une fois. Et désormais, ils étaient en position de force. Il sourit.

« Les gars ? » Fit Charlie d'une voix étranglée. Dean détacha ses yeux de ceux de son amant pour regarder autour d'eux. C'était comme d'être au centre d'une immense toile d'araignée infinie dont chaque fil aurait été parcouru de courants électriques assez puissants pour qu'il en ressentent les vibrations à plusieurs mètres de distance. Charlie tenait son épée à deux mains comme si c'était la seule chose qui la rassurait.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Sam doucement.

« Ça va pas du tout ! » Glapit la jeune femme. « Ça... C'est ... »

Il faisait sombre, l'air sentait le souffre, le sang et la chair brûlée. Elle osait à peine respirer, bouger lui semblait impossible... et le bruit...

Il n'y avait aucun son. Absolument aucun. Et pourtant elle entendait des cris, des millions de cris incohérents, désordonnés, poussés parfois tous en même temps en un fracas abominable, et parfois séparément dans une plainte sans espoir qui ne finissait jamais.

Sam posa doucement la main sur son épaule et elle glapit de nouveau en sursautant violemment. Elle sentit le Lien étendre son pouvoir de Sam à elle. Sam non plus ne connaissait pas cet endroit et pourtant il ne lui inspirait pas la même terreur qu'à elle. Comme s'il s'y était attendu, comme si son âme torturée par des abominations bien pires que celles qui les entouraient avait finit par s'endurcir.

Autour d'eux, passaient des démons indifférents. Les fils de la toile d'araignée étaient parcourus de petites lumières qui explosaient violemment tour à tour, donnant naissance à un nuage de fumée noire hurlante. Et soudain, Charlie comprit. Ou peut être était ce l'adrénaline qui la droguait, qui dilatait ses pupilles et ses narines, qui lui étirait les lèvres en un sourire fou.

«Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit après avoir détruit le nid de vampires ? » Demanda Sam en s'approchant d'elle.

« Que tout les monstres ont un jour été des humains... » Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'un frisson électrique la parcourait. Castiel allongea sa grâce jusqu'à eux mais aucun démon ne leur prêtait attention, tous uniquement préoccupés par les âmes accrochées aux fils qu'ils torturaient sans relâche.

« Les démons aussi... Des âmes brisées forcées à devenir mauvaises... » Dit il.

« Ils naissent ici. »

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête.

« On peut les guérir. » Murmura la jeune femme tandis qu'un plan se formait lentement dans leurs quatre esprits. Elle se tourna vers l'ange. « Tu y as pensé dès le début n'est ce pas ? Tu voulais venir ici... Tu voulais tous les guérir, et empêcher que de nouveaux démons n'apparaissent... » Réalisa-t-elle. L'ange hocha la tête.

« Depuis quand ? » Demanda Dean en levant les eux vers la Toile.

« Depuis que j'ai posé la main sur toi. »

« Et comment on fait ? » Demanda Sam.

Ils se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous comment faire. Dean leva les yeux vers le haut du puits.« On répands du sang sur chacun des fils... » Dit il.

« Mais il y en a des millions ! » Protesta Charlie.

« Ils sont tous connectés. Ils transportent la peur et la souffrance de toutes les âmes... Ce n'est pas de l'électricité qui passe là dedans, c'est du désespoir pur ! » Il savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Être attaché à ces fils était la torture la plus remarquablement raffinée à laquelle il ait été soumis. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Malgré le sort que Castiel lui avait jeté pour qu'il oublie les souffrances de l'Enfer, être de nouveau ici... Il se souvenait de tout. Et il était en colère. « Tout les fils sont connectés et ils ne laissent jamais rien échapper... »

« On en imbibe un et ça les imbibera tous ? » Demanda Charlie en ouvrant de grands eux juste avant de se protéger le visage avec son bras quand une âme explosa près d'elle dans un flash aveuglant et un cri perçant.

« Grosso modo... »

« Et on récite l'incantation. » Compléta Sam.

« C'est trop facile. » Dit Charlie. « Ils ne vont pas nous laisser faire... je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils ne nous attaquent pas... ».

« Parce qu'ils reconnaissent leur roi quand ils le voient. » Dit une voix féminine derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent les armes levées. « Bonjour Sam. » Dit la femme.

Elle était grande et aurait été belle si ses yeux blancs n'avaient pas été aussi perturbants. Elle était couronnée d'un diadème qui semblait fait de beaucoup plus de pierres qu'il n'était possible d'en porter sur sa tête.

«Vous êtes qui ? » Demanda Sam en levant son couteau devant lui.

« On m'appelle Abalam. » La femme ne souriait pas, elle n'en semblait pas capable. « Et je n'aime pas votre projet de... comment dire... Détruire ma couveuse. »

Charlie s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. « Couveuse ? Sérieusement vous appelez ça une couveuse ? »

Abalam lui jeta un regard froid de ses yeux blancs et Charlie fut projetée au loin jusqu'à être arrêtée par un des fils de la toile qui s'enroula automatiquement autour d'elle, la faisant hurler de panique et de douleur. Castiel réagit plus vite qu'eux tous et trancha le fil d'un coup d'épée. Un concert de cri lui répondit tandis que sa grâce s'enroulait autour du fil pour libérer son amie sans la toucher. Les démons qui tournoyaient autour d'eux fondirent sur lui, se heurtant à sa grâce en sifflant.

« On la détruira que ça te plaise ou non mon cœur. » Commenta Dean en voyant Charlie et Castiel se placer dos à dos tandis que leurs épées tranchaient dans le nuage de démons qui les entourait.

Abalam haussa un sourcil et Dean se serait retrouvé écartelé sur les fils de la toile si Castiel n'avait pas étendu sa grâce sur lui au dernier instant. La grâce s'étendit jusqu'à Sam qui la repoussa d'un geste de la main.

« Tu es la nouvelle Alistair n'est ce pas ? »

Abalam hocha la tête en se léchant les lèvres.

« Où est Andy ? » Demanda Sam d'une voix qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne poserait pas la question deux fois. Au travers du Lien, Dean sentait les ondes de colère qui parcouraient son frère.

Abalam sourit en s'approchant de lui. « Pas ici. » Répondit elle. Elle fit encore quelque pas, s'approchant assez près pour pouvoir baisser la voix. « Mais je peux te dire qu'elle crie très joliment... Elle crie ton nom. »

Charlie sentit le mouvement de Sam au moment où il plantait son couteau dans le ventre d'Abalam. Le sourire du démon s'élargit, elle s'écarta du chasseur en baissant les eux sur la lame et sa robe pleines de sang.

« Tu ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile quand même ? » Sourit elle

« Dis moi ou elle est. » Rugit Sam en se jetant sur elle. Abalam planta ses ongles dans les cotes de Sam, le jetant par terre. Elle évita les pieds du chasseur qui tentait de la faire tomber tandis qu'il se relevait. Charlie observait la scène sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux et d'un coup le Lien s'activa de nouveau.

«_ La Toile ! _» Cria Sam dans sa tête. Il avait du crier à Dean et Castiel aussi car ils plongèrent tout les trois la main dans leurs sacs pour en sortir des poches de sang. Castiel s'entoura d'une bulle de grâce et s'éleva entre les fils de la toile jusqu'à disparaître dans les ténèbres pour enduire ceux hors de leur portée. Charlie déchira une des prises d'air de la poche de sang et s'approcha d'un des fils pour y faire tomber le liquide goutte à goutte en murmurant l'incantation tandis que le sang était absorbé peu à peu. C'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti et en accéléré. Ses mains tremblaient, elle rengaina son épée pour avoir les mains libres. Les démons continuaient à se jeter sur elle mais la grâce de Castiel la protégeait. Elle tremblait, déstabilisée par les courants d'air que soulevaient les démons à chaque fois qu'ils l'effleuraient. Chaque seconde durait des heures. Elle sentait le combat derrière elle, comme si un de ses membres y prenait part. Puis soudain une douleur abominable qui accompagnait les cris de Sam. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Dean repousser Abalam et trancher le fil qui s'était enroulé autour de son frère.

« Deux contre un ? Ce n'est pas équitable. » se moqua le démon en redressant son diadème. Elle tournait le dos à Charlie qui se jeta sur elle, la lame de son épée contre sa gorge.

« On ne t'a pas dit ? » Dit Dean en libérant Sam du bout de son couteau. « On ne joue pas selon les règles. »

Charlie augmenta la pression sur la lame, ferma les yeux et retint son souffle tandis qu'elle pressait de toutes ses forces. D'où elle était derrière Abalam la position était mauvaise et le démon se mit à rire, l'attrapant par les cheveux pour la propulser en avant vers les deux hommes. Sam rattrapa Charlie avant qu'elle ne heurte un fil.

Abalam souriait. Du sang commençait à détremper ses vêtements, coulant de son cou, de son ventre, de ses bras. Mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, le corps qu'elle habitait ne lui inspirait aucune compassion et elle ne sentait pas la douleur.

Ils se jetèrent à trois sur elle. Dean la ceintura tandis que Charlie plantait son épée dans son ventre, la clouant littéralement au sol. A genoux au dessus du démon, Sam posa son couteau sur sa gorge. « Ou est elle ? » Feula-t-il.

Abalam ne répondit pas. D'un coup les démons qui tournoyaient au dessus d'eux se mirent à bouger plus vite, s'organisant en un mur immense qui leur fondit dessus, les expulsant loin d'elle, les jetant contre les fils de la toile. Les réduisant à des masses hurlantes et sanguinolentes pendant que le corps d'Abalam ouvrait la bouche et que le démon s'en échappait, entraînant tout les autres avec lui dans sa fuite.

« CAS ! » hurla Dean. La douleur le transperçait de part en part tandis que le fil sur lequel il était tombé s'enroulait autour de ses poignets, de ses chevilles. Comme si son sang porté à ébullition rongeait chacun des pores de sa peau, comme si ses os étaient broyés tous en même temps, lentement très lentement, avec la certitude qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin à la douleur. Au dessus de lui, Charlie poussait des cris suraigus. Et soudain, il n'y eut plus qu'une paix immense et l'envie de dormir. Dean se demanda s'il était en train de mourir avant de comprendre que c'était la grâce de Castiel qui l'entourait et le soulageait. Les liens autour de ses poignets et cheville se détendirent et disparurent d'un coup et il tomba lourdement face contre terre. Il roula sur le dos avec un grognement de douleur. Castiel tenait Charlie dans ses bras et Sam se redressait déjà sur les genoux, le regard sur le corps d'Abalam.

Dean rampa vers son couteau et jeta le sien à Sam tandis que l'ange aidait Charlie à se relever.

«On va la retrouver Sammy. » Promit le chasseur en récupérant son sac abandonné plus loin. « Mais pour l'instant... » Il jeta une poche de sang à son frère, une autre à Castiel. « On a du travail ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête, Sam avec une certaine réluctance, mais se remirent au travail. Débarrassé des démons qui y voltigeaient, la couveuse semblait encore plus grande, plus infinie.

« On aura jamais assez de sang... » Dit Charlie en retirant son épée du corps d'Abalam avec une grimace de dégoût. Elle avait la voix rauque à force d'avoir crié et tremblait en s'approchant d'un des fils, une poche de sang à la main.

« C'est mieux que rien. » Répliqua Dean en vidant une poche sur le fil au dessus du sien avant de la jeter par dessus son épaule. Ils travaillèrent en silence quelques temps, toujours sur leurs gardes, Abalam et ses démons ou pire pouvaient revenir à tout instant. Quand ils furent à bout de sang, ils se mirent à réciter l'invocation tout les quatre. Le Lien unissait leurs voix augmentant la portée du sort et son pouvoir. Charlie avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas être distraite. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle interrompit sa mélopée et poussa un cri de ravissement. L'espace était toujours noir, sanglant, l'air y était corrompu et le sol pervertis. Mais tout autour d'eux brillaient des lumières. C'était comme d'être au milieu d'un gigantesque sapin de Noël. Sam regardait en l'air sans cesser de réciter le sort, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'une âme torturée reprenait un peu d'éclat au contact de son sang. Les lignes à hauteur d'homme étaient déjà de longs filaments de lumière éclatante et douce à la fois. Et plus le Pouvoir de l'Alphadécagramme étendait la portée du sort, plus les âmes s'éclairaient en hauteur.

« Awesome... » Murmura Dean avant de reprendre l'incantation. Ce fut infiniment long. Il y avait des millions d'âmes presque toutes déjà transformées en démons. Et pas assez de sang pour les toucher toutes. Et pourtant, c'était comme de jeter une pierre dans l'eau et de voir les vaguelettes qu'elle créait s'étendre presque à l'infini. Chaque âme guérie semblant toucher sa voisine et, peu à peu, tout le puits au fond duquel ils se trouvaient fut violemment éclairé.

Vint un moment où ils eurent la certitude que chaque âme de la couveuse était désormais pure.

« C'était des gens... » Dit Charlie émerveillée, une main devant les yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat aveuglant des âmes qui se rassemblaient au dessus d'eux comme un petit soleil.

« De mauvais gens. » Corrigea Dean.

« Mais de bonnes âmes maintenant. » Ajouta Castiel en s'approchant d'un des fils. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur en le touchant et le fil se brisa sous ses doigts en dizaines de filaments de fumée luisante qui s'élevèrent doucement au dessus de lui. Il sourit. « Cela pourrait nous être d'une aide précieuse... » Dit il.

Dean et Charlie s'étaient laissés tomber assis par terre, leurs épaules se touchaient et par le Lien ils étaient en train de tomber d'accord qu'ils tueraient tout les deux pour un verre d'eau. Sam tremblait en touchant tout les fils à sa portée, libérant les âmes qui se mettaient à flotter autour de lui comme des papillons autour d'une lampe.

« Il faut sortir d'ici. » Dit il en levant les yeux vers le haut du puits. « Il faut retrouver Abalam et Dieu avant qu'il ne s'échappe. »

Castiel hocha la tête et toucha Sam et Charlie du bout du doigt, les envoyant hors de la Couveuse avant de tendre la main vers Dean et de les rejoindre.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il. Ils se trouvaient dans un espace rouge sombre où respirer était difficile. Les âmes les suivaient, s'élevant lentement du puits de la couveuse, éclairant tout à mesure qu'elles se répartissaient autour d'eux. Sam les observait fasciné et perplexe. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Pas de nouveaux démons... » Dit il. Sa voix était basse et profonde.

« Sam ? » La voix de Dean était inquiète. Cette expression vide et lointaine dans les yeux de son frère, il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Sam ne s'adressait pas à eux... Il parlait aux âmes qu'ils venaient de sauver. Le chasseur posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet et Sam sembla revenir à se tourna vers les âmes qui continuaient de s'élever du puits.

« Tu crois que ça pourrait trouver Andy ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sam secoua la tête. « On s'en occupera après pour l'instant... »

« Non ! » Cria Dean en se plaçant face à son frère. « Tu as entendu Abalam, ils sont en train de la torturer quelque part... Et crois moi... Crois moi tu ne veux pas qu'elle endure ça une minute de plus ! »

Sur le visage de Sam passaient des émotions contradictoires qui lui tordaient la bouche et il se mit à trembler si fort que Dean eut peur qu'il ne s'effondre. Il saisit les épaules de son frère, le tenant à bout de bras, cherchant à capter son regard. «On aura le temps de leur régler leur compte. Mais elle d'abord, ensuite... Bon sang ensuite... » Il n'arrivait pas à formuler sa pensée et ce fut Charlie qui acheva sa phrase.

« Ensuite il sera temps de se venger. »

Elle avait dégainé son épée et l'essuyait méthodiquement sur son treillis comme si cette tâche lui permettait de se calmer, de s'éloigner même pour une seconde de l'horreur dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Dean hocha la tête.

« Tu entends Sammy... On la trouve et ensuite on se venge. » Dit il sans se rendre compte qu'il secouait son frère.

Sam hocha la tête et regarda dans le nuage d'âmes.

« Où est elle ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse audible, mais le nuage se mit lentement en route, s'étirant le long d'un couloir, puis d'un autre et encore un autre... Ils se mirent en marche.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, le silence s'encombrait de nouveaux cris. Ceux là encore humains. Du bruit de divers matériaux heurtant des corps. Des bruits de mastication, des craquement qui ne pouvaient venir que d'os, des bruits de sucions, des gargouillis pitoyables. Charlie aurait voulut se boucher les oreilles mais elle savait que ça aurait été en pure perte. Ils atteignirent un corridor qui semblait infini. Les âmes n'arrivaient pas à l'éclairer jusqu'au bout. Tout les cinq mètres environ, une porte. Castiel étendit sa grâce vers la première qu'il croisa, la porte explosa faisant sursauter Charlie. Les âmes s'y engouffrèrent en rugissant. Ils ne virent pas ce qui se passait, mais les bruits les renseignèrent assez. L'ange sourit et étendit sa grâce dans toutes les directions. Les portes explosèrent les unes après les autres tandis qu'il avançait lentement le long du couloir. Les âmes prenaient possession de chaque pièce et Dean n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'elle y faisaient exactement. Libérer leurs semblables ? Régler leurs comptes aux démons qui les torturaient ? Sans doute les deux.

De loin en loin un nuage de fumée tentait de s'échapper pour se retrouver aussitôt entouré de centaines d'âmes qui tourbillonnaient autour du démon jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un rugissement qui transperçait les oreilles de Charlie. Sam passa devant elle, avançant sans se préoccuper des âmes ni des portes qui volaient en éclat autour de lui. Il dépassa Castiel, les yeux rivés sur les âmes qui continuaient d'avancer le long du corridor. Dean se mit à courir entraînant Charlie à sa suite pour le rat rapper. Ils avançaient comme dans un cauchemars, chaque pas leur semblait plus lourd que le précédent comme s'ils tentaient de courir dans l'eau, puis dans la mélasse. Le couloir s'assombrissait, les murs devenaient moins précis, moins tangibles. Et puis les âmes s'arrêtèrent.

La pièce n'avait pas de porte, pas de murs et pourtant elle était presque hermétiquement close. Les âmes s'engouffrèrent par des interstices presque invisibles à l'œil nu et Sam s'écarta juste avant qu'un pan entier du mur n'explose. Dans la pièce, les âmes tourbillonnaient follement autour de nuages de fumée soulevant la poussière, faisant trembler les murs. Au milieu gisait Andy.

Ou plutôt ce qu'il restait d'Andy. Sam s'agenouilla près d'elle les mains en l'air sans savoir où la toucher. Il pouvait voir les os brisés, la peau déchirée, les contusions et les dents arrachées. Elle ne respirait pas. Les âmes ne respirent pas et il fallut à Sam toute sa concentration pour se rappeler que la forme gisant devant lui n'était pas Andy. Seulement son âme qui avait conservé forme humaine.

Après quelque temps passés en Enfer, elle se serait muée en nuée blanche éclatante qu'Abalam aurait accroché aux fils de sa Couveuse pour plusieurs siècles de torture avant qu'elle ne capitule et devienne un démon à son tour.

Au dessus d'eux les âmes avaient éradiqué ou chassé les démons et se posaient lentement sur les épaules de Sam comme des animaux curieux et informes. Dean et Charlie étaient restés à la porte.

Le chasseur devait faire un effort pour respirer, pour s'écarter de la panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Ce n'était pas Andy. Juste son âme. Le corps d'Andy gisait là haut, sur le sol de l'église, la plaie de son cou guérie par la grâce de Castiel. Ce n'était pas Andy.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand il tenta de la redresser et se mit à hurler en le repoussant, paniquée. Ce qu'il restait de ses ongles n'arrivaient pas à lui faire de mal tandis qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces entre ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule et qu'elle puisse se recroqueviller en gémissant dans un coin de la pièce. Sam ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir plus mal que ce qu'il ressentait jusque là.

« Andy... » Murmura-t-il en s'avança lentement vers elle, la main tendue. « Honey... »

Elle repoussa sa main en criant entre ses larmes. « Tais toi, TAIS TOI ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas le droit... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ça... ». Sa voix était à la fois rauque et brisée d'avoir trop crié. Elle se replia sur elle même le visage entre les mains. « Arrêtez … par pitié arrêtez... »

«Andy ! » Fit Sam en posant les mains sur ses épaules tremblantes. « C'est moi... je te jure que c'est moi ! »

Elle secoua la tête en serrant ses mains douloureuses autour de ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était jamais lui. C'était toujours des démons. Et la plupart du temps ils avaient les traits de Sam. Et les choses qu'ils lui faisaient... Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser constamment. Au goût de ses propres entrailles, au feu, au sang. Le bruit de ses os détruits, ses propres cris. Et toujours, toujours, le visage impassible et fermé de Sam au dessus d'elle.

Ce n'était pas lui. Peu importe qu'il n'ait pas encore levé la main sur elle, ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle ne savait plus depuis quand cela durait. La douleur, la souffrance, l'espoir qu'on vienne la sauver détruit à chaque fois. Elle avait cessé de crier son nom au secours, cessé d'espérer. Elle endurait en se demandant ce qui viendrait après. Qu'y aurait il une fois qu'elle serait à bout de courage ? Incapable de supporter plus de tortures et sans la possibilité de fuir ou d'y échapper ? Qu'arriverait il après ?

Ce n'était pas lui.

Peu importe la dernière lueur d'espoir qui voulait lutter et croire que Sam était finalement venu la sauver. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Et pourtant, ce qui la toucha, avec douceur ressemblait tellement à la main de Sam. Et ce tout petit mot tendre qu'elle ne l'avait entendu murmurer qu'une seule fois...

Elle refusait d'y penser, tout plutôt que d'y penser. Les démons lisaient ses pensées, ils avaient pris chacun de ses souvenirs pour alimenter leurs tortures. Elle avait préservé celui ci tout au fond de son cœur. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas connaître cet instant, entre l'éveil et le sommeil où Sam s'était retourné pour passer un bras autour de sa poitrine, son nez contre le cou de la jeune femme, respirant son odeur. Les démons ne pouvaient pas savoir que c'était la seule fois où le mot lui avait échappé, tout doucement, dans un soupir heureux. « Honey... »

Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux en retenant son souffle. Sam était toujours là et il la regardait avec compassion. Autour de lui se déployaient des filaments de fumée brillantes, éclipsant tout le reste de la pièce derrière son dos.

Elle saisit la main de Sam, celle qu'elle avait examinée, là haut, dans l'église juste avant de mourir. Les mains des démons étaient parfaites, comme s'ils ignoraient que celles de Sam étaient parcourues de cicatrices. Et Andy avait en tête les meurtrissures de ses phalanges. Elles étaient là. Exactement les mêmes, les plaies légèrement rouvertes à chaque fois qu'il serrait le poing saignaient un peu. Les démons ne saignaient pas. Andy retint son souffle tandis que d'un coup l'espoir renaissait comme un phénix immense dans sa poitrine, lui faisant oublier la douleur et les pleurs.

« C'est toi... C'est vraiment toi... » Murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha doucement la tête. Autour de lui les âmes se déployaient dans la pièce, effleurant doucement la jeune femme. Chaque contact doux et chaud lui faisait du bien , apaisant un peu la douleur. Plus loin, quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Dean.

« On ne devrait pas rester là. » Dit l'aîné des Winchester en s'approchant pour aider Andy à se remettre sur pieds, ignorant sa grimace de douleur. « Tu peux marcher ? »

Elle tenta de faire un pas en avant tandis que Sam se redressait et tomba presque à genoux, tout juste retenue par les bras de Dean. Les âmes l'entourèrent comme une couverture tandis que le chasseur la prenait dans ses bras avec un signe du menton son frère.

« Je m'en occupe. Toi, demande leur comment on retrouve Dieu. » Dit il en sortant de la pièce en tentant de secouer Andy le moins possible.

« Ou est Il ? » Demanda le cadet. Les âmes se mirent en mouvement, passant autour de lui, autour d'eux le long du couloir oppressant. Castiel avait brisé toutes les portes, les pièces étaient désormais vides, désertées tant par les âmes torturées que par les démons. La progression était moins pénible. Andy dut s'évanouir à un moment car Dean la sentit s'alourdir dans ses bras. Il raffermit sa prise sur la jeune femme et continua à suivre Sam le long de la voie que leur ouvrait les âmes.

Vers Dieu et leur vengeance.


	11. Chapter 11 Puissance

11. Puissance

La porte était de nouveau fermée et ni Dieu ni la majorité de son armée n'avait pu s'échapper de l'Enfer. Heureusement, Dieu était une créature prévoyante et il avait envisagé cette possibilité. John se tenait à coté de lui, solide et fort tandis que des centaines de démons se précipitaient dans le cercle de l'enfer qu'ils occupaient.

« Ils arrivent. » Dit Dieu.

John hocha la tête. Il les sentait approcher comme une énorme vague de colère, de ressentiment et de peur. Quand ils atteignirent leur cercle, il sembla à John qu'il ne restait plus rien d'humain de ses fils.

Sam pénétra le premier dans la pièce. L'endroit était sombre, tout en Enfer était sombre, enfumé, vicié. Les murs étaient nus et d'une texture qui avait interpellé John jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en approche, et pose la main dessus. Les longues stries qui les décoraient avaient l'écartement de ses doigts. Des ongles avaient fait ça. Dieu était assis sur un trône de pierre où de nombreux Rois des enfers avaient du siéger. A sa gauche se tenait Abalam. Dieu lui avait rendu un corps et elle faisait craquer les vertèbres de son cou comme si elle s'ennuyait.

John savait exactement comment fonctionnait l'esprit de Sam. Il l'avait formé. Il pouvait voir au mouvement de ses yeux que son fils inspectait la pièce, en notait les caractéristiques, les détails, la taille. Cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde et ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Dieu et Abalam, puis enfin sur lui.

John se souvenait de Sam enfant. D'un petit garçon maigre qui grandissait par à coups et dont les cheveux qu'il refusait d'avoir courts lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il se souvenait des tics de Sam, de la façon dont il soufflait sous sa frange pour l'écarter de son front les jours d'été ou quand il lisait.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien de commun avec cet enfant. Peut être parce qu'il était couvert de sang, et sans doute parce que ses yeux étaient morts. Cernés, noircis par la poussière, rougis par les larmes et la sueur qui avait coulé au travers de ses cils. Il se tenait droit, respirait lentement, la main serrée sur un long couteau de chasse. Autour de lui se déployait lentement un halo d'âmes. John les entendait bruisser tandis qu'elles éclairaient la pièce, faisant plisser les yeux à Abbalam. Du nuage d'âme émergèrent les silhouettes de Charlie, Castiel et Dean qui portait un corps dans ses bras.

« Nous nous retrouvons. » Constata Dieu en croisant les mains sous son menton. « Et vous avez eut l'amabilité d'amener celle qu'il me faut pour ouvrir la Porte. »

Castiel et Charlie se tournèrent instinctivement vers Dean qui serra Andy plus fort contre lui. « Vous ne la toucherez pas. » Dit il les dents serrées tandis que Sam se plaçait devant eux. Les âmes se répandaient lentements dans la pièce, Abalam eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin.» Répondit Dieu. « Je sens votre colère d'ici... Elle est puissante. »

« J'espère vraiment que vous avez des cookies du coté Obscur parce que vos phrases d'approche sont merdiques » Grogna Charlie en dégainant son épée. Ses vêtements trempés de sang et de sueur lui collaient au corps, entravant ses mouvements mais John pouvait sentir l'aversion irradier d'elle, et elle était directement pointée vers lui. Comme si Charlie considérait Dieu et Abalam comme des soucis mineurs en comparaison de John Winchester. C'était presque flatteur.

« Vous crevez jamais vous ? »Demanda-t-elle en pointant son épée sur lui.

Il sourit. « Je suis déjà mort. » Répondit il avec l'impression très nette de se répéter.

« Je continue à penser que je peux améliorer ça. »

« Charlie... c'est leur père. » Fit Castiel en la retenant par le bras, s'attirant un grognement agacé de son amie.

« Non. »

La voix de Sam était différente, plus profonde que d'habitude. Dean s'agenouilla pour poser Andy par terre et se tordit le cou pour dévisager son frère. Les âmes entouraient Sam lui formant comme une gigantesque aura dont la lumière éclipsait celle de la lame qu'il tenait en main. « Ce n'est pas notre père. » Dean haussa les sourcils.

« Sammy... »

« C'est Sam. » Rétorqua le chasseur en s'avançant d'un pas dans la pièce . Abalam siffla et s'écarta des âmes qui s'approchaient d'elle. « Mon père a gardé les dents de lait de Dean dans une boite pendant des années, et mon trophée de foot du collège... »

Dean se releva avec la vague intention d'empêcher Sam d'approcher de John. Mais il avait du mal à faire le point sur son frère, aveuglé par les âmes qui s'accrochaient à lui.

« Notre père faisait des détour incroyables pour qu'on puisse voir le dinosaure sur la route de Milwaukee, et nous emmenait à des concerts de rock... » La voix de Sam était calme, il énnonçait des faits auxquels il avait beaucoup réfléchit en regardant John dans les yeux.

John se souvenait. Le Dinosaure de Milwauukee que les garçons voulaient voir à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que Dean grandisse et se mette à bouder à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait ce truc de bébé. Sam avait alors décrété que les dinausores de toute façon c'était nul.

« Notre père était un homme bien. Il ne nous aurait pas fait ça. » Dit Sam presque doucement. Autour d'eux, des démons aparaissaient, s'infiltrant doucement par des orifices invisibles, emplissant la pièce d'un tourbillon rugissant tandis que Sam cotinuait de parler en avançant lentement vers John. « Mon père a perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il ne m'aurait pas infligé ça. » Dit le chasseur en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Andy qui se réveillait lentement derrière lui. « Il ne m'aurait pas forcé à la regarder mourir. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix Sam ! » Se défendit John.

Le regard que lui jeta Sam le fit douter un instant d'être bien mort. Il ne pouvait pas tuer, bien sur, mais les yeux de Sam avaient quelque chose de violent et de profondément humiliant. Pour la première fois, John eut envie de disparaître, de se faire oublier parce que quelque chose dans le regard méprisant de son fils lui était jste insupportable.

« On a toujours le choix. » Répliqua Sam. « Et tu as choisit Dieu avant ta propre famille. Tu as choisit ta vengance avant tes fils après la mort de maman. Et tu as cru qu'on te choisirait malgré tout ? Que nous accepterions encore une fois tes plans pour le bien le plus grand ? »

Il était si proche de son père à présent qu'ils pouvaient chacun distinguer les détails des pupilles de l'autre. Celles de Sam étaient assombries par la colère. Au dessus d'eux, autour d'eux, les démons et les âmes se tournaient autour. Dieu toujours assis les observait, attendant le moment où la colère de Sam éclaterait assez fort pour lui permettre de rouvrir la Porte.

Derrière le chasseur, Charlie et Castiel avaient levé leurs épées, la grâce de l'ange les protégeant tandis que Dean, à genoux par terre réconfortait Andy à présent tout à fait réveillée.

Mais ni John ni Sam ne virent rien de tout cela. Ils s'affrontaient du regard.

« Je fais ce que j'estime juste ! » Dit John en croisant les bras.

Sam pencha la tête sur le coté avec un petit sourire triste. John connaissait cette expression, elle réveillait quelque chose chez lui qu'il ne savait pas identifier. Un vague souvenir tendre d'une époque où Sam était un petit garçon , son garçon.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit il.

Sam activa le lien si brutalement que Charlie glappit de surprise. Autour d'eux les démons se mirent à rugir tandis que Dieu se redressait avec un sourire amusé. Abalam cria quand une âme l'effleura et Sam tourna son attention vers elle. Elle eut le temps de le voir sourire, un étirement des lèvres dont elle aurait été fière s'il était venu d'un démon qu'elle avait entrainé. Mais il s'agissait de Sam Winchester et c'était le sourire d'un homme qui prends sa revanche qu'elle voyait. La douleur la frappa avant qu'elle comprenne, la déchirant de part en part, l'empêchant de s'évader de son corps tandis que les âmes fondaient sur elle. Les cris abominables qu'elle entendait c'était elle qui les poussait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus ni souffle ni voix. Jusqu'à ce que les âmes emplissent tout son champs de vision , son corps, sa tête. Elles étaient joyeuses, profondément ravies de lui faire payer des siècles de torture. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Abalam entrevit quelque chose comme du respect, de la reconnaissance. Une sorte de vénération tandis que les âmes la détruisaient peu à peu.

Sam Winchester les avait guéries, sauvées. Il leur offrait leur vengeance et la liberté. Elles lui étaient dévouées. Et elles achevèrent Abalam avec un plaisir exquis avant qu'elle puisse se tourner vers Dieu pour chercher son soutien.

Elle cessa d'exister dans un dernier sursaut de désespoir.

Castiel avait du mal à rester debout, les démons tourbillonant heurtaient sa grâce de toute part et il se sentait faiblir. Tout tremblait autour d'eux, le bruit était assourdissant. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, son sang bouillir dans ses veines tandis que le Lien lui faisait ressentir le Pouvoir qui transitait par Sam. Derrière Dieu se formait une masse de démons. Des milliers de créatures des enfers qui n'attendaient que de le suivre dans les Cieux. Le pouvoir des âmes que Sam jugulait à peine n'allait pas tarder à exploser et ouvrir la porte. L'ange jeta un regard désespéré à Dean.

Le chasseur se leva, les yeux braqués sur son frère. Sam semblait comme illuminé de l'intérieur. Les âmes ne se contentaient plus de l'entourer, elles se rassemblaient sur lui, passaient à travers lui comme des décharges d'énergie pures qui le faisaient paraître encore plus grand et plus massif. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander ce que son frère faisait, il le sentait par le Lien. Il sentait le pouvoir, l'incroyable puissance qui transitait par Sam, qui s'offrait à lui en toute confiance.

« Bien... » Dit Dieu tandis que John commençait à incanter pour rouvrir la Porte. « Nous allons pouvoir sortir d'ici. »

Charlie sentit le sourire de Sam même si son ami lui tournait le dos. Elle planta son épée dans un démon qui passait à proximité le faisant disparaître dans un cri qu'elle n'entendit pas dans le vacarme. Elle entendit la voix de Dieu aussi clairement que s'il parlait à son oreille. « Vous ne vaincrez pas mon armée. »Prévint il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle eut l'impression d'être aspirée dans un gouffre jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sam rompe la connection.

« Quelle armée ? »

Dieu haussa les sourcils et écarta les bras. Les démons se massèrent derrière lui, leur nombre en augmentation constante comme s'ils se multipliaient à l'infini. Castiel sentit l'assurance et la certitude de Sam à travers le Lien. Assez puissante pour lui redonner des forces tandis que Charlie se penchait sur lui, glissant sa main dans la sienne.

« Qui crois tu qu'ils suivront si on leur donne le choix ? » Demanda Sam à Dieu. « Toi qui les as jugés et condamnés à l'Enfer. Ou moi qui peux les sauver ? »

« Tu ne peux pas les sauver. Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es qu'un humain ! » Il n'y avait pas trace d'émotion dans la voix de Dieu, il énnonçait juste un fait. Un fait qui était faux, John aurait pu l'attester. A cette minute, aucun d'eux n'était simplement humain. Pas même Andy qu'il voyait se redresser lentement dans la bulle de grâce de Castiel.

Sam écarta les bras à son tour. « Un humain destiné à régner sur l'Enfer. » Dit il d'un ton victorieux. « Même les démons savent reconnaître leur maitre. »

« Ils n'ont pas le choix ! » Cria Dieu.

« On a toujours le choix. »

La phrase était venue de Sam, mais également de Castiel, de Charlie et de Dean. Le Lien les unissait si profondément qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une pensée commune et leurs quatre forces combinées qui s'alimentaient les unes des autres.

Ce fut comme si le monde entier se déchirait, la puissance de Dieu tentant de retenir les démons inexorablement attirés par l'appel de Sam et sa promesse d'absolution. L'esprit de Charlie surnageait à peine dans la puissance qui la trainait aux cotés de Sam mais elle se dit vaguement que c'était ce qui devait se produire quand une force inarrêtable rencontre un mur inamovible. Tout était en train de disparaître autour d'eux et le premier démon toucha Sam.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de sang, pas d'incantation. Les âmes sauvées par Sam travaillèrent à travers lui et gràce à lui. Ce fut comme si le premier démon avait brisé une barrière libérant tout les autres. Ils fondirent sur eux, les submergeant, les faisant hurler de douleur. Mais aucun ne tenta de leur faire le moindre mal. Ils se contentaient de vouloir toucher Sam, tous en même temps. Leur poids le fit tomber à genoux et Charlie se précipita vers lui, tendant la main vers son ami. Le Lien se raffermit quand elle le toucha. Il faiblissait rapidement, son corps humain commençait à se déliter sous le pouvoir qui le traversait, ses forces diminuaient et il était à peine capable de respirer. Charlie le sentit aspirer sa force vitale d'un coup, lui coupant les jambes et la respiration jusqu'à ce que Dean s'approche d'eux, leur prêtant lui aussi sa force.

Par les yeux de Castiel ils voyaient Dieu tenter désespérément de retenir ses démons. John s'était remis à incanter et la porte s'était ouverte, sous le déferlement d'énergie venant de l'Enfer. Sam pouvait sentir le sourire victorieux de Dieu tandis qu'il s'élevait dans les airs suivit de John et d'un certain nombre de démons. Il leva la main, tenta d'intimer aux âmes qu'il commandait de retenir Dieu, mais elles en étaient incapable. La Créature se nourrissait de leur puissance et les empêchait de l'attaquer.

Sam se sentait défaillir par à coups, seule sa volonté le maintenant conscient. Il sentait douloureusement chaque démon qui le heurtait , guérissant à travers lui grâce au pouvoir des âmes sauvées. Mais c'était comme si sa propre âme se noyait peu à peu tant la tache était colossale. Ils arrivaient de partout, toujours plus nombreux, plus affamés. Très vite la force vitale de Charlie ne suffit plus et elle s'effondra par terre. Sam aurait voulut arrêter, se déconnecter des âmes pour ne pas sentir la poigne de Dean diminuer peu à peu.

« Stop... STOP ! » Hurla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Mais les âmes reffusaient de le lacher ou peut être n'en étaient elles pas capable. Castiel étendit sa grace jusqu'à lui et Sam pouvait sentir à travers le Lien à quel point il était épuisé. Tout autour d'eux explosait comme au ralenti dans le rugissement des démons qui les entouraient et des âmes guéries qui s'élevaient vers la Porte. Dieu, John et leurs partisant avaient disparu et Sam se sentait impuissant et inutile. Il ne voyait plus que du blanc, ne sentait plus que la douleur, n'entendait plus que son sang qui battait à ses tempes. Charlie et Dean, épuisés, presque morts avaient disparu du Lien,il ne restait que Castiel et Sam sentait qu'il drainait ses dernières forces pour curer les démons. L'ange tenait bon, puisant au fond de lui le courage et l'énergie d'aider son ami. La foi de l'ange était incroyable, mais pas suffisante. Sam tenta de le repousser mais Castiel était déjà trop faible. Il tomba à genoux à coté du chasseur en s'appuyant sur son épée et s'effondra à coté de lui, disparaissant du lien avec un regard d'excuse, laissant Sam seul, submergé par une puissance qu'il n'avait plus la force de juguler.

Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir ici en ayant échoué à toutes les missions qu'il s'était confiée. Il n'allait pas guérir tout les démons, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu empêcher Dieu de s'échapper de l'Enfer avec une armée prête à marcher sur le Paradis. Il avait échoué.

Il n'avait pas non plus sauvé Andy. Elle allait être condamnée à rester ici par sa faute. Il aurait voulut hurler mais n'en avait plus la force. Il gisait roulé en boule entre ses amis évanouis, priant pour que cela s'arrête, pour que le Pouvoir le laisse partir, le laisse mourir.

« Sam... »

C'était une toute petite voix terrifiée. Il n'aurait pas du pouvoir l'entendre, il n'aurait pas du pouvoir sentir les doigts d'Andy sur sa joue. Il était presque aveugle, presque sourd, et pourtant il la voyait, la sentait comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. « Sam... » Répéta-t-elle et il ouvrit les yeux. Elle était penchée sur lui, ses lèvres tremblaient. Il sentit le Pouvoir se nourrir de l'énergie de la jeune femme, comme un noyé tentant d'aspirer une goulée d'air et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, il ne voulait pas l'entrainer là dedans elle aussi. Mais elle posa son autre main sur son poignet, là où l'étoile d'or ternie par la poussière et le sang reflétait faiblement la lumière des âmes.

« Sauve nous... » Dit elle doucement.

Il entendit les mots, il les vit sur ses lèvres, mais il y avait autre chose derrière. Une confiance sereine, un calme infini qui semblait apaiser le tourbillon d'âmes qui avait pris possession de lui.

« Tu peux changer le destin. »

Il se sentit aspirer sa vie ( les âmes avaient elles une vie?), un dernier sursaut d'énergie. Les démons étaient moins nombreux, moins violents dans leur désir d'être guéris. Sam sentit son cœur ralentir un peu, sa poitrine moins comprimée tandis que la douleur le quittait.

Les âmes innombrables flottaient autour de lui, attendant un signal, une mission, entourant les démons qui restaient pour les gguérir. Alors il leur dit quoi faire.

Détruisez tout.

Détruisez l'Enfer.

Personne n'aura besoin de régner dessus s'il n'existe plus.

Détruisez tout.

Puis il n'y eut plus qu'un immense trou noir où Sam sombra avec reconnaissance.

**ù**ùù*ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Castiel s'éveilla le premier, surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et pendant une seconde fut certain d'être mort. Il baignait dans un océan de lumière douce et chaude qui chantonnait dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était une chanson douce et mélancolique qui lui rappelait les chœurs des Anges. Il chercha ses compagnons du regard et croisa les yeux de Dean. Sa forme sombre était comme un îlot au milieu des âmes qui les entouraient et le chasseur tendit une main que l'ange saisit hâtivement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin du Lien pour savoir qu'ils avaient besoin de ce contact pour se sentir forts, pour savoir qu'ensemble ils pourraient tout affronter.

Charlie se redressa avec un cri de stupeur et aussitôt quelques âmes se détachèrent pour flotter autour d'elle en prenant des formes incongrues qui la firent rire avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle se releva, surprise de sentir le sol sous ses pieds et s'approcha de ses amis pour s'asseoir entre eux comme un chaton réclamant une caresse.

« Est ce qu'on est morts ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non » Répondit la voix rauque de Sam derrière eux. Il était assis, le corps d'Andy entre les bras. Il avait l'air plus jeune et à la fois beaucoup plus sage. Il respirait très lentement tandis qu'une forme blanche nimbait Andy de lumière. « Nous sommes vivants. » Dit il comme si cela nécessitait une explication.

Andy ouvrit les yeux et porta automatiquement la main à sa gorge.

« On est vivants. » Dit encore Sam. « C'est finit. »

Il y avait plus de soulagement dans cette dernière phrase que Charlie ne pouvait en supporter et d'un coup ce fut comme si tout son corps la trahissait, elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ni Dean ni Castiel ne tentèrent de l'en empêcher, ils la serrèrent entre eux tout comme Sam berçait Andy qui s'accrochait de toute ses forces à sa veste.

« C'est finit. C'est finit... tout ira bien... C'est finit ! »

Doucement, les âmes commencèrent à se disperser, s'élevant dans la nuit comme de la fumée lumineuse. Ils eurent le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et de sortir de l'église bien avant que la dernière ne rejoigne le Paradis avec une promesse chuchotée à l'intention de leur Lien.

_« Nous sommes fidèles, nous vous attendrons. »_

Ils restèrent tout les cinq les yeux levés vers les étoiles, tremblant de froid et d'épuisement dans leurs vêtements crasseux. Aucun d'eux n'avait le courage de conduire, de bouger ou de parler. Ils attendirent le lever du soleil, blottis les uns contre les autres le dos à la porte de la vieille église, dans une sorte d'hébétude bienheureuse.

« Est ce qu'on a détruit l'Enfer ? Est ce qu'on l'a vraiment fait ? » Demanda Charlie tandis que le ciel se mettait à pâlir.

« Et guéri quasiment tout les démons de la création ? » Ajouta Castiel.

« Oui. » Répondit Sam en fermant les yeux, les bras passés autour d'Andy.

« Awesome. » Murmura la jeune femme en même temps que Dean.

Charlie étouffa un gloussement quand le chasseur tendit une main vers Andy et qu'elle tapa dedans en souriant.


	12. Chapter 12 Guérir

Guérir

_23 Décembre_

Jude s'était installée devant la porte avec Lady après le petit déjeuner. Elle s'était endormie là dans le courant d'air glacé et pleurait dès que Garth tentait de la rentrer à l'inté veille, elle n'avait accepté d'être mise au lit que quand il avait fait assez noir pour lui faire peur.

« Jude... Il faut rentrer.. Il fait trop froid dehors... » Dit doucement le chasseur en repoussant le chien qui se mit à grogner. Mais Jude se réveilla et se mit à crier : « Apa ! Apa ! » en tendant les bras vers la neige à l'extérieur. Et Garth entendit quelques secondes après le vrombissement d'un moteur. Il sourit et serra l'enfant dans ses bras tandis que l'Impala s'engageait dans l'allée menant à la ferme et se garait devant eux comme épuisée d'un long voyage.

Charlie s'extirpa la première de la banquette arrière. Elle était pâle, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux cernés et fit un faible sourire à Garth. Dean et Castiel émergèrent ensemble de la voiture. Ils avaient les traits tirés, et semblaient tout les deux sur le point de frapper quelqu'un ou quelque chose juste pour se défouler.

« APA ! » Hurla Jude en voyant Dean. Elle se débattait violemment dans les bras de Garth jusqu'à ce qu'il la pose par terre et qu'elle s'élance vers son père d'une démarche pas vraiment assurée. Le temps qu'elle parcoure les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Dean était tombé à genoux dans la neige, les bras grands ouverts avec un sourire fatigué. Jude se jeta dans ses bras en babillant comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis leur départ.

Castiel les dépassa en souriant et poussa Garth et Charlie à l'intérieur de la ferme.

« Tu ne veux pas... retrouver ta fille ? » Demanda le chasseur surpris.

Castiel secoua la tête. « J'aurai le temps après... Dean a besoin de ça... »

« Ou est Sam ? »

« Il arrive... on a … une invitée de plus. »

Dean et Jude restèrent dehors jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sam qui conduisait la voiture d'Andy, la jeune femme muette à coté de lui. Sam fit un signe de tête à Garth en conduisant Andy dans une des chambres d'amis libres. Elle s'assit sur le lit, les bras enroulés autour de son petit corps, toujours sans un mot.

« Andy... » Murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle dans l'espoir de voir son visage qu'elle cachait dans ses cheveux sales. Il leva une main pour lui caresser la joue mais elle le repoussa en frissonnant. Il baissa la main, blessé. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Les démons qui l'avaient torturée avaient pris son apparence et sa défiance envers lui ne le surprenait pas. Ça faisait juste mal.

« Je voudrais dormir... » Dit elle d'une petite voix en levant les yeux vers lui. Il y vit une lueur d'excuse.

Il hocha la tête et se releva, récupéra des serviettes, des couvertures et des oreillers un peu partout dans la ferme avant de revenir dans la chambre. Andy s'était endormie roulée en boule sur le lit non défait, elle reniflait dans son sommeil. Le cœur lourd, Sam posa les couvertures sur ses épaules et un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éclipser.

Les autres étaient réunis dans le salon et il remarqua pour la première fois la présence du sapin illuminé dans un coin de la pièce, ainsi que l'odeur de cannelle et du feu de bois dans la cheminée. Jude babillait dans les bras de Castiel et Dean commençait à s'assoupir dans son fauteuil. Charlie et Garth regardaient le feu, chacun les mains en coupe autour d'une tasse fumante.

Pourquoi la scène semblait elle si parfaite et si paisible alors qu'il se sentait... comme un bâtiment en ruine ? Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à coté de Castiel. Personne ne parlait en dehors de Jude qui s'interrompit en le voyant. Elle le considéra un instant de ses grands yeux bleus en penchant la tête sur le coté avant de tendre lentement les bras vers lui.

« Sammy... » Dit elle comme si elle lui posait une question. Castiel la déposa doucement sur les genoux de Sam, la petite continuait de regarder son oncle, et tout doucement passa ses bras autour du cou du chasseur. Et Sam se mit à pleurer. Tout son corps secoué de sanglots silencieux tandis qu'il serrait l'enfant contre son cœur.

Garth se sentait de trop tandis que la main de Cas venait automatiquement se poser sur l'épaule de Sam, que Charlie s'agenouillait sur le canapé pour entourer son ami de ses bras, et que Dean s'approchait d'eux. Il ignorait ce qu'ils avaient vécu, savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour poser la question. Il s'éclipsa, les laissant bercer le chagrin de Sam.

Une demi heure plus tard un cri perçant leur fit tous lever la tête et Sam fut sur ses pieds avant tout les autres. Ils le trouvèrent les mains autour des épaules d'Andy qui hurlait en se débattant comme si son contact la brûlait. Dean arracha la jeune femme aux mains de Sam tandis que Charlie le tirait doucement vers la porte.

Sam et Andy se regardaient à travers la chambre, les dents serrées, les yeux fous. Garth n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Dean tenait Andy par les épaules, à bout de bras comme l'avait fait son frère, mais elle se contentait désormais de pleurer, le visage entre les mains, en tentant de se replier sur elle même malgré la poigne du chasseur.

« Ça va aller... » Promit il doucement en la lâchant. Elle secoua la tête.

« Il .. Il... C'était... »

« Un cauchemars... Juste un cauchemars. » Dit Dean en remontant la couverture sur ses épaules. « J'en avais aussi... ça... passe... avec le temps. »

« Combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller, couchée en chien de fusil. Ses larmes continuaient de couler sans qu'elle cherche à l'éviter.

« Le temps qu'il faudra. » répondit Dean. Il se sentait incroyablement fatigué et vieux tout d'un coup.

Garth et lui restèrent dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme de nouveau.

En bas, ils trouvèrent Sam assis sur un fauteuil tourné vers le sapin de noël. Les coudes sur les genoux, le front posé sur ses mains jointes. Dean n'aurait pas su dire s'il priait ou s'il pleurait. Les lumières clignotantes du sapin l'éclairaient de différentes couleurs sans réussir à rendre son visage moins triste.

Castiel avait Jude dans les bras et Charlie remuait le feu distraitement, comme pour s'occuper les mains. Dean récupéra des verres dans la cuisine pour chacun d'eux et les remplit de bourbon. Il en tendit un à Garth, Charlie et Castiel avant de se percher sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sam pour lui présenter sa boisson. Son frère la prit sans le regarder.

« Tu sais ... » Dit il au bout d'un moment, le regard toujours fixé sur le sapin multicolore. « En voyant la date je me suis dit que … peut être ... » Il eut une moue triste « Peut être que j'espérais... un miracle de noël ou je sais pas quoi... j'espérais qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien. »

Dean hocha la tête. Il l'avait espéré aussi. Tout le chemin du retour il avait espéré que le mutisme d'Andy était lié à … ne pas se souvenir de l'enfer. C'était un vœu stupide, puéril. Qui espéraient ils tromper ?

Il aurait aimé oublier lui aussi. Il aurait aimé qu'aucun d'eux ne se souvienne de tout ça.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Et la magie de noël... manifestement cette garce avait oublié l'adresse des Winchester.

« On annule Noël. » Dit il. Il sentit ses amis lever la tête avec des regards interrogateurs. « Jusqu'à ce qu'Andy aille mieux, on fera noël à ce moment là. »

« Mais... » Protesta Charlie. « Ça risque de prendre... des mois ? »

« Et alors ? » Grogna Dean. « Qui s'en soucie ? Qui fêterait Noël ici s'il n'y avait pas Jude ? Personne ! Alors on décale noël jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse prétendre que si elle va mieux , si on va tous mieux c'est un putain de miracle de noël ! »

Il regardait Charlie et Garth les mettant au défi de le contredire. Ils hochèrent la tête. Il regarda Castiel et l'ange acquiesça à son tour.

« Je crois que nous aurions tous bien besoin d'un miracle. »

Sam regardait toujours le sapin. Il ne priait pas, ne pleurait pas. Il avait vidé son verre. Il ne sentait plus rien.

**ù**ù*ù*ù***ùù*ù*ùù**

28 Décembre

Les jours passèrent sans qu'Andy quitte son lit. Garth était reparti et la vie avait repris autour d'elle. Elle se réveillait chaque nuit plusieurs fois en hurlant. Les premières fois, Sam avait accouru et elle voulait, elle voulait tellement pouvoir lui faire confiance... Elle voulait tellement fermer les yeux dans ses bras et oublier que dans ses cauchemars c'était son visage qu'elle voyait.

Ce n'était pas lui, elle le savait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre assez pour ne pas avoir ce mouvement de rejet instinctif quand elle le voyait.

Après les premières nuits, Sam n'était plus venu mais elle pouvait le deviner, adossé au mur du couloir chaque fois que Dean, Castiel ou Charlie se précipitait à son chevet pour la rassurer et la rendormir. Castiel avait tenté de lui souffler des rêves apaisants mais ils se muaient chaque fois en cauchemars pires que les autres.

Elle avait perdu le fil du temps. Elle ne comptait pas les jours, les voyait seulement défiler sur les murs de la chambre en une succession d'ombres et de lumières. Incapable de se lever la plupart du temps. Elle mangeait parfois, mais en général il suffisait d'attendre un peu, de fermer les yeux en espérant ne pas s'endormir, et la sensation de faim passait toute seule.

Elle pouvait évaluer le temps qui passait aux irruptions énervées de Dean dans sa chambre. Avec un plateau dans les mains et un regard furieux. Il s'asseyait sur le lit et ne la quittait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas finit son assiette, peu importe ce qu'elle contenait. Cette scène devait se reproduire tout les deux ou trois jours. Avant de repartir, Dean semblait toujours sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se retenait. Il remontait les couvertures sur les épaules d'Andy qu'il tapotait une ou deux fois avant de partir, remportant le plateau.

Si elle en avait eut la force elle se serait traînée jusqu'à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'alcool, elle aurait pu le demander à n'importe qui dans la maison et ils le lui auraient apporté, trop heureux d'entendre au moins sa voix autrement que dans les cris qu'elle poussait au milieu de la nuit. Mais elle restait muette, avec un trou énorme dans la poitrine et l'estomac. Un trou qu'elle aurait voulut pouvoir remplir d'une grande inspiration et ignorer. Mais il l'empêchait de bouger, de penser, de respirer. La clouait au lit, la réduisait à une masse gémissante et sanglotante avant que les cauchemars et les souvenirs reprennent le dessus.

Combien de temps avait elle passé, les yeux clos, à pleurer sans se rendre compte que Charlie s'était assise au bord de son lit et caressait ses cheveux doucement ?

Andy s'essuya les yeux et le nez du bout de sa manche crasseuse. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était elle pas changée ? La couverture tomba de ses épaules et elle frissonna en s'asseyant dans le lit. Charlie lui tendait quelque chose, une petite sculpture de pierre laiteuse. Andy haussa les sourcils.

« Sam... m'en a fait cadeau l'an dernier... Quand j'ai peur de quelque chose et qu'il n'est pas là pour me protéger... ça m'aide. » Dit Charlie doucement. « Peut être que ça marchera avec toi aussi . »

Andy serra l'élan d'opale dans sa main.

« Comment... » Croassa-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge, la voix enrouée d'avoir trop peu parlé. « Pourquoi … tu les aimes autant ? Ils ne t'ont apporté... que des ennuis non ? »

Charlie se rassit sur le lit, ses yeux clairs braqués sur Andy.

«Ce sont mes gars... » Dit elle avec un gentil sourire. « C'est la pire rencontre que je pouvais faire. Mais ce sont mes amis, et mes grands frères, et peut être un genre de figure paternelle. Ils sont ma famille. »

Andy sourit en reniflant et Charlie continua son monologue en lui serrant la main autour de la sculpture.

« On dirait que où qu'ils aillent les problèmes les suivent... Mais tu ne trouveras jamais personne qui te protégera comme ils le font, personne ne t'aimera autant qu'eux. Bon sang... Andy... Sam a ouvert l'Enfer pour toi, Dean a annulé Noël pour toi... »

Andy gloussa, c'était un son étrange, une sensation étrange et presque douloureuse après tout ce temps. « Il a fait ça ? »

Charlie hocha la tête. « Il dit qu'on le fêtera quand tu seras avec nous. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Charlie reprenne la parole. « Tu devrais... Laisser une chance à Sam. Il est bon pour réparer les gens qu'il aime. »

Andy hocha la tête. Mais même si elle savait que Charlie avait raison, elle doutait à présent que Sam puisse la réparer. Restait il quelque chose à réparer d'ailleurs ?

Il y eut d'autres cycles de pleurs, de cauchemars de cris et de quelqu'un qui la forçait à manger de temps à autres. Et puis un jour ce fut Sam qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre, un bol de soupe à la main.

« Désolé... » Dit il en posant le bol sur la table de chevet. « Les autres ne sont pas là et... »

Andy secoua la tête en s'asseyant dans le lit, elle avait des courbatures et bouger lui devenait difficile.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir mais il faut que tu manges. » Dit Sam en lui tendant le bol. Il était brûlant mais elle y plongea quand même la cuillère. Entre les bouchées elle risquait des coups d'œil vers lui. Elle reposa le bol et serra ses genoux dans ses bras .

« C'est pas que je veux pas te voir mais... » Elle devait fermer les yeux pour ne pas laisser la panique monter en elle. Mais derrière ses paupières closes, elle ne voyait que des horreurs, que le visage de Sam, et les choses qu'il lui avait faites, que les démons lui avaient faites avec son visage... « Ils ont tout pris Sam... tout... » Elle se mit à pleurer. « Tout ce qui était beau, tout ce qui était bien... ils l'ont pris et en ont fait un cauchemars... ».

« Je sais. » Dit Sam doucement. Il n'osait pas la toucher et pourtant il aurait tellement voulut la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui faire oublier toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait subies à cause de lui. « Je suis désolé. » Dit il encore. Elle reprit le bol de soupe un peu moins chaud et se força à le boire même si chaque gorgée lui donnait des frissons.

«Je sais que ce n'était pas toi... Je voudrais tellement pouvoir m'en persuader mais... »

Sam hocha la tête doucement. « Ça prendra du temps. » Dit il doucement en approchant sa main du visage de la jeune femme pour essuyer ses larmes. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait un mouvement de recul, mais elle se contenta de bloquer sa respiration, s'obligeant à ne pas flancher à son contact. Il sourit. « Tu es courageuse et forte. » Dit il encore. « Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Il ramassa le bol et sortit sans se retourner, le cœur un tout petit peu plus léger.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

_1er Janvier_

La nouvelle année trouva Charlie dans son pull jaune, assise à la table de cuisine de la ferme, regardant par la fenêtre la neige tomber sur le champ.

Castiel ne faisait pas plus de bruit qu'un chat en buvant son premier café de la journée. Il était tôt, le monde était encore gris, parfaitement silencieux et calme. Ils avaient spontanément activé leur Lien, partageant à deux cette sensation de sérénité encore embrumée de sommeil.

« C'est étrange... » Dit Charlie en soufflant sur son thé. La chaleur créa de la buée sur la vitre, le paysage disparut brièvement. « De se dire que l'Enfer n'existe plus... qu'on n'aura plus jamais à craindre cet endroit... ou ce qui en sort. »

Castiel hocha la tête, s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre et souffla lui aussi sur son thé pour dessiner des formes dans la buée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? » Demanda encore Charlie. Castiel s'adossa à la fenêtre en haussant les épaules.

« Pour l'instant rien. Aucun de nous n'est en état d'affronter quoi que ce soit. Dean et toi vous faites encore des cauchemars... »

Charlie acquiesça et but une gorgée de son thé. « Ils sont quand même encore là... s'ils reviennent pour s'en prendre à nous ? »

L'ange secoua la tête. « Ils ne le feront pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. S'ils ont atteint le Paradis, ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour mener leurs projets à bien. Je crois que nous sommes en sécurité pour l'instant. »

« Mais après ? » Demanda encore Charlie.

Castiel sourit doucement. « Pourquoi ça t'inquiète tant ? »

« J'ai un compte à régler. »

« Avec Dieu ? »

« Avec John. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Charlie soupira et finit son thé. « Ce qu'il a fait a Sam et Dean est impardonnable. »

« Il a souffert, et il pense faire ce qui est juste. » Argumenta l'ange.

« Je pense que mettre fin à son existence est juste. » Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Castiel pinça les lèvres. « Je ne peux pas vraiment te contredire. »

« Tu lui en veux aussi ? »

Castiel mit un moment à répondre, il faisait tourner son fond de thé presque froid dans sa tasse. « Tu veux le faire souffrir ? Vraiment souffrir ? » Demanda-t-il pensivement en regardant la neige s'accumuler sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Charlie hocha la tête. « Alors laisse le moi. »

Il avait la mine sombre et déterminée et Charlie ne dit rien. « Tu as un plan... » Constata-t-elle. A l'étage elle entendait quelqu'un se lever. Probablement Sam. Elle connaissait chaque bruits des habitants de cette maison à présent.

« J'ai un plan. » Confirma Castiel. « Mais pour l'instant, je veux qu'on profite tous du temps qui nous est donné. »

Charlie n'aurait pas pu être plus d'accord.

**ù**ù*ù**ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*

_2 Janvier_

Lady avait sauté sur le lit d'Andy à la seconde où Sam avait ouvert la porte pour lui apporter à manger. Il était resté dans la pièce sans rien dire tandis que la jeune femme tentait de couper sa viande malgré le chien qui en aurait bien voulut un morceau.

C'était devenu un rituel depuis que les cauchemars d'Andy s'espaçaient. Depuis qu'elle arrivait à voir le visage de Sam sans se mettre à paniquer. Elle devait faire de gros efforts pour repousser les souvenirs de l'Enfer, mais ça devenait un peu moins difficile chaque jour. Ils parlaient, ne se touchaient pas, mais elle savait que désormais, quand la nuit elle se mettait à gémir dans son sommeil, la main chaude qui caressait ses cheveux était celle de Sam. Cela ne la calmait pas, pas réellement. Mais il était là et pour Andy c'était beaucoup plus précieux que tout.

Elle lui tendit son assiette vide et se remit à caresser Lady. Sur un petit signe de tête, Sam se dirigea vers la porte mais la voix d'Andy le retint.

« Sam... en bas... Tu m'as appelée « Honey » Pourquoi ? » Cela faisait des jours qu'elle se retenait de poser la question. Il lui tournait le dos et elle ne pouvait pas le voir sourire.

« Je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas. »

« Je m'en souviens. C'est la seule chose que je ne veux pas oublier. »

Il se retourna et s'adossa contre la porte avec ce curieux plissements de la bouche et du nez qu'il avait toujours quand il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots pour exprimer sa pensée.

« Un jour, Castiel m'a demandé ce que c'était l'amour pour moi. J'ai répondu que c'était quand la présence de l'autre te rend le monde moins horrible. » Le chasseur sourit en regardant le plat qu'il tournait et retournait entre ses doigts. « Et je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser depuis quelques temps. Ce n'était pas la bonne définition. J'aurais du lui dire que c'est quand l'autre rend les choses plus douces. » Il leva les yeux vers elle avec une moue d'excuse. « J'imagine que c'est comme ça que je t'ai appelée dans ma tête depuis un moment déjà... Parce que tu rends les choses un peu plus douces. »

« Comme une cuillère de miel. » Compléta Andy avec le premier vrai sourire qu'il lui ait vu depuis des semaines. Il hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolé, c'est ridicule. »

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. « Non. » Elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva doucement. La tête lui tournait mais elle s'approcha de Sam, ignorant le froid qui se jetait sur elle. « C'est une chose que les démons n'ont pas détruite. Ils ne m'ont pas volé ça. »

Sam souriait et ouvrit les bras légèrement, l'invitant à venir s'y blottir et elle le fit avec reconnaissance. Non, les démons n'avaient pas tout pris. Ils n'avaient pas son odeur, ni la chaleur rassurante de ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas le battement régulier de son cœur sous l'oreille d'Andy. Ils n'avaient que ses souvenirs à détruire. Mais pas le vrai Sam.

Ils n'avaient pas ses lèvres qui se posaient doucement sur les siennes, hésitant à lui donner un vrai baiser. Ils n'étaient pas lui. Ils avaient son visage et sa voix. Mais ils n'étaient pas lui. Et ça prendrait du temps, Andy le savait. Mais tout finirait par aller mieux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié. » Dit elle en rompant le baiser. Il avait les yeux baissés sur elle, les démons n'avaient pas ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas qui remercier pour les yeux de Sam, sans doute pas Dieu. Mais quiconque était responsable de la compassion qu'elle y lisait était forcément une bonne personne. « De m'avoir sortie de l'Enfer. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié. »

Elle put voir une lueur de colère et de douleur passer dans les yeux de Sam juste avant qu'il ne la reconduise à son lit et la fasse s'allonger sous les couvertures. Il les lissa jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient parfaitement alignées au dessus des épaules de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Andy ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix triste. « Il n'y avait pas que le Dévoreur d'âme. Ce que tu as fait... ils t'ont forcée mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Tu étais d'accord avec mon père. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle aurait aimé disparaître, s'endormir, éviter cette conversation. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses s'arrangeraient. Et Andy commençait à être fatiguée de tout ça, des pleurs, des cauchemars, de ne pas avoir Sam près d'elle de peur qu'il ne ravive ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle était plus forte que ça.

« J'avais foi en toi. » Dit elle. « Je savais qu'il te fallait une raison d'ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer, et qu'une fois là... »

« Une fois là quoi ? »

« Tu changerais les choses. » Dit elle en se redressant pour donner plus de poids à ses mots. « Tu changerais le Destin. Et j'avais raison. » Elle passa la main dans les cheveux du chasseur.

« Et si je ne l'avais pas fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Alors j'aurais mérité de pourrir en enfer pour avoir fait l'erreur de t'aimer autant.»

Sam sourit et elle sut qu'elle l'avait touché. Elle posa son autre main sur sa joue et un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux savoir autre chose ? » Dit elle doucement. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose remplissait très doucement le trou dans sa poitrine et son ventre. Quelque chose de doux, chaud et pelucheux. Quelque chose dont l'Enfer avait presque détruit le souvenir en elle. Sam hocha la tête, sa barbe de quelques jours frottait contre la paume de la jeune femme. « Dans ma tête, je t'ai toujours appelé Handsome. »

Et Sam se mit à rire. C'était incongru et malvenu de le voir rire comme ça, la tête rejetée en arrière comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus drôle du monde. Mais c'était parfait aussi.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Les démons lui avaient pris tout leurs premiers baisers, les transformants en des choses pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas de nom. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui prendre tout les suivants. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui prendre ce qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de leur donner.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

_5 Janvier _

C'était étrange ce que l'Enfer pouvait faire aux gens. Étrange parce que Dean ne s'était pas attendu à éprouver de la reconnaissance pour ce qu'il s'était passé en bas.

Quand il se glissait dans les draps auprès de Castiel, désormais, il se disait que la succession d'événements qui l'avait mené là, à cet instant de parfait contentement , avait débuté en Enfer.

Quand il se réveillait la nuit en étouffant ses cris dans son oreiller parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemars, c'était également un résultat de l'enfer. Mais aussi terrifiants que soient ces rêves (et Dean était difficile à effrayer!), ils lui faisaient voir la vie d'un autre œil. Quiconque n'a jamais été privé du soleil ignore à quel point il en apprécie la beauté et la chaleur. Et a la lueur de ses souvenirs, il semblait au chasseur qu'il appréciait beaucoup plus les bonheurs que sa vie lui apportait.

C'était étrange ce que l'Enfer lui avait fait. Et c'était étrange de se dire que plus personne ne subirait jamais ça. C'était réconfortant aussi, comme si Dean était l'un des seuls à détenir un secret fabuleux, celui qu'une peur ancestrale n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Il y avait tant de neige dehors qu'elle étouffait tout les sons sauf celui de la respiration paisible de Castiel tout près de lui. Dean posa la tête sur son oreiller, amenant ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, à peine un effleurement.

Il ressentait les choses différemment depuis l'Enfer, comme si chaque minuscule contact pouvait le satisfaire pour une vie entière. Rien que le souffle léger de l'ange sur ses lèvres était assez pour lui donner envie de sourire. Rien que sentir l'autre se réveiller de son demi sommeil pour presser plus fermement leurs lèvres ensemble suffisait à faire battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort. Dean doutait d'avoir ressenti ça même quand il était adolescent et que sa première petite amie l'embrassait derrière le gymnase.

Il pouvait sentir le petit rire de Castiel sur sa bouche, et le léger frémissement de son torse quand il inspira très fort avant de plonger en avant pour approfondir le baiser. Les yeux toujours fermés, Castiel roula sur lui, enfonçant leurs deux corps dans le matelas, les enroulant dans les couvertures avec un son ravi. Dean sentait ses ongles dans ses cheveux, le poids de son amant sur lui, leurs langues emmêlées et le frisson qui parcourait Castiel quand le chasseur passa sa main froide sous le t-shirt de l'ange.

C'était délicieux, tellement parfait que Dean n'avait pas envie d'autre chose que d'explorer son amant de sa bouche, de ses mains, de sa langue, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Et Castiel était parfaitement d'accord avec ce programme.

L'ange n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il pouvait presque dessiner Dean dans sa tête, juste en laissant ses doigts parcourir son visage, effleurer les paupières et les cils, descendre le long du nez jusqu'aux lèvres qui s'écartaient pour lui mordiller brièvement les doigts. Il connaissait son âme et son corps, son odeur, le rythme des battements de son cœur et il déposait des baisers aveugles à chacun de ses endroits préférés. Dans le cou, le long des clavicules, sur le tatouage désormais inutile, le long des côtes et du ventre qui se contractait tandis que Dean retenait un rire, partout. Parce que tout en Dean était l'endroit préféré de Castiel. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos du chasseur, planta ses ongles dans la peau comme pour l'attirer plus près de son visage.

« Je t'aime tu sais... »

La voix de Dean, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, à peine suffisante pour couvrir le bruit des draps froissés fit sourire Castiel contre le nombril de son amant.

« Moi aussi. »

C'était étrange, vraiment, ce que l'Enfer pouvait faire pour deux âmes sœurs.

ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

_10 Janvier_

Sam secoua Andy. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et se calma en le reconnaissant. Elle s'assit dans son lit en se frottant les yeux.

« Je t'ai amené quelque chose. » Dit le chasseur en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Il lui tendit un livre. Un de ses livres. Un des plus abîmés, un de ses préférés. Elle sourit et s'en empara avidement. Cela lui avait manqué de tenir un livre entre ses mains. Elle parcourut les pages rapidement, s'arrêtant une fois ou deux pour relever le coin d'une page cornée ou relire une note dans les marges.

« Merci. » Dit elle doucement en se penchant pour embrasser Sam. Il sourit et sans prévenir la prit dans ses bras pour la sortir du lit. Elle glapit de frayeur et il la reposa par terre.

« Tu vas à la douche. » Décréta-t-il. « Et ensuite tu descends déjeuner avec nous. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, sentit la panique l'envahir juste avant qu'il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et plonge son regard dans le sien. «Tu ne vas pas rester dans ce lit toute ta vie. »

« C'était un peu l'idée. » Grogna-t-elle en serrant le livre contre elle. Sam sourit et le lui reprit doucement.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te laver moi même. »

Andy roula des yeux en soupirant exagérément.

Elle s'attendait à s'effondrer dans la salle de bain, à paniquer sous l'eau et à courir se réfugier dans son lit. Au contraire, la douche lui fit du bien, enfiler des vêtements propres lui fit du bien, voir des gens lui fit du bien.

Aucun des trois autres ne fit le moindre commentaire. Castiel lui annonça le menu en lui mettant d'autorité Jude dans les bras, Dean et Charlie lui firent un sourire et replongèrent dans leur conversation. Jude lui attrapa les cheveux dans sa petite main et se mit à tirer dessus. Il y avait toujours un sapin de noël scintillant dans un coin du salon.

Andy n'avait pas peur. Elle ne se sentait pas terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait bien, pas réellement. Mais pendant quelques minutes, tandis qu'elle jouait avec Jude, aucun souvenir de l'enfer ne vint la déranger. Et c'était bon de manger à table pour une fois.

Le lendemain, elle sortit de son lit très tôt. Assez tôt pour entendre la porte de la ferme claquer sur les talons de Sam et Charlie partis pour leur jogging matinal. Elle se doucha, s'habilla et ouvrit son livre, un recueil de poèmes, à la recherche de celui qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle le lut, le relut encore et encore en faisant couler du café, cherchant à s'imprégner des mots, de l'émotion, de la sagesse de la poésie. Elle n'entendit pas Castiel arriver doucement entre la quinzième et la seizième lecture. Elle cligna des yeux quand il passa dans son champ de vision.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda l'ange en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un petit peu plus si toutefois cela était possible.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? »

« Un poème d'Emilie Dickinson sur l'espoir. »

« J'aime la poésie. » Dit l'ange en leur servant deux tasses de café. Comment savait il qu'elle prenait un demi sucre et du lait dans le sien ? Est ce que cela avait une quelconque forme d'importance ?

Elle enroula sa main autour de la tasse, l'autre tenant le livre ouvert devant elle. L'odeur du café la berçait, elle se mit à lire à voix haute.

« L'espoir est cette chose à plumes, qui se perche sur l'âme et chante une mélodie sans paroles, et ne s'arrête jamais... »

Les mots s'infiltraient en elle, elle avait la gorge nouée.

« Si doux qu'on l'entende dans le tumulte, et sévère doit être la tempête qui pourrait embarrasser le petit oiseau qui a gardé tant de chaleur. »

Castiel sourit en prenant une gorgée de café. Il pensait au perroquet endormi dans sa cage à la porte ouverte. L'oiseau blanc y passait le plus clair de son temps de peur que Lady ne le croque.

« Je l'ai entendu dans les endroits les plus glacés, et sur les mers les plus étranges, et pourtant, jamais au plus extrême, n'a -t-il demandé une miette de moi. »

Andy caressait distraitement la page comme pour en déloger des miettes.

« Est ce que ça signifie que l'espoir se donne sans rien demander ? » Demanda Castiel en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Peut être que l'auteur voulait dire que l'espoir se nourrit de lui même. Ou peut être qu'il faut nourrir l'espoir pour qu'il nous accompagne même dans la pire tempête... »

Castiel hocha la tête doucement. Peu à peu la maisonnée s'éveillait, Dean descendit quelques minutes plus tard, Jude dans ses bras. L'enfant tendit les bras à Andy et se nicha contre elle en babillant joyeusement.

« Elle a l'air de t'apprécier. » Dit Dean en se servant un café. Andy hocha la tête.

« Je suis jalouse ! » commenta Charlie en entrant dans la cuisine, la démarche sautillante et les joues rouges d'avoir couru dans la neige. « Elle a mis des mois à me regarder comme ça ! »

« Tu as mis des mois à arrêter de l'appeler « le Gremlin » ! » Précisa Dean.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

Derrière Charlie, Sam souriait. Il poussa son amie pour pouvoir entrer dans la cuisine, poser un baiser sur la tempe d'Andy et ébouriffer les cheveux de sa nièce qui pépiait. Lady se précipita dans leurs jambes en aboyant pour réclamer qu'on la nourrisse.

« SAM ! » Protesta Dean «Emmène ce chien ailleurs ! » Sam s'éclipsa en riant doucement, entraînant le chien à sa suite. « ET PAS SUR LE CANAPE ! » Cria Dean en pure perte. Lady s'était déjà roulée en boule sur ledit canapé en baillant.

Andy lissa les fins cheveux blonds de Jude pensivement.

« Est ce que vous croyez... qu'il est encore temps de fêter Noël ? » Demanda-t-elle quand le calme fut revenu dans la cuisine.

Il y eut une seconde de silence et Dean posa sa tasse dans l'évier avec un « clic » sonore.

« Enfin ! » soupira-t-il. « J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais ! »

Ce fut un bon Noël. Andy se dit que c'était fascinant de voir les quatre autres cohabiter. Les doigts de Castiel qui effleuraient ceux de Dean à la moindre occasion et les baisers qu'ils se volaient de temps à autres. Sam avait accroché du gui au dessus de chaque porte et promenait Jude dans toute la maison, l'embrassant à chaque fois qu'ils passaient dessous. L'enfant riait en le repoussant de ses petites mains juste pour s'accrocher à son cou la seconde d'après en babillant.

Charlie et Dean travaillaient dans la cuisine en parfaite synchronisation comme s'ils avaient toujours préparé la dinde de Noël ensemble. Ce qui fascinait le plus Andy c'était la façon dont ils se jetaient divers objets à travers la pièce et les rattrapaient toujours, parfois même sans regarder. Lady jappait entre leurs pieds en espérant qu'on lui laisserait goûter la dinde. Castiel lisait près du feu, son perroquet endormi sur l'épaule.

Ce fut un très bon Noël.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù**

_15 Janvier_

Personne n'avait allumé le chauffage ni la cheminée et Andy crispa ses orteils sur le plancher de la ferme en serrant la chemise de Sam autour d'elle tandis qu'elle adressait un signe de tête à Dean. Le chasseur était enveloppé dans une robe de chambre grise d'un autre âge, en pantoufles et ses cheveux, à l'instar de ceux de la jeune femme pointaient dans toutes les directions possibles. Il rentra dans sa chambre en la voyant frissonner et la rejoignit dans le salon où elle empilait des petits bouts de tourbe dans la cheminée.

« Hé. » Fit il pour attirer son attention. Il avait plusieurs chemises à la main et les lui enfila l'une après l'autre jusqu'à ce que les manches longues s'empêtrent inconfortablement les unes dans les autres. Andy sourit en dégageant ses cheveux des trois ou cinq cols superposés et tira sur les manches pour en couvrir ses doigts sales et gelés. Toutes les chemises étaient trop grandes, avaient été beaucoup portées, la flanelle toute douce et chaude autour d'elle.

« Voilà, comme une vraie Winchester ! » Commenta le chasseur.

Dean termina d'allumer le feu pendant qu'elle s'installait roulée en boule sur le canapé, prête à se rendormir. L'odeur du bois brûlé lui atteignit les narines un peu avant les premiers craquements de buches et Dean vint s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé, roulé en boule sous une couverture, leurs deux têtes se touchant au milieu des coussins.

Quand Sam et Charlie rentrèrent de leur jogging matinal, ils les trouvèrent tout les deux endormis devant le feu crépitant.

Ils se réveillèrent tardivement en entendant Jude babiller près d'eux et Lady japper en tentant de monter sur le canapé. Andy prit le chien dans ses bras récoltant au passage un coup de langue possessif sur le nez tandis que Dean prenait sa fille des bras de Castiel et volait un baiser rapide à l'ange.

La jeune femme s'assit dans ses cinq chemises où Lady tentait de se faire un nid et les observa vivre avec un petit sourire. Sam passa ses bras autour d'elle par dessus le dossier du canapé .

« Un penny pour tes pensées ? »

« Tu crois que mes pensées ne valent qu'un penny ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Ok, un million de dollars pour tes pensées. »

« Tu n'as pas un million de dollars. »

Sam sourit et leva la tête vers Charlie qui était absorbée par son ordinateur posé sur la table du salon entre plusieurs tasses de thé. « Charlie ? Tu peux me procurer un million de dollars ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de son écran. « Sur quel compte ? »

Andy rit. «Est ce qu'il a un crime que vous n'avez pas commis tout les quatre ? »

« A ma connaissance aucun d'entre nous n'a violé qui que ce soit. » Répondit Charlie.

« Charlie ! » Protesta Dean.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

Sam souriait en se glissant sur le canapé à coté d'Andy.

« Vous êtes une famille... spéciale. » Dit elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

« Alors ? A quoi tu penses ? »

Andy haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Rien d'important. » Répondit elle. C'était un mensonge. Elle pensait à l'image entrevue plus tôt presque comme dans un rêve, entre l'odeur du feu et la respiration paisible de Dean. Elle avait vu la grande carrure de Sam passer, Jude encore à moitié endormie dans les bras. Elle avait senti sa présence juste au dessus d'eux, remontant la couverture sur les épaules de son frère, puis s'éloignant discrètement avant que le bébé les réveille.

Elle pensait qu'elle aurait voulut revoir cette image tout les jours. Mais ce n'était pas important. Pas maintenant.

Le reste du mois se passa doucement. Ils évitaient tous les sujets difficiles, se contentant de soigner chacun leurs blessures.

Sam et Dean eurent une longue discussion, un soir, tard, en buvant du café, assis sous le porche à regarder la neige s'entasser sur le champ.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? De papa et tout ça ? »

« Depuis quand tu es celui qui veut parler de ses sentiments Dean ? »

« Depuis que c'est important. »

Un silence. L'odeur du café qui les entourait. Dean avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans, et Sam avait son premier chagrin d'amour parce qu'ils quittaient la ville où ils s'étaient installés trop peu de temps.

« J'y ai beaucoup pensé. Ce n'est pas le souvenir que je veux garder de papa. Cette chose qui nous persécute, pour moi ce n'est pas papa. C'est plus facile comme ça. »

« Depuis quand tu choisis la solution de facilité Sammy ? »

« Oh la ferme ! »

Pour l'anniversaire de Dean il y eut de la tarte, et Charlie sembla triste. Le chasseur la rejoignit dans sa chambre, une part de dessert à la main en signe de paix.

« Ça va pas gamine ? »

Charlie ne répondit pas, assise en tailleur sur son lit, penchée sur son ordinateur. Dean s'assit à coté d'elle, posa l'assiette entre eux et attendit que le silence devienne assez inconfortable pour obliger son amie à parler.

Il lui fallut attendre longtemps. Sur la table de nuit trônait la fleur que Castiel avait fabriqué pour elle et qu'ils appelaient tous la « Charlie », et l'élan d'opale de Sam.

Elle finit par soupirer et repousser son ordinateur. « J'aimerais que quelqu'un me regarde comme Castiel te regarde, ou comme Andy regarde Sam. »

« On se sent seule ? » Se moqua Dean en passant une main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle le repoussa agacée.

« Vous êtes tous tellement amoureux que ça en devient dégoûtant ! Je vais finir par retourner au Bunker avant de vomir ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Dean passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

« Tu vas devoir me croire sur parole sur ce coup là, gamine. Mais ça va venir très exactement au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. »

Charlie roula des yeux. « T'as rien de mieux? » Grogna-t-elle.

Dean sourit.

« Crois en le type qui fait des rêves prémonitoires. Un jour ce sera toi qui dégoûtera tout le monde. »

Charlie ne le croyait pas mais elle sourit quand même en mordant dans la tarte.


	13. Chapter 13: Repartir

13. Repartir.

Andy retourna à son appartement à la fin du mois de Janvier. Ce fut un peu étrange de ne plus la voir dans la ferme. Ils s'étaient tous habitués à sa petite silhouette, à l'entendre jouer avec Jude, Sam s'était habitué à l'avoir contre lui toutes les nuits. Dean et Castiel s'étaient habitués à sa présence matinale meublant sans un mot leur silence autour de leur premier café en attendant le retour de Sam et Charlie.

Elle s'était tellement habituée à eux quelle devait résister à l'envie de les appeler chaque jour pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Mais elle retrouva avec plaisir son appartement et ses livres que Sam avait tous rangés sur leurs étagères attitrées en son absence.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Charlie quelques jour plus tard. Elle faisait machinalement passer son épée d'une main à l'autre, dérouillant ses muscles peu à peu. « Dieu est quelque part là haut, et je pense pas qu'il nous ait oubliés. »

Castiel hocha la tête en repoussant Lady qui voulait se faire les dents sur la poignée de sa lame. Il examina la phrase gavée en enochian le long du fil.

« Qu'est ce que ça dit ? » Demanda Dean en se penchant par dessus son épaule.

« A peu de choses près... « Celui qui protège. » » Répondit l'ange en suivant de l'ongle un des symboles.

« Révélateur. »

Pus loin dans le salon, Sam affûtait son propre couteau, l'air concentré. Il leva les yeux vers Castiel et ils échangèrent un signe de tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Dean sur la défensive. Il n'aimait les messes basses que quand il en faisait partie.

« Dieu et John ont probablement réussit à gagner le Paradis. » Dit Castiel en posant son épée sur la table. Lady gémit de frustration et trottina vers Sam.

« Et on ne peut pas les laisser y conquérir une armée pour revenir se venger de nous après. » Continua Sam en passant lentement la pierre à affûter sur sa lame, sa main suivie de près par les moustaches de Lady.

« Il faut qu'on aille au Paradis ? » Demanda Charlie d'une petite voix où pointait un soupçon d'excitation.

Castiel et Sam hochèrent la tête.

« Et l'un de vous a une idée de comment on fait ça ? La dernière fois on a eut besoin d'un ange pour... » Dean s'interrompit et regarda Castiel en écarquillant les yeux. L'autre évitait son regard. « Non... » Dit Dean doucement.

Ils connaissaient tous ce ton. Celui que Dean utilisait juste avant d'exploser. « NON ! » Cria le chasseur en frappant la table a coté de Castiel. « Je t'interdis de faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda Charlie perplexe.

Dean jeta un regard accusateur à son amant et Castiel retira la chaîne d'argent qui maintenait le flacon contenant sa grâce autour de son cou.

« Redevenir un Ange. » Répondit il en posant le flacon debout sur la table. « Si je reprends ma grâce, je serai en mesure de nous transporter au Paradis pour détruire Dieu avant qu'il ne nous détruise. »

« Et tu y resteras ! » Cria Dean. « Tu m'as dit qu'être un Ange impliquait de perdre ton libre arbitre, que tu serais condamné à rester là haut, que les autres anges ne te laisseraient pas redescendre... »

« Je sais. » Répondit calmement Castiel. « Mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen. »

« Il y en a forcément un autre ! » Aboya Dean en pointant un index accusateur sur lui. « Je t'interdis de faire ça Cas tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis de nous abandonner Jude et moi est ce que c'est clair ? »

Son visage était si proche de celui de Castiel qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise. L'ange hocha lentement la tête en se reculant sur sa chaise.

« Très clair. » Répondit il à mi voix.

Dean s'écarta de lui et la tension dans la pièce redescendit d'un cran.

« On fait quoi alors ? » Demanda encore Charlie en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau de cuir.

Aucun des trois hommes n'avait de réponse valable.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ùù*ù*ù

Leur entrée aux Cieux n'avait pas passé inaperçu. Ils se cachaient depuis lors dans le paradis d'un Mormon dont John trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un épisode de la Petite Maison dans la Prairie. L'endroit était beau, calme et tellement paisible que même leur petite armée de démons n'en troublaient pas l'équilibre. Ils obscurcissaient juste un peu le ciel. Pourtant, la prairie ensoleillée et les rires d'enfants ne calmaient pas l'angoisse de John. Il était assis depuis ce qui lui semblait des années dans l'herbe du Paradis, les bras autour des genoux et il pensait, il se rappelait.

Ses souvenirs remontaient trente cinq ans en arrière. Était ce le Paradis qui lui faisait ça ? Qui ressuscitait sa mémoire heure par heure, lui rappelant tout les détails comme s'ils venaient de se produire ?

Dans ses souvenirs Mary était enceinte et chaque jour était le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Dans ses souvenirs, Dean venait de naître et il avait de toutes petites mains qui s'agrippaient aux doigts de John comme à la vie elle même. Il se souvenait avoir contemplé les ongles minuscules de son fils, ses trois cheveux bruns collés à son crâne, puis, plus tard ses yeux clairs.

« Il plaira aux filles celui là. » Avait décrété une sage femme en souriant à l'heureux papa. Et John avait hoché la tête avec fierté.

_C'est mon fils_.

Dean faisant ses premiers pas, tellement petit qu'il tenait encore dans la citrouille d'Halloween. Dean disant ses premiers mots. Dean regardant le ventre de sa mère s'arrondir et se demandant clairement comment un bébé était arrivé là dedans ?

C'était aussi le plus beau jour de sa vie tout les jours. Jusqu'à la naissance de Sammy. John avait oublié, en quatre ans, à quel point un bébé était fragile et sans défense. Dean courait déjà partout, ouvrait tout les tiroirs, touchait à tout, goûtait tout. Dean repoussait déjà sa mère en prétendant qu'il savait faire ses lacets. Mais Sammy n'avait pas d'autre choix que de pleurer quand il avait faim , froid ou peur. John se souvenait qu'il était plus petit que Dean, moins gros, moins dégourdi. C'était presque drôle à présent de se dire qu'à un moment de leur vie ses fils avaient pu être ces petites créatures vagissantes qu'il aimait tant.

Puis il y avait eut le feu et la haine. Les garçons sanglés à l'arrière de l'Impala, se disputant jusqu'à ce qu'il les réprimande.

« Papa ! On peut aller voir la grosse pelote de laine ? »

Et John souriait, et même s'il était en plein milieu d'une chasse, il faisait un détour pour que Sammy voit la grosse pelote de laine.

« Elle est énorme Dean ! »

« Ouais Sammy, pas aussi énorme que ta tête ! »

« T'es méchant ! » Protestait le cadet en frappant son grand frère. Dean haussait les épaules l'air boudeur et ébouriffait les cheveux de Sam.

Quand avait il perdu ça ? Quand avait il cessé de faire des détours pour ses fils ? Quand avait il cessé de leur acheter des milk shakes qu'ils finiraient toujours par répandre sur le siège de l'Impala ?

Peut être quand Sam était devenu plus grand que Dean à l'âge de dix sept ans ? Ou alors bien avant ? La première fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés tout les trois ? Quand Sam n'avait pas fait ses recherches parce qu'il avait un examen de géographie le lendemain ? Cette saleté de géographie, Sam avait déjà fait trois fois le tour des états unis à l'époque, mais il trimbalait toujours tout ses livres de cours avec lui. Dean s'en fichait, il posait ses fesses sur les chaises du premier lycée venu, charmait qui il fallait d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil et personne ne lui posait de question. Sam tentait toujours de s'intégrer et chaque fois qu'il y parvenait, il était temps pour eux de partir.

John avait soigneusement ignoré les difficultés de son fils pendant près de dix ans. Par quel miracle Sam avait il réussit à faire suivre son courrier jusqu'au motel où étaient arrivées les lettres des facs ?

Il n'y avait pas eut que Stanford. John se souvenait du poids de la lettre de Yale. Lourde,dactylographiée sur un papier coûteux qu'il avait ouvert automatiquement comme il ouvrait tout le courrier qui leur parvenait.

« C'est a moi ! » Avait hurlé Sam en faisant irruption dans la pièce pour lui arracher le papier des mains. Il faisait une tête de plus que John et le toisait avec dans les yeux un mélange de colère et d'appréhension.

De cette scène, à présent, ce dont John se souvenait le plus c'était des autres lettres. Des universités d'état, moins prestigieuses, ou pas du tout prestigieuses. Comme si Sam avait craint de ne pas être accepté en Ivy League et s'était réservé des issues de secours.

Il avait voulut partir avec une détermination que John ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée. Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal c'était de se rendre compte, des années plus tard, que Sam avait cru ne pas mériter ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Et il n'avait pas dix huit ans à l'époque.

John avait fait ça. Il avait réussit à détruire chez ses fils la certitude de valoir quelque chose.

Il pensait à cela, s'en souvenait en regardant les démons voltiger dans le ciel du petit Paradis où ils se cachaient.

L'Enfer n'existait plus.

Les rares fois où il mettait ses souvenirs de coté, John en revenait toujours à ça. Ils avaient détruit l'Enfer. Et le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner. Dieu avait décrété que ça ferait un Roi de moins à mettre en place comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

L'Enfer n'existait plus. John n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité. Les choses devaient tendre à un équilibre. Le Bien et le Mal de part et d'autre d'une infinités de nuances. L'enfer et le Paradis de part et d'autre de la Terre où vivaient les hommes. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Mais pour la première fois, John réalisait qu'il existait une alternative. Une alternative imprudente et hasardeuse, une alternative risquée que Sam avait choisie pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait.

John avait toujours fait le choix facile, la longue route de la vengeance sans rédemption. Élever ses fils à être des guerriers pour les protéger, pour qu'ils se protègent. _Veille sur Sammy, Dean. Veille bien sur lui_. Chasser le démon qui avait tu é Mary. Avoir sa vengeance .

Jamais John n'avait réellement pensé pouvoir changer les choses.

Ses fils l'avaient fait pour lui. Ils avaient déclenché et arrêté l'Apocalypse, sacrifié l'un pour l'autre tout ce que John aurait eut du mal à sacrifier pour eux. Il ne pouvait que comprendre le mépris de Dean, l'absence totale de compassion de Sam. Il n'était plus leur père depuis bien longtemps après tout.

Mais il avait toujours tenté de faire ce qui était juste, de faire les bons choix même s'il s'était manifestement beaucoup trompé. Il regarda le paysage autour de lui puis leva les yeux vers les démons. Il lui restait peut être une dernière chance de faire le bon choix.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*ùù*

Quelques enfants se succédèrent à la ferme durant la fin de l'hiver, apportant avec eux une certaine routine. Le sujet du Paradis ne fut plus abordé jusqu'aux premiers bourgeons et aux premiers morts.

Les informations en firent leurs gros titres plusieurs jours de suite. Des églises entières foudroyées sous un ciel sans nuage, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Chaque nouveau cas rendait Castiel plus sombre, chaque appel de Garth ou d'un autre chasseur le faisait bondir sur ses pieds et chaque fois, Dean refusait d'aborder le sujet.

Il cria après Charlie et frappa Sam quand ils tentèrent d'en parler. Il cherchait une autre solution. Mais il n'en trouvait pas. Pas dans la grand bibliothèque du Bunker ni dans les archives, pas plus dans les livres de Bobby ou sur Internet. Il n'avait plus de démon à invoquer pour lui soutirer des informations. Ils n'avaient pas d'ange sous la main pour les conduire au Paradis. Ou plutôt si, ils en avaient littéralement un sous la main. Le seul que Dean refusait de sacrifier.

Castiel attendit aussi longtemps qu'il le put que le chasseur change d'avis, mais il était obstiné et les morts se succédaient sans explication, de plus en plus nombreux.

Une nuit, Dean se réveilla seul dans le lit et trouva Castiel assis à la table de la cuisine devant un thé qu'il avait laissé refroidir. Le flacon contenant sa grâce posé devant lui luisait faiblement. Son amant leva les yeux et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'assit à coté de lui, les mains croisées sur le bois de la table.

« Il tue des gens Dean. Combien de temps crois tu qu'il lui faudra avant de s'en prendre à nous ? » Dit Castiel doucement.

« Je refuse de te perdre. »

« Ce n'est pas inévitable. » Répondit l'ange. « Si nous allons là haut, personne ne sait comment ça tournera, peut être que les Anges ne me retiendront pas, même si je reprends ma grâce. »

Dean ne répondit pas. Quand exactement leurs plans foireux avaient ils eut un dénouement heureux ?

« S'il le faut, quelqu'un prendra ma grâce et je reviendrai près de toi. »

« Mais tu seras humain. »

Castiel tourna la tête vers son amant en souriant doucement. « J'aime être humain. » Répondit il en prenant le flacon. Dean couvrit sa main de la sienne.

« Cas... rappelle toi ce que tu m'as dit. Que je devais demander de l'aide, te dire quand j'avais besoin de … » Il s'interrompit, incapable de trouver ses mots. « J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras là demain, après demain tout les jours d'après. Que tu ne me laisseras pas seul avec Jude. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. »

Castiel passa la main sur la joue du chasseur. « Aucun de nous n'est en sécurité tant que Dieu vit. »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on fera ? On ne sait pas comment le tuer, ni même si on peut ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Nous monter tous au paradis et après ? »

« Après je m'en chargerai. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

Castiel sourit et pendant longtemps cette nuit là, il lui exposa son plan. Ils réfléchirent à deux. C'était un plan plein de failles la plus grande étant qu'ils n'étaient pas surs que Dieu puisse être détruit.

« Tu penses que Sam peut faire ça ? Réellement ? » demanda Dean en entamant son troisième café tandis que l'aube commençait ç faire luire la rosée sur le champ.

Castiel hocha la tête. « Est ce que tu as lu ce qu'il y a de gravé sur la lame que je lui ai faite ? »

Le chasseur secoua la tête. « « Forgeur de Destin » » Dit Castiel. « Il a détruit l'enfer, il a donné un choix aux démons. Il peut changer les choses. C'est pour ça qu'Azazel l'avait choisit pour régner sur l'Enfer. Parce que Sam a ça en lui. Il peut changer les choses. »

Dean ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Il eut le temps de finir son café et d'entendre Jude s'agiter à l'étage du dessus avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Si tu reprends ta grâce, tu seras plus ou moins enchaîné au Paradis. »

Castiel acquiesça. « Mais je peux y renoncer. Tu y perdras la moitié de ton âme. Mais puisqu'il n'existe plus d'Enfer, j'imagine que ça ne posera pas vraiment de problème. »

Dean sourit et se leva pour prendre le visage de l'ange entre ses mains. La lueur du soleil levant passait par les carreaux embués, éclairant ses yeux leur donnant une nuance de vert que Castiel adorait particulièrement. « Je préfère perdre la moitié de mon âme que te perdre toi. » Dit il d'une voix rauque.

« Je sais. » Répondit Castiel en se redressant un peu pour l'embrasser, les yeux fermés.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Sam partait du principe que les choses rangées étaient simples, pratiques, utiles. Andy partait du principe que les choses rangées étaient ennuyeuses. Elle passait donc son temps à répandre du bazar et de la vie dans son appartement que Sam rangeait machinalement derrière elle. C'était comme de vivre dans un jeu vidéo où peu importe l'état d'une pièce quand on la quitte, elle sera de nouveau rangée et propre la seconde d'après. Ils tombaient rapidement dans une routine confortable quand il passait la voir, que ce soit pour une heure ou une semaine. Ils discutaient, mangeaient, il faisait des recherches ou lisait un de ses livres tandis qu'elle travaillait ses cours. Elle avait été très près de ne pas valider son semestre après avoir manqué trop de cours à la fac et passé trop de temps à pleurer dans son lit en remontant de l'Enfer.

Ils n'en parlaient pas. Parfois, ils se regardaient et elle souriait avec reconnaissance. L'Enfer n'existait plus. Du point de vue d'Andy c'était comme si Sam leur avait offert une vie et toute une éternité ou rien de mauvais ne pourrait leur arriver.

Les informations passaient en fond sonore, ils n'y prêtaient attention qu'à la mention des églises foudroyées. Sam se renfrognait à chaque fois en serrant les poings et Andy lui massait le poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende, au moins en apparence. Ils parlaient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et se réveillaient fatigués et affamés mais heureux.

Andy savait que ce moment arriverait et, à son grand soulagement, il arriva plus tard qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle rentra un soir dans l'appartement et Sam l'attendait l'air grave. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander une explication. Elle se jeta seulement dans ses bras et le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, jusqu'à ce que ses bras lui fassent mal et jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer.

Ils restèrent longtemps serré l'un contre l'autre sans bouger et sans parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de raison de ne pas s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

« Tu pars quand ? » Demanda-t-elle.

C'était exactement comme de vivre avec un soldat quand la guerre venait d'être annoncée.

« Dès que possible. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Essaye de revenir entier. »

Sam sourit et la serra encore contre lui. Cette nuit là, ils dormirent tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre que l'étoile du collier d'Andy se glissa dans celle du bracelet de Sam et elle manqua de s'étrangler quand ils se levèrent. Cela les fit rire.

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Les âmes sauvées s'assemblaient par millions, les démons repentis les rejoignaient en masse. Ils se dispersaient à travers les Cieux, impossible à arrêter. Ils traversaient les Paradis comme autant d'oiseaux migrateurs à la recherche de la chose qui se cachait d'eux.

Les Cieux étaient infinis. Beaux. Parfaits.

Les âmes étaient à leur place. La plupart s'arrêtaient dans un Paradis qui leur plaisait, demandaient l'asile et l'asile leur était accordé.

L'une d'elle s'arrêta dans un Paradis qui ne lui plaisait pas. La maison n'avait rien de particulier, elle était mal décorée et l'homme qui y vivait était ronchon et ne la portait pas réellement dans son cœur. Elle demanda quand même l'asile. Et elle le fit sous ses propres traits.

Bobby Singer y vit une marque de confiance. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui jeter un regard suspicieux et de pointer un fusil sur elle.

« Bella Talbot. » Le nom était étrange, lointain, presque oublié mais toujours amer et indigne de confiance.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Sam et Dean arrivent. »

« Je te croyais en Enfer. »

« J'y étais. Ils m'ont sauvée. Ils nous ont tous sauvés. »

Bobby haussa les sourcils et baissa son arme. Il fit un signe de la tête vers la table, l'invitant à s'asseoir avec lui. Puis il leur servit un whisky qu'elle but d'une traite avec un sourire satisfait. Elle regarda le verre vide avec adoration.

« Ça faisait une éternité. » Dit elle.

« Raconte. » Dit Bobby en s'asseyant à son tour, son fusil sur les genoux pointé sur elle.

Elle raconta tout, sans mentir une seule fois ce qui, pour autant qu'elle s'en souvenait ne lui était plus arrivé depuis très très longtemps.

« Ils vont tuer Dieu ? » S'étrangla Bobby à la fin de son récit.

Bella hocha la tête.

« Oh boy... » Grogna le vieil homme en les resservant.

« J'ai l'intention de les aider. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Huit siècles en enfer... J'ai une dette envers eux pour m'avoir sortie de là. Toutes les âmes de l'enfer ont une dette envers eux. »

« Je veux en être. » Décréta Bobby

Bella hocha la tête. « Pourquoi crois tu que je suis ici ? »

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Il leur avait parut évident que s'ils devaient faire ça , ils devaient le faire tout les quatre fois ils avaient confié Jude et Lady à Jody. Contrairement à la fois précédente, quand Dean avait remis sa fille au shériff, l'enfant n'avait pas protesté ni pleuré. Elle l'avait juste regardé de ses grands yeux bleus et posé un bisou sur sa joue.

« Tu crois que c'est un bon signe ? » Demanda Charlie à Castiel en observant la scène depuis l'Impala.

L'ange hocha la tête.

« Elle est assez intuitive. De toute façon nous n'avons aucune chance de perdre. »

Charlie hocha la tête. Curieusement elle partageait la certitude de son ami sans savoir pourquoi.

Ils ne retournèrent pas au Kansas. Se contentant de garer la voiture sur le parking du motel où ils avaient loué deux chambres pour la semaine. Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant et ils furent tous soulagés d'en sortir pour rendre leurs sacs et leurs armes dans le coffre. Sam soupira et Castiel détacha la chaîne autour de son cou.

« Allons y. » Dit il simplement.

Ils virent le flacon tomber rapidement et se fracasser sur le bitume, libérant la grâce qui entoura aussitôt Castiel l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche sur un cri inarticulé pour prendre possession de lui. Il y eut un déferlement de lumière et de puissance très bref et quand ils rouvrirent tous les yeux, Castiel se tenait devant eux, les pupilles brillant d'un éclat que Charlie ne leur avait jamais vu.

« Cas... Ca va ? » Demanda Dean en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amant. Celui ci hocha lentement la tête.

« C'est... Etrange. » Dit il doucement comme s'il retrouvait la saveur des mots. « Je suis prêt. »

Les autres firent un signe de tête et Castiel s'approcha d'eux, posa l'index et le majeur de chaque main sur les fronts de Sam et Charlie, puis, quand ils eurent disparu, sur le front de Dean avec un sourire.

L'instant d'après le chasseur était dans le champ près de la ferme. Il regarda tout autour de lui, surpris et croisa le regard perplexe de Sam.

« On est au Paradis là ? » Demanda Charlie d'un ton dubitatif. Castiel hocha la tête.

« Attends la dernière fois notre Paradis c'était un jardin botanique ou je sais plus quoi. » Protesta Dean.

« On dirait que les choses ont changé. » Dit Castiel.

Sam regardait autour de lui. « Chaque âme génère son propre paradis. » Dit il. « J'imagine que c'est ton paradis à toi, Dean. »

« La dernière fois on avait le même paradis toi et moi. » Grogna l'ainé.

« Les choses ont changé. »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Charlie en rajustant sa prise sur son sac à dos.

« On cherche l'Axis Mundi. » Répondit Dean. « La voie qui traverse le Paradis jusqu'à l'Eden . »

« Tu penses que Dieu y est ? »

Dean secoua la tête. « Non, mais s'il nous cherche, c'est là qu'il nous trouvera. » Dit il en se mettant en route jusqu'à la sortie de la propriété. Là, devant le grand portail, passait une route mal entretenue sur terre. Ici, les deux lignes d'asphalte étaient parfaites, luisantes les pointillés jaunes se détachant nettement sur le bitume noir.

« Et d'abord... j'aimerais revoir quelques vieux amis. »

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Le Roadhouse était exactement tel que les Winchester se le rappelaient, vieux et accueillant. Charlie le contempla avec de grands yeux, les descriptions des livres ne lui rendaient pas justice. Le bâtiment était massif et donnait l'impression curieuse d'être prêt à s'effondrer et de vouloir rester planté là pour l'éternité.

Dean fit signe à Charlie et Castiel de rester en retrait tandis qu'il poussait la porte grinçante de l'établissement. Le soleil le suivit à l'intérieur, faisant scintiller des particules de poussière qui tombaient lentement du plafond.

« Hello ? » Fit il hésitant.

Il fit un signe de la main à Sam qui le suivit dans le bar avec un demi sourire. Tout était exactement comme dans leurs souvenirs. Jusqu'à la légère odeur de rance, le bar luisant plein de taches, les chaises retournées sur les tables branlantes.

Et quelque chose de pointu qui s'enfonçait dans les reins de Dean. Il soupira en levant les mains.

« Pitié faites que ce soit un fusil. »

« Non. Je suis juste très contente de te voir. » Se moqua la voix de Jo derrière lui.

« Eh bien jeune fille... » Dean se retourna vivement et saisit le canon du fusil qu'elle pointait sur lui pour le lui arracher. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance et lui sauta au cou en il la reposa par terre, Ellen entrait suivie de Sam et le serra brièvement contre elle.

« C'est bon de vous revoir les garçons. » Dit elle. « Bobby nous a prévenues que vous viendriez. »

« Bobby est là ? »

Ellen hocha la tête. « Ash et lui sont partis je ne sais où , ils ne devraient pas tarder, on a des informations pour vous. »

Castiel passa la porte prudemment, flanqué de Charlie. Jo courut vers l'ange pour l'embrasser et avisa Charlie derrière lui.

« Salut. » Dit elle en s'écartant de Castiel avec un sourire. « Je suis Jo. »

« Charlie. » Répondit la rouquine avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main tandis que Castiel allait saluer Ellen. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Charlie et sortit de la bière et du bourbon de derrière le bar.

« L'avantage du paradis. » Dit elle « Un bar toujours plein et pas besoin de faire les commandes. »

« Si j'avais su qu'il y avait de la bonne gnôle ici, je serai revenu plus tôt. » Commenta Dean en entrechoquant son verre avec celui d'Ellen avant de se percher sur un des tabourets du bar. Sam sourit et Castiel trempa les lèvres ans son verre d'un air dubitatif.

« Hé Charlie... Charlie ! » Fit Dean en se retournant

La jeune femme sursauta et leva la tête de sa bière. Elle s'était assise à une table sur laquelle Jo s'était perchée. Elles buvaient de la bière et Dean dut se lever pour trinquer avec elles.

« Contente de te revoir Dean-O » Dit Jo en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Le chasseur leva son verre avec un clin d'oeil.

« Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix ronchon de Bobby qui venait de l'entrée. Il se découpait à contre jour mais même sans sa casquette, même sans la barbe, même s'il avait eut vingt ans de moins, les Winchester l'auraient reconnu. Sam et Dean le serrèrent dans leur bras assez fort pour l'étouffer sans dire un mot. Jo et Ellen firent un signe de tête en levant qui son verre qui sa bouteille de bière.

Bobby et Charlie se dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme hausse les sourcils et se lève. « C'était vous le fantôme de la flasque ? »

« De quoi elle parle ? » Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers Dean.

« Dick Roman. » Répondit le chasseur en retournant à sa place pour observer la scène.

« Oh. » Bobby eut l'air de réaliser quelque chose et s'avança vers Charlie dont il prit la main avant d'y déposer un baiser barbu. « Ravi de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance. »

Charlie rougit et bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible. Dean sourit en poussant son frère du coude.

« Qui aurait cru que Bobby draguerait mieux que toi, hein Sammy ? »

Sam roula des yeux en finissant son verre.

Ash revint peu de temps après et si Charlie avait été charmée par les manières de vieil ours de Bobby, elle fut littéralement émerveillée par Ash. Dean perdit très vite le fil de ce qu'ils se racontaient, Jo toujours perchée sur la table à laquelle l'homme à la coupe d'un autre âge s'était assis avec Charlie.

Pendant quelques minutes ce fut très simple et sans soucis. Bobby s'était servi à boire comme s'il était chez lui, remplissant le verre d'Ellen qu'elle lui tendait avec autorité. Sam écoutait d'une oreille la conversation d'Ash et Charlie, Castiel sirotait son verre comme s'il sentait le goût de l'alcool pour la première fois. Et Dean prit juste une seconde pour apprécier la scène mais ils avaient des sujets sérieux à discuter.

Ils prirent le temps d'expliquer succinctement ce qui s'était produit dans les Limbes et en Enfer.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que John ait fait ça. » Grogna Bobby. « Je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec lui mais c'était un homme bien. »

« J'imagine qu'un siècle en Enfer et un certain temps dans les Limbes l'ont un peu vidé de sa substance. » Répondit Sam en haussant les épaules.

Bobby le dévisagea un instant, perplexe avant de se tourner vers Dean qui haussa les épaules à son tour.

« Sam a raison. Quoi qu'ait été notre père par le passé, ce n'est pas la créature que nous avons en face de nous. »

« Vous avez un plan ? » Demanda Ellen.

« Oui. » Répondit Castiel. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole, il était si silencieux que les autres l'avaient presque oublié. « Trouver Dieu et le détruire. »

« Et après ? Détruire le paradis comme vous avez détruit l'Enfer ? » Fit Bobby avec un reniflement sarcastique. « Ou iront les âmes des morts si vous détruisez tout, les garçons ? »

De sa place, Charlie sourit en se faisant la réflexion que Bobby ne mettait absolument pas en doute leur capacité à détruire Dieu ou le Paradis. Juste l'intérêt de la chose.

« Non. Il faut un Dieu. Mais pas nécessairement un Dieu unique. » Répondit calmement Castiel.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Jo en descendant de la table pour prendre une nouvelle bière. Elle en jeta une à Charlie qui l'attrapa de justesse et une autre à Ash.

« A un gouvernement tripartite. » Répondit l'Ange. « Quelque chose de stable et sain où la moindre décision nécessiterait l'unanimité. »

Ellen haussa les sourcils mais ne commenta pas.

« Oh Boy... » Grogna Bobby.

« Et pour les âmes ? Tout le monde ne mérite pas le Paradis. » Fit Jo en s'adossant au bar près de Castiel.

« La rédemption. Tant pis si ça prends des siècles mais chaque âme a droit à la rédemption si elle se repens de ses péchés. »

« Ouais... je te rappellerai ça si un jour quelqu'un s'en prends à Jude. » Fit Dean en regardant le fond de son verre.

Castiel se tourna vers lui. « Je n'ai jamais parlé d'une rédemption facile ou sans douleur. » Dit il simplement.

« Qui est Jude ? » Demanda Jo.

« Notre fille. » Répondirent automatiquement Dean et Castiel d'une seule voix. Ils se sourirent.

« Alors vous ... » Ellen fit un mouvement de la main qui tenait son verre indiquant la fin de sa pensée et Dean hocha lentement la tête. « La gamine elle sort d'où ? » Demanda-t-elle

« D'un nid de vampires. » Répondit Castiel.

« Les garçons, je crois que vous avez des choses à nous raconter. » Déclara Ellen. Bobby, Ash et Jo hochèrent solennellement la tête.

La nuit tomba avant la fin de leur récit. Ils se relayaient pour combler chacun les trous dans l'histoire d'un autre. Expliquer le Lien fut difficile. Raconter à Ellen et Jo tout ce qu'elles avaient manqué fut un crève cœur pour Sam et Dean et souvent ce fut Charlie qui finit leurs phrases.

C'était comme raconter l'histoire la plus triste de tout les temps à des enfants curieux qui posaient sans cesse de nouvelles questions. Enfin, Ash et Jo posaient des questions, Bobby et Ellen se contentaient d'écouter, hochant ou secouant la tête à certains passages clefs.

Ils sourirent à chaque mention de Jude et Jo grinça des dents quand Dean raconta sa vision de l'avenir et la petite tombe couverte de fleurs bleues. Ils laissèrent à Sam le soin de parler d'Andy et il ne la mentionna que quand il y fut obligé, sans regarder rien d'autre que le comptoir sous ses bras, son visage caché par ses cheveux longs.

« Elle est à moitié folle ou juste stupide ? » Grogna Jo en l'entendant raconter comment Andy s'était ouvert la gorge pour les laisser accéder à l'Enfer. Sam la regarda à travers ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés.

« Je me pose toujours la même question à ton sujet. » Rétorqua-t-il. Jo pinça les lèvres, cherchant Dean et sa mère des yeux pour la soutenir. Ils levèrent tout les deux les mains en signe de reddition.

« Andy est quelqu'un de bien. » Dit Castiel. « C'est une fille bien pour Sam. »

Jo s'abstint de tout autre commentaire et ils continuèrent leur histoire, s'interrompant seulement lors du dîner. La soirée était assez avancée quand ils eurent finit de tout raconter.

Il faisait encore chaud, dehors, des grillons chantaient, leurs milliers de petits « twips » créant une symphonie charmante. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment.

« Vous avez détruit l'enfer, sauvé les démons et les âmes damnées et maintenant vous voulez révolutionner le Paradis... est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas faire ? » Demanda Bobby en se passant une main dans la barbe.

Dean sourit et Castiel secoua la tête. « Ensemble rien ne nous est impossible. » Répondit l'Ange.

« Ça explique pourquoi elle est dans votre camp. » Dit encore le vieil homme.

« Qui ? » Demanda Sam qui commençait à s'assoupir, vautré dans un canapé à coté d'Ellen.

« Bella. »

« Bella est ici ? » S'exclama Dean.

Bobby hocha la tête. « Elle est venue me proposer son aide il y a quelques temps de ça. »

« Et en quoi cette garce pourrait nous aider ? » Grogna Dean.

« A trouver Dieu. » Répondit la voix de Bella derrière lui.

Dean se retourna, son couteau à la main, prêt à se jeter sur elle. Elle avait l'air moins arrogante que la dernière fois ou il l'avait vue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Vous avez sauvé toutes les âmes damnées tu te souviens ? J'en fais partie ! »

« On aurait du être plus sélectifs ! » Grogna Sam en se levant.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard tout les trois un moment avant que Castiel se redresse à son tour et prenne son arme à Dean.

« Tout le monde mérite la rédemption, Dean. »

« Pas elle... Ce qu'elle a fait... »

« Quoi ? Ce que j'ai fait ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait Dean ! »

« Tu as fait assassiner ta famille ! » Cria le chasseur.

Elle haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras. Charlie et Jo s'étaient approchées d'eux, seuls Bobby et Ellen étaient restés à leurs places, observateurs silencieux.

« Tout le monde n'a pas une famille douce et aimante Dean. » Répondit elle simplement.

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

« Dean... » La voix de Castiel rampait sur le chasseur avec une autorité qu'il ne lui avait plus entendue depuis... Il se tourna vers l'Ange et comprit son message. Il baissa lentement sa garde. « Elle peut nous être utile. »

« Et comment tu penses nous aider à trouver Dieu ? » Demanda Sam à Bella.

« J'ai une source assez fiable. » Répondit elle en se tournant vers la porte. « John ? »

John Winchester entra lentement et les salua tous d'un signe de tête.

« Bonsoir les garçons. »

Il fallut les forces combinées de Jo et Ash pour empêcher Charlie de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Siffla Sam.

« Je suis venu vous aider. »


	14. Chapter 14: Bénis

Bénis

La tension dans la pièce augmentait chaque seconde jusqu'à ce que Bobby se lève et pose la main sur l'épaule de Dean.

« Écoute ce qu'il a à dire gamin. »

John regardait son ami et son fils, la confiance entre eux assez forte pour que Dean se détende un peu, se redresse et le toise calmement en rangeant son arme.

« On t'écoute. »

John prit une grande inspiration et eut l'impression de plonger physiquement dans l'inconnu.

« Je sais où se cache Dieu. Je peux vous aider à le trouver et à le combattre. »

« Et pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça soudainement ? » Grogna Sam.

« Parce que j'ai fait une erreur en m'alliant à lui, je le réalise maintenant. »

Ses fils le regardèrent avec perplexité, Charlie continuait à le fusiller du regard. «Et qu'est ce qui nous vaut ce revirement de situation ? »

John se passa une main sur le visage et chercha Bella du regard comme un soutien mais la femme secoua la tête.

« Il tue des humains, et des Anges... » Dit John lentement. «D'un seul regard. Je croyais que sa quête était juste, je le croyais sincèrement. Mais Il ne recherche que la vengeance. » Il regarda Castiel. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un Dieu de Vengeance. »

L'ange hocha doucement la tête.

« Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? » Grogna Bobby. « Les garçons te l'ont dit, plusieurs fois déjà... et tu leur as fait subir tout ça... » Le chasseur s'arrêta avec un vague geste agacé de la main. « Et soudain tu voudrais qu'on te fasse confiance ? » Son ton avait monté à chaque mot jusqu'à ce qu'il crie, son visage crispé à quelques centimètres de celui de son ancien ami.

John ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait effectivement pas revenir, après tout ce qu'il avait fait et s'attendre à être bien reçu. Jo retenait toujours Charlie par le bras et il pouvait sentir la jeune femme lui percer mentalement des trous dans le crane.

« Je lui fais confiance. » Dit Castiel d'une voix basse. Tous y comprit Jo et Ash lui lancèrent un regard perplexe et il haussa les épaules. « Nous avons besoin de tout les alliés possibles. » Dit il simplement. « Même si ça ne change rien à ce que vous nous avez fait. »

John hocha la tête. Le regard bleu de l'ange était froid et déterminé. John n'y voyait aucune excuse ni aucune compassion.

« Attends tu viens de dire que tout le monde méritait la rédemption. » Intervint Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ferai une exception. » Répondit l'Ange d'un ton glacial. Il y eut un moment de silence dans le bar avant qu'Ellen prenne la parole.

« Je crois qu'on y verra plus clair à tête reposée. Que quelqu'un m'aide à préparer des chambres. »

Sam la suivit à l'arrière du bar laissant Charlie et Castiel affronter John du regard. Quand ils revinrent Bella et lui étaient partis ainsi que Bobby.

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Castiel se déshabillait lentement en pliant méthodiquement ses vêtements. Dean avait jeté ses boots à deux coins opposés de la pièce et enlevé son t shirt en tirant sur le col jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit tout déformé. Il se disait que même dans des années cette différence dans leur façon de traiter les vêtements l'amuserait toujours autant. Il s'assit sur le lit en observant l'ange qui lui tournait le dos. Les cicatrices sur ses omoplates avaient disparu. Le chasseur se redressa sur les genoux et attrapa les coudes de son amant pour le faire asseoir sur le lit et poser ses mains là où, avant, étaient les marques qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Castiel frissonna mais pas comme les autres fois, c'était comme si son corps poussait un petit soupir.  
"Elles sont là ?" Demanda Dean doucement. L'autre hocha la tête. "J'aimerais les voir."  
Il les sentit avant de les voir, comme un frémissement sous ses doigts et en l'espace d'un battement de coeur les ailes de Castiel emplirent son champ de vision. Ses doigts étaient plongés dans un épais duvet noir et brillant.  
"Awesome" Murmura-t-il émerveillé en caressant du bout des doigts les longs os recouverts de plumes de plus en plus longues qui se hérissaient à mesure qu'il les touchait, formant comme une explosion à l'articulation de chaque aile. Dean tenta de les aplatir, il devait écarter les bras pour toucher chaque jointure et il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les longues rémiges frissonner.  
"Elles sont sensibles." Dit Castiel d'une voix rauque.  
Dean sourit sans cesser de toucher les ailes qui frémissaient sous ses caresses, il enfouit son visage entre les omoplates de son amant là où le duvet aurait pu lui faire comme un oreiller. Il entendait le cœur de l'ange battre la chamade bien qu'il resta parfaitement immobile.  
"Sensibles hein?"  
Soudain il se retrouva sur le dos, Castiel à califourchon au dessus de lui, ses ailes déployées dans la pièce projetant des ombres sur les murs et le plafond, et la bouche de l'ange sur la sienne. Le baiser fut avide, possessif comme si Castiel voulait le dévorer vivant, et Dean n'avait rien contre l'idée. Son amant était différent: plus fort et plus bruyant. Dean s'en rendit compte quand il s'agrippa involontairement à une poignée de plumes, arrachant un long gémissement à l'ange qui lui mordit la lèvre, un éclat bleu luisant au fond de ses yeux.  
Sa peau était plus chaude, presque électrique sous les mains du chasseur, vibrante d'une puissance difficilement contenue, ses ailes frémissaient comme si elles étaient la seule partie de son corps qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. C'était probablement le cas. Dean le repoussa à grand peine et Castiel le considéra une seconde avec un regard perplexe. Il vit la Grâce refluer dans ses yeux et leva les mains vers son torse, s'attendant presque à voir la peau onduler sous ses doigts.  
"Tu es magnifique" Murmura Dean tandis qu'il passait les mains sous les fesses de l'ange, surpris de le trouver prêt à l'accueillir. Il haussa les sourcils et Castiel sourit.  
"Être un ange a quelques avantages." Dit il en ondulant des hanches sur l'érection de son amant. Dean se mordit les lèvres, la tête rejetée en arrière sur l'oreiller dans une vaine tentative de ne pas se laisser emporter par le désir de le prendre tout de suite et que tout ne soit finit beaucoup trop vite. Une toute petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait peut être de leur dernière fois avant longtemps et qu'il devrait en profiter, prendre son temps...  
Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les hanches de son amant tandis que la langue de Castiel entourait un de ses tétons qu'il se mit à mordiller doucement. Dean gémit et ne reconnut pas le son qui sortait de sa gorge, un mélange de désespoir et d'un désir insensé. Faire l'amour avec Castiel était toujours bon, mais ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. Pas même quand ils s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre par l'intermédiaire du Lien, pas même quand ils se retrouvaient après une chasse risquée, pas même la première fois. Ça n'avait jamais été intense comme ça. Dean n'avait jamais eut autant l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir, de n'être qu'un instrument volontaire aux mains de l'ange. Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi beau, ses ailes sombres l'encadrant comme pour souligner la perfection de l'être céleste qui luisait à travers lui. Ses paupières presque closes laissaient passer un filer de lumière bleue déjà aveuglante, sa peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur semblait luire de l'intérieur.  
Dean sentit l'effort qu'il en coûtait à l'ange pour se calmer assez et rouvrir des yeux dont il avait chassé toute trace de Grâce pour le regarder lorsqu'il parla.  
"Ici... tu es parfait." Murmura Dean. L'ange pencha la tête sur le coté, perplexe. "C'est ici qu'est ta place..." Dit il encore en tentant de chasser l'amertume de sa voix. "Les Anges appartiennent au Paradis..."  
Castiel se pencha de nouveau sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque, ses mains croisées derrière la nuque du chasseur.  
"En tant qu'Ange j'appartiens au Paradis. En tant qu'homme c'est à toi que j'appartiens." Dean sourit et l'entoura de ses bras, griffant volontairement la base des ailes de son amant ce qui lui valut un glapissement de plaisir et un flash de lumière dans les yeux de Castiel. Il le vit sourire avec malice et tendresse avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. "Profite de ce moment Dean Winchester, je ne serai pas toujours un Ange." Un nouveau baiser. "Quand tout ceci sera terminé, je redeviendrai humain."  
"Adieu les ailes?"  
Castiel hocha la tête et manœuvra pour descendre des hanches de son amant et lui tourner les dos. Ses rémiges frôlèrent le nez de Dean et créèrent un courant d'air dans la pièce. Le chasseur se redressa plaquant le dos de son amant contre son torse, sentant les plumes le chatouiller et les frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient l'ange tandis qu'il le caressait.  
"Quand tout sera finit je te reviendrai." Murmura-t-il comme si sa promesse s'adressait plus à lui même qu'à Dean.  
"Je veux te voir." Souffla chasseur en posant un baiser dans le cou de son amant qui secoua la tête.  
"Pas sous cette forme."

Il tourna la tête pour embrasser le chasseur. le mouvement de sa poitrine contre ses ailes lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait imploser, que sa tête ne cesserait jamais de tourner, qu'il ne cesserait jamais de vouloir posséder cet homme entièrement.  
"Tes yeux sont trop beaux pour que j'accepte de les voir fondre." Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres pleines de son amant qu'il sentit sourire. "Et je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler." Il sentit le poing de Dean se tordre autour de ses plumes et glapit à la fois de douleur et d'excitation. "Surtout si tu continues à faire ça." Gémit il.  
Il sentit Dean s'asseoir au bord du lit, l'attirer sur lui et le pénétrer mais c'était la main sur son aile qui lui faisait le plus d'effet et il savait que Dean le savait. Rien que son souffle dans son dos aurait suffit à la longue à le faire jouir, rien que ses mains qui tentaient vainement de lisser les plumes qui se hérissaient d'excitation aussitôt après sa caresse aurait suffit...  
Mais les deux combinés, les ongles de Dean effleurant les os des ailes, ses coudes se prenant dans les rémiges, envoyant comme des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps de l'ange, et le mouvement de ses hanches, allant et venant doucement en lui était trop...  
Trop à supporter, trop de plaisir, trop de sensations. Et Castiel aurait voulut rester silencieux, ils étaient chez Ellen, ils étaient au Paradis. Il était un Ange et les anges n'ont pas de sexe. Mais les anges rataient quelque chose. Parce que sous n'importe quelle forme Castiel aurait encore voulu avoir les mains de Dean sur lui. Sentir son sourire dans son dos, sentir son souffle brûlant sur lui, entendre les mots d'amour et de vénération qu'il prononçait dans sa tête et dans son cœur tandis qu'ils bougeaient ensemble, s'attirant l'un l'autre dans le plaisir. Castiel aurait fait l'amour avec Dean sous n'importe quelle forme, mais celle ci... celle ci était parfaite et il jouit en criant plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais crié. Il criait de sa voix d'Ange, sans retenue et sans contrainte sans se préoccuper que toute la création l'entende. Sans entendre les gémissements de Dean, frappé violemment par sa grâce et propulsé lui aussi dans une vague de plaisir incontrôlable.  
Pendant longtemps après ça ils ne furent plus qu'un amas de sensations trop violentes pour être agréables. Leurs sens leur revinrent peu à peu. Dean était certain de s'être évanoui à un moment donné. Son cœur battait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir s'en échapper. Il avait la gorge nouée, la respiration sifflante et il lui fallut un effort considérable pour décrisper ses mains de la poignée de plumes à laquelle il s'accrochait. Elles étaient froissées, cassées et s'il avait pu parler il se serait confondu en excuses en entendant le grognement de douleur de son amant quand il se mit à battre ses ailes engourdies.  
Castiel s'étendit sur le lit en s'étirant comme un chat, ses ailes écartées en travers du matelas. Dean se lova dans l'une d'elle après en avoir soigneusement lissé les plumes, la tête calées juste sous l'os, là ou le duvet était le plus confortable et l'ange replia son aile autour de lui comme une couverture cocon douce et vibrante. Ils s'endormirent, Dean serrant l'ange dans ses bras comme une peluche, l'ange serrant le chasseur entre ses ailes comme une chose précieuse à protéger. Au matin, les ailes avaient disparu mais leurs mains étaient étroitement jointes sous l'oreiller. Comme toujours.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

« Pourquoi tu lui en veux tant ? A John ? » demanda Jo en tendant une nouvelle bière à Charlie dans le bar désert.

« Il a fait du mal aux gens que j'aime le plus au monde. Il a tenté de nous détruire. Il m'a fait du mal et il me fait peur. Je continue ? »

Jo sourit et prit une gorgée de sa bière en s'asseyant près d'elle. « Nan. Il est responsable de la mort de mon père. On est pas non plus des grandes fans de John Winchester ici. »

« Castiel m'a promis de le faire souffrir. » Charlie commençait à décoller machinalement l'étiquette de la bouteille que la condensation faisait glisser.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée. »

« Et tu les suis quand même ? » Demanda la jeune fille perplexe.

« Toujours. » Répondit Charlie en souriant. « Tu en es ? »

« Bien sur. »

Elles entrechoquèrent les goulots de leurs bières en se souriant.

Le silence retomba entre elles. Charlie n'aimait pas beaucoup le silence, elle préférait les atmosphères animées et bruyantes. Pourtant, en de rares occasions le calme lui convenait. C'était à ça qu'elle reconnaissait les humains avec qui elle se savait capable de passer du temps. Il lui arrivait parfois de rencontrer des gens avec qui, partager un silence semblait naturel et confortable. C'était le cas avec Sam et Castiel. Plus difficile avec Dean sans doute parce que le chasseur détestait le silence presque autant qu'elle. Ils ne se sentaient pas obligés de le meubler mais le faisaient quand même la plupart du temps.

Le silence entre elle et Jo était confortable. Elles finirent leurs bières, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et partirent se coucher. Charlie partageait sa chambre avec Sam et se changea dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle aurait pu s'épargner cette peine car tout le Roadhouse et sans doute tout les Cieux furent réveillés par les cris de Castiel peu de temps après.

« J'vais les tuer ! » Cria Sam, réveillé en sursaut, en serrant son oreiller sur ses oreilles pendant que Charlie riait. Mais la situation n'était pas très confortable car même si Sam et Charlie se fermaient au Lien, Castiel et Dean, eux, avaient manifestement dépassé depuis longtemps le stade où ils pouvaient contrôler ce sens en particulier.

Et ce qui affectait les uns affectait les autres. Sam grogna et sortit de la pièce presque en courant, se cognant contre Jo et Ellen dans le couloir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Cria Ellen qui avait un fusil à la main.

Charlie alluma la lampe de chevet et se redressa dans son lit en secouant la tête. « Dean et Castiel... Ils n'ont jamais été particulièrement discrets... »

« Ils ont fait trembler toute la maison ! » Fit Jo avec un ton entre l'exaspération et l'admiration.

« La prochaine fois qu'ils viendront ils ont intérêt à avoir leur Paradis personnel ! » Grogna Ellen. « Où est Sam ? »

Charlie bafouilla quelque chose d'incohérent qui fit rire Jo et rouler des yeux à sa mère qui regagna sa chambre en remerciant silencieusement le ciel de n'avoir eut qu'une fille. La petite blonde resta accoudée à la porte de la chambre, les bras croisés et regarda Sam revenir de la salle de bain, les joues rouges. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il se contenta de récupérer son jean et de sortir de la chambre en prenant garde de ne regarder ni de toucher aucune des deux filles. Une minute plus tard elles entendirent la porte du Roadhouse claquer.

Jo haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prends ? »

« Le Lien nous rends tous empathiques. Je pense qu'il est frustré. » Répondit la rouquine en se levant. Au point ou elle était elle ne s'endormirait pas. « Il est pas le seul...Tu saurais m'indiquer comment revenir ici si je pars en balade ? C'est déjà difficile de ressentir ce qu'ils ressentent... Si je dois en plus les écouter je vais être pire que Sam. »

La blonde hocha la têt et attendit qu'elle s'habille en tachant de ne pas prêter attention aux bruits venant de plus loin dans le couloir.

« Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ? »

Charlie haussa les épaules en se battant avec les boutons de son jean. « Quand ils ont faim. »

Elles sortirent sans veste, la nuit était chaude et épaisse. Il y avait plus d'étoiles dans le ciel que Charlie n'en avait jamais vue. Elles marchèrent sans but jusqu'à ce que l'air extérieur et le bruit de leurs pas aient assez calmé la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit capable de raisonner.

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens ? Quand ils font ça ? »

Charlie regarda Jo, perplexe. « Crois moi tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Si. » Jo plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Son visage était pâle et ses traits tirés. « Je veux savoir. Je n'ai jamais connu ça. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Mais tu as... »

« Le sexe oui. Pas le reste. » Elles firent quelque pas le temps qu'elle trouve ses mots. « Je les ai observés ce soir. Ils ne se regardent pas mais ils savent toujours exactement ou est l'autre et ce qu'il fait. Ils se voient même quand ils ne sont pas dans la même pièce, ils sont... »

« La moitié l'un de l'autre. » Compléta Charlie.

Jo hocha la tête. « Je n'ai jamais connu ça. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Alors comment ça fait ? »

Charlie se demanda un instant si elle pouvait faire ça, si elle oserait ? Et puis finalement elle s'ouvrit au Lien, à Dean et Castiel. Leur instant de ferveur était passé, elle ne sentait plus leurs cœur battre dans sa poitrine elle ne sentait plus que la plénitude d'être ensemble. Castiel se ferma à elle presque instantanément et elle put presque l'entendre grogner contre l'intrusion, mais elle sentit Dean lui sourire d'un air entendu et la laisser fouiller dans ses sentiments tandis qu'il s'endormait en serrant Castiel dans ses bras. Charlie pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'ange, presque sentir son odeur.

« Alors ? » Demanda Jo doucement.

« C'est... comme enrouler ses mains autour de quelque chose de chaud au plus fort de l'hiver. C'est comme d'être toujours sur le point de sauter d'une falaise. C'est excitant et réconfortant à chaque seconde qui passe. » Charlie s'était arrêtée de marcher et avait fermé les yeux. « C'est n'être plus jamais seul, parce qu'on sait qu'il y a quelque part cet Autre qui nous convient, qui est là, qui restera là jusqu'à la fin quoi qu'il arrive. C'est comme une couverture pour l'âme. »

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait le souffle court, que son cœur battait plus vite à mesure que Dean l'entraînait avec elle dans un rêve bienheureux, ni que Jo avait prit sa main dans la sienne et s'était approchée d'elle.

« C'est comme si c'était Noël tout les jours et que tu rentrais chez toi et que ça sentait la tarte aux pommes mais c'est à l'intérieur de toi et tu es juste... heureux et tu as l'impression d'être toujours au... »

« Au paradis. » Compléta Jo doucement.

Charlie hocha la tête en ouvrant les eux. Elle pouvait presque senti le beurre fondu du rêve de Dean, la chaleur réconfortante qui la traversait. Mais le frisson délicieux qui la parcourut c'était la main de Jo sur sa joue qui le provoquait. Les papillons dans son ventre (C'était une image ridicule mais elle était étrangement exacte) c'était encore elle.

Et peut être que quand elle l'embrassa c'était l'excitation née du Lien qui parlait plus que sa propre attirance, ou peut être pas. Elle sentit Dean se retirer inconsciemment du Lien en s'agitant dans son sommeil.

_« Je te l'avais dit gamine. »_

Et elle fut seule avec Jo, avec ses sensations et c'était effectivement comme d'être au Paradis.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Ils n'avaient pas de plan, de toute façon rien ne se déroulait jamais en fonction du plan. Ils avaient des armes qui ne leur serviraient à rien et comme Charlie le fit remarquer, à eux quatre ils constituaient l'arme la plus puissante qu'ils connaissent.

Ils avaient des alliés auxquels ils ne faisaient pas confiance. Bella et John étaient revenus au petit matin juste après que Charlie et Jo se soient glissés dans le Roadhouse et aient commencé à préparer silencieusement du café.

Ils savaient ou était Dieu. Et Castiel avait un plan pour quand Dieu ne serait plus. Il leur manquait seulement la partie principale de l'action. Comment tue-t-on un Dieu ?

Dean fit un clin d'œil à Charlie qui lui tendait une tasse de café brûlant et elle répondit par un grand sourire tandis qu'assise à l'autre bout de la pièce Jo affûtait un de ses couteaux.

« Il ne te servira a rien tu sais. » Dit il en s'approchant de la petite blonde.

« Ça me rassure. » Répondit elle en haussant les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de venir. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, là ou il s'attendait à de la colère il ne trouva qu'une expression amusée. « De mon vivant tu m'aurais ordonné de rester en arrière. »

« De ton vivant j'avais une raison de m'inquiéter pour toi. Maintenant... qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il t'arrive de pire ? »

Il s'assit à la même table qu'elle et observa la petite troupe réunie dans le Roadhouse. Ash avait déposé un ordinateur sur le comptoir et lui et Charlie étaient penchés dessus. Bobby s'acharnait après le toaster jusqu'à ce qu'Ellen le repousse sèchement pour faire fonctionner l'appareil récalcitrant. Bella et John se tenaient dans un coin conscients d'être des invité indésirables.

« Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire toutes les deux ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant Charlie de l'anse de sa tasse.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Il va falloir pourtant. »

« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler ! » Dit elle un ton plus fort en le menaçant de son couteau. Il leva les mains en l'air avec un mouvement de recul instinctif. Ellen s'était tournée vers eux et Dean eut cette sensation familière de danger de mort immédiate et violente. Il fit un sourire contrit aux deux femmes et s'écarta de la table. « On peut aussi discuter du fait que ta moitié a l'intention de régler son compte à ton père. Tu vis dans une vraie tragédie grecque Dean-O ! »

Dean écarta le sujet d'un geste de la main et Jo n'insista pas. Il regarda son père à qui Ellen tendait une tasse de café et un toast. En dehors de lui et Charlie, personne ici n'avait besoin de manger ni de boire, ils étaient morts. Mais ils étaient si réels, si palpables, tellement eux que Dean devait faire un effort pour s'en souvenir. Même Castiel, redevenu un ange n'avait plus besoin de dormir ou de manger. Et sans cesse son regard revenait à John et à la question qui le hantait. Qu'est ce que Castiel avait prévu pour lui ?

L'Ange ne pouvait pas lui cacher son aversion pour John. Elle suintait de lui en permanence et Dean faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il avait réglé ses comptes avec John, Sam aussi. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il accepterait sans difficulté que son amant s'en prenne à celui qui avait été son modèle pendant la majorité de sa vie. Celui qui, en bien ou en mal l'avait élevé et avait tenté de le protéger toute sa vie.

C'était un sujet qu'il préférait éviter jusqu'au moment où il serait au pied du mur, forcé de choisir entre Castiel et John. Avec un peu de chance, ce moment n'arriverait jamais.

Un jour très clair s'était levé et Dean se dmanda si c'était la journée de la veille qui se répétait en boucle ou si le temps suivait une progression linéaire dans ce Paradis ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam entra, il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et le bas de son jean était mouillé par la rosée.

« J'ai trouvé du renfort. » Dit il en guise de salutation. Dean se leva et passa la tête par la porte. Le monde extérieur avait disparu sous des millions d'âmes luisantes. C'était comme si le Roadhouse flottait dans un soleil mouvant.

«Elles étaient ou ? »

« Partout. » répondit Sam. Il se tourna vers John. « Tu nous guides ? »

John hocha la tête.

C'était étonnant comment, en l'absence de plan, ils se mirent simplement en route vers l'inconnu, juste poussés par la certitude qu'ils étaient condamnés à réussir.

**ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Dieu les sentit arriver. Quelques âmes humaines vivantes, d'autres mortes, et une infinité d'âmes sauvées par les Winchester.

Il avait une armée de démons à ses ordres, et des régiments d'Anges dévoués. Il était omniscient, il savait tout, voyait tout, il était l'origine et la fin de toute chose. Il ne connaissait pas le doute. Mais il ignorait quand même l'issue du combat.

Il avait prévu la trahison de John, elle était inévitable. C'était un homme bon qui avait fait plus que sa part de dégâts. Et il n'enviait pas le sort que lui réservait Castiel s'ils gagnaient, peut être même s'en inspirerait il pour le punir de sa trahison.

Il avait créé cet ange comme il avait créé tout les autres. Mais il n'avait pas eut d'emprise sur la façon dont il avait évolué, se dotant seul d'un libre arbitre. Apprenant les émotions avec des humains. Castiel avait toujours été fasciné par les humains. Même avant d'atteindre sa maturité, Dieu revoyait encore l'être éthéré penché sur la terre, tout entier plongé dans la perplexité, tout entier tourné vers les questions de Lucifer. « Pourquoi les laisser vivre père ? Ils sont si insignifiants, brisés, dysfonctionnels... »

Et Dieu s'était entendu répondre que ses créatures méritaient d'être aimées plus que lui.

Il avait été un Dieu créateur, un Dieu d'amour et de compassion. Puis ses créatures, ses enfants l'avaient abandonnés, trahis. Il avait condamné Lucifer à l'exil pour protéger les hommes. Et les hommes avaient fait un usage désastreux du plus beau cadeau qu'il leur ait fait: leur liberté.

Les Anges n'étaient pas libres. Ils étaient des instruments, des soldats massés tout autour de lui pour le protéger et exécuter ses ordres. Mais les hommes avaient eut le choix.

Dieu les avait regardés vivre pendant longtemps. Les voyant choisir chaque fois la voie facile au détriment de celle qui les élèverait à un niveau céleste. Ils l'avaient vénéré les premiers temps, le rendant fort et fier. Puis ils s'étaient laissés dépasser par leurs péchés. La colère, l'avidité, l'orgueil les avilissant génération après génération. Ils créèrent seuls des atrocités dont Dieu n'était pas responsable. Il vit ses enfants s'entre tuer, se déchirer, se détruire eux même en détruisant tout ce qui les entourait. Des enfants incapables de faire bon usage de leur libre arbitre. Il aurait pu les balayer d'une pensée, faire table rase de cette erreur et tout recommencer.

Il avait été sur le point de le faire quand l'Alphadécagramme s'était dressé contre lui. Ils étaient douze à l'époque et leur puissance était indéfinissable. Dieu avait fui, s'était caché.

Il avait espéré au fond de son être que les hommes changeraient en son absence, qu'ils continueraient à avoir la foi, que leurs chants et leurs prière lui donneraient la foi de croire encore en ses créations. Désormais tout ce qui lui parvenait c'était des échos de prières intéressées et pressantes. La Foi véritable était rare et fragile, presque détruite par l'individualisme forcené des humains.

Il avait créé des insectes meilleurs que les hommes.

« Pourquoi les aimes tu autant ? » Sa voix de divinité se répercutait dans toutes les créatures du Paradis mais il ne s'adressait qu'à Castiel. L'Ange lui ressemblait. Lui aussi avait regardé l'humanité naître et s'effondrer avant de savoir marcher. Et pourtant, contrairement à lui, il avait appris à aimer ces créatures fragiles et imparfaites.

Il les vit surgir du néant, entourés d'âmes brillantes, Castiel marchant en tête, l'ombre de ses ailes invisibles projetée sur ses compagnons, son épée à la main comme s'il avait la certitude de s'engager dans un combat gagné d'avance. Sa grâce luisait à travers ses yeux, le faisant presque flotter parmi les âmes qui l'entouraient.

« Pourquoi ne les aimes tu plus ? » Rétorqua -t-il de sa voix d'Ange qui fit tomber ses compagnons humains à genoux, leurs mains crispées sur les oreilles.

Dieu entendit ses Anges partisans rire de la faiblesse des humains et sentit la vague de force qui parcourait l'Alphadécagramme tandis qu'ils s'appuyaient les uns sur les autres pour se relever et faire bloc derrière Castiel.

« Lucifer avait raison. Ils sont faibles et éphémères. » Dit Dieu.

« Leurs faiblesses en font des être courageux, leur mortalité les rends meilleurs que nous autres êtres célestes ne le seront jamais. » répondit Castiel à travers la voix de son réceptacle. « Nous sommes éternels, nous n'avons pas la possibilité d'évoluer. Ils sont éphémères et ils profitent du peu de temps qu'ils ont pour apprendre et faire plus que nous. En cela ils nous sont supérieurs »

« Tu as trahi toute ta famille pour eux. » Accusa un Ange derrière Dieu.

Castiel regarda son frère avec compassion et colère. Son réceptacle avait des yeux bleus profonds qui semblaient toujours tristes. « Et aucun membre de ma famille ne m'a retenu. Des humains m'ont accueillis, recueillis alors qu'aucun Ange n'a pris ma défense. Pourtant je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres de Notre Père. » Il serra la main sur la poignée de son épée. « Nous ne sommes pas meilleurs qu'eux. Tu n'es pas meilleur qu'eux. » Déclara-t-il en regardant Dieu dans les yeux. Il regardait ce Père qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ce Père qui n'avait jamais été. Et cela ne lui faisait rien. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être face à son Créateur, ne se sentait pas redevable ni triste d'en être arrivé là. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer désormais et si le Destin existait, Castiel l'acceptait. Sa famille, celle qu'il avait choisie en dépit de tout était derrière lui, lui prêtant sa force et son amour. L'Etre qui se dressait devant lui, entouré d'Anges et de Démon était un ennemi. Castiel aurait du se sentir triste d'un tel dénouement, mais il ne l'était pas.

La décharge d'énergie que Dieu libéra fut colossale. Assez pour faire trembler tout les Cieux et la Terre en dessous. Le sol éclata sous eux, le ciel se déchira, s'ouvrant sur un Néant avide de les aspirer tous.

Dieu fit disparaître la poussière et le chaos. Les âmes luisantes étaient toujours là, entourant chaque membre de l'Alphadécagramme et leurs amis tous illuminés de tout coté par un Pouvoir qui semblait avoir une vie propre. Le Pouvoir s'exprimait à travers leurs quatre voix déformées au delà de toute mesure, s'adressant à lui dans tout les plans de l'Univers et du Temps. Les Anges se mirent à hurler, les démons tournoyaient follement au dessus d'eux. Le Pouvoir parlait sans mots, sans réel langage mais il prononçait une sentence de mort que chaque entité présente comprit.

Les âmes s'enroulèrent autour d'eux tous, enfermèrent même John et Bella dans un cocon protecteur quand des vagues de pouvoir de Dieu déferlèrent sur l'Alphadécagramme l'une après l'autre. Les premières ne semblèrent pas les atteindre jusqu'à ce que les anges se jettent sur eux.

Si John n'avait pas déjà été mort, la véritable forme des Anges lui aurait brûle les yeux. Ils étaient gigantesques, les voir donnait envie de se prosterner et ils se jetaient sur ses fils comme des chiens sur un os. Il vit Sam lever la main vers un Ange qui fonçait sur lui, planter sa lame dans l'être immatériel et grimacer de douleur. Il aurait du être mort et désintégré mais le Pouvoir traversa sa lame de part en part, foudroyant l'être céleste dans un hurlement qui fit trembler la terre. Les démons spiralaient autour de l'Alphadécagramme, tentant de les noyer, de les faire ployer. Mais la lueur violente qui émanait de ses fils ne faiblissait pas. John n'était qu'une âme, parmi des millions qui se massaient derrière ses fils et leurs compagnons pour les protéger. Une seule âme qui se jeta au combat. Pour la première fois il ignorait totalement ce qu'il faisait, mais le Pouvoir le guidait, le rendait puissant. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait, ni s'il était réellement utile. Mais au moins faisait il quelque chose et pour une fois il le faisait pour ses fils et avec eux. Quelqu'un lui glissa une arme dans les mains. Bobby. Les deux hommes se firent un signe de tête et tirèrent simultanément qui sur un ange, qui sur un démon.

Au centre du maelström de puissance, Charlie leva son épée avec un sourire dément et la planta dans un démon, puis un second et un troisième. Ils avaient leur rôle, ils se connaissaient, ils savaient ce qu'il avaient à faire. Jo s'approcha d'elle et Charlie détourna son attention de ses assaillants une demi seconde pour lui tendre une lame. C'était celle de Sam. La poignée trop grande pour Jo s'adapta à la taille de sa main. Elle questionna Charlie du regard, un démon la frôla, la faisant glapir de douleur et elle se retourna par réflexe, tranchant dans la fumée noire et nauséabonde. Le démon hurla, disparut dans un éclair jaune et violet. Jo sourit à Charlie.

« Ne te fais pas tuer. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, elles se placèrent dos à dos et levèrent leurs armes...

Il semblait à Dean que sa tête avait explosé, que son corps existait dans une infinité de dimensions. Le Pouvoir le portait lui donnait la prescience des événements à venir, parlait aux autres à travers lui, les avertissait du danger, guidait les mouvements de Charlie et Jo, de John et Bobby.

Ils gagnaient. Bella s'approcha de lui. Elle prononçait des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas qui semblaient maintenir démons et anges à l'écart d'elle. Elle tendit la main vers lui et il lui prit instinctivement le poignet, partageant avec elle sa prescience, sa force, ses souvenirs.

Il n'était plus Dean, il était le Pouvoir au travers de lui. Il n'était pas l'homme qui méprisait la femme qu'elle avait été. Elle n'était plus cette personne là. Le Pouvoir était compatissant. Le Pouvoir avait besoin d'elle parce que le seul corps de Dean ne pouvait pas le contenir. Dean sentit son être se déverser en elle, ce qu'elle était suinter peu à peu à travers lui, à travers les trois autres. Ils se partagèrent son omniscience, leurs mains serrées si fort qu'ils se faisaient mal, et ils se mirent à guider les actions des âmes qui luttaient contre Dieu, les mouvements de leurs amis.

Ils allaient gagner.

Castiel marchait vers Dieu les entraînant à sa suite. Les vagues destructrices le frappaient de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son Créateur. Les cris des anges détruits parJohn et Bobby résonnaient douloureusement dans tout son être.

« Tu ne peux pas gagner. » Rugit Dieu . Il avait repris sa vraie forme, il était partout et sa voix seule suffit à faire fondre la terre sous leurs pieds.

Castiel sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Ils étaient la puissance la plus colossale qui ait jamais existé. Il sentait ses compagnons, il était eux comme ils étaient lui.

Il marchait devant eux, les protégeant. C'était sa place et son rôle.

« Nous ne pouvons pas gagner. » Confirma Castiel.

« Mais on peut frapper dans l'échiquier et changer le jeu. » Ajouta Sam en se plaçant à coté de son n'avait plus d'arme et le Pouvoir le parcourait comme Castiel l'illuminant de l'intérieur. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, le Pouvoir s'étendait autour d'eux, changeant le paysage, modifiant les choses sous l'impulsion de Sam. Le sol se raffermit sous leurs pieds, se modifia. Le ciel disparut un bref instant et réapparut.

Alors Dieu comprit pourquoi il ne voyait pas l'issue du combat. Il en aurait eut la prescience s'il y avait eut une issue. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule alternative à la destruction mutuelle : tout changer.

Dieu avait créé les Cieux, il en tirait la source de son pouvoir et de son existence et les Cieux dépendaient de lui. Mais il sentait le Pouvoir ramper tout autour de lui, s'étendre jusqu'aux recoins de l'infini, se poser sur les sols, sur l'herbe, s'enrouler autour de chaque âme, de chaque Paradis. Il le sentait empruntant l'Axis Mundi et le modifier. Il sentait le Pouvoir presque divin porté par Castiel, et l'esprit de Sam qui le guidait. Ils étaient en train de changer le Paradis, de le détruire pour le reconstruire à leur image. Et dans les Cieux que l'Alphadécagramme créait, Dieu n'avait ni pouvoir ni existence. Démons et Anges s'arrêtèrent en plein mouvement quand la réalisation frappa Dieu. Il n'aurait pas le temps de leur porter un coup fatal avant qu'ils n'aient intégralement modifié les Cieux.

Déjà tout autour d'eux semblait réparé, les âmes contrôlées par Sam se déployaient dans toutes les directions, tirant avec elles des lambeaux de Pouvoir de l'Alphadécagrame, modifiant tout sur leur passage, mettant en place un ordre nouveau. Sam et Castiel avaient le même sourire, leurs corps crispés par les vagues de Pouvoir qui les parcouraient, les ailes de l'Ange luisaient d'un éclat difficile à supporter.

Les Anges de Dieu tiraient leur pouvoir de l'Eden, et l'Eden commençait à ne plus exister, les privant de forces et d'existence. Et Dieu était lié lui aussi aux Cieux. Son existence dépendait de lui, ils étaient indissociables.

L'Alphadécagramme était en train de réorganiser l'ordre des choses. Dieu était en train de cesser d'exister.

Ils gagnaient.

Dieu jeta tout son pouvoir sur eux dans un effort désespéré. Il suffirait de tuer un seul d'entre eux, un seul pour rompre le Lien, pour déséquilibrer le Pouvoir et le rendre inutile. Un seul. Il concentra toute sa force d'être tout puissant dans son attaque, visant Sam dont le corps disparaissait dans la lumière flamboyante du Pouvoir et des âmes qui l'entouraient, le protégeant des anges et des démons.

Tout explosa autour d'eux, tout ce qu'il restait de vaguement humain, de vaguement reconnaissable, à perte de vue fut réduit à néant. Mais Sam Winchester était toujours debout. A ses cotés, Castiel étendait ses ailes , chaque nervure de ses plumes parcourue par un Pouvoir électrique. Devant eux se tenaient Dean et Bella, leurs deux corps presque transparents se confondaient dans la lumière qui les nimbaient. Leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson murmurant une incantation les protégeant des Anges et des Démons qui refluaient devant eux.

Dieu aurait eut peur de l'expression de leurs visages s'il avait pu ressentir cette émotion. Dean et Bella marchaient sur lui et il venait de mettre tout le restant de ses forces dans son attaque. A coté d'eux, Ellen John et Bobby s'assemblaient. Les Anges avaient cessé de se battre, une partie d'entre eux avaient disparu sous l'attaque de Dieu. Charlie et Jo tenaient chacune la main de l'autre, celle qui ne tenait pas une lame capable de tuer à peu près tout dans la Création.

Ils entouraient Sam et Castiel, prêts à repousser n'importe quelle attaque. L'Alphadécagramme n'avait besoin d'aucune protection, et pourtant, ces humains morts le protégeaient en dépit de tout.

Dieu frappa, encore et encore. Il renvoya Anges et démons au combat. Encore et encore. Des vagues successives de violence qui les frappaient à tour de rôle sans jamais atteindre ni Sam ni Castiel qui continuaient ensemble leur travail de restructuration des Cieux.

Chacune de ses attaques était repoussée, lui était renvoyée et aucun de ses adversaires ne savaient comment ils faisaient. Ils étaient seulement portés par le Pouvoir et la volonté de se protéger.

Aucune attaque n'effleura Jo. Ellen et Charlie les repoussaient, liées toutes deux par la volonté farouche de protéger la jeune fille. Et quand Dieu s'en prit à Ellen ce fut Jo qui le repoussa en serrant les dents. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait. Elle s'en fichait. Elle avait des insultes aux lèvres et l'envie d'en découdre plus puissante à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle se sentait vivante pour la première fois depuis toujours.

Dean ne sentit aucune onde de puissance, il ne sentait que Bobby et John qui l'entouraient, le protégeaient. Il avait la prescience de tout, savait où Dieu frapperait ensuite, les guidait tous, les protégeait tous par l'entremise de Bella.

Il sentait la puissance des attaques diminuer à mesure que Dieu perdait son pouvoir, il le sentit paniquer. La Créature de cauchemars détruisait tout autour d'eux et, inlassablement, Castiel et Sam reconstruisaient, protégés par le bouclier infranchissable de leurs amis.

Chaque vague de pouvoir tuait des anges, chaque retour anihilait des démons.

Il n'y avait plus de soleil ni d'obscurité, rien que le Chaos alternant entre le Néant engendré par Dieu et la Reconstruction engendrée par l'Alphadécagramme.

Le bruit, les hurlements des Anges.

Néant, Chaos, Reconstruction. Chaos.

Et soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. Puis il y eut tout. C'était l'inverse d'une explosion. C'était silencieux et calme. C'était infini et très petit et très doux.

Bobby prit une inspiration profonde et se rendit compte que ça devait être la première depuis une éternité. Ses mains tremblaient. Elles étaient pleines de son propre sang.

« Dean ? »

Le chasseur entendit la voix de son père comme de très loin. Ses oreilles sifflaient, bourdonnaient. Il était de nouveau lui et il se sentait minuscule après avoir été infini. Bella lâcha sa main, il fit jouer ses doigts engourdis. Elle était très pâle et il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi échevelée. Elle avait la trace de ses ongles sur le poignet.

« Sam ? »

Sam et Castiel reprenaient lentement leurs esprits. Dean vit son frère et son amant cligner des paupières en parfaite synchronisation.

« Est ce qu'on a réussit ? » Demanda Charlie en regardant autour d'elle. Elle avait les pieds solidement plantés sur un sol blanc et luisant. Ellen regardait en l'air. Il y avait des étoiles très proches d'eux.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant un doigt sur le ciel. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer sa couleur, s'il s'agissait d'un violet foncé ou de rouge, ou du bleu ?

« Les âmes. » répondit Sam en levant la tête à son tour. Il n'avait plus qu'un filet de voix rauque et cassée et se massa la gorge.

« C'est beau. » commenta Ellen. Sam hocha la tête.

Ils se regardèrent tous et réalisèrent dans quel tat ils se trouvaient. Leurs cœurs refusaient de ralentir, le déferlement du sang dans leurs veines leur faisait tourner la tête. Charlie tremblait si fort qu'elle tomba à genoux manquant de s'ouvrir la main sur la lame de son épée. Castiel se mit à tousser et observa distraitement le sang qu'il venait de cracher dans sa main. Ses ailes lui faisaient mal et il se rendit compte quand Dean passa la main dessus qu'il en avait une de cassée. John semblait avoir mairi et vieillit, son visage émacié était pâle. Jo semblait sur le point de vomir.

« Nous avons besoin de repos. » Dit Castiel en tentant de se redresser. Il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal et se laissa tomber par terre, entraînant Dean dans sa chute. Le sol blanc leur semblait étrangement confortable.

« De repos ? » Grogna Bobby. « Comme quoi ? « on vient de détruire Dieu allons faire une sieste pour fêter ça ? » ». D'eux tous c'était celui qui semblait le moins affecté, en fait, il semblait plus jeune, plus en forme que Sam ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps, cela le fit sourire. Même sourire faisait mal réalisa-t-il, mais il n'osa pas lever la main pour se masser la mâchoire, ça aussi ça faisait trop mal.

Castiel regarda Bobby sans une once d'humour. « C'est exactement comme cela que je le voyais. »

Il fallait qu'ils se remettent en marche vers un lieu sur, mais il n'arrivait pas à se redresser. Il tremblait d'épuisement t Dean était sur le point de s'évanouir à coté de lui. La tête leur tournait et Charlie gémit en fermant les yeux, à peine consciente des bras d'Ellen qui l'empêchaient de tomber ni de Jo qui lui frappait les joues pour la réveiller.

Elle avait sommeil. Elle entendait vaguement Jo l'appeler et le bruit de plusieurs personnes qui se disputaient, mais elle se laissa glisser dans la chaleur du sommeil et du Lien.

_« Je suis fatiguée. »_

_« C'est finit maintenant. »_ répondit la voix de Castiel. _« Tout est finit. »_

_« Est ce qu'on est morts ? »_

_« Non. Juste... fatigués. Nous avons fait en quelques heures ce que Dieu a mis des siècles à créer. Nous avons juste besoin de repos. » _

C'était rassurant, confortable. Charlie se laissa bercer, satisfaite. Désormais, tout irait bien.

Le sol des nouveaux Cieux était étrangement confortable , elle en fut absurdement reconnaissante à Sam qu'elle entendit presque rire à travers le Lien.

_« C'était involontaire. »_ Répondit il.

_« C'est bien quand même. »_

_« Vos gueules. »_ Grogna Dean. _« Je dors ! »_

Ils flottaient dans le Lien, endormis et inconscients dans un Paradis qu'ils venaient de créer. C'était parfait. Castiel souriait dans son sommeil. Un peu de repos, enfin.


End file.
